


Jem in the Skye

by WhatsThisButtonDo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 134,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsThisButtonDo/pseuds/WhatsThisButtonDo
Summary: Notorious bad girl Daisy (Skye) Johnson is assigned good girl Jemma Simmons for tutoring. Jemma quickly finds out that Skye isn't as academically challenged as she lets on.





	1. Chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pitkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitkin/gifts), [skimmonsfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmonsfiction/gifts).



> Dedicated to Pitkin and skimmonsfiction for the amazing work they do that inspired me to try my hand at writing. Hope you enjoy!

Jemma is standing in front of her locker on another Monday. She normally liked Mondays, but today was different. Last Friday she had signed up for tutoring sessions for some extra college credit. To her dismay, her first tutee was Daisy Johnson. Notorious bad girl and slacker, who (though she would never admit it) she had a massive crush on since sophomore year, when she moved there and when she met Fitz, the only other foreign student.

Jemma nearly jumps out of her skin when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She whips around and sees Fitz, staring at her expectantly.

"Sorry, did you say something?" She asks.

"I said, how did you do on last weeks Bio exam? I barely got through it." He repeats himself, slightly annoyed at Jemma's constant spacing "Really Simmons, are you feeling alright? You were like this all weekend, you barely  
watched Dr. Who with me."

"I aced it of course." She replies, slightly incensed that he would think any less. "I'm quite fine, thank you... Just a lot on my mind."

"You know you can talk to me right? You always have been able too." Concern etched on his face.

She sighs, she knows Fitz knows about her crush, and she really doesn't need him meddling where he ought not be. "Well..." she begins, trying to decide if she should tell him the whole truth. "Well, you know I signed up to be a tutor for extra college credits?" Fitz nods, waiting silently for her explanation. "Well... I-" She sighs again, knowing how Fitz will react. "I got my first tutee... and, well..." She blushes and looks down to hide it. "its Daisy"

She says the last part so quietly that she hoped that Fitz hadn't heard it. She looks up at him and judging by the massive grin spread across his face, she's had no such luck.

" _ **THE**_ Daisy Johnson!?" He nearly shouts. Jemma punches him in his shoulder.

"Yell it louder why don't you!" she growls at him.

He ignores the punch (though she is stronger then she looks) and grins even wider, to the point where Jemma gets seriously concerned for his well being.

"So,-" He says, only slightly sing-songy. "Where are you guys gonna study?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Jemma lets out an annoyed sigh. She knew this would happen. "She doesn't even know I exist Fitz!" She says in a slightly defeated tone. "And even if she did, it sounded to me like this was something she was being forced to do. I doubt she will even show up." She says with a sad look in her eye.

As if on cue Jemma sees a stunning brunette with chocolate brown eyes sauntering down the hall. She's wearing form-fitting dark jeans with tears along the thighs, a loose black shirt that complements her upper torso very well in Jemma's opinion, and a worn, but a comfy looking leather jacket. She puts herself on a collision course with the two best friends. "Hey," she says, walking up to them, sticking her hand out. Jemma stares at Daisy, dumbfounded. She doesn't even register that Daisy is holding her hand out for her. Daisy looks at Jemma in confusion. She glances to Fitz, who is smirking, looking between Jemma and Daisy. Fitz forcefully clears his throat, breaking Jemma from her reverie. 

Jemma snaps to attention, taking Daisy's hand into her own and shaking, sputtering an apology. As soon as she does so she thought _'Oh hell, her hands are so soft! ...I wonder if her lips are that soft'_ she thinks while her eyes flicker down to Daisy's lips, noticing the soft sheen on her lips _'I wonder what flavor lip gloss she is wearing... it would be so easy to just lean over and find out...'_ Jemma notices Daisy looking at her awkwardly. She realizes she must be holding on to Daisy's hand for far longer than socially acceptable. She quickly drops Daisy's hand, sputtering yet another apology, blushing and looking quickly at the floor, feeling like a complete fool.

Daisy stands there with an amused smile on playing on her lips. She speaks up when its clear that Jemma won't. "So, you're my tutor, right?" Jemma shyly nods in affirmation. Daisy's smile gets a little bit bigger watching the shorter girl in front of her. "Awesome," She says with a big smile "I'll see you during study hall then?" Jemma looks up, slightly shocked, and nods again. Daisy grins "Great! Well, see you then!" she says happily and struts away "Bye Jemma." she says over her shoulder, almost as an afterthought.

Jemma's jaw drops open. Daisy Johnson knew her name! She looks at Fitz, who is whistling a random tune, hands in his pockets, a smile playing at his lips, eyes scrunched up, rocking from his heels to his toes, staring at Jemma with a knowing look. Jemma glares at him, if looks could kill, he would be six feet under yesterday.

"Don't you have a class?" She says in maybe to harsh of a tone. Fitz holds his hands up in surrender, the smile never falling from his face.

"Sure do." he says "Wouldn't want to keep you from your date" he says, winking, turning on his heel and starting to walk away. Jemma watches him go, trying to burn a hole in his shirt with her non-existent heat vision. She considers throwing her massive biology textbook at his retreating form.

Jemma's first three classes went by excruciatingly slow. It didn't help that Fitz kept staring, winking and smirking at her in her second-period Biology class. Did she ever want to slap that smirk right off of his face. When her fourth-period study hall came along she was a mess. All she could think about was the mornings' interaction in which she made a complete fool of herself, probably making Daisy think that she was some kind of introvert. She would just have to play it very cool this time.

Jemma was walking to the library, mentally berating herself and trying to think of things to say that wouldn't make Daisy hate her more then she probably already does. Walking towards the library, lost in her own mind, she walks into a wall. Or what she thought was a wall, in reality, it was a human. She started to fall backward with a small squeak when she felt a firm grasp on her waist, just below her ribs, steadying her. She looked up, starting her apology when she came face to face with Daisy. Faces inches apart, her breath caught in her throat. Jemma stared at Daisy, her face smiling sweetly and her eyes soft. Jemma blushed at how close they were, then she realized that Daisy was still firmly holding her waist, and she blushed even deeper. Jemma tried to hide her face, to cover it with her hair.  
Jemma took a step back, instantly she regretted the move. She longed for Daisy's grasp, missing the smell of her strawberry shampoo, the warmth of their proximity. Jemma ventured a glance up at Daisy's face and blushed again when she saw Daisy's smile grow a little. "You okay there?" Daisy asked, concern lacing her voice "You seemed a little lost in your thoughts. We can meet another time if this is a bad time for you."

Jemma's head shot up to Daisy, "No!" she said, a bit too excited, and way to desperate. She shook her head "No," she said, more like a normal human being "I'm fine. You're fine. We're fine..." she trailed off, restarting the mental berating that landed herself in this situation in the first place. They stood there for a few seconds, hours in Jemma's opinion. Daisy, taking the initiative, once again, spoke first "Shall we?" she asked. Jemma gave a small smile and said: "of course, sorry, Daisy." Daisy smiled. "Please, call me Skye." Jemma gave her a questioning look but didn't voice it. "Alright, Skye," she said with a happy lilt and a smile creeping onto her face. "It's a beautiful name." It was Skye turn to blush, much to Jemma's delight and surprise.

They made their way to the library and found a quiet table near the back. Once they got settled Jemma got down to business. "So, what do you need help with?" Jemma questioned.

Skye looked down, embarrassed. "A bit of everything I guess..." She said, a little deflated, definitely not her normal perky, carefree self. "I'm not really good at anything..."

Jemma's eyebrows scrunched up and let out an indignant sound. "I highly doubt that very much, Skye." Jemma's voice gets a bit softer. "Why would you say that about yourself?" Skye looks up to Jemma, and for a short second, Jemma can see all the hurt beneath the facade in her eye. But before long, the facade is back in place, maybe a little more faulty now. Skye shrugs.

Jemma feels the overwhelming urge to reach out and pull Skye into a hug, to hold her tight and tell her it was all okay. To squeeze her hand and kiss the pain away. Skye moves and for a second Jemma is afraid that Skye is gonna run away, but she only reaches for he bookbag and starts pulling items out. A piece of loose paper falls out of her bag with her books, in a rush, Skye snatches it and shoves it deep into her bag. But Jemma still saw it, for a split second she saw a stunning hand drawing of a landscape depicting an intense blue lake, surrounded by evergreen trees. The lake appeared to be at the bottom of a mountain range, with pure white peaks and rocky cliffs. With a crystal clear blue sky and a homey looking cabin directly across the lake with smoke coming out of the chimney.

Jemma was frozen for a second, unsure how to proceed. She looked up at Skye and decided not to push the matter. Jemma watched Skye expectantly. Skye glanced over at Jemma and when she saw her waiting Skye grabbed a textbook.

"I guess we should start with biology. I guess it's my weakest subject" she said in a small voice.

Jemma watched Skye with sad eyes. She hated seeing Skye feel so small. Jemma wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort Skye. When Skye grabbed her Bio textbook she smiled "I guess its fate," she said with a smile, "biology is my strongest." hoping to cheer Skye up somehow.

Skye and Jemma worked for the whole hour on Skye's biology assignments. When the bell rang signaling the end of the hour and the start of lunch, Jemma couldn't help but feel a bit saddened. She looked up at Skye and to her great surprise, she saw (or hoped she saw) the same sadness in her face.

Jemma smiled and reached out to grab Skye's forearm "hey," she said softly "you did great. You'll be getting A's in biology in no time!" she exclaimed with a wide smile and happy eyes.

"Thanks, Jem." Skye said softly, almost wistfully.

Jemma blinked at the use of a nickname. All her life she had been referred to as Simmons and, rarely, Jemma. But no one, not even her best friend, had given her a nickname. It made her feel special, and most of all, hopeful, that maybe, just maybe, she could have something with Skye.

The girls packed up their things and made their way to the lunchroom, getting into separate lines for food. Jemma got a salad with cut up chicken and what was probably (definitely) an unhealthy amount of ranch dressing. Jemma made her way over to her usual table in the corner of the cafeteria where she and Fitz normally sat. Fitz was at the table first as per normal, with his usual lunch, two slices of pizza, a crescent roll, and a coke. "the lunch of champions" he calls it, she just calls it a horrible habit. She sat down at the table and Fitz turns to her, that horrid smirk back firmly on his face. It takes all of Jemma not to slap him into next week.

"You're insufferable" is the first thing she says when she sits down.

He continues to stare for a second, then he says "Sooooo... how'd it go?" back to using that sing-songy voice he knows irritates the crap out of her.

"it was fine Fitz, nothing happened. Like anything would..." she says that last part under her and breath if Fitz heard it, he didn't say so. Just as Fitz if preparing a reply they hear someone walk up behind them.

"Hey, Jem."

Jemma's eyes go wide, she turns around and sure enough, there's Skye. still as mind-numbingly sexy as she was fifteen minutes ago. Jemma stutters out a reply "h-hey Skye... Wh-Whats up?" she tries and fails, to be casual. "Did I forget something?" 

Skye watches the girl in front of her with a fond, amused smile. She shakes her head, "No... I- uh... I was just wondering if you uh, wanted to eat together..."

Jemma is (not for the first time today) unable to come up with a reply. Fitz comes to her rescue when he sees the state Jemma is in.

"Sure!" he exclaims "Please, Sit! Sit!" Skye chuckles a bit then sits next to Jemma.

Skye looks over to Jemma and nudges her elbow "Thanks for helping me out, you're a better teacher then the "professionals" Skye uses air quotes around the last word.

Jemma blushes deeply and looks down at her food hiding her face from Skye. "Thanks," she mutters "you're a good student"

Lunch goes well, there is a bit of awkward small talk but Jemma and Skye fall into a nice conversation, mostly about biology. Jemma wishes that she was able to talk about anything else without being a stuttering fool but at least she gets to talk to Skye, she figures. Midway through the lunch hour, Fitz excuses himself with a lame excuse, Jemma and Skye hardly notice.

They finished lunch, going their separate ways to different classes.  
At the end of the day, Jemma heads out to the parking lot to meet with Fitz, her ride home. As she walks out the door she is surprised to see Skye standing floating near the entrance. She see's Jemma and lights up, happy smile, and most beautifully, in Jemmas _expert_ opinion, her eyes sparkle with a happy glow.

"Hey!" Skye says "I was hoping to catch you out here." she says with a bright smile.

Jemma can't help the warmth growing inside her that comes with being fixed by Skye's bright smile. "Whats up, Skye?" Jemma asks "Did I forget something?"

Skye smiles warmly "No," she says "well... I, uh, I didn't uh..." Skye starts blushing "I didn't get your number..." She looks down at Jemma's feet.

Jemma can't help the grin spreading on her face "Oh!" she says, trying miserably to contain her excitement _'Skye was asking for **her** number!_

"Of course!" she says, giddy "Here. Gimme your phone and take mine," she pulls out her phone, reaching it out to Skye "I'll put mine in yours, you put yours in mine" Jemma eyes go wide "I-I uhhh," she starts, hoping Skye missed the unintended innuendo "I didn't mean..." she sighs, "its not like I..." she sighs again, thinking Skye is gonna see what a complete idiot Jemma was and would just walk away.

They stand there for a few short moments before Skye clears her throat, "So," she says, Jemma looks up at Skye to see her holding her phone out to her "you gonna put yours in mine?" she asks, smirking, wiggling her eyebrows.

Jemma felt a heat so hot rise up in her face and ears that if she weren't a woman of science, she might think her face would melt off. She reaches out and takes Skye's phone and her own back. She quickly programs her number into Skye's phone and hands it back. Jemma stands there awkwardly as Skye watches her, the warm smile back in place.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, Jem" She says watching Jemma with amused eyes, she starts to walk away. Just before she passes, she reaches out and lightly rubs Jemmas bicep "thanks for your help today, Jem. It really helped." she says before walking the rest of the way away.

Jemma stands there, her arm tingling like she just slept on top of it for the whole night. She finally snaps out of it, walking towards Fitz, waiting by his car. He looks up, gets off his car and walks over "Where have you been!?" he asked, worry etched on her face. Jemma would have felt bad if she wasn't taking residence on cloud nine after her talk with Skye. "I'm a big girl, Fitz. Sorry, I'm late." Fitz looks at Jemma with her smile that threatens to make camp for the rest of the day. " _ahhh_ ," he says, a knowing smile overtaking the worried expression he wore moments before. Jemma fixes Fitz with a glare, silently saying "I _dare_ you to say something." Fitz smiles again and opens Jemmas door for her. Jemma gets in and they are silent for the ride to Jemma's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit* I tried Fixing the formatting issue, but every time I update it seems to just revert back. I'm at a loss, sorry.
> 
> *Edit 2* Hit a bit of a roadblock on chapter seven so I decided to go back and fix the formatting issue on this chapter. Hope its easier for new people to the story to read. I probably missed some things because I had to do a bunch of BS to fix it. Lemme know if yall see anything.


	2. High Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma goes to Skye's house. She is completely shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said don't expect frequent updates... But I just really fell into the writing and couldn't stop. I'm sorry about the formatting issue with the last chapter, I'm going to fix that right after this is posted. It looks like it will be fixed this time around. Enjoy.

Jemma wakes up, groaning, she slaps around the nightstand for her phone. Looking to turn off the offending alarm. She turned off the alarm, groaning again. She fell asleep in her school clothes last night, after pulling a near all-nighter because of the Physics homework she was assigned. She swears that Mr. Hall has a vendetta against her. She glances at her phone again, looking at the time _5:30 AM_. She also notices one unread message. Jemma quirks her eyebrow, who was messaging her this early? Definitely not Fitz, he was way too lazy to be up before 6:30. She opens her messaging app and sees the message is from Skye. 

_5:20 AM Skye: Morning Jem. See you at school today, yeah?_

Jemma immediately felt better, smiling at the fact that one of Skye's first thoughts were of Jemma. She types back a reply.

_5:40 AM Jemma: Yeah, definitely. See you there._

Jemma didn't receive a reply and she figured Skye was busy getting ready, which she should already be doing. She hears a knock on her door "Come in!" she says, the door opens and Phil Coulson, her host parent peeked his head in.

"hey, allnighter?" he asked, knowingly

Jemma looked over at her reflection in the mirror. She looks ragged, in her same clothes from yesterday, crumpled from sleeping in them. Her hair had a _serious_ case of bedhead that would take a while to tame.

"Yeah," Jemma replied, looking over at Phil "Physics is gonna be the death of me."

Phil chuckled, "You need a day off?" he asks, already knowing the answer. "Ya look like you could really use one" He smiles.

"No, no, I'm okay, really," She says, ever grateful for how Phil treats her "I just need to get ready." Smiling, she stands up.

Phil nods, knowing Jemma would only take a day from school if she were at death's door. "Okay, well, Breakfast will be ready about 6-6:15," he says "don't be late!" he calls behind him, sarcastically, while he walks down the hall.

Jemma strips off yesterdays clothes, tossing them into her hamper, before stepping into her private bathroom and starting the shower. She steps into the water letting it soak her hair while she tries to get a few of the larger knots out. Normally, she had a pre-bed ritual that helped ensure that her hair didn't end up like this, but she had been failing at doing that for the last few days. But she never _ever_ fell asleep in her day clothes, she always made sure of that. That she had was just one tell-tale sign about how much stress exams have been putting her under. She just couldn't wait until school was out for the summer so she could explore a little bit. She had asked her parents if she could stay in America this summer just to have some time to herself to have fun without worrying about school. They were hesitant to agree since they had never spent more than a few months away from Jemma, definitely not a whole year. After hours on the phone, they finally agreed, after assuring them over and over that she was a big girl capable of handling herself. That she would still be staying with Phil and May, her host family, and that Fitz would be with her too. But she thinks the only reason they didn't demand she come home for the summer was that May and Phil's kid, James (Jim), had really wanted to stay in the UK for the summer too. So when both parties agreed, it was decided, Jemma would stay in the States with Phil and May, and Jim would stay in the UK with her parents. 

After cleaning up and feeling more like her normal self, Jemma made her way downstairs. She looked at the clock on the wall _6:15 AM_., right on time. She turned the corner to the kitchen and saw May at the stove, cooking. She was stunned, she had expected to see Phil at the stove. May almost never cooked, she normally wasn't even home at this time. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Phil walking up to her, mug in hand.

"here," he said reaching out, handing Jemma the mug. "I thought you could use a little pick-me-up"

Jemma smiled widely, smelling the tea in the mug. She wrapped her hands around her cup, feeling warmer. She hadn't had the time to dry her hair like normal, so it was cold against her neck. "Thanks, Phil" She smiled sweetly at him. "whats for breakfast?"

"Welcome," he returned to the extra long breakfast bar, sitting down. "Mmm, Melinda's making pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Jemma looked at him then to May then back to Phil, worry, and question in her eye. Phil just shook his head no, silently asking Jemma not to push. Jemma nodded and sat down.

Melinda May, 36, was a retired U.S. Army Ranger. Medically discharged with honors and a purple heart. She never talked about what happened. all Jemma knew was that during Mays last tour, She had almost single-handedly held off the seemingly unlimited amount of Taliban fighters in the mountains, while half of her squad was KIA and the other half was WIA, most unable to fight back. She fought for nearly eight hours while she waited for rescue, shot 5 times. After the first Chinook sent to help went down, all 36 inside lost, four hours in, she changed forever. That was six years ago, Phil says she got better every month, but she still had bad days. Jemma didn't know if today was one of those days. 

Jemma sat down next to Phil at the breakfast bar. She lowered her voice, "I can stay with Fitz today if that's what you need." Phil nodded.

"I think that would be for the best." he said, looking at Jemma with grateful eyes.

"I'll stay the night with Fitz, so you can have some time." She looked over at Phil with a smile. She was worried about May, she had become very attached to her host family over the course of the last year and a half. She smiled at May as she brought the delicious smelling food over and sat down on the other side of the bar from them. "You look beautiful today, May." May smiled a sweet, small smile at Jemma but didn't say anything. Jemma could see the disconnect in her eyes, she fought the urge to reach out and hug May, she wasn't a physical type of person, she wouldn't appreciate the gesture, just set her on edge. Jemma loaded her plate and started eating, moaning a little bit at how good it was. She saw the bright look on May's face and felt warmth in her chest, happy she could make May feel a bit better.

After breakfast, Jemma helped clean up quickly, answering the door when there was a knock. Fitz was standing there, her ride. He looked like he always did, dark eyes, slightly ruffled hair. He was _not_ a morning person. But he always woke up early to give Jemma a ride. Jemma thought about when the first met, the first day of school. 

_"You don't ride the bus do you?" Fitz asked._

_"What else would I do Fitz? It's too far to walk." Jemma replies._

_"No Simmons! You can't use American public transportation! It's horrid!! Nothing like from the UK." He says, looking at Jemma._

_"It's not like I have a choice, Fitz." Jemma said, Phil and May had driven her to school for her first day, and were gonna pick her up too._

_"I have a car," Fitz offered "I could drive you."_

_"I couldn't impose on you like that Fitz." Jemma said, "You don't even know how far away we live from each other!" Jemma was a bit shocked, here she was, the new girl in a new school in a new country, and this perfect stranger was offering to drive her to and from school._

_"It's quite alright, Simmons. Really, it's not a bother. I remember having to use public transport before I bought my car, I wouldn't wish that on anyone!" Fitz wasn't an exchange student, his family had moved to the States his freshman year, the year before Jemma arrived. His father was some big wig engineer for NASA, a literal rocket scientist. They were well off as a family, but his father knew the value of hard work, so he had told Fitz, "If you want a car, get a job and buy one." So he did, and his father was right, Fitz cared for his car like it was his baby._

_"Alright, just follow me home after school when Phil picks me up." She says, "And promise you'll tell me if it's too much."_

_He nodded "I will." He lied through he teeth. He never would say anything, he doubted he would ever need to._

"Hey Fitz," Jemma says, opening the door "I'll just be a minute, gotta pack up my bag still, please, come in." Fitz nods groggily, stepping inside, closing the door while Jemma made her way to her room.

Jemma makes her way to her room while she hears Phil strike up a conversation with Fitz. Jemma quickly packs up her bag and heads back downstairs. She walks into a nearly empty living room, she looks at May, who is sitting on the couch. "Where did Fitz go?" she asks.

May looks at Jemma "You really need to ask?" she laughs a bit, a rare occurrence. "They went to Phil's study." She smiles a bit too.

Jemma nods "Of course they did." She should have known. Jemma walks over to Phil's private study. She peeks in to see Fitz oohing and ahhing at Phil's expansive collection of old spy gear and memorabilia. She clears her throat, "Fitz," she says "we're gonna be late." Phil smiles sheepishly at Jemma.

"Sorry dear," he says "Just got caught up in the past" he grins, Phil was a massive history and spy buff as was Fitz. Jemma didn't know what Phil did before, all she knew was that he was retired and he and May made enough in retirement to be able to not have to work, it was all hush hush.

Fitz looks up at Jemma, pout on his face "Always one to kill the fun, you are Simmons. Though I suppose you're right, we should be on our way." He started towards Jemma and the door, Phil following behind.

Phil stops and hugs Jemma, "Have a good day at school," he said. "call if you need anything." He smiles warmly at Jemma. He had come to love her like a second child, he would do anything for her, he was fiercely protective but made sure not to smother. Walking them to the door, watching them walk out to the car.

Fitz and Jemma get in and start driving. "So," he starts, a grin starting on his face. "you gonna see Daisy today?" he asks.

Jemma groans, it's too early for this. "Probably Fitz, I am her tutor, after all." She looks over to see him grinning, she groans again "Just please don't be weird around her, _please_." 

Fitz looks over at Jemma for a second, Feigning hurt, hand on his chest " _Me?_ ," he asks " _weird?_."

Jemma sighs "I just don't want things to get awkward," she begins "it's not like I can just stop seeing her, I want the credit and I'm her tutor." She looks ahead again. They pull into the parking lot and Jemma jumps out of the car, leaving Fitz behind, hoping to avoid any embarrassment. It's gonna be hard, seeing as how her locker is right next to his.

Jemma walks into the school, making a beeline for her locker. She is looking down at her textbooks, making sure everything is all in order when she makes it to her locker. She reaches up to start her combo when she feels someone walking up behind her, she turns around, expecting to see Fitz, starting to say something about dropping it and leaving her alone. But she is surprised to see Skye standing before her. 

"Hey," Skye starts, smiling at Jemma "so listen..." her smile falters a bit "I'm not gonna be able to make it to study hall today." She says, watching Jemma.

"Oh," Jemma starts, looking sad "that's alright Skye." Unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

Skye is taken aback by how genuinely sad Jemma is that she can't make it. "Hey," she quickly starts again "If you're really that adamant about tutoring me, we can meet up after school, if that's alright with you?"

Jemma quickly perks back up at the mention of seeing Skye outside of school. "Sure!" she says, immediately berating herself for sounding so desperate. Skye didn't seem to notice, or at least, just didn't mind.

Skye, pleased that Jemma was no longer upset said "Great, we could meet at your house?" Watching the shorter girl with a happy smile.

Jemma was just about to agree when she remembered, May, She was having a bad day "I'm sorry Skye, but we can't meet at my house..."  
She looked down a bit "I was gonna head to Fitz's after school..." she looked back up to Skye "maybe we could meet at your house?" she asked, hopeful.

Skye looked at Jemma, smile faltering and stood silent for a second. Jemma began worrying that she said something wrong and Skye was gonna just call it off. Skye took a breath, looking at Jemma. "I, uhh..." she began, "uhm... yeah," she took a bit of a shaky breath "yeah, we can do that, I guess..."

Jemma began smiling again looking at Skye she said "Great! We can meet in the parking lot after school!" She looked at Skye "Wait, you have a car right?"

Skye smirked a bit at Jemma "Yeah," she said smirking a bit more "I have a way to get around..." Looking at Jemma, a devious twinkle in her eye.

" _Okay..._ " Jemma looked at Skye wondering what was up. "I guess I'll see you after school then." She smiled at Skye, turned around to close her locker. She turned back around and studied Skye's face. She noticed something different about her _'Is she wearing makeup?'_ Skye never wore makeup, just lipgloss or chapstick, Jemma would know, she's been staring at the girl for the last year and a half. It wasn't much, just a little light mascara and maybe a little blush. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed, but Jemma wasn't just anyone else. _'She put on makeup for **me** '_ crossed her mind, but she quickly banished the thought. Skye probably had another reason.

"Okie dokie," Skye says, "see ya then." She turns on her heel and starts walking away, passing Fitz, who, apparently, was watching the whole time "See ya, Fitz" she says casually, brushing by him.

Fitz walks up to Jemma, smirk growing into a grin. "So.." he starts with the same sing-song voice he was using yesterday. "you two. are gonna be studying at her house..." he grins even more " _alone_."

Jemma blushes deeply, "Oh knock it off Fitz!" She looks anywhere but at him. "It's not like that!" she says, "I don't even know if she likes girls... and even if it were _like that_ her parents are probably gonna be home." She looks back to Fitz, grin replaced by another smirk, one eyebrow raised.

"Ya know..." he begins "In all of my time here I've never seen her even so much as _flirt_ with a guy..." he says, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well, that doesn't mean much Fitz..." Jemma retorts "Most of the guys at this school are pigs." She says, matter-of-factly.

Fitz looks at her with a fake expression of hurt on his face. "I said _most_ guys Fitz, God. Sometimes you're just insufferable." She says with a small laugh. 

"Ya know? I'm noticing a trend Simmons," he says.

"Oh yeah? and just what would that be?" She replies, raising her eyebrows

"Well, whenever I'm right, you say I'm _'insufferable'_ " He jeers, putting on a horrible British accent.

"I have a class to get too, and so do you" Jemma deflects.

"Sure, sure..." he says "See you in biology." He winks, turning and walking away.

Jemma groans and heads to her class.

Jemma makes it to English just before the bell rings, which elicits a strange look from the teacher, Jemma was always at least five minutes early. She sits down in her seat in middle row of the room. Class went smoothly and she moved to her next class, Biology. Class went smoothly there as well, she just had to avoid Fitz's faces. The bell rang and she quickly packed up her things and left, completely dodging Fitz.

She walked into class five minutes early, like normal. She smiled at the teacher and made her way to her seat, she sat down and began setting up her things. She could spread out a bit in this class because she didn't have a table mate at her two-person table. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, everyone got settled and began to listen to the teacher beginning the lesson. about a minute after the class started the door opened. Everyone looked over at the door, wondering what who was walking in. The teacher looked over at the door "Miss Johnson," she began "how nice of you to decide to join us."

Skye shrugged "Well, I'm in a good mood." she said, smirking.

"Well," the teacher replied, "take a seat so I can get started." She said, gesturing to Jemma's table. Skye grinned and walked over.

Jemma was staring at Skye, shocked. She didn't know they had any classes together, how could she? It looked like she never showed up.

Skye walked up "Hey," she said with an amused expression, watching the girl before her. "Mind if I sit?" She asked, gesturing to the chair with Jemma's bag on it.

Jemma blinked "Of course!" she said, grabbing up her bag and moving it for her. Skye smiled and slid into the seat next to her. Watching as she cleared half of the table for Skye to set up at. "I didn't know you had this class."

Skye smiled at Jemma, "never had a reason to show up before now." Jemma blushed deeply, looking down at the table to hide her face in her hair. Skye smirked, watching Jemma getting flustered.

"And I don't suppose I'm that reason?" Jemma asks, maybe a little afraid of the response. 

"And if I said you were?" Skye says slyly, inching closer to Jemma. 

Jemma unconsciously leans closer to Skye. She looks at Skye's lips, wondering how it would feel to close the gap, press herself against Skye. Feel her warmth, feel her arms wrap around her waist. Jemma sees Skye's lips move, but doesn't hear what they say. "Sorry, what was that?" looking back to Skye's face.

Skye repeats herself "You okay Jem? The teacher asked you a question."

Jemma looks towards the teacher, seeing her staring at Jemma expectantly. "Sorry, ma'am, I didn't catch that." The teacher repeats the question, Jemma answers dutifully. She turns her attention back to the class, trying her best not to be distracted by the very attractive girl next to her.

As the class progresses she watches Skye. Skye doodles when she thinks no one is watching her. Jemma sees some of the 'doodles' and is blown away. Skye has amazing skill. Later on, the teacher calls on Skye "Daisy, how would you solve this problem?" Skye looks up studying the problem on the board. "I don't know, sorry." She says, looking back down at her paper, she starts writing down the problem, solving it. Jemma watches Skye out of the corner of her eye as she works through the problem, solving it and, to Jemma's pleasant surprise, perfectly correct, on her first go. Jemma looks at Skye, confused. _'She knew how to do it? Why didn't she just do it for the teacher?'_

Skye looks up at Jemma, shutting her notebook. She sees the look on Jemma's face and just smiles brightly at her, then turns back to the teacher.

The rest of the class goes by fairly quickly, too quickly in Jemma's opinion. She started packing up her belongings, Skye finished before her but she waited for Jemma at the door. 

"I gotta go for a bit, but I'll be back before the end of the day to meet you in the parking lot, kay?" Skye asks, walking with Jemma towards the library.

"Alright, that sounds good to me." Jemma said, slowing her pace a little bit to draw out her time with Skye. Before long they make it to the doors of the library, Jemma felt a bit sad, but she knew she would meet up with Skye again in about three hours. 

"See you soon." Jemma says

Skye nods "For sure." She lingers for a second then smiles at Jemma and leaves.

Jemma watches her walk away and out the doors. After she's gone Jemma turns into the library and picks a quiet table near the back. Sitting down and getting a head start on her Physics homework. It's even worse than yesterday, the only good thing about Skye not being able to focus on her own work, no _distractions_. Study hall hour was grueling, Physics destroying her energy reserve. Thankfully lunch was next.

Jemma walks into the lunch room carrying her tray of food. She finds her table Fitz already there, same lunch as always. She sits down next to Fitz.

"Where's Daisy?" he asks, munching on his pizza.

Jemma looks over at Fitz "She had something she had to do." She answers his question. Fitz looks at her a bit confused, but he just shrugs his shoulders and turns back to his food. They eat in silence, say their goodbyes at the end of lunch and head to their last classes.

Physics was as bad as ever, but Jemma had gotten her homework done and Mr. Hall took pity on her and didn't assign her any homework. She got out class before he could change his mind. Jemma made her way to the student parking lot Fitz was waiting for her at the doors. 

"I don't see Daisy around," he says "you sure she'll show?"

Jemma looks past his shoulders and sees Skye walking up, looking slightly windblown. "Hey," she says cheerfully "ready to go?" She says, she looks like she's bouncing on her feet.

"Yeah, where are ya parked?" Jemma asks. 

Skye smiles, "just over here," she gestures "let's go."

Jemma smiles back to Skye "Alright, I'm ready." She looks over her shoulder at Fitz "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Fitz nods, "See you tomorrow." he says with a grin.

Jemma just rolls her eyes and turns back to Skye "alrighty then, let's go."

Skye smiles and turns around, weaving her way through the student cars. They make their way to the back of the parking lot, rarely used because it was so far from the school. As Skye makes her way into the less dense area of the parking lot, walking towards the furthest most corner of the lot, she sees where Skye is headed. She is walking straight towards a motorcycle. Jemma thinks back to when she asked if Skye had a car, to her weird response. _'Skye smirked a bit at Jemma "Yeah," she said smirking a bit more "I have a way to get around..." Looking at Jemma, a devious twinkle in her eye.'_ It made sense now. They stopped in front of the bike, a dark blue Yamaha YZF-R6 Supersport (not that Jemma would know that).

Jemma looks over to Skye, unable to keep the worry she felt off of her face. "Skye," she started "I've never ridden on a motorcycle before..."

Skye looks at Jemma "That's alright," she assures her "there's nothing too it, all you really have to do is follow my movements." Skye begins a whole speech she had prepared. "We can go as slow as you want, at a pace you're comfortable with. And of course, you don't have to go, I completely understand. We can call Fitz and he can just follow me to my house. It's completely up to you." Skye says, watching Jemma with soft eyes. She turns around and fiddles with the bike, giving Jemma some space to decide.

Jemma thinks it over, Skye seemed sincere. Jemma wasn't one to take risks like this normally, but she felt oddly safe with Skye, like she would protect her. "Okay." She says.

Skye turns around wide grin on her face. "Really??" she says, Jemma nods in affirmation. "Great, okay well, you'll need a few things." she slips off her backpack and then her leather jacket, handing it to Jemma. Jemma looked at her, Skye just nodded, reaching the jacket further out, prompting Jemma to take it.

Jemma took Skye's jacket, putting it on, she felt the warmth from Skye. Skye bends down, opening her backpack. She pulls out a zip-up hoodie, putting it on. Next, she pulls out a riding helmet handing it to Jemma "put that on, please." Jemma takes the helmet, allowing Skye to show her how to put it on and secure it. When the helmet is on, her senses are flooded with the smell of Skye's strawberry shampoo. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply, indulging in the scent. She opens her eyes to see Skye opening up the seat of the bike, putting the bag inside, next to a plastic zip-lock that looked to hold all of her legal documents for the bike. 

Jemma notices the lack of a second helmet, worried Jemma says, "What about you? Where's your helmet?" Concern lacing her voice.

Skye chuckles a bit and says, "You're wearing it, I don't normally wear it anyways, I like the feel of the wind in my hair." Skye looks back at Jemma stepping toward her, seeing that Jemma's concern hasn't gone down. "It'll be fine, really." she says, "It's all residential streets from here to my house. We won't be breaking thirty-five, that is if you want to go that fast. I will drive as slow as you want." Skye watches Jemma's face, trying to gauge her reaction.

Jemma nods at Skye. "alright, I'm ready"

Skye smiles brightly. "Okay," She says, handing Jemma a pair of padded gloves "put those on and, oh! I almost forgot, silly me." she steps in front of Jemma reaching into her leather jacket, fetching her keys. "can't do much without these," she jokes, jingling the keys. "I'm afraid you will have to wear your backpack, so we need to tighten it up..." she steps closer to Jemma, grabbing the straps to pull it tighter. once satisfied, she grabbed the hooks on both of the shoulder straps and snapped them together. She gave Jemma a once over, satisfied she went to sit on the bike. "Okay, hop on." she pats the seat behind her. Jemma swings her leg over the bike and sits behind Skye.

"I need you to scoot closer, Jem." Skye says, looking over her shoulder a bit, putting on her own gloves. Jemma awkwardly inches a tiny bit closer. Skye chuckles "No, more like," she reaches back, placing her hand on the small of Jemma's back " _that_." She finishes once Jemma is flush against Skye's back. "Good, now gimme your arms." Jemma reaches out in front of Skye. Skye grabs Jemma's arms and wraps them around her front, on top of her bottom few ribs, making sure she was gripping tight.

Jemma's left arm was above her right, she felt the light, almost ghost-like, touch of Skye's breasts on her left arm. Jemma felt her face warm up, along with her thighs along with everything else touching Skye, which was almost everything. Jemma was a little concerned Skye would feel the immense heat Jemma was now producing. Skye didn't seem to react, and Jemma felt a bit of relief.

Skye looked back slightly again, "Ready to go? Don't wanna change your mind?" Skye asks.

Jemma shakes her head, "I'm ready, let's go." she says, forcing a brave voice. 

Skye smiles and turns back, placing the key in the ignition, the bike starts with a roar. Jemma lets out an involuntary squeak and squeezes Skye tighter. Skye looks back, checking on Jemma once more. She squeezes the clutch and put the bike in gear. she starts towards the parking lot exit going at a slow pace. Skye stops at the exit stop sign, checking to make sure the road was clear, she pulled out onto the road to make her way home.

They ride for a few minutes, Jemma enjoying the feeling of being close to Skye, the freedom of riding on a motorcycle. the thrill of putting her safety totally in Skye's hands. She's never done this before, she's always insisted on keeping _some_ control of her situation and surroundings. But Skye makes her feel safe, completely and totally. She also can't complain about how she is pretty much _required_ to hold Skye in a tight embrace.

Jemma rests her head against Skye's shoulder. Skye doesn't complain, so she doesn't move. She looks down and notices that Skye is doing twenty-five, ten below the speed limit. "You can speed up if you want." she says in Skye's ear.

Skye glances back to Jemma for a second, making sure she was sure about speeding up. She nods, and adds a little throttle, smoothly speeding up to thirty-five.

Jemma is exhilarated. The feeling is _incredible_! She rests her head back on Skye's shoulder, enjoying the ride and the company. It takes about fifteen minutes to make it to Skye's house. Skye pulls into the driveway. Her house is nice, it has a fenced in backyard, two stories, and guessing by the windows it has three bedrooms upstairs. Skye pulls into the driveway, smoothly coming to a stop, turning off the bike.

Jemma was disappointed it was over, she reluctantly released her grasp on Skye and swung off the bike taking off the helmet. She looks at Skye, beaming. "That was absolutely fantastic!!" she says, giddy. "I've never experienced something like that! By far my best experience in America!"

Skye beams back at Jemma, full of pride. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Jem." She says voice full of affection. She retrieved a cover for the bike from the garage, She covers up the bike after retrieving her bag from the seat. "Alright," she says, turning to Jemma "lets head in, shall we?"

"After you." Jemma says, motioning to the front door. Skye turns and walks up the steps, pulling out a second set of keys, she unlocks the front door, opening it she steps through, stepping off to the side to allow Jemma to enter and to enter the alarm code, resetting it. 

Jemma steps inside, taking in her surroundings. It's nice. the Front door opens into a living room to the left of the door. Jemma sees that the room has a four-seat couch positioned in front of a wide screen T.V., at a ninety-degree angle from the left of the big couch is a loveseat. The loveseats back was pressed against the wall under a window looking out to the front yard, its angle wasn't optimal for viewing the T.V. so it was more for parties and talking. In the center, equal distance from the couches sat a coffee table, it appeared to be oak with a slightly opaque pane of glass in the center. On top were coasters, underneath, in the small area below the top of the table sat magazines and remotes, undoubtedly going to the T.V., cable box, and sound system. off to the right of the front door was another door, closed, it looked like it led to the garage. Straight ahead from the front door was the kitchen. There was a small wall separating the kitchen/dining room from the living room the wall had a hole cut out of it with a countertop type surface on top, edges hanging out to create a bar type area to sit at, under the countertop sat two stools, neatly tucked in. In the kitchen was an induction stove/oven built into the island at the center of the kitchen. The island stood between the dining room and the double sinks. There was a double door fridge with a slide out drawer freezer on the farthest wall from the front of the house, to the left of the island if you were standing at the stove. The countertops were granite, the cupboards were oak, matching the coffee table in the living room. The dining room had an extendable table, currently in its smallest form, with two chairs at the heads and four chairs at the sides. Behind the table was a sliding glass door leading to the backyard. Opposite of the glass doors was a set of stairs, leading up to the second floor. The stairs faced in a direction that, while climbing them, you faced the front door. In the kitchen stood a woman, who Jemma assumed was Skye's mother.

"I'm home ma!" Skye called out after finishing with the alarm. 

"How was school?" Jemma heard called out from the kitchen.

"It was good." Skye called out, walking toward the kitchen.

Jemma followed Skye deeper into the house, admiring it. they walked through the dining room and stopping at the island. Skye's mother turns around from the sink. She smiles when she sees Jemma. 

"Who's this?" Skye's mother asks eyeing Jemma.

Jemma let Skye answer since the question was directed more at her, rather than Jemma.

"Mom, this is Jemma, Jemma this is Jiaying, my mother." Skye gestures from Jiaying to Jemma and back again as she spoke.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Johnson." Jemma says, extending her hand for Jiaying.

"Oh please, honey, call me Jiaying," she says, taking Jemma's hand, shaking firmly "Miss Johnson was my mother's name." she joked with a smile.

Jemma smiled while she shook Jiaying's hand "Alright, Jiaying. It's very nice to meet you." 

Skye turns to Jemma after the handshake and formalities end. "Hey Jem, why don't you head upstairs to my room, you can put the helmet on my bed"

Jemma smiles at Skye "Alrighty," she says, starting for the stairs before pausing and turning around "Skye?" she asks.

Skye turns around "Hmm?"

"Which one's yours?" Jemma finishes.

"Ah," Skye says "upstairs, hard right, end of the hall. The door is closed, go ahead an go in. I'll be up in a bit, just gonna grab some snacks for us."

"Okay, see you up there." Jemma turns and heads to the stairs. Once she is at the top she hears voices pick up down below, she knows its rude to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself. She stops at the top of the stairs, feet just out of sight, and sits down, trying to listen.

"Skye huh?" It's Jiaying.

"Yeah? So?" Skye replies. "Lots of people call me Skye"

Jiaying scoffs lightly "We both know that's a lie Daisy." She says.

Jemma can basically hear Skye shrug her shoulders.

"You let her ride on your motorcycle too," Jiaying continues "she must be special. British too, nice catch" She finishes a slight lilt to her voice.

" _Moooommm_ " Skye groans " _Please_ don't embarrass me." Skye says, pleeding. "She's just my tutor, probably doesn't even like girls..."

"Your tutor?" Jiaying says, confusion lacing her voice. "Why do you have a tutor?"

"The school assigned her to me." Skye says, sheepishly.

Jiaying clicks her tongue "Daisy," she starts "you haven't been skipping again, have you?" she asks, firm.

From the silence, Jemma guesses that Skye just nods.

"Oh, honey," Jiaying says "I know its rough sometimes, but you can't keep doing this. If you let this go too far you _know_ you won't be accepted to a good college, and we both know you don't want that." says voice soft.

"Yeah." is all Skye has to offer. "I'm sorry"

"There is no need for sorry," Jiaying says.

There is a moment of silence, Jemma guesses they're hugging.

After a moment Jemma hears Jiaying pipe up again "better not keep the beautiful brit waiting, Daisy," Jiaying says chuckling, "don't wanna make a bad impression." She says, Jemma can hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh god, mom" Skye groans again "please, please, _please, don't_ embarrass me!"

Jemma hears the fridge open and she takes that as her que. She turns around, climbing the rest of the stairs. She gets a good look at the upstairs for the first time. she sees a set of double doors directly in front of her, _'linen closet, probably'_ she thinks. Off to the left at the end of the hall, she sees a closed door, it looks like it leads to over the garage _probably the master bedroom'_. to the left of the master bedroom door is another door in the same wall where the stairs exit. This door is open, Inside the door, the room opens up to the right she sees a baren room, a bed with plain white sheets at the far side of the room, a white dresser on the same wall the door is in a white vanity on the other side from the dresser, and a white desk on the wall opposite the bed. _'guest bedroom, obviously'_

Jemma backs out of the guest bedroom and makes her way to the door that Skye said was hers. She opened the door, taking it all in. It was not at all what she was expecting. She looked around at the sapphire blue room, decorated with drawings, drawings of landscapes, of buildings, of anything Skye deemed worthy of putting pen to paper. Jemma did notice a lack of personal photos, she only had a few pictures of herself and her mother, even those seemed to be old, Skye looking quite a bit younger. She saw what looked like a _very_ expensive desktop, most likely custom built by Skye herself, on top of a nice glass desk _'how Skye keeps that glass smudge free is a mystery to Jemma'_. on top of the desk sat duel curved monitors, also very expensive looking. The desk sat against the same wall the door resided in. the queen sized bed was against the wall, almost directly opposite the desk, two nightstands flanking the head of the bed, both had lamps on them, the left side had an alarm clock and a remote _'that must be Skye's side of the bed'_. Jemma looked around for what the remote went to, she saw a big screen T.V. mounted above the glass desk, how she missed it before, she had no clue. To the right of the door were double doors, she walked over to them, swinging them open before she could think better of it. On the other side of the doors was a _massive_ walk-in closet. Jemma stood in awe at what could _hardly_ be described as a closet. Jemma walked back into the main room and saw another door, to the right of the desk. She walked over to it and swung it open, hardly surprised to find a huge bathroom. The bathroom had double sinks on the far wall, complete with granite tops. In the left wall was a standing shower, the doors appeared to be magnetic, pure glass to keep the water in. Jemma couldn't help but imagine Skye inside, taking a steamy shower. She banished the thought. Better to not get too _excited_. The right side of the bathroom held what was nothing short of an indoor jacuzzi, It looked like it could fit five with room to spare. Jemma looked around again, taking it all in when she realized, _'Where's the toilet?'_. she scanned around once more and she saw a small door embedded in the wall almost hidden, she went over and opened it. Inside was the toilet, along with a small sink. _'this must be so others can use the rest of the restroom without bothering anyone'_ She thought.

Jemma was absolutely _**floored**_. This is _not at **all**_ what she was expecting. Skye _never_ bragged. 

Jemma walks back into the main bedroom and set the helmet and gloves on the bed, along with her backpack. She sits down on the bed, and _oh my **god!**_. It was the softest thing she had ever felt. It wasn't so soft as to not provide support though. Jemma flops onto her back, legs dangling over the edge. She sighs and closes her eyes for a bit. She doesn't even notice Skye walk into the room until she clears her throat.

Jemma sits up, looking at Skye. "I... I just have no words..." Jemma says, still in awe.

Skye looks down at the base of the bed "Yeah," she says, sadness (or is it apprehension?) creeping on the edge of her voice. "This, uhm... this doesn't change anything does it?" She asks, still looking at the foot of the bed.

Jemma furrows her eyebrows, confused. "What do you mean?" She asks.

Skye shrugs her shoulders, "I dunno..." She looks up slightly, at Jemma's shins. "Most people... uh, most people when they see where I live... It uh... It changes how they look at me." She shrugs again.

Jemma stands, walking over to Skye. "Skye," she starts, resting her hands on Skye's biceps, she then runs her hands down Skye's arms, tugging her forearms towards herself before settling into Skye's hands. "I don't care about material possessions," she says "I care about _you_ " she finishes, looking at the taller girl standing before her.

Skye looks up into Jemma's eyes.

Jemma meets Skye's eyes and pulls her in for a hug. Skye seemed unsure at first but then stepped into the embrace, tightening her arms around Jemma's waist.

Skye nuzzled her face into Jemma's neck "Thanks, Jem" she muttered into the crook of Jemma's neck.

Jemma's heart fluttered when Skye hugged her back, closing the embrace. But her heart felt like it stopped when Skye planted the face into the side of her neck. The girls stood there for a good two or three minutes, just taking comfort in each other.

Skye finally broke the hug saying, "We should get to work before it gets too late." 

Jemma nods, "alright," she says, making her way to her bag "what should we start with?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't mean for this to turn out a 7 thousand word monstrosity (or did I?). but here it is. I really, really wanted to avoid the whole "I'm an orphan" trope that comes with the Daisy Johnson territory. Somewhere along the way, I decided to give Daisy a taste of the High Life. Its the least our girl Daisy deserves, wouldn't you agree? I accept constructive criticism with open arms.


	3. Baby cause I'm crazy for you, It's not your fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are a bit of a rollercoaster when it comes to Daisy Johnson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> relevant info about this chapter, future chapters, and past chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> [Jiayings car](https://www.bmwusa.com/byo.html?series=x#!/build/summary/dlc84z8u)
> 
>  
> 
> [Skye's bike](https://www.yamahamotorsports.com/supersport/models/yzf-r6)

Jemma wakes up slowly, feeling extremely well rested. She lies in bed for a while, eyes closed, before she realizes, _'This isn't my room...'_ she thinks, not opening her eyes _'This isn't my bed...'_ that's when she notices the third, perhaps most startling revelation. She was cuddled up to someone, snuggling into their side, head on their chest, tucked under their chin. Her legs were tangled with someone else's, as soon as she noticed that, she became acutely aware of her lack of pants. in fact, all she was wearing was her tank top undershirt and her underwear. She moves her legs a bit, feeling smooth skin against her own. Jemma's left leg was on top of the other person's left leg, her left foot tucked under the other's right foot. Jemma's right leg was under the other persons left leg, knee bent slightly. Her arms were also wrapped around this person, left arm lightly resting against their torso, right arm under their neck and pillow.

Jemma breathes in, she notices Skye's strawberry shampoo. Jemma breathes a deep breath, enjoying the scent. Then her brain wakes up. Skye's shampoo, Skye's soft skin, Skye's bed, Skye's left arm wrapped up around Jemma's back.

Jemma's eyes snap open, taking a second to focus. She leaned back slightly, looking at Skye's face, praying to _anyone_ that Skye was still asleep. 

No such luck. Jemma meets Skye's eyes, they were watching her with a sort of fondness in them, the edges of Skye's lip quirk up. Skye was laying on her back.

"Morning," Skye says, voice laced with sleep. "how'd you sleep?"

"Okay," she says, sheepishly, starting to untangle herself from Skye "sorry..." she begins, "apparently I'm a cuddly sleeper."

Skye smiles warmly at Jemma, her left arm never leaving Jemma's back, "Why are you sorry?" She asks "It's not every day I get to wake up with a cute girl clinging to me, pretty good start to the day in my opinion." She says, dismissing Jemma's apology and growing her smile a little bit.

Jemma blushed and stuffed her face into the pillow, which was right next to Skye's head, making her blush even more. She sits there for a second before rolling over to check her phone _5:25 AM Fully charged_. Jemma thinks back to the night before.

_'After an hour or so studying Jemma took off her cardigan, but never anything more. She hears her phone ding, she reaches into her pocket to check it, **connect to charger %15**._

_"Hey, Skye?" Jemma looks at Skye sitting in her seat "Do you have a phone charger somewhere?"_

_"what phone do you have?" she asks without looking back._

_"It's the uhhh," she thinks back to when she got it "It's the S7 Edge."_

_"Cool, just set it on one of the nightstands." she says._

_Jemma is a bit confused but does it, she is surprised when a second after she sets it down, the screen lights up and plays a short tune, **Charging %16** , it reads. Jemma turns back to Skye._

_"What?" Jemma asks, unsure of how to ask what just happened._

_Skye swivels in her chair to face Jemma "wireless charging built in just below the surface." she explains._

_"Wow," Jemma replies "that is so awesome, so you're just a big Tech nut, huh?"_

_"Something like that." she responds, turning back to her computer._

Jemma sits up looking around the dark room _'I must have taken the rest off in my sleep, god this is embarrassing'_ she thinks, setting her phone back down.

Skye shifts in bed laying parallel on the bed, back to the pillows. "you alright?" she asks, looking up at Jemma.

Jemma looks over and down at Skye, who looked radiant as ever, even with the little bit of makeup washed off. Her lips are still glossy, looking like they have a permanent shine to them. Jemma felt an overwhelming urge to lean down and kiss Skye. To roll over on top of her and press herself against Skye and the mattress. She almost did too, but Skye got up, stretching. Jemma watched, admiring the view. Skye was wearing a slightly oversized plain grey shirt, obviously her sleeping shirt, and a pair of _short_ shorts, that hugged her figure and showed off her curves nicely.

After looking Skye up and down, burning the image of her crush into her mind. She looks up at Skye's face, which was looking at her expectantly. "Sorry, Skye, I missed what you said."

Skye smirked to her self, the show she put on had worked. "I said you can take the shower first if you want"

Jemma smiles at Skye "that sounds lovely, you're gonna need to show me how it works." she says standing up. 

Skye nods, walking over her 'closet' she retrieves two towels and a washcloth for Jemma. Skye had a few robes too, but she couldn't help herself, she was curious what Jemma looked like in a towel. "Here," she says, handing the items to Jemma, then starting towards the bathroom. Skye walks Jemma through how to use the shower setting it to a temperature Jemma preferred. "You can use whatever you want, okay?" she tells Jemma "Whats mine is yours." she winks walking out of the bathroom, closing the door.

Jemma hops into the water, she spends a good few minutes playing with the shower settings, there were so many, it was like something out of a Sci-Fy movie. Once she settled on a setting, she looked around. The shower was so big it could comfortably fit three people Jemma's size. Four if you had no regard for personal space or freedom of movement. Jemma looks around at the interior, picking up bottles at random until she found the shampoo, _'Strawberry daisy'_ it read, she popped the cap and inhaled. Sure enough, it was Skye. It was so strong that it felt like Skye was standing right next to her. Jemma pictured that for a moment, before banishing the thought. _'I came to get clean'_ she reminds herself, before pouring some shampoo into her hand.

Jemma took as short about of time as she could in the shower, Skye still needed to use it after all. She stepped out grabbing the towels and holy shit. _'These things put five-star hotel towels to shame!'_ she thought. wrapping herself up in one and drying herself, once satisfied, she wraps her hair in the second towel. She walks to the door, hesitating for a second before opening it.

Jemma opens the door and steps out, she sees Skye on the bed sitting next to a bunch of clothes laid out, playing on her phone. She looks up when she hears the door open, she sees Jemma standing in the doorway, walking out. Her breath catches in her throat. Skye's eyes go a little bit wider, her mouth opening to say something, that something never comes, leaving her mouth open. 

The longer Skye stares, the more self-conscious Jemma feels. She starts worrying, "Sorry," she starts "I didn't have anything else to wear out..." she says quietly, looking away.

Jemma's tone snaps Skye out of her reverie. "Oh, no!" She starts, reassuring Jemma "you're _fine_." the words leave Skye's mouth before she can filter them. Skye stands up, "I didn't mean!" She says, voice a bit shrill. She looks around the room, a bit a caged animal. 

Jemma notices how flustered Skye is becoming and how she is looking for an out. Jemma steps forward, resting her left arm on Skye's bicep. "Skye," she starts. Skye tenses, looking at Jemma "It's okay," she smiles "you're _fine_ too" Jemma finishes with a cross between a smirk and a grin.

Skye blushes and looks at Jemma's face, seeing the sincerity. She blushes, and the just stand there for a few seconds.

Jemma watches Skye's eyes, and she thinks she sees them flick down a time or two Jemma now knows that Skye likes girls, thanks to her eavesdropping the day before. Jemma watches Skye, working up the courage to lean in and seal the deal, but before she can Skye looks back to the bed.

"I pulled out some of my clothes for you to wear so you don't have to get back into yesterdays clothes." She says, pointing at the complete outfit laying on the bed. "You don't have too if you don't want, I know it's not your style... I'm only a bit taller, so they should fit well." she says, picking up her own set of towels. Turning to make her way to the bathroom.

"Skye," Jemma says, Skye turns around "It's perfect. Thank you." Skye smiles a bit and nods her head, turning to the bathroom, closing the door. As soon as the door is closed the flops back onto the now made bed, groaning softly, hands on her face. _'Stupid, **STUPID**_ Jemma thinks _'Just because she likes girls doesn't mean she likes **you**!_ Jemma sits there, listening to the shower run in the bathroom. Eventually, she sits up, grabbing her phone and opening the messenger app.

_6:12 AM Jemma: Hey Phil, just checking in. How's May doing?_

_6:14 AM Phil: She's having a rough time. I'm worried about her. Listen, I'm so sorry to ask this, but do you think you could stay at Fitz's for a few days? I just need some time with Melinda._

_6:14 AM Jemma: Of course, anything you need. I will stop by after school to pick up some clothes. Give May my love._

_6:15 AM Phil: Thank you dear, see you after school, and will do._

Jemma puts her phone down and looks over at the clothes Skye laid out for her. It was a complete set, underwear (minus the bra, Skye is larger than Jemma in that regard.) She looked at the underwear on the bed, picturing Skye in them. _'Oh my **god** Jemma!'_ She thinks to herself. _What is **wrong** with you!?_ She grabs her bra off the floor and starts getting dressed in Skye's clothes.

Skye was right, they fit pretty well, just a little long in a few places. To Jemma's major delight, they even smelled like Skye _'Must be the laundry detergent'_. Jemma stepped in front of the mirror mounted on the wall, looking herself over. She looked nothing like herself, not in a bad way. The clothes Skye had given her were brighter than Skye's normal attire. But they were still very much _Skye_.

Jemma hears the shower turn off just as she finishes repacking her backpack. After a few minutes, she hears the door open. She looks up and looks towards the bathroom. It was Jemma's turn to be dumbfounded. She watched as Skye sauntered out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. She didn't have one wrapped around her hair, it was too short for that, so she just let the slightly damp hair sit around her shoulders. If Jemma believed in the supernatural and God she would have sworn an angel had just walked out of the bathroom. Jemma watches Skye walk to the closet.

Skye saw Jemma dressed in her clothes, "Looking good, Jem." she winked as she passed.

Jemma stared at Skye the whole way to the closet, blushing at the compliment. She watches as Skye walks into the closet, closing the door behind her, slipping off her towel before the door is fully closed, giving Jemma a view of Skye's toned shoulder and back. Jemma stared in awe, she felt her whole body heating up. She knew exactly what was happening to her, she wanted to major in Biochemistry after all.

Jemma shook her head, trying to get a clear thought into her foggy head. She focused on finishing packing her bag. Skye steps out of the closet, She is in another form-fitting black baseball shirt and a pair of very tight denim skinny jeans and her normal riding boots. Slipping on her leather riding jacket, holding a second one in her hands. She walked over to Jemma holding out the other leather jacket.

"Here," she says "Since I know I'm gonna have a passenger..." She smiles when Jemma takes it. "I just barely grew out of it, so it should fit you nearly perfectly."

Jemma smiles, taking the jacket. She put it on, Skye was right. It did fit almost perfectly. It also was broken in nicely, smelled like Skye as well. "Thanks, Skye, it fits perfectly" She wrapped it around herself, zipping up half way.

"No problem, it looks better on you than it ever did on me." Skye says, grinning at Jemma. 

"GIRLS!" they hear from downstairs "BREAKFAST!" Jaiying calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"ALRIGHT MA, WE'RE ON OUR WAY" Skye calls back. Turning to her desk, grabbing the helmet and padded gloves, putting them inside. She grabbed her backpack off the back of her desk chair. "Ready?" she asks Jemma.

"Yeah," Jemma smiles at Skye " let's go." Jemma picks up her own bag. When they get to the top of the stairs, Jemma stops Skye. "Skye?" She begins, not sure how to say what she wants to say. "Can I ask you something?"

Skye looks at Jemma, eyebrows raised "Sure Jem, anything." she says, waiting patiently for Jemma to continue.

Jemma sighs a bit "Well," she starts "My host family is having some personal issues, It's not dangerous or anything, they just need some time to themselves for a few days." She looks at Skye, "Normally I would stay with Fitz, but being completely honest, his parents intimidate me a lot. I kinda think they expect me and Fitz to get together or something... I don't know. I just don't like it..." Jemma looks back to the ground, studying Skye's boots. "So I guess what I'm asking is, could I stay with you for a little while?"

Skye smiles widely at Jemma, it's not what she was expecting, but she didn't mind it "Of course Jem!" She says. Skye pulls Jemma in for a hug "You can stay for as long as you need. My mom will love the extra company." She pulls back after a second. "Let's go get some food, and I'll let my mom know."

Jemma smiles at how quickly Skye said okay, without a seconds hesitation. "Thanks, Skye." Jemma follows Skye down the stairs, the girls enter the dining room and see a huge breakfast spread out on the table.

Skye stops and quirks her head "Mom?" she calls "Whats this?"

Jaiying walks into the dining room from the kitchen with a plate full of pancakes in one hand and a bottle of syrup in the other. "I didn't know what Jemma liked for breakfast, so I made a bit of everything." she says, like its the most obvious and normal thing in the world.

Jemma was stunned into silence, there was _so much_ food on the table. There were things from cereal to waffles, eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns. There were Items that she didn't recognize, they appeared to be Chinese in origin. "Th-... This is too much Miss Johnson" Jemma says, staring at the spread in front of her.

"Oh honey, please, call me Jaiying." Jaiying says, smiling at Jemma "And it's no bother at all, really. I like cooking quite a bit, it's relaxing." She turns towards the table, "Come! Sit! Eat! There's enough to go around." She says

Jaiying sat down at the head of the table, Skye and Jemma sat next to each other, fairly close, even though there was plenty of room. Jemma loaded her plate with a little bit of everything, excited to try it all. Jemma never was a picky eater, if she was hungry, and there was food, it didn't much matter what it was. The three fell into a comfortable silence while eating.

About midway through the meal, Skye piped up "mhm!" she started "I nearly forgot, Jemma is gonna stay with us for a few days, that okay mom?" 

Jaiying smiled wide "Of course it is dear! Your _friends_ are always welcome here." She put extra emphasis on 'friends', making Jemma blush "Whats the occasion?" she inquires.

Skye looks up too Jaiying, "Her host family just needs some time to work something out."

Jaiying narrows her eyes, looking over at Jemma. "Is it dangerous?" she asks, tone flat, but deadly serious. She presses her lips together in a fine line, watching Jemma, waiting for her reply.

Jemma is taken aback by the sudden mood change in the room, the light, happy air is gone, replaced by something almost sinister. It takes Jemma a few seconds to find her voice, "N-No," she says "Not dangerous at all, they just need a few days of alone time." She says, feeling a pit growing in her stomach.

Jaiying studies Jemma for a minute. When she decided that Jemma was telling the truth she nods, "alright." is all she says, and just as fast as it came, the mood left. Jaiying smiles and looks at Skye "After school come on home and pick up my SUV, you can drive Jemma to her house and grab whatever she needs." Jaiying glances at Jemma, recognizing her daughter's clothes "Not that I don't _love_ this new look." she says with a smirk, both girls blush and look at their plates, trying to hide it.

They finish breakfast, having a light conversation the whole time. It's mostly Jaiying asking Jemma about herself and the UK. Jemma happily answers all her questions. Even revealing that she plans to go to college in the States, a fact she hasn't even told her parents yet. Jaiying smiles at the info, glancing at Skye.

They get to the door and Jaiying bids them farewell, hugging both girls warmly. "be careful, Daisy." She says.

"Always." Skye replies, making her to her bike, Skye slides onto the bike with practiced ease after stowing her small bag. Jemma stops just short, putting on the helmet like Skye had taught her, then she zipped up the leather padded jacket Skye had given her, next she tightened her backpack and clipped it together, finally, she put on her gloves. Jemma awkwardly climbed on behind Skye, almost falling once, but Skye's hand was quick to shoot out and steady her. Once settled, she scooted close to Skye, wrapping her arms around her torso just like last time. Once they were all set, Skye looked back at Jemma "Ready to go?" she asked, Jemma nodded her head and gave Skye a little squeeze. 

"Ready." Skye nods once, turning back and placing the keys in the ignition, starting the bike. Jemma felt and heard the bike rumble to life below her, she was ready for it this time, so she didn't squeak. Skye squeezed the clutch, pushing off with her foot, and put the bike in gear. She gently started down the road, smoothly accelerating to thirty-five. Jemma knew this was for her sake, you don't ride motorcycles to go slow and steady. She greatly appreciated the lengths Skye went to to make her comfortable.

Jemma leaned her head against Skye's shoulder just like she had the day before. The school parking lot comes all too quickly for Jemma. Skye pulls into the parking lot, revving her engine loudly to get kids out of the road. everyone stared at them as they made their way to the back of the parking lot, away from all the normal cars and heavy traffic. Skye parks the bike, turning it off. Jemma slides off the back of the bike, slipping off her helmet and gloves, she looks into the bikes rear-view mirror, fixing her helmet head.

Jemma turns to see open up the seat, pulling out her bag. Jemma hands Skye the gloves and helmet, Skye takes them and put both pairs of gloves into the helmet and the helmet into her bag. She swings the bag onto her back, putting on both straps. She turns to Jemma "ready to go?" she asks, happy.

Jemma looks at Skye then the bike. "don't you ever get worried just leaving it out here with no locks?" Jemma asks, worry apparent in her voice.

Skye leans over and whispers at Jemma conspiratorially "I may have modified the bike a little bit" She starts, smiling at Jemma's confused look. Skye pulls out her bike keys, holding out what looks like a decorative pendant "It's a fob," she says of the pendant "if the bike moves or starts without this within a foot of an electronic device I hid in the bike, my phone gets an alert and immediately starts tracking the bike via GPS."

Jemma stares at Skye. Two days ago she would have never guessed that the girl standing before her could think of something so ingenious, much less be able to design and implement it. Jemma was learning a lot about Daisy (Skye) Johnson. She was a whole lot more than looks, she was brilliant. Jemma just didn't know why she hid it.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late," she said starting to walk to the school "I can't let goody-two-shoes Jemma be late on account of my _bad girl shenanigans._ " She smiled.

Jemma walks behind Skye, watching her switch into her carefree swagger persona that Jemma now knew she only really used while at school. Jemma jogged for a second then fell in stride next to Skye, she really wanted to reach out and hold her hand, but she figured that might be a step too far, especially in a public setting.

They made it into the school, most people were glancing at them when they thought the girls wouldn't notice. Skye didn't seem to care, so Jemma ignored it too. Skye walked Jemma to her locker, Fitz was already there in his locker. He turned around when he sensed someone walking up.

Fitz looked at Jemma, sizing her up in her leather padded riding jacket. "That _was_ you on the bike!" he started slowly getting louder as he spoke. "do you know how dangerous those things are!"

"It's fine Fitz, Skye is a very safe rider." Jemma says, trying to defuse the situation. Fitz ignores her. Continuing on his rant.

"Do you know what the mortality rates for motorcycle accidents??" he nearly shouts. He turns on Skye "And you!" he starts "how could you-" he doesn't get to finish his thought.

" _ **FITZ!!**_ " Jemma acctually _screams_ his name. Him turning on Skye was something she would _not_ stand for. " _That. Is. **Enough.**_ " Jemma says with a growl in her voice. Skye looks like a caged animal again, desperatly seaching for an out. 

Skye turns and starts to leave "I'll see you in class Jemma." she says, quiet. 

Jemma turns around, seeing Skye's retreating form. "Skye!" she calls out "Wait! Please!" She keeps going, there is no way that she didn't hear Jemma, the hallway was dead quiet all eyes on them. Jemma wheels back on Fitz, bearing down on him "What the **_hell_** was that bullshit, Leopold!?"

Fitz stares at Jemma, shell-shocked. Jemma never used his first name, if she did, it was always 'Leo'. He must have _really_ pissed her off. It takes him a minute to find his voice, "I-... I just care about you Jemma."

Jemma knows he does. And she knows just how much. Halfway through her sophomore year, Fitz had told Jemma that he thought that maybe he was falling in love with her. It left Jemma with no choice, She told him what she had never told anyone before, she was gay. She had no interest in boys, she never did, and probably never would. Fitz had admitted that he knew on some level, how Jemma never talked about boys and only ever really checked out other girls. It was an awkward few weeks after that, but eventually, they fell back into their pattern, both agreeing to forget about it and stay best friends. Jemma knew she was kidding herself, Fitz would always want Jemma as something more than friends. And right now, that was showing.

Jemma scoffs "You _care_ about me." She says, slightly mocking tone. "You _care_ so much that you made Skye run away because you can't accept that _I. Don't. Love. You_!" she shouts. In the back of her mind, she knows that her words cut deep and that she may have forever changed their friendship forever, if there was even one left. But right now she was seeing red. She didn't see her best and only friend besides Skye, she saw the person who hurt Skye. Made Skye run.

"I'm sorry," he says, soft as a butterfly flapping his wings. "I'm sorry I made Skye-" Jemma growls, one that came from the pit of her stomach, when he uses Jemma's name for Daisy. "Daisy," he quickly corrects "I'm sorry I made Daisy run." he apologizes. He sounds sincere, but Jemma's face doesn't soften.

Jemma turns on her heel, slamming her locker, and walks away. She didn't even glance back. She can't even focus on her first class, English. Jemma sits anxiously at her desk, dreading her next class, Biology, that she shared with Fitz. When the bell rings she packs up her things and dawdles on her way to Biology. When she gets there she stands at her assigned station, today they were doing a one day experiment. The teacher starts pairing them off when he pairs Fitz and Simmons together, like normal, Jemma rockets her hand into the air. "Sorry to interrupt, sir, but could I get a different partner today?" Fitz looks at Jemma, sadness etched on his face. The teacher stops in his tracks, looking between the two "I suppose that would be alright." he said, pairing them off to different people. Jemma finishes the experiment fifteen minutes before class. She packs her things in anticipation for the bell.

When the bell rings Jemma runs from the class, ignoring the "Jemma!" she hears with Fitz's voice attached. She doesn't slow until she gets to her algebra class, the one she has with Skye. She arrives eight minutes early, sitting at her table, she bounces her knee, not bothering to unpack her things. The bell rings, signaling class. Jemma waits, dread creeping its way into her stomach. One minute passes, then three. After ten minutes, lifetimes for Jemma in her current state, the door swings open. She sees Skye walking in and feels an immense amount of relief flood her. 

"Sorry I'm late, teach." Skye says nonchalantly. Walking toward her and Jemma's table.

"Just glad you're here Miss Johnson." The teacher replied. She waits for Skye to take her seat before restarting class.

"I didn't know if you'd show up." Jemma whispers after the teacher stops paying attention.

"I didn't know if you'd want me too..." Skye says.

Jemma is a little stunned, "Skye," she says, Skye doesn't look at her "Skye, look at me." she says, commanding Skye's attention. Skye finally looks over to Jemma. Jemma can see the worry behind Skye's facade. The more Jemma spent time with her, the more she could see her true feelings.

"Why would you even think that?" Jemma asks.

Skye looks back down at the table and shrugs "I dunno... I made you and Fitz fight."

Jemma forcefully blows air out of her nose, quieter than a scoff "Skye, you did nothing of the sort," Jemma explains "Fitz has his own set of problems, and if he can't handle them, then that's his issue. You've done _absolutely **nothing**_ wrong." Jemma finishes, firm about her stance on the matter.

Jemma sees Skye nod a little bit noncommittally. Jemma sighs, she scoots closer to Skye and turns in her chair, latching onto Skye and pulling her into a hug, not carring about her surroundings. Skye slowly leans into Jemma, resting her head against her shoulder, pressing her face into the right side of Jemma's neck. Skye breathes deeply, relaxing a little bit into Jemma's embrace.

They hear someone clear their throat, it was the teacher. Jemma notices the whole class staring at them for the first time. A fiery blush launches itself onto Jemma's face, she immediately looks down, pretending to be deeply invested in her textbook. But she doesn't scoot back, and neither does Skye, leaving only centimeters between them.

"Okay, attention back to the board please." the teacher says, moving on with the class. The rest of the class moves fairly quickly, now that Jemma and Skye are back on good terms. 

"ready for study hall?" Jemma asks, letting the hope escape her body with her voice, hoping it would show Skye just how much she liked being around her. 

"Yeah," Skye says, standing up. "let's go."

Jemma smiles and follows Skye out of the class, walking in stride with her to the library, they joke a little bit. Bumping each other hips or shoulders. They make it to the library, sitting in a quiet corner, they don't get much studying done. The girls spend the whole hour joking and laughing, much to Jemma's delight Skye was pretty much back to her old happy self by the time lunch rolls around.

The pair walk to lunch together never stopping the jokes or the laughs. When they get to the checkout, Jemma suggests they eat outside. Skye quickly agrees. 

They walk outside and find a quiet spot under a tree, the girls sit shoulder to shoulder, leaning against each other laughing at every little thing, at the freshmen, acting like fools. At the jocks, acting tough. The mood was happy and light until,

"Jemma," she hears behind her.

She doesn't even turn around, Keeping her face looking at Skye, watching her mood drop. She gets angry again, _'Damn you Fitz! You just can't let a good moment be, can you!'_ Jemma thinks. "Go away, Fitz." she says, not even trying to suppress the venom in her voice.

"Jemma, please, I-"

He doesn't get to finish, Jemma whips her head around, considering throwing her tray at him. 

He sees the look on Jemma's face and in her eyes. He holds up his hands in surrender and backs away, leaving. 

Just after he leaves and Jemma turns to console Skye, the bell rings. Jemma lets out a loud, frustrated groan. She stands along with Skye, knowing there would be hell to pay if she was lat to Hall's class. 

Jemma stops Skye from walking away, "I'll meet you in the parking lot after school, right?" She says. Skye nods her head a little bit. That's not enough for Jemma.

Jemma puts her hand under Skye's chin, forcing eye contact. "Right?" she repeats, raising her eyebrows.

Skye's eyes meet Jemma's, She nods again, "Yeah" she says. 

Jemma watches Skye, letting her hand fall away. It would have to do, If she was late to Hall's class, she would never get out on time.

"Okay," Jemma says, "see you after school." All Jemma could hope was that Skye wouldn't skip out on her. She turned and walked back into the school, Skye following slightly behind.

Jemma made it to class just barely on time. Mr. Hall gave her a funny look, Jemma could never make heads or tails of what his looks meant. So she just sat down and tried to make time go faster.

At the end of the class Hall assigned a massive homework assignment, with Skye to worry about, Jemma just planned on blowing it off _very_ unlike her. She quickly packed up, trying to get out and meet Skye fast. She was just out the door when she heard Hall call her.

"Miss Simmons," He called, "come over for a minute if you would please."

Jemma barely suppressed a groan as she shuffled over. "Yes Mr. Hall?" she asks, trying to get this moving.

"You have a 4.0 in this class, Miss Simmons," he said. Jemma stood there silently begging for him to get to the point. "that is a very rare thing for my class. But I also noticed you looked like you had alot on your mind today, So," He continued "I'm excusing you from tonight's homework. I have already entered the A into the grade book." he said looking back to his stack of papers.

Jemma stood there in stunned silence, afraid moving would break this fantasy.

Hall looked back up to Jemma still standing there. "That was all." He said, "You may go."

Jemma stuttered out thanks before leaving the class, she was still stunned as she walked to the student parking exit. She walked out of the doors, relieved that she didn't see Fitz waiting to ambush her. But she also didn't see Skye, after looking around for a solid minute, still not seeing Skye, her stomach fell, dread filling her again. She decided to walk towards Skye's parking spot, and surprisingly, she saw Skye there, sitting on her bike, fiddling with the keys.

Jemma jogged over, "Hey!" she said when she was within earshot, "I thought maybe you left." she finished when she got to the side of the bike. Skye never looked up.

"I didn't know if you'd show." Skye said, sadness in her voice.

Jemma scoffs at that, "I thought I already made my stance on the subject perfectly clear." she said, soft but firm.

Skye just shrugs. Still looking down, still fiddling absentmindedly with her keys

Jemma _hates_ seeing Skye like this. She watches the other girl for a little while before thinking _'screw it'_. Jemma reaches down, cupping Skye's jaw, pulling her up to meet Jemma's gaze "Then let me make my self _perfectly_ clear."

Jemma leans down and presses her lips to Skye's in a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be nearly double the length but I decided to end it there. I know, I'm cruel. I accept Constructive Criticism with open arms. Leave a comment and hope you enjoyed!
> 
> *Edit* Used the wrong title for the chapter, so I corrected it. I was tired okay? That's it. :)


	4. Just a taste of your skin starts the healing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Skye explore their new found feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumping the rating to 'Mature' ;) enjoy.

Jemma leans down, softly planting her lips on Skye's. She leans forward, planting her left hand on the bikes fuel tank. She feels Skye freeze in front of her, She is about to pull back and apologize.

Skye feels Jemma starting her retreat and quickly reacts. Skye reaches out, grabbing Jemma by the hips, hooking her thumbs into her belt loops, pulling Jemma closer to deepen the kiss.

Jemma sighs in relief when Skye drags her closer. Jemma allows Skye to deepen the kiss, tasting her lips now that she could relax a little. Skye's lips were just as soft as she had always imagined, they tasted a little minty, from her chapstick. Jemma steps closer, resting her forearms on Skye's shoulders pressed against Skye's left leg, still straddling the bike. 

The girls stood there, wrapped around each other, never breaking, not even for air. Jemma was close to Skye, but she still wasn't as close as she wanted to be. Jemma broke the kiss, she swung her leg over the bikes gas tank in front of Skye. She sat half on the tank and half on Skye. _'there,'_ she thought _'that's better'_. Skye looked up at Jemma, sitting a little higher than her, due to the gas tank. "Jemma, ar-"

Jemma doesn't let Skye finish, she knew what Skye was going to say. Jemma now knew Skye, she knew that her confident, carefree, blasé attitude she wore at school was just a carefully crafted facade to hide her surprisingly low self-esteem. Jemma answers Skye's unfinished question by pressing herself back against Skye, straddling her lap, now almost fully in it. She rested her feet on the passenger spokes for balance and leaned toward Skye, never breaking eye contact. Skye didn't move to meet Jemma, but she also didn't move away.

When Jemma's lips softly met Skye's again, for the second time, Skye surged forward, pressing into Jemma's lips and body. She wanted more than a soft kiss, she let instinct take over. Skye tightly wrapped her arms around Jemma's waist, resting one hand on the bare skin on the small of her back just above the line of her jeans, where her shirt and jacket were pulled up. Skye's right hand was a little further up, holding onto Jemma's neck to steady her.

Skye leaned forward, making Jemma lean back a little on the fuel tank. Skye nipped at Jemma's bottom lip, quickly sucking on it and running her tongue over the spot she bit. Jemma gasped a little but didn't move to pull away, she parted her lips slightly, granting Skye's request. Skye slipped her tongue against Jemma's, eliciting a small moan from Jemma. Skye took this and pressed herself against Jemma even more, deepening the kiss further.

The couple sat in the parking lot, on Skye's bike, kissing, cuddling, laughing, for so long that once they came aware of the world outside of themselves, they noticed that the parking lot was mostly empty. Only the cars of people with after-school activities remained.

Skye was the first to speak, "We should probably get going, we still need to head to your house and pick up your things." Her voice sounding happy and content.

Jemma nods and places one last quick kiss on Skye before slipping off the bike. Jemma zips up her jacket and tightens her backpack as Skye slips her own bag around in front of her, setting it on the gas tank. Skye pulls out the helmet and gloves, taking a pair then handing the rest to Jemma. Jemma takes the helmet and pulls out the gloves. Jemma slides on the helmet and puts on her gloves, flexing her fingers.

Jemma waits as Skye steps off the bike, stowing her backpack in the seat. Skye slides back onto the bike, putting on her own gloves after zipping her jacket up the rest of the way.

Jemma slips on behind Skye, getting more confident in her movements the more she does it. She gets up behind Skye, a little more cuddly this time. 

Skye turns back to Jemma "Ready?" she asks. Jemma notices the trend. It made Jemma feel really special. How Skye always made sure that she was comfortable and then taking her reply at face value, never second guessing Jemma's response when she sounded sincere. 

Jemma nods "Hey Skye?" She starts

"Hmm?"

"Are you holding back when I'm on the bike?" Jemma finishes.

Skye thinks this over for a second "A little, yeah." She finally says

Jemma nods. "I want you to show me how you normally ride," she says "when you don't have me on the bike." She elaborates.

Skye thinks this over for a second too "That's not a good idea, Jem." She tells Jemma, voiced laced with meaning that Jemma can't put a finger on.

"I trust you Skye." Jemma says, putting it into simple terms.

Skye nods "I can go a little bit faster if you want, but not too much. You're still a new rider and need to learn how to follow my movements more fluidly still. One wrong move could end up _very_ badly." Skye explains. What she doesn't explain though, is that when Skye is alone and no one is around her, she rides with little regard for her own life. She drives like she is running from something. Maybe she is, but she would **_Never_** risk Jemma like that. And she doubted she would ride like that very much anymore, even if she was alone, now that she had Jemma. "If you get uncomfortable, tell me _immediately_." She says, voice a little firm.

"I can do that." Jemma says "I'm ready." She leans on Skye's shoulder as Skye starts the bike. Jemma really wants to kiss the side of Skye's neck, but the helmet is in the way. So she settles for resting on Skye and holding her a little closer, tightening her arms around her front.

Skye squeezes the clutch, pushes off, drops the bike into first, and twists the throttle. She starts off a lot faster than before, the parking lot was deserted so she didn't have to worry about people getting in her way. Jemma is exhilarated. They slide to a smooth stop at the lot exit. Making sure the way was clear Skye revs the engine, pulling out. Once out on the road, Skye twists the throttle, quickly speeding up to forty-five with ease. Once at the desired speed Skye eases up on the throttle, cruising at forty-five. 

Skye has to lean into the corners a bit more, due to the road being designed for thirty-five mile an hour traffic. Jemma follows Skye's body with her own, quickly getting the hang of it. The trip to Skye's house takes about ten minutes, instead of the normal fifteen, due to their increased speed. As Skye approaches their destination, she releases the throttle and downshifts, using the engine to slow their approach. The engine roars underneath them, rev counter jumping. Skye steadily downshifts as they get closer, applying a little brake when they are right outside of the driveway. They pull in, stopping smoothly.

Skye hops off the bike after Jemma and retrieves her bag, Then covers the bike. Jemma stands behind Skye, taking off her helmet then gloves, putting them inside the helmet. She holds her hand out to Skye, offering to take the gloves, Skye hands them over and Jemma puts them into the helmet.

Skye turns to head inside and Jemma follows. Skye opens the door and steps to the side, just like the day before, entering the alarm code, resetting it. Jemma steps inside, she sees Jaiying in the kitchen. Jemma doesn't think she's ever seen Jaiying anywhere but the kitchen or the dining room.

"WE'RE HOME MA," Skye calls into the house, finished with the alarm.

"HOW WAS YOU'RE DAY?" Jemma hears Jaiying call back from the kitchen

Skye and Jemma walk towards the dining room to converse with Jaiying at a normal level.

"It was good," Skye answers Jaiying, still bubbly from the moments after school, but speaking at a normal level. "How was yours?" She asks.

Jaiying turns from the sink, shrugging her shoulders a bit "Same old, same old." She replies, "You girls hungry?" She asks, looking between Jemma and Skye. Jaiying lingers on Jemma, eyes flicking down to Jemma's lips. Jemma sees a tiny smirk and a funny look, Jemma is a bit confused but ignores it.

"I'm not very hungry," Skye says, she looks over to Jemma "how about you, Jem?" Jemma just shakes her head no.

Jaiying nods, "Alright." she looks at Jemma, "Jemma, darling, I can make up the guest bedroom for you or you can stay in Skye's room."

Jemma doesn't even need to think about it, "I'll stay with Skye, I think" She replies immediately, trying her best to sound nonchalant.

Jaiying smiles warmly, a knowing look twinkling in her eye. "Alright. That's fine with me." She says, turning back to the sink.

"We're just gonna go drop off our gear and bags then we're gonna head to Jemma's for her things." Skye says "We should be home before dinner time."

Jaiying nods "Dinner will be at seven." she says.

"Okay," Skye says "we'll be there." With that Skye turns on her heel and starts walking to the stairs, Jemma close behind.

They get to Skye's room and take off their backpacks, setting them next to Skye's desk. Jemma sets the helmet with the gloves on the desk. Skye takes off her jacket hangs it on the back of the chair. 

Jemma looks at Skye for a moment, then all of the sudden she presses forward, grabbing Skye's shoulders and locking their lips together.

Skye is a little stunned but recovers quickly, she places her hands on Jemma's waist, returning the kiss with fervor. Jemma lightly pushes Skye towards the bed, when the back of Skye's knees hit the bed, Jemma lightly pushes Skye. Skye falls on the bed, willingly. She lays there, legs dangling off the bed at her knees, as Jemma crawls onto the bed on her knees. She crawls over Skye, stopping when she is straddling her waist.

Jemma watches Skye for a second, eyes full of lust. Jemma feels the warmth from Skye beneath her grow. She leans down, pressing her lips to Skye's. After a minute Jemma nips Skye's bottom lip, Just like Skye had done to her before. Skye parts her mouth with a moan, granting Jemma access. Jemma takes advantage immediately. Skye and Jemma wrestle for dominance for a minute, but Skye is losing. Eventually, Skye surrenders to Jemma's control, pleased with herself, Jemma breaks the kiss.

Skye whines at Jemma, starting to protest, but is quickly silenced by a gasp as Jemma starts on Skye's neck, Jemma licks, and sucks on Skye's jugular. Skye's breathing is rapidly increasing, she starts squirming under Jemma a little, gripping her sides tighter, hands slowly making her way up Jemma's shirt. 

Jemma lightly nips at Skye's pulse point, commanding her to be still. Happy to receive the desired effects and a deep moan from Skye, she bites a little harder. Skye moans deeper and longer, trying to be quiet she lets out a pleased "Ohhhh." Jemma continues licking and sucking on Skye's neck.

Jemma is about to move downward when she hears a thoughtful "Huh." Skye and Jemma still immediately, both quietly hoping they were imagining things. _'SHIT!_ Jemma thinks. _'We left the damn door open!'_ she berates herself. Jemma slowly detaches her mouth from Skye's neck, preparing to be yelled at then kicked out.

Instead, she hears, "thought it would take longer..." Jaiying says from the doorway, with a musing voice.

Jemma's eyes widen and her face reddens, she drops her head next to Skye's, burying her head in the sand, the 'sand' being Skye's neck. "Oh god." She whispers.

Jaiying clicks her tongue "Anyway," she continues, as if she hadn't just walked in on a girl straddling her daughter's waist, attacking her neck. "You girls should get going if you want to make it back in time for dinner." she finishes, starting to walk away.

Skye groans, Jemma feels the rumble from Skye's neck. But neither girl moves, taking a minute to calm themselves, coming down from their highs.

After a good few minutes, Skye speaks up "I suppose she has a point." She says, half-heartedly. Jemma nods, but doesn't move to get up. Skye is slowly stroking Jemma's sides, outside the shirt this time.

"Jem," Skye says, "If we're gonna go you're gonna need to get off of me." She finishes with a small laugh.

Jemma nods again, starting to pick herself up. "Sorry," She says, rolling off of Skye. She sits next to the taller girl as she props herself up on an elbow.

Skye reaches out and grabs Jemma's shirt, pulling her down for a light kiss. "You apologize too much." Skye says lightly after the kiss. 

Jemma blushes, she can't help herself, Skye just has an effect on Jemma. "Not if it earns me kisses," Jemma retorts.

Skye lightly chuckles, standing up. Jemma stands up after her, making her way to the mirror, fixing her appearance. That's when she notices her lips, now covered in Skye's chapstick, they had probably been like that since their first kiss. Jemma thinks back to when they got home _'Jaiying lingers on Jemma, eyes flicking down to Jemma's lips. Jemma sees a tiny smirk and a funny look, Jemma is a bit confused but ignores it.'_

"Oh my god," Jemma says, turning to Skye "She knew as soon as we got home!" She finishes, staring at Skye.

Skye just shrugs her shoulders "Probably, sometimes I _swear_ that she is psychic." Skye turns and makes her way to the closet, Skye enters it and comes out with a zip-up hoodie. "Do you want one?" Skye asks, gesturing with the hoodie.

"Yes, please." Jemma says, moving to the desk to pick up her phone, She fires off a text to Phil.

_3:25 PM Jemma: Hey Phil, I'm on my way over. Be there in about 25-30 minutes._

It takes a minute for him to respond.

_3:27 PM Phil: Alright, see you when you get here._

Jemma locks her phone and puts it in her pocket, turning to see Skye emerging from the closet, holding a dark blue hoodie for Jemma, wearing a gray one herself. 

Jemma takes the hoodie with thanks, putting it on and zipping it up halfway. "I'm ready when you are"

Skye steps to Jemma and pulls her in for a quick kiss, Jemma could get used to this. "Then let's go." She says with a bright smile. She turns and follows Jemma downstairs. 

As the girls pass the kitchen they hear Jaiying call out, "Be safe!" She says before following it up with "Eyes on the _road_ , Daisy."

Skye just groans in response, she grabs Jaiying's car keys off the hooks next to the doors, turning and opening the door next to the front door that Jemma noticed when she first came in. After Skye opens the door she sees that there is another room with a door a few feet after the first one, almost like an airlock. The room looked like the laundry/mud room. Jemma saw a hamper with clothes in next to the washer and dryer, on the other wall were hooks with a few different winter coats on them, underneath the hooks was a small bench with boots and work shoes tucked neatly under.

Skye walked through the laundry room, closing the first door behind them after Jemma stepped through. She opened the second door and stepped into a garage housing Jaiying's car. It was a metallic red BMW X6 xDrive50i with black rims (not that Jemma would know the model, she just thought it looked like a fancy SUV.) Skye stepped to the passenger side door and held it open for Jemma. Jemma smiled at the courtesy and slid into her seat with a smile. Jemma looked around at the interior, just as nice as the exterior of the SUV suggested it would be. The interior was mostly back with specks of silver dotted around, the trim was a glossy dark wood. Jemma looked at the dash and the center console, both jam-packed with tech. In the center of the console was a big touchscreen, currently black because the car was off. She leaned back into the leather seats, they were extremely comfortable. She could imagine taking a long road-trip in the SUV. Skye got into the driver's seat and started the SUV. It purred to life and then became silent. For a second Jemma thought the car didn't start, she looked over at the dash and saw the RPMs sitting at fifteen hundred, Idle normal for the SUV she assumed. 

Skye put on her seatbelt and so did Jemma. Skye fiddled with the mirror, seat, and steering wheel, setting them to her comfort. Skye looked over to Jemma "The seats have A/C in them, you want it on?" Jemma nodded, it was a hot day, and Skye poked a button on the touchscreen, and Jemma felt the cool air against her bottom and back. 

"Mmmm," She says with a slight moan, leaning into the seat "that feels amazing."

Skye smiles at Jemma, poking another button on the dash, the Nav screen came up. "Would you enter your address for me, please?" Jemma nods, she enters her address and she sees Skye hit 'Favorite' before poking 'navigate'

The touchscreen flashes before an overhead view of their area popped up "Time to destination-" The robotic woman's voice doesn't get the chance to finish before Skye hits 'Mute'.

Skye puts pokes another button, opening the garage. She looks back and sees her motorcycle sitting in the driveway "I almost forgot!" she says, hopping out of the SUV, leaving it running. Skye makes her way to her bike, she puts it into neutral and starts walking it into the garage. Jemma watches Skye until she hears a phone alert, It was Skye's phone, she looked at it, sitting in the cup holder. Her phone read:

_'Bike Alarm'_

Jemma watched the phone swap to an overhead view of the area, a red pulsing dot indicating where the bike was, she watched the dot slowly move in time with Skye as she dragged the bike inside. Jemma never doubted Skye was telling the truth about the bikes security system, but seeing it in action, it reminded Jemma that there was _a lot_ more to Skye than met the eye.

The bike safely in the garage, Skye hopped back into the SUV "Sorry about that" she said, closing the door, panting slightly. "I don't like to leave the bike outside when I leave." She explains, grabbing her phone, scanning her fingerprint and turning off the tracker.

Jemma nods "I get it." Skye puts the SUV into gear, a view of the ground and area behind them pops onto the screen when Skye put it into reverse. Skye watches the screen, occasionally checking her mirrors, as she backed out of the garage. She stops just in front of the garage door, She presses a button to close the door and waits until it is fully shut before moving again. She starts backing up again, stopping at the end of the driveway, making sure the road was clear, before pulling out onto the road and following the GPS route to Jemma's house. The drive took twenty-eight minutes, following the speed limit. Jemma points to a house on their right and they pull in.

"Wait here," Jemma says, opening the door "I'll just be a minute."

Skye gives Jemma a look but nods, turning off the SUV. Skye watches Jemma walk to the house, was she admiring Jemma's form? Definitely. Would she ever admit it? Never.

Jemma gets to the door, she pulls out her keys and unlocks the door, stepping in and shutting it behind her. "Phil, I'm home!" She calls into the quiet house. Jemma sees Phil walk out of the back of the house.

"Nice outfit..." He says, looking her up and down.

Jemma had forgotten that she was in Skye's clothes. She looks down at herself and back up at Phil, "Yeah." She says.

"Where'd you get 'em?" He asks, a curious look in his eyes.

Jemma considers the question for a second. How would she tell him that Fitz and she had a fight, she didn't really want to talk about it and she knew the explanation of the fight would bring up other, more challenging questions. So, she lied.

"Fitz let me borrow them," She starts making something up. "His sister left some clothes when she went to college and he let me use them so I didn't have to wear the clothes from the day before." Jemma regretted the lie as soon as it leaves her lips. She had _never_ lied to her host family before, never had a reason too. _'This is easier than the truth and the questions that come with it'_ she tries to convince herself. It doesn't help much.

Phil takes this at face value. "Well," he says "You should get her contact info and ask her for some fashion advice, because this is a _good_ look." He says with a smile, turning back toward the kitchen.

"I'll be in my room packing," she calls after him. Heading up the stairs, blushing at the compliment. She knew he had no idea of the weight behind it, but it still made her feel warm and fuzzy.

"Alright dear!" He calls back. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!"

Jemma heads upstairs and pulls out a duffle bag. She had plenty of travel bags with her, She had to basically pack her whole room from the U.K. so she would have everything she needed while she was in the U.S. Jemma starts neatly packing her duffle with enough clothes for a week at Skye's. She may have 'forgotten' her own shower things so she could continue using Skye's.

Once she was happy with what she packed she picked up her bag and walked back downstairs, setting the duffle by the door she heads into the kitchen to talk with Phil. 

"Hey," she starts "How's May doing?" She asked, concern apparent in her voice.

"She's doing better," He says "She went on a run. In fact, she should be back any minute now." he finishes, looking at the clock.

 _'She should be back any minute now'_ rang in her head, She hid her apprehension, antsy to get out. If May got home before Jemma left she would see the strange car in the driveway, with a strange girl at the wheel, in clothes very similar to what Jemma was wearing. May would say something to Phil, and Phil would catch her in her lie and she would have to answer all the awkward questions she was trying to avoid.

"I'll get going then." Jemma says, backing towards the door "Give you two some time alone." Phil nods, Jemma walks out of the kitchen. She gets to her duffle and she hears Phil call out to her.

"Jemma." He says, walking to her. He pulls her into an embrace "Thank you." he says "I know I'm asking a lot, and you are being totally cool and okay with it. For that, I can't thank you enough."

Jemma quickly returns the hug "Take all the time you need," She says, "It's no bother, really." She assures him, breaking the embrace. She quickly grabs her duffle off the floor and opens the door as Phil walks back to the kitchen. Glad that Phil wasn't going to watch her leave she cracked open the door just enough for her and her bag and slipped out. She got out the door, shutting it firmly behind her and jogged to the car, she opened the back door behind the front seat and tossed her bag in, she then quickly hopped into the passenger seat.

"Alright, let's go." She says once she has her seatbelt on. failing to hide the anxiety in her voice.

Skye eyes her for a moment before putting the SUV in reverse, pulling out of the driveway and turning on the road, starting back down it. Just as the SUV started forward Jemma saw May round the corner in her passenger side mirror. An involuntary sigh of relief escaped her mouth.

"You okay, Jem?" Skye asks, glancing at Jemma every so often. "You seem a bit on edge."

"I'm fine," Jemma assures Skye, a small sigh escaping, releasing the rest of the tension from her body.

"Alright." Skye says, not pushing. Skye's hand finds its way into Jemma's, entwining their fingers, they are silent for the rest of the drive to Skye's house.

Skye pulls back into the garage of her house at 5:47 PM. She parks the car, hops out and runs around the car, opening Jemma's door for her before Jemma can do it her self. Jemma smiles, stepping out of the SUV. Skye closes the door behind Jemma, then moves to the back door. Opening it, she grabs Jemma's bag and slings it over her shoulder. Skye closes the door, smiling at Jemma.

Jemma pecks Skye on the lips, "So chivalrous." She says with a grin.

Skye grabs Jemma's hand and leads her inside. "We're back ma!" Skye shouts, her customary greeting, it seemed.

They walk into the kitchen and find Jaiying shuffling around "How was it?" Looking at the girls, hands still intertwined. "Go smoothly?"

"Yeah," Jemma answers "It was all good," She points to the bag Skye is still carrying, "got everything I need."

"Good." Jaiying nods "How do you girls feel about pizza for dinner tonight? I'm a bit tired."

Jemma nods along with Skye "That sounds great," Jemma says "I like pepperoni and black olives on mine, but I'll eat whatever." Jemma says.

"You know my order, ma. Pineapple, pepperoni and Canadian bacon." Skye says. 

Jemma gasps jokingly "You don't!" She says, looking at Skye.

Skye quirks her head and looks at Jemma, confused. "Don't what, Jem?"

"Put pineapple on pizza!!" She says, in fake disgust. "That's just uncultured!"

Skye grins at Jemma "Of course I do!" She teases Jemma "It's delicious!"

Jemma gasps again "I don't know if I can share a room with someone who puts _pineapple_ on _pizza_!"

Skye puts her hand on her chest, faking a look of hurt and shock. After a second she grins "Maybe I'll have to try yours, maybe it'll be my new favorite." She smiles, leaning in towards Jemma.

Jemma starts leaning towards Skye, but she remembers Jaiying standing there. Jemma puts a hand on Skye's chest, stopping her. Jemma grabs the bag from Skye. "We should go unpack," Jemma says, seeing Jaiying smirk a bit out of the corner of her eye.

Skye catches on quick, nodding her head she grabs Jemma's hand and heads upstairs.

"Breadsticks?" Jaiying calls out.

"Of course!" Skye says back, not turning or stopping on her quest to the bedroom.

They go upstairs, Skye never releasing her hand. They get to the bedroom and Jemma sets her duffle in the corner, quickly forgetting about it.

"Where were we before we were so _rudely_ interrupted?" Jemma says, voice husky. She pushes Skye towards the bed, pushing her down and climbing on top of her, In the same fashion as before. The only difference was the door was closed and locked this time around.

"Right about here," Skye says, smirking.

"mmhhmm..." Jemma half moans. She doesn't waste any more time.

Jemma kisses Skye on the lips a few times before moving down her face to the side of her jaw. Jemma can feel Skye's breathing below her pickup. Jemma knew exactly what was happening to Skye's body. (Biochem nut, duh.) She took pride in the fact that she had this effect on Skye. She slowly made her way down Skye's neck, teasing the darkening mark that was there from earlier activities. 

Skye lets out a small whine, and Jemma gives in. She starts sucking on Skye's neck, nipping every so often, then licking and kissing the spot to soothe it. Jemma's hands wander up Skye's shirt, clutching the smooth skin of her sides Jemma can feel Skye getting warmer below her, She can feel herself heating up too. Jemma moves down to Skye's collarbone, She starts working on marking the new territory as hers.

Jemma hears her name, encouraged, she bites Skye's collarbone. "Jemma," She hears her name again, but it sounded a bit stern, that's not the tone she's supposed to hear. Jemma looks up at Skye's face, she's out of breath, face red. Jemma sees a weird look on Skye's face.

Jemma snaps to attention "Whats wrong??" She asked, worried she had hurt Skye. "Did I hurt you?"

Skye shakes her head, taking a breath and swallowing, "No," She says "Just the opposite." Skye looks Jemma in the eyes, " _God_ " She sighs, laying back into the pillow. "It felt _really_ good, Jem." She assures her.

Jemma smirks at the info, lust sparking in her eyes.

"I'm just worried we're going too fast..." She says, lifting her head again, looking at Jemma.

Jemma sits back on Skye's thighs. "Oh..." She says, looking down a bit "I'm sorry..."

Skye quickly sat up, scooting back a tiny bit so she could still see Jemma. "No," She says quickly "Jemma, at the risk of sounding like I'm plagiarizing, You have done _absolutely **nothing**_ wrong."

Jemma nods, listening to Skye. She still felt like she really screwed up.

Skye continues reassuring Jemma "I really like you, Jem," She says "Like _really_ like you. So much so that it's a little scary, to be honest." She quickly clarifies after seeing the worried look on Jemma's face, "It's a good scary, like when I first learned how to ride a motorcycle scary." She sighs, "What I'm trying to say is that I don't want the candle that is us to burn out before it even gets the chance to light up the room, if that makes any sense."

Jemma looked up at Skye, reassured that she wasn't breaking things off. "I get it." She says, honestly. "You hungry? I bet the pizza's almost here."

At the mention of pizza Skye's stomach grumbles. She looks down then back up at Jemma, "My stomach says, yes." Skye says, chuckling a bit.

Jemma doesn't move, instead, she sits there on Skye, not moving, staring at Skye.

"If we're gonna go you need to get off me." Skye says, smirking.

Jemma laughs at the callback. "Sorry," Jemma says, knowing what's coming next.

Skye smiles and leans forward, kissing Jemma. "You apologize too much."

"Not if it earns me kisses." Jemma says, completing the dialogue. Jemma leans in for another kiss before getting up. She turns around, holding out her hands. Skye takes them, pulling herself up. Once Skye is standing Jemma pulls her in for a tight hug.

"Just for the record," Jemma says "I really, _really_ like you too." Skye tightens her arms around Jemma, pressing her face into Jemma's neck, inhaling the scent of her own strawberry shampoo.

"I smell really good on you," Skye says into the side of Jemma's neck.

Jemma turns her head, kissing the bone behind Skye's ear, the only place she could reach. "And you look good on me," Jemma smirks, referring to Skye's clothes. "Let's go see if the pizza is here."

The couple walks downstairs. They enter the dining room at the bottom of the stairs. Jemma sees Jaiying sitting at the table, reading her phone. Jaiying looks up, Jemma sees Jaiying study Skye, eyes moving down to the dark mark on her daughter's neck, and the one darkening on her collarbone, just peeking out of her shirt. Jemma sees Jaiying smirk a bit and suppresses a chuckle before she looks back to her phone.

The girls look at each other before moving to the couch, laying down. Jemma has her back to the back of the couch with Skye in front of her. Jemma was the big spoon even though Skye was a couple inches taller. Jemma wraps her arms around Skye's torso, almost like they were on her bike. She pulls Skye closer to herself and Skye presses back into Jemma. They cuddle in silence while waiting for the pizza.

About ten minutes later, Jemma is drifting off when she hears the doorbell ring. Skye starts to get up and Jemma whines a little, almost asleep.

Skye laughs quietly, "C'mon, Jem, pizza's here." She rubs Jemma's thigh, trying to wake her up.

"Alright, alright," Jemma says, sitting up "I _guess_ I could eat." She says sarcastically.

"Good," Skye smiles "because there is plenty of food and I need someone to help me eat all that pineapple pizza," Skye says, poking Jemma's side.

Jemma groans, "Do you _want_ to sleep on the couch tonight?" She asks, faking a firm tone.

Skye grins "It wouldn't be so bad if you were with me." She leans down and pecks Jemma's cheek before standing up and following Jaiying into the kitchen.

Jemma stands up, following the other two into the kitchen, drawn by the smell of food. She walks in and sees Skye and Jaiying opening up three large pizzas on the island. They were the pepperoni and black olive, Jemma's. Skye's _horrid_ pineapple pizza, and what looked like a meat-lovers, for Jaiying. There was also a box of breadsticks.

Jemma watches as Skye grabs a slice of her own pizza and one of Jemma's. Skye looks over at Jemma

"What?" Jemma just shakes her head with a smile on her face. Skye shrugs, "I said I would try a slice of yours." Jemma nods, walking over and picking up a plate, loading it with two slices of her pizza and a breadstick.

Jemma follows Skye and her mother back to the couch, Skye sits on the left side of the couch against the armrest Jaiying sits on the right, against the other armrest. Jemma sits against Skye's side, curling her legs up next to her on the couch.

"What should we watch?" Skye says.

"I just recently got 'The Golden Circle'." Jaiying supplies.

"Oooo, yes!" Skye responds excitedly.

"What's 'The Golden Circle'?" Jemma asks.

"It's the second movie in 'The Kingsmen' series," Skye answers, after swallowing a bite of pizza.

"And what is 'The Kingsmen' about?" Jemma asks, taking a bite of her breadstick.

Skye looks at Jemma in shock "You've never seen 'The Kingsmen'!?" she says, incredulously. "You're British! I figured it was mandatory viewing in the U.K." She joked. 

"That's like saying everyone in the States is required to watch 'Saving Private Ryan'." Jemma retorts, shaking her head lightly. "I just don't normally have time for movies."

"It kinda is though!" Skye says "You tell anyone in the States that you haven't seen 'Saving Private Ryan' they'll look at you like you're from Mars!" Skye laughs at her own joke.

"Sure, sure. Just play the movie." Jemma says, leaning back into Skye, taking a bite of her pizza.

"Ma? Would you do the honors?" Skye says, looking at Jaiying. 

"Of course, dear." She says, picking up the remotes. She turns on the audio system, then the blu-ray, finally she turns on the TV. Jaiying selects an app and clicks on 'Library'. She scrolls over and selects 'K' in the alphabet. The list jumps down to the 'K' movies. They have an impressive library of digital movies. Jaiying continues scrolling until she comes upon 'Kingsmen: The Secret Service' and right below it 'Kingsmen: The Golden Circle'. Jaiying clicks on the latter title and the room is filled with sound, it's coming from all directions from hidden speakers.

Jemma is blown away, It sounds like she is sitting in a high-end theater. The movie starts with people flying in on a helicopter, assaulting a castle. Someone jumps on a grenade and someone gets promoted.

Skye and Jemma finish their food about a quarter of the way through the movie, Jemma got Skye to admit that her pizza was good, but she still insisted that nothing trumped her pineapple pizza. The girls lie down on the couch, Jemma is the little spoon this time so she can watch the movie. She doesn't mind, Jemma quite enjoys being pressed against Skye's front, her arms holding her torso securely. Skye's head was resting above Jemma's, her chin on Jemma's crown.

Jemma quite liked the movie, the fight scenes weren't cut into a million pieces, allowing Jemma to follow the fights easily, never feeling like she was lost. She enjoyed the plot, it wasn't anything revolutionary, but it was still a solid story. By the end of the movie, Jemma was barely keeping her eye's open. It was a long, very emotional day, and she was wiped.

Jemma vaguely recognized Skye shuffling behind her, getting up. "Jem, honey," Skye says softly "let's go to bed, yeah?" Jemma nods her head a little, sluggishly moving to get up. Jemma hears Jaiying saying she can take care of the dishes. Skye thanks her and starts leading Jemma to the stairs.

Skye is practically carrying Jemma, Jemma's left arm slung over Skye's shoulder, Skye's right arm wrapped around Jemma's waist. Getting up the stairs was a chore. If Skye didn't know better, she would say that Jemma was drunk. They make it to Skye's bedroom, once sure Jemma won't fall without her, Skye goes into her bathroom with her night clothes. Jemma starts undressing as soon as Skye's back is turned. She takes off her jeans and shirt. She pulls off her bra, tossing it vaguely towards her bag. Next, she pulls the ponytail out of her hair, putting the elastic band on her wrist. She is reaching for her sleep shirt when the bathroom door opens, Skye stepping out.

Skye gasps when she sees Jemma, half naked. "Oh my god!" She says, quickly turning around, "I'm _so_ sorry!" She finishes.

If Jemma's brain were functioning at full capacity she would have been embarrassed, but as it were, she was more than half asleep, dead to the world. Her sole focus was getting comfortable and getting in bed. Jemma slips on her shirt, padding over to the bed and slipping in. Skye only turns around when she hears the sheets moving, indicating that Jemma was in bed. Skye goes over to the bed, climbing in and turning out the lights.

Skye feels Jemma wrap herself around her when she lays down, just like the night before.

"Night, Jem." Skye says, wrapping her arm around Jemma's back.

Skye feels Jemma snuggle closer, moaning out a soft, content "mmm" before her breathing evens out, indicating she had fallen asleep. Skye stays awake for a while, pondering the day, reveling in the girl next to her, wrapped up around her. Skye eventually slips into a restful sleep, happy. And content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another near seven thousand word monstrosity. Thank you, everyone, for the kudos, kind words, and advice. Lemme know if you see any typos or anything, and I will try to fix it. I accept Constructive Criticism with open arms.
> 
> *edit* I just wanted to mention something real quick. I know it may seem like the relationship is moving at a super fast pace, but I do have a plan. The more I write the more I have an over arching story plan.
> 
> I'm also using my own high school experiences and knowledge for this, I've been to 3 highschools in different states, and in each one I saw two main kinds of relationships. Fast burning, intense ones and slow, makes you want to slap some sense into the two people, ones. I've seen both work out beautifully, and also fail spectacularly, an equal amount.
> 
> I personally am not one for the whole 'gently prod and slowly find out' method. I'm more straight forward. So I wrote my story like that. Hope y'all enjoy the ride I'm about to take you on. ;)


	5. Look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about Skye and Jiaying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a little while to get out. Life, ya know? Anyway, this chapter isn't as long as I was planning for it to be. Sorry for any inconsistencies or typos I didn't catch, this was written over two days with multi-hour stops in between. Hope you enjoy nonetheless. Leave a comment on how much you love it or hate it!

Jemma's internal alarm clock wakes her up. Guessing by the darkness in the room it's about 5:30 AM. Jemma opens her eyes and is met with Skye's peaceful, sleeping, face. They're cuddled together like the night before. Unlike the night before though, there is no awkwardness.

Jemma sees that during the night Skye had rolled onto her left side. Now they were cuddling face to face. Skye's and Jemma's legs were a tangled mess under the covers, intertwined and wrapped all around each other. Their torsos were pressed together, Skye's arms wrapped around Jemma's back, holding on tight as if letting go would result in Jemma disappearing. Jemma's right arm was pinned under Skye's side, lying limp on the mattress. her left was slung lazily over Skye's side. 

Jemma _really_ tried to ignore the painful pins and needles in her right arm and just enjoy the moment with Skye, but she had to get her arm back. Using her left arm, Jemma rubbed up along Skye's arm and settled, cupping Skye's face. Jemma gently rubbed Skye's cheek with her thumb, waking her up.

Skye's eyes flutter open and Jemma watches her beautiful dark brown eyes focus on her. She sees relief flash in Skye's face, then happiness.

Skye leaned in and kissed Jemma soundly, "Morning, beautiful." Skye says, smiling brightly at Jemma.

Jemma blushes, pulling back from the kiss "Skye!" She says "I haven't brushed my teeth yet!" Jemma continues, "And I forgot to do it last night, I was so tired!"

Skye just shrugs, "I'll kiss you anytime." She puts it simply.

Jemma smiles, but she can't get Skye's expression of relief that flashed in her eyes when she saw Jemma. She has so many questions. Questions like why she never saw any family photos, or really any photos, around the house. Why the house seemed to have such heavy security. In her time there Jemma noticed that the windows seemed thicker than normal, The outer doors seemed to be strengthened and reinforced. She even noticed that the garage door didn't sit on the ground when closed, it sat _in_ the ground, with a tight clearance, so a pry bar couldn't be forced under. How Jiaying never seemed to leave the house, even though she owned a car. She kept all these observations to herself, not wanting to pry or make Skye upset with her. But she couldn't do it anymore.

"Skye," Jemma starts, voice gentle, "Were you not expecting me to be here when you woke up?"

Skye's eyes widen a little bit "No!" She says immediately. "Nothing like that Jem." She assures.

"Skye?" Jemma asks in an inquisitive tone. "Can I ask you something personal?" She continues, making sure not to get Skye too worked up. "I _swear_ I won't be upset if you don't want to answer."

Skye studied Jemma for a minute before nodding. "Anything, Jem."

Jemma explains all of her observations over the last few days, explaining that she was just curious and wouldn't _'run or anything silly like that, so don't even think it, cause I know you're gonna.'_.

Skye is silent for a long moment. Jemma lays there, cuddled with Skye, her right arm now free. She had it bent at the elbow, pressing tightly into her own stomach so she could be as close to Skye as possible. Skye didn't back off after Jemma finished, to her great relief.

After about five minutes of Jemma silently watching the gears turn in Skye's head, Skye spoke up.

"His name is Cal," she says with a sigh, looking up, but at Jemma's chest instead of her face.

'Who?' Jemma almost asked, but she bit her tongue, all would come when Skye was ready.

Skye stayed silent for a beat before clarifying. "My father..." Skye shut her eyes as if the words physically hurt her "He-" Her voice cracks and she clears her throat. "He was abusive..." Skye kept her eyes closed. Jemma clutched Skye closer when she saw a tear fall down Skye's face.

Skye tells Jemma everything. About how her father, Cal, beat Jiaying. About how Jiaying got the courage to go to the police after he started turning his rage on Skye when she was just seven. About how he went to prison for seven years, but got out on 'good behavior' four years in. About how he had found them and nearly beat Jiaying to death with Skye watching, then kidnapped Skye. About how it took the police nearly two weeks to find her. About how Cal had gotten away when they did find her. About how they still haven't found him. About how Skye and Jiaying were in WitSec, how it was unusual for people in WitSec to live like they did. How Jiaying used to be a famous movie star in China. How she had a wealth of cash stored away, still making money off of royalties from the films she did. How Skye had recurring nightmares of Cal finding them and killing Jiaying, then taking her to some random country with no extradition. About how she had the nightmares again last night, with one key difference. _Jemma had replaced Jiaying in the dream._

Jemma sat silently, taking it all in. All the puzzle pieces started clicking together, painting one big, depressing, picture. _'Jiaying narrows her eyes, looking over at Jemma. "Is it dangerous?" she asks, tone flat, but deadly serious. She presses her lips together in a fine line, watching Jemma, waiting for her reply.'_ Jemma realizes that Jiaying was asking if she was in an abusive situation, Jiaying had watched Jemma like a hawk, looking for any telltale signs that she wasn't being truthful. Looking for any microexpressions that would give away that Jemma was being abused. She probably knew them well, having had most likely used them herself.

Jiaying rarely left the house, probably out of fear of being recognized. Yes, she was a movie star in China, but she was pretty big, and they were in LA, so someone was bound to recognize her.

Jemma watches as tears fall freely from Skye's cheek. Jemma can't help the rage she feels for this unknown (to her) man. Jemma wasn't a very violent person, but she felt very strong emotions for the ones she loved. All Jemma wanted to do was find this coward of a man and punch him into a permanent coma. Punch him for everything he did to Skye. For turning this brilliant, beautiful girl laying in front of her into a low self-esteem, unsure of herself person she is now, instead of the confident, loving, thriving girl she should be.

Jemma does the only thing she can think of to comfort Skye. She hugged Skye tight and gently put her lips on Skye's. It was a soft kiss, lips just lightly pressed together. Jemma hoped the contact would reassure Skye that Jemma wasn't planning on going anywhere if Skye didn't want her too.

As Jemma put her lips against Skye's she heard something like a cross between a whimper and a sob. The sound felt like a dagger in Jemma's heart. Skye didn't back off, but she didn't lean into the kiss. Jemma just sat there, tightening her arms around Skye. after about a minute of just lying there Skye pressed hard into Jemma's lips then pulled back, pushing her head in between Jemma's head and the pillow. Skye put her head firmly into Jemma's neck and breathed deep.

After another few minutes of just sitting there Jemma spoke up, "the Marshals are still protecting you, right?" She asks

She feels Skye nod below her. "For the first year and a half, there were always a couple agents stationed close by," She says, "After that the started checking in a couple times a week, By the time four years went by, they dropped it to a few times a month. Now that it has been six years they only check in a few times every couple of months. making sure our identities are still secure."

Jemma felt reassured that the Marshals were keeping tabs on Skye and Jiaying.

"After Cal kidnapped me and Jiaying recovered, she started taking self-defense classes." She explains "After learning to fight back she went through the process of getting a concealed carry. She had to grease the wheels a bit with money, LA laws being what they are." Skye finishes, "She doesn't plan on letting us get hurt ever again."

Jemma turns and kisses Skye's face a few times before leaning back and laying on the pillow. They stare at each other for a while Jemma can see Skye not really focusing on anything, deep in thought. Jemma does the same, staring at Skye. Going over the last three days in her head. Jemma knows she has only really 'known' Skye for three days, and been with her as more than friends for less time. But it doesn't feel that way to Jemma. She feels like she has known Skye for years. Even her and Fitz hadn't become so close so fast.

 _'Shit,'_ she thinks _'Fitz.'_ Her mood drops a little bit. _'God I really messed that up too, are we still even friends anymore? He probably hates me now.'_

Jemma comes back to the here and now and sees Skye watching her, worried.

"Whats wrong, Jem?" Skye says, a little afraid of the answer.

Jemma sighs, "Just thinking about Fitz... I really screwed up."

Skye can't help but feel a little relieved that her story hadn't scared Jemma. But the feeling quickly fades.

"Oh," Skye says quietly. "I'm sorry."

Jemma sighs, she should have seen this coming. "Skye. It's not your fault that he acted the way he did, he just..." Jemma doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know how Skye will react to the news that her best friend was in love with her. "Last year, halfway through my sophomore year, he told me he thought that he was falling in love with me. So I was forced to tell him that I didn't like guys, not even a little bit. I didn't want to string him along. He's the only other one besides you, and I guess your mom, who knows I'm gay. It was awkward for a while but we both agreed to forget about it." She sighs. "When he was yelling at me, It was fine, I was used to his _passionate_ arguing. But then he turned on you, and started blaming you, I just..." She paused, trying to find the right words "snapped, I guess." She was silent for a long while. "After you... uh... After you left, I got even angrier at him... He said he cared about me and I..." She sighs again "I said some pretty nasty things pretty loudly..." Tears started to well up in Jemma's eyes. She feels Skye pull Jemma close, holding on tight. "He probably hates me now." Jemma says with a sob.

"Jemma, no," Skye tries to reassure the sobbing girl in her arms "Shhh, hey, its okay, I've seen you two together, everything will be fine. I'm sure of it."

Jemma takes a few minutes to stop crying, then a few minutes more too speak up. When she calms down she looks up at Skye. "I think," She says, looking into her eyes "I could use a shower." She says, laughing a tiny bit.

Skye nods, "I can arrange that." She says, leaning down and kissing Jemma's forehead.

Jemma gets up and sits on the edge of the bed watching Skye walk over to the closet and grabbing two towels and a washcloth. Jemma stands up and stretches. Jemma is balancing on the balls of her feet, stretching her hands out above her head. she feels her shirt rise up and cool air on her stomach. She can feel Skye's eyes roaming over her body so she held the stretch a little longer than she normally would have. Jemma settles back on her feet and walks over to Skye. She takes the towels from her and wraps a hand around Skye's lower back. Jemma pulls the taller girl in and roughly presses their lips together. Jemma pulls back just as quick as she leaned in and turns and saunters over to the bathroom, feeling Skye's eyes follow her the whole way. Jemma launches a "Thanks, babe" over her shoulder before closing the door.

Jemma takes a deep breath on the other side of the door, It was really difficult not to just stay out there, kissing Skye, but she had to get ready. Jemma walked over to the shower, reaching in she turned it on, setting it to the settings that she had preferred the morning before. Once the shower was set and heating up Jemma turned back and stripped off her nightshirt and underwear bottoms, tossing them into the corner to clean up after her shower.

As Jemma steps into the steaming shower, she silently hopes for Skye to come in and join her. She knows it won't happen, Skye wanted to take it slow, but a girl can dream. She stands under the shower head, allowing the water to wet her hair and massage her back. After a few minutes relaxing under the shower head, Jemma grabs the shampoo bottle and pours some into her hand, she breathes the scent that has become associated with Skye in, before lathering her hair.

Finishing up with her shower, Jemma turned off the seemingly unlimited amount of hot water that never fluctuated in temperature. She walked out into the bathroom and wiped down the mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror as she dried herself. She decided to blow-dry her hair because she didn't have time to allow her hair to air dry like she normally liked too. Luckily Jemma didn't have hair that became fuzzy with blow-drying. After her hair was mostly dry she stood there, looking herself over in the mirror.

Jemma had an urge to put on some make-up, it was unusual, but she knew why. She wanted to impress Skye. Jemma never wore make-up, she never really cared about what other's thought of her looks and she saw the habit as a waste of time, better used to study or do homework. Her parents always said she looked 'stunning' without product on her face. She did own make-up, for special occasions, but she hadn't brought it. So, Jemma turned from the mirror, gathered her discarded clothes, and stepped out of the bathroom.

Just like the morning before, Skye was on her bed, resting against the headboard and playing on her phone. She looked up at Jemma leaving the bathroom, she smiled.

"Since we're, ya know, a 'thing' now, it wouldn't be too weird to say _'Damn!'_ would it?" Skye said, smirking, starting to stand up.

Jemma shakes her head, "No, I think that would be perfectly acceptable." She answers, blushing lightly. Watching Skye approach her. Looking slightly up at Skye as she stands in front of her.

Skye stops right in front of Jemma and wraps her arms around Jemma's waist. The smaller girl set her hands on Skye's hips in return, arms inside of Skye's.

"Well, then, in that case..." Skye leaned into Jemma, wrapping an arm further around her, pressing into the small of her back, pulling her close. "Damn." She says, smirking, before pressing her lips to Jemma's.

Jemma rolled her head to the side slightly and stood up on her toes a little bit to meet Skye's lips more. wrapped her hands into the hem of Skye's shirt, holding her in place. Skye nipped the seam of her lip, just as Jemma started to open her mouth Skye pulled back and made her way to the bathroom.

Jemma stood there for a second, dumbstruck and foggy. She turned and saw Skye slipping into the bathroom. "UGH!" She groans, exasperated, "You're such a tease!"

"You love it."Skye responds, winking, before closing the door.

What Jemma didn't see was Skye leaning against the wall, slipping down it and sighing. She stopped so abruptly because she had almost just taken Jemma's towel off. But she wasn't lying before, she wanted to build a relationship. Not just a fuck buddy.

Jemma moved to her bag, opening it, she started sorting through and selecting her outfit. Jemma pulled out matching sets panties and bra, then a powder blue button-down shirt and a tan cardigan. Finally, she grabbed up a blue/gray pair of skinny jeans. Putting everything on she sat down on the bed, brushing her hair and putting it up in a ponytail.

Jemma just sat on the bed waiting for Skye to finish up. Before long she found thoughts drifting off towards Fitz. How harsh she had been, how he would react when she tried to talk to him today to apologize, which she had determined to do today at school. Jemma was so deep into her thoughts of worst case scenarios that she didn't even notice Skye slip out of the bathroom and into the closet.

She snaps back to the present when she feels a weight on the bed in front of her. She focuses her eyes and see's Skye, fully dressed, in front of her. She was sitting on her heels, looking at her.

"You okay, Jem?" She asks

"Yeah." She says, weakly. Jemma clears her throat and tries again "Yeah, all good."

Skye tilts her head a tiny bit, giving Jemma a 'that's bullshit and we both know it' look.

Jemma sighs and admits, "I'm just really worried about what will happen when I see Fitz at school today. We've never had a fight this bad." Jemma thinks back, "I actually don't think we've _ever_ had a fight. We have argued, but never _fought_ before."

Skye moves and sits next to Jemma, leaning against the headboard with her. Jemma lies in Skye's lap with a sigh, Skye gently starts running her fingers through Jemma's ponytail. Jemma relaxes and revels in Skye's touch. She had always loved having her hair played with, but the fact that it was Skye doing it made it a hundred times better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really wanted to get this out so I ended it as naturally as I could while allowing for a smooth transition into a chapter six. I'm going to stick to the day-to-day format for a little while, but eventually, I'm going to start skipping days. My days have been super crazy all of the sudden, but spring break is coming up (YAY!) so I should be able to write more. Constructive criticism is accepted with open arms.
> 
> *Edit* Forgot to mention, I've started to give occasional insights into Daisy/Skye's thoughts, hopefully, to help express what I mean to come across when it comes to Skye's emotions and reactions.


	6. It's not about how big the steps you take are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Fitz repair what broke, Skye and Fitz are fast friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't very good, I wrote half of it while waiting in an airport for six hours and running on four hours of sleep. Anyway, bumping the rating to 'Explicit' _enjoy. ;)_

Jemma was drifting back to sleep, put at ease with Skye's comforting presence and fingers combing through her hair. Jemma is woken back up by a low grumble in her stomach. It's probably about 6:30 and she hasn't eaten yet, she should already be done eating and prepping to leave for school.

Skye leans down and plants a kiss on Jemma's cheekbone, "Let's go get some breakfast. We're gonna be late if we dawdle any longer."

Jemma nods and sits up, scooting off the bed. She picks up and pockets her phone then moves for her backpack and riding gear. Skye does the same. As they make their way to the stairs Skye wraps an arm around Jemma's waist. 

"Thanks for listening earlier, I know it was a lot to take in, but it felt really good to unload." She stops at the top of the stairs, turning to face Jemma. "I haven't told anyone those things in years. Never trusted anyone enough..." She shrugs.

Jemma felt her chest swell with the news that Skye trusted her so much, "You know you can tell me _anything_ Skye, I'll never judge you."

Skye leaned in and pulled Jemma into a quick hug before linking their hands and walking downstairs. Jemma got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Jiaying in the kitchen, making scrambled eggs with cut up bacon, diced peppers, and shredded cheese mixed in. She saw hashbrowns cooking in another pan, and toast stacked on a plate.

Jiaying looks up from the stove to the couple walking into the kitchen. "Morning ladies, sleep well?" Skye nods, but Jemma just watches Jiaying with a brand new respect for the woman. After all she has gone through, she put on a brave face and a happy attitude. Jemma would never, in a million years, have guessed that the woman standing before her came from a background of abuse.

Before Jemma could think about it she moved around and wrapped Jiaying into a tight hug. Jiaying was about an inch taller than Skye was, so about three inches higher than Jemma. So Jemma rested her head on Jiaying's chest under her chin.

Jiaying is a bit shocked and definitely confused, but she returned the hug, gently rubbing Jemma's back. They stand there for a second before Jemma says, "You're so strong." Jemma feels Jiaying's head turn in Skye's direction. Her hands stop rubbing Jemma's back for a second.

"You told her?" She says softly. She had no fear, no anger in her voice, just curiosity.

"Figured she had the right to know that she was getting into bed with damaged goods..." Skye says quietly. Jiaying lets out an indignant click of her tongue, starting to speak, but Jemma beat her to it.

Jemma dropped her arms around Jiaying and turned to face Skye. "Skye." She sighs "You're a beautiful, intelligent, caring person." She states, "You may come from a bad background, but we are all 'damaged' in our own ways. When we pick our own paths, not letting our pasts corrupt us, but make us stronger as a person, nothing else matters." She finishes. She had moved back to Skye while she was talking. "It's not about how big the steps you take are, but that they're in the right direction." She finishes, grabbing Skye and kissing her soundly, driving the point home.

"What she said," Jiaying says lifting a pan off the stove, "Breakfast is ready."

"Let's eat." Jemma says, breaking the kiss.

Skye just nods and moves to sit down at the table. Jemma sits shoulder to shoulder with Skye. Jiaying sets two plates of food in front of Jemma and Skye before sitting down at the head of the table with her own plate. The trio eats in silence, none really knowing what to say.

They finish up eating and Jiaying tells them to go, she'll take care of the dishes. Once in the garage and alone Skye pulls Jemma into a heated kiss, clutching her hips like it would be their last time together.

Jemma immediately reacts, stepping into Skye's body until they were flush, more like a single being instead of two. Jemma reaches around Skye's waist and grips the back of her jeans, holding on just as tight as Skye was holding her. Jemma nipped the seam of Skye's lip, a little bit harder than she normally would have, revenge for leaving her hanging earlier.

The couple stands there for a long while, healing the wounds that were opened that morning with each other's touches. Jemma moves her hands up the back of Skye's shirt, warming her hands on her skin. Jemma stops moving her hands when she feels the edge of Skye's bra. Jemma slips her fingers underneath the strap. She curled the tips of her fingers and pulls Skye closer, pushing harder into the kiss. Skye moans against Jemma's lips.

Jemma feels Skye start to pull away so she holds on tighter. Not letting her back up. 

"Jemma," Skye says against her lips "We're gonna be late."

Jemma pulls her head back with a groan. "Let's just skip." She says, surprising herself.

Skye shakes her head. "No," She says, firm "I will not be the reason your grades and attendance start slipping." She says with finality, not breaking eye contact with Jemma.

Jemma nods "Yeah, I suppose you're right," She sounds a tiny bit like a child who had just been scolded, "I just want to spend more time with you."

"We'll see each other in algebra and after class, then we can go somewhere and just be alone," Skye says with a smile "But right now," She says with a sigh and a chuckle, "I cant ride like this, imma need a minute."

Jemma blushes lightly and nods. She holds Skye in a gentle hug while she calms down. She smirks at herself at the fact she had gotten Skye so worked up so fast.

A minute or so passes before Skye says, "Alright we should go." Skye zips up her jacket and uncovers the bike, opening the seat she puts her bag inside, then turns around and hits a button on the wall, opening the garage door. She steps over the bike and settles in, slipping into her gloves.

Jemma followed suit in zipping up her jacket and putting on her gloves, all while watching Skye and her fluid movements. As Jemma watched Skye, she felt something in her chest. It was warm and filled her up. Made her feel like she had never been whole before now. _'I can't be..._ she thought, _'I have barely been around Skye before now, it's not even been a week... there was no way I could be... in love... with Skye?'_ Jemma pondered this for a second, _'No,'_ she decided, _'it's just the intense last few days we've had, nothing more than that... Best not to do anything rash and ruin the great thing we have going.'_ Jemma refocused her eyes and saw Skye watching her with a small smile.

"You're so beautiful when you're lost in your own head," Skye says.

"You're just saying that so I'll sit closer on the bike." Jemma teases, sinching up her bag and walking over.

"Is it working?" Skye smiles back.

Jemma leans down and kisses the corner of her mouth "Maybe." She whispers, sitting down on the seat behind Skye. She pushes the helmet over her head. She had to take out her ponytail to do so but she could just put it back up at school. Jemma slid over the back of the bike and grabbed onto Skye.

Skye looks back, "Ready?" Jemma nods and Skye starts the bike. She revs it once, squeezes the clutch, pushes off, and drops into first. Skye starts down the driveway, looking at down the street as she did. Seeing the way was clear Skye turned onto the road and twisted the throttle, shifting through gears as though the bike was just as apart of her body as her head or hands were. She quickly speeds up to fifty, fast enough to get her a hefty speeding ticket if caught. Skye sped more out of necessity than enjoyment, they were running pretty far behind schedule.

The pair made it to the school in record time. The parking lot was mostly empty of students, already in the school. Getting off the bike Jemma slipped off her helmet and bent down, looking into the mirror she re-did her ponytail, hoping she had enough time to catch Fitz and apologize to him.

Skye packed away the gloves and helmet then turned and walked towards the school side by side. Jemma watched again as Skye slipped into her 'too cool for school' attitude. She knew it was a coping mechanism to deal with the fact that she could never truly let anyone all the way in, always afraid to trust anyone. Jemma was just glad that Skye had chosen to let her in.

They enter the school and Jemma turns to Skye, "I really need to talk to Fitz, and if I wait I won't do it."

Skye nods, "I'll see you in class, Jem." she smiles then hugs Jemma, before walking away.

Jemma stands and watches Skye, 110% checking her out, before walking the other direction towards Fitz and her's lockers. She arrives at the lockers and is relieved to see Fitz standing at his locker still, not yet at class.

Jemma walks and stands behind Fitz, unsure of how to proceed. "Hey." She says quietly. Jemma sees Fitz tense in front of her and she flinches at his reaction. "I'm sorry..." She continues, "I... uh...," She stutters, unsure of herself, "well let's face it, I was a bitch, and I'm sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to talk... I just had to say sorry." Jemma turns and starts to leave for her first class.

"Simmons," She hears Fitz say. Jemma stops, a little afraid of turning around. His voice didn't sound hostile, maybe a little sad if anything. "I'm sorry too." Jemma turns at this and sees Fitz looking at her, head hung a little bit "It was wrong of me to snap at Daisy like that and I totally deserved what you said."

Jemma steps towards Fitz, "No Fitz, you didn't deserve anything like that. It was horrible what I said." She stopped when she was in front of him, "You should hate me right now..." She can't look him in the face, so she stares at his chin.

Fitz grabs Jemma and pulls her in for a hug "I could never hate you Jemma." He says.

Jemma doesn't know what to say, so she just stands there, hugging Fitz. She rests the side of her head against his chest. After a minute Fitz speaks up.

"Phil called yesterday," he starts, Jemma feels her heart seize a little. "He called for my parents, wanting to thank them for letting you stay over for the week. They weren't home and I told him it wasn't a problem, and to call me on my cell if they needed anything. He said he would."

Jemma doesn't know what to say, Fitz had lied to Phil and covered her tracks for her, even when he was probably still upset. "I can't thank you enough Fitz, anything you ever need... I'll do your chemistry homework for a month!" She offers, releasing the hug and looking up at him.

He chuckles a little bit, "Even if I were one to let others do my work for me, I wouldn't ask that of you, I know you have so much of your own work that you can barely handle that and tutoring..." He pauses for a second. "Speaking of, how's that going?" He says, smiling a bit.

"Well as you probably already figured out I'm staying with Skye..." She says, then she blushes a bit, "And, uh... We're kinda _together_ now..."

Fitz smirks wildly at Jemma, " _You_ nailed down _Daisy Johnson_." He said, incredulously. "And just _how_ did you manage that? And don't you dare leave out any details."

Jemma smiles at Fitz. Just like that, they were back to their old pattern, like nothing had ever happened. "Well," She starts her explanation. "After the fight, Skye looked like she was ready to bounce. She wasn't at the doors after school, so after a minute, I went to her parking spot. She was sitting on her bike, looking like she was debating on whether or not to leave."

Fitz's smile falters a bit and he looks away, "Sorry..." He said, sheepishly.

Jemma shakes her head, "Really Fitz, if it wasn't for the fight, we probably wouldn't have kissed." She wasn't lying. She would never have had the courage to kiss Skye if the events of the day hadn't folded out as they had. "So really, I should be saying 'Thank you', and you should be saying 'Your welcome, Simmons, for making one of the best things in your life happen.'" Jemma smiled and squeezed Fitz's arm reassuringly.

"Alright," he says, looking back at Jemma's face "Tell me everything that happened."

Jemma launches into the rest of the story. Telling Fitz everything in detail. He listened, smiling the whole time. Jemma never saw jealousy on his face, only ever genuine happiness for Jemma and Skye. Jemma was worried that he might get jealous, but if he was, he didn't let it show.

After Jemma finished Fitz smiled at her, "That's really amazing Simmons, It seems like Daisy really does like you." Jemma had left out anything that was too personal or intimate, those things were only for Skye and her to share.

"Yeah, I really l-... like her too." Jemma had almost said she had loved Skye, but that was really probably not appropriate. "I'll see you in biology, Fitz. I don't wanna be late to first."

Fitz nods, "See ya there." He says, before waving and walking off. Jemma heads to her English class, she is almost late again, getting another weird look from her teacher. She sits in an open desk and starts reading the assigned book. Class ends and she looks forward to Biology.

She gets to Biology her usual five minutes early and sees Fitz already there, sitting at a table. Jemma moves and sits next to him. She doesn't object when the teacher partners them up for the lab. Jemma and Fitz talk, about anything really, while doing the lab. They laugh at each other's stupid jokes and gently play around after completing the experiment twenty minutes early.

At the end of class, the best friends hug and go their separate ways. Jemma gets to Algebra early, not surprised to not see Skye sitting there. Jemma sat down and set up her side of the table, watching students stream in. She is shocked to see Skye walk in with the flow of students, a whole minute and a half early.

Skye slips into her seat and sees Jemma looking at her, "Do I have something on my face?" She asks, pulling out a mirror to check.

"You're early..." Jemma says, still a bit stunned.

"It's been known to happen." She says, putting away her mirror after checking to make sure her face was fine. She looks over and smiles at Jemma.

"Oh, has it?" Jemma asks, a lilt in her voice.

"It has." Skye confirms with a nod.

The bell rings as the teacher walks in, she looks over the class and her eyes land on Skye. "Miss Johnson, you're on time. What a pleasant surprise!"

Skye smirks and shrugs "It's been known to happen." She says, grabbing Jemma's hand under the table. They had agreed to keep away from PDA during school. Skye had no issue with it, she didn't flaunt her sexuality, but she didn't hide it. Jemma, on the other hand, hadn't told her parents or host family yet.

Algebra comes to an end and the pair finds their way to the library. They sit in a quiet corner and study... each other. There were definitely no books involved. There was, however, quite a bit of kissing and light groping. When the lunch bell rings they only stop because some freshman stumbles upon them. The young girl just stood staring at them until Skye spoke up,

"See something you like?" She says.

Jemma shoves Skye's shoulder "Skye! That's so inappropriate." She looked over to the freshman, the poor girl looked as if she were about to faint.

"Sorry..." She says before turning and practically sprinting away. Skye laughs when she thinks the freshman is out of earshot.

"That poor girl," Jemma says, but she can't suppress the small laugh "At least she didn't recognize us."

"Well, staring is rude," Skye replies with a smirk. "I think she was too stunned to even get a look at our faces." She says, laughing a little quieter. "Let's go get lunch, you make me work up an appetite."

The couple fixes their slightly ruffled appearances and make their way to the lunch line but end up in different lines for food. They agree to meet at Jemma's normal table for lunch. Now that Fitz and she worked everything out she was determined to get her girlfriend and best friend to like each other.

Jemma arrives first and sees Fitz there. She was a little worried he wouldn't be, so she sat down, relieved. "Hey." She says, sitting next to Fitz.

Fitz looks up, "Daisy joining us today?" He asks

"Yeah, she should be here in a minute. That alright?" Jemma asks him, worry in her tone.

"Yeah, yeah!" He quickly says, erasing any doubt, "I just need to say sorry."

"That would be wonderful Fitz, thank you so much," Jemma says while smiling.

Jemma feels Skye walk up behind her then sit down. She turns to her left and smiles. She almost leans in for a kiss but stops herself. "Hey, you." She says instead.

Skye smiles bright and looks over, "Hey, you." She replies. Skye scoots closer, invading Jemma's personal space and sitting _way_ closer than a normal friend would, even a really _friendly_ friend.

Fitz clears his throat after watching the girls give heart eyes at each other. "Daisy," he starts, tone gentle and a little unsure, "I just want to say I'm really sorry, I was a perfect ass yesterday. And it was completely unfair to treat you like that. I'm sorry."

Skye looks quickly at Fitz "Thanks" She says, before looking down at the table a little. She was clearly uncomfortable with situations like this.

Jemma turns to Fitz, "Thank you, Fitz."

The trio sat and ate in silence for no small amount of time, but before long they fell into a small conversation. Before long after that Fitz found out just how much Skye knew about tech, Jemma was left completely behind in the conversation. To her, they just sounded like the teachers from Charlie Brown. She didn't complain, she was all too happy to let Fitz and Skye bond.

Skye and Fitz relaxed around each other the longer they talked. Skye told Fitz about her desktop PC, listing off the Specs. Fitz seems impressed and then stunned when Skye lists the processer she has.

"HOW?" Fitz asks, excited. "Those have been back ordered for _MONTHS_ "

Skye just shrugs, "I have my ways," She says, ever mysterious.

Fitz and Skye jabbered about anything and everything tech. Jemma sat back and watched with a happy heart. She was right, they hit it off right away. At the end of the lunch hour, Fitz wanted to come over after school to see all the things Skye had talked about, but Skye politely turned him down. Citing the fact that she had plans with Jemma, but he could come over another day. They went their separate ways at the end of lunch, all promising to meet up right outside the doors of the student parking exit.

Jemma's Physics class passed about as fast as expected, AKA mind-numbingly slow. In the end, Mr. Hall assigned a 'metric ass ton' of homework, as one student had put it so well. This time Jemma wasn't spared. She exited the classroom and walked outside to find Fitz and Skye already talking animatedly. Jemma walked up to them and it took a few long moments for them to notice her.

They walked towards the parking lot and Fitz walks with the couple, wanting to see her bike. They make it to the bike and Skye pulls out the helmet with the gloves and stores her backpack, then putting the items on the seat, she turns around and grabs Jemma by the hips. Dragging her towards the bike Skye leans on it and pulls Jemma down into a long, hot kiss. Jemma hears Fitz groan behind them and shuffle awkwardly behind her. She ignored him and held the kiss for _awhile_

Jemma smiles, pulling back for air, "God I've wanted that all day." She says while leaning against her body. Skye hums in agreement. Fitz sticks around admiring the bike until Skye and Jemma are ready to go. He starts walking to his car and they take off.

_**Three days later: Sunday** _

"Jeeeemmmmmmm" Skye groans "Please, come to bed!"

Jemma doesn't turn from the desk, where she has her nose in textbooks. "I need to study, hon." She explains, "I know this Physics exam is going to be _extreamly_ hard, they always are." She finishes, still reading. She was supposed to go home on Saturday, but at the last minute, Phil called.

He explained that May's old war buddy, Trip, was found murdered in an alley in New York. He was supposed to be on vacation but ended up stabbed and bleeding to death in a dirty alley, alone, in New York. That's why May was so down. It had been decided that Jemma would stay with 'Fitz' indefinitely, for the time being. Jemma had no issues with it.

Skye groans again, "It's two AM, babe!" she says gesturing to the clock, even though Jemma wasn't looking.

"You can go to sleep hon, I'll be to bed when I'm done studying." She says, unwavering.

"I can't go to sleep with you so stressed in front of me!" She pleads, "Your stress is making my stress have stress." Jemma doesn't make a move to get up. After a moment Skye gets an idea, "Ya know," She starts "Stressed Daisy is a grumpy Daisy," She says, referring to herself in the third person. Her voice rises in pitch slightly as she finishes, "And grumpy Daisy isn't very _cuddley_ " She finishes. This seems to have the desired effect on Jemma.

Jemma stops and looks up, slowly looking back to the bed where Skye was laying, she narrows her eyes "You wouldn't." Skye just raises her eyebrows and gives Jemma an innocent smile. They sit there staring at each other, Jemma breaks first. She stands up and Skye grins, knowing she won. With practiced hands Jemma unbuttons her shirt and pulls it off, leaving her in her tank top undershirt. She tosses the shirt towards the hamper, not breaking eye contact with Skye. Next, she reached up the back of her shirt and unhooked her bra, pulling it off under her shirt she pulls it out and tosses it with her shirt. Finally, she unbuttons her tight skinny jeans, she slowly pulls them off, bending down to pull the cuffs off her ankles, giving Skye a nice view down the front of her shirt. She slowly walks the short distance to the foot of the bed, swinging her hips a bit. She crawls onto the bed on all fours, giving Skye another show, and makes her way up the bed on her hands and knees. She gets face to face with Skye and slowly leans down until she can feel the heat from Skye's fast, shallow breaths on her lips. She stops when their lips are just barely not touching.

"Night, hon," Jemma says, then rolls onto her side and cuddles up with Skye's side.

It takes Skye a moment to realize what just happened, when she does she lets out a _deeply_ frustrated groan, "Jesus Jemma, you call _me_ a tease!" She says, wrapping herself around the shorter girl.

"Mmmm" Jemma replies, "Don't threaten my cuddles." She warns, pressing a light kiss to Skye's cheek, then closed her eyes.

_**Two days later: Tuesday** _

Jemma's Physics exam was just as hard as she thought it was going to be. She had been the only one to finish on time, everyone else had to schedule continuations. Even though the test had been hard, Jemma felt like she did well, but she could feel the tension in her shoulders. She just wanted to go home and sleep for days.

Jemma meets Skye and Fitz outside the doors. They were jabbering about something over Jemma's head. Jemma walked over to Skye, feeling dead on her feet. 

"Ready to go home?" She says, not even caring that she was interrupting.

Skye looks over at Jemma "Wow, you look terrible." Skye sees the look of hurt on Jemma's face, "I... I mean... you look tired..." She tries to correct before she sees the smirk on Jemma's face. "You're an ass, Jem." she says, then turns and starts walking towards her bike.

Jemma shares a laugh with Fitz then follows Skye. Jemma catches up and wraps her arm around Skye's back, slipping her hand into Skye's back right pocket. Skye put her hand on the shorter girls shoulders.

"Really that bad huh?" Skye asks after a second of walking leisurely to the back of the lot.

Jemma nods, "I was the only one to finish it, the others had to reschedule. Poor kids didn't stand a chance."

"Of course you were the only one to finish, you're a genius Jem." She says.

There it is. that warm, whole feeling in her chest. The feeling she has tried to convince herself wasn't love. The couple gets on the bike and head home. Jemma follows Skye through the door, she heads for the stairs. Jiaying was in the kitchen, Jemma hears "How was it?" from the older woman. Jemma just grunts in response, mounting the stairs.

"That bad huh?" Jemma hears Jiaying ask Skye before she's in Skye's bedroom. Jemma tosses her backpack on the floor near the desk and does the same with her jacket, which Skye had officially given Jemma to keep. She flops down on the made bed and starts squirming out of her clothes to curl up under the covers. She achieves her goal and curls under the sheets, smelling the shampoo on Skye's pillow.

Skye walks into the room and stopped in her tracks "Good god Jem... When did the tornado visit?" She says, picking up the mess. Jemma remains silent. Jemma can feel Skye staring at her for a bit. She hears Skye walk into the bathroom and then hears water running but pays it no mind. She hears Skye come out of the bathroom and into the closet. She hears Skye come out a couple minutes later.

Jemma feels something light impact the blanket on her back, "Put that on," She hears Skye say after the impact. Jemma turns around and is stunned to see Skye in a _very revealing_ bikini. Jemma's jaw drops to the floor.

"Thanks for the compliment, Jem." Skye winks "Put that on." she says, gesturing to the ball of fabric on the bed next to her.

Jemma looks down and sees another bikini resting on the blanket next to her. "I'm not up for the beach, Skye" Jemma groans "I just want to sleep for a week..."

"It's not the beach." she explains, Jemma remains unmoved "Pleeeeaseeee" Skye whines, "For me?" She finishes then puts on her puppy dog eyes and a small pout. Skye had quickly learned that Jemma could never say no to Skye's puppy dog eyes, no matter the situation, and she took _full_ advantage of that fact.

Jemma breaks as soon as she sees Skye pouting. She groans again "Fineeee...." And she gets up, grabbing the bikini. Skye's sad face springs back into a happy smile that reaches her eyes.

"Great!" She exclaims "Just come into the bathroom when you're changed."

Jemma just grunts and rolls her eyes, Skye turns and heads into the bathroom. Jemma strips and changes into the bikini. Looking at herself in the mirror she isn't surprised to see that the bikini that Skye had given her fit well, Skye had probably grown out of it. Also, she isn't surprised to see that the bikini is a little skimpy on the fabric, probably intentional on Skye's end.

Jemma walks into the bathroom and opens the door, she smells coconut and almonds right away. She looks around and sees Skye sitting on the edge of the massive bath, running her hand through the water and bubbles. Skye looks up when she hears the door open. It was Skye's turn for her jaw to drop, Jemma filled out the bikini Skye had given her _well_.

"Uh... wow." Is all Skye says.

Jemma notices Skye's wandering eyes, but she sees the bath even more. "You did this for me?" Jemma asks

Skye nods, "You've had a really stressful last few days and I figured you could use something nice." She explains while standing up "I can let you be alone and you can just relax, _or_ " She says with a growing smirk "I can stick around for a bit..." She says

"Oh? Are you not planning on relaxing if you stick around?" Jemma says, Skye just shrugs and flashes an innocent smile in response. Jemma steps up to Skye "Of course I want my girlfriend in the bath that she made with me." She leans in and gives Skye a long, sweet kiss.

The couple climbs into the hot bath, sitting opposite each other. They both had water jets massaging their backs. Jemma lets out a moan of appreciation when the water jets start massaging her still tense shoulders. Jemma sinks down in the bath and rests her head and neck on the towel slung over the edge of the tub.

"Oh!" Jemma hears Skye exclaim after a few minutes, remembering something. She turns around and grabs up a lighter and starts lighting scented candles around the edge of the tub. Jemma watches Skye smiling adoringly. The filling warm feeling has been in her chest since she walked into the bathroom. When Skye leans over to hand Jemma the lighter for the candles on her side of the tub Jemma gives her a quick kiss.

Jemma turns to light the candles next to her, "I love you, Skye." She says with a happy sigh. Jemma doesn't realize what she said until she turns around and sees Skye's face. Skye is wide-eyed and her mouth is open like she was in the middle of saying something. It takes a second for Jemma to realize what was wrong. Jemma thought she had said that in her head, she feels her face flush.

"I-I mean..." Jemma doesn't know what to say, she's not going to apologize for loving Skye, "I'm sorry if it's too fast..." She settles on that. "I don't want to scare you or make you think that you have to say it back or anything and yo-"

Jemma doesn't get to finish her ramblings. Skye moves forward and presses against Jemma in a kiss. She moved so suddenly that a little water splashed onto the floor. Skye sat, kissing Jemma heatedly for a few minutes. When she finally pulled back they were both panting, out of breath.

"Jemma," Skye says, looking into her eyes. They looked a little watery.

"Yeah?" Jemma replies quietly, looking down a tiny bit.

"I love you too." Skye says, still holding on to Jemma.

Jemma looks up with a small smile starting to grow on her face. Jemma studied Skye's face for a second, looking for any signs of deception. But Jemma knew, if Skye said it, she meant it. Jemma was the one to move this time. She moved forward, slower than Skye had while pulling Skye with her hands that were on Skye's sides, resting on top Skye's bikini straps.

Jemma pulled Skye into a sweet kiss, gentler than Skye had with Jemma. She deepened the kiss after a second, nipping Skye's lip, asking for entry. Skye granted the request then took control of the kiss. Jemma moved her hands around to Skye's back. She found the bow knot tied at the back and started to gently pull it. At the same time, she leaned back from the kiss, Skye chasing her lips. When the kiss broke Jemma looked into Skye's eyes, widening them a bit while slowly pulling at the knot.

Skye nodded at Jemma, telling her to continue. Jemma sped up a tiny bit, finally releasing the tops knot. The top slackened around Skye's shoulders but didn't fall off. Jemma slides her hands along Skye's back up to her shoulders, grabbing the strap around her neck. She pulls the strap up and over Skye's head, Skye doesn't protest. Once the top is free of Skye's body she tosses it out of the tub onto the floor. Jemma places her hands back in their spots on Skye's ribs, gently rubbing the sides of Skye's breasts with her thumbs.

Jemma hears Skye's breath hitch in her throat. Her breathing speeds up. Jemma leans in and kisses Skye again, she lets Skye take control of the kiss, Jemma's mind was on other tasks at the moment. Jemma moves her left hand over and starts rubbing Skye's nipple with the pad of her thumb, eliciting a moan from Skye. Meanwhile, she guided her right hand down to Skye's hip, tugging at the bikini bottoms knots on her hips. Jemma gets on her knees, kneeling over Skye's legs she reaches around her hips and works on the second knot, never breaking their kiss. As she does this, Skye grasps Jemma's ass. Jemma leans back and sits on her heels when the knot is undone, breaking the kiss.

Jemma runs her right down Skye's toned stomach. She puts her hand between Skye's thighs, cupping her center through the bikini bottoms. Skye gasps then groaned through her teeth, obviously trying not to be too loud. Jemma started moving her fingers, firmly rubbing Skye through the fabric. Jemma moved in and latched her mouth around Skye's breast, swirling her tongue around her nipple, gently biting every so often. Skye leans against the wall and is groaning in pleasure, Jemma wished Jiaying wasn't home so Skye could moan as loud as she wanted.

After a minute of Jemma rubbing her, Skye spoke up "Jem," She choked out between shallow and rapid breaths "Please."

Jemma knows what Skye is asking, she pulls at the hem of Skye's bikini bottoms, submitting to Skye's request. Skye moved her hips up to allow the bikini to slide out from under her. Jemma tosses the garment onto the floor with Skye's top. Skye looks up and is disappointed to see the amount of cloth still covering Jemma.

"Your top," Skye says "it offends me, discard it at once."

Jemma smirks, she reaches back and starts undoing the knot on her back. She pulls the top over her head and tosses it down next to Skye's discarded clothes. She sits back and lets Skye admire her half-naked body, It's nothing Skye hasn't seen before (briefly), but Jemma doesn't remember that. "Happy?" Jemma asks.

"Mildly," Skye responds. Jemma chuckles and leans forward again, trapping Skye in a deep kiss.

"I have a remedy for that..." Jemma informs Skye, voice filled with innuendo and lust.

"Well, I like the sound of that... _Dr. Simmons_." Skye hums with anticipation.

Jemma's eyes flash with desire. She presses into Skye's lips in a hot, hard kiss, then pulls back and refocuses on Skye's neck. Skye gets the hint and rolls her head, giving Jemma better access. Jemma sucks on Skye's neck, right on her pulse point. The bruise she had left before had already healed and gone, Jemma was determined to leave new marks. Her hands found their ways to Skye's chest. She rubbed the panting girl's nipples with her thumbs, hardening them. She pinches Skye's nipples in her fingers, rolling them a little. This makes Skye groan deeply, Jemma gently bites Skye's neck in response. Jemma releases her right hand from Skye's breast and pressed it against her chest, gently pushing her back to lean against the tub. Jemma can feel Skye's thundering heart under her palm.

Skye leans back under Jemma's guidance, resting against the cool surface she shivers. Skye honestly doesn't know if it's from the cool surface or from Jemma's electrifying touch. Pleased with Skye's position Jemma slowly moves her hand down Skye's torso, dipping below the water's surface. Jemma is still sucking on Skye's neck and using her left hand to fondle Skye's breast. Her right hand makes it between Skye's thigh and she rubs along the length of her opening before locating her clit and focusing on it. She rubs softly with her middle finger, then gently started ramping up the pressure.

Jemma gives Skye's neck a break. She leans back to admire Skye's face, eyes clamped closed, mouth hanging slightly open, head pressing into the wall. Skye is letting out desperate moans in between rapid breaths. Jemma brings her left hand up and wraps it around the back of Skye's neck, tilting her head up for a kiss. Jemma presses her lips against Skye's, momentarily silencing her. After their lips meet Jemma moves her middle finger down an slowly slips inside Skye. Skye moans loudly into Jemma's mouth. Jemma swallows the moan, not wishing to disturb Jiaying. Jemma feels Skye's torso tense and straightens, sliding down the tub a little bit to push into Jemma's fingers.

Jemma pumps her finger a few times before adding a second. Skye moans at the extra finger. Jemma curls the tips of her fingers a bit and pumps her hand faster. Skye lets out something between a cry and a moan, obviously trying not to yell.

"O-oh my g-god, Jemma!" Skye pants out, voice slightly shaky. Jemma smiles at the praise. She pushes her right palm against Skye, asking her to scoot back up the tub, Skye does. As soon as Jemma sees Skye's tits pop above water she leans down and puts one in her mouth. She bites down a little harder than she meant too. She's about to apologize but Skye moans fairly loudly. _Guess she likes it a little rough_ Jemma thinks before swirling her tongue around Skye's hard nipple, then biting again.

Jemma feels Skye begin to shake under her, She knows Skye is close. Jemma starts pumping faster, curling her fingers and pressing harder. Skye comes a moment later. Her whole body tenses for several seconds before completely relaxing. Jemma wraps Skye up in a hug, literally holding Skye's head above the water. Jemma leans forward and holds Skye in a light kiss while she recovers and comes down.

Jemma feels Skye kiss back and she leans back, relaxing her grip on Skye now that she was holding herself up. She sees Skye's eyes focus on her, she smiles sweetly, "You okay, hon?" Jemma asks.

Skye smiles back, "I'm more than okay, Jem." She replies, voice full of ecstasy. "I love you, Jem." She adds after a second.

Jemma grins back, "I love you too, hon." Jemma turns around and sits back into Skye's body, relaxing into her. Skye wraps her arms around Jemma's stomach and presses a kiss into the side of Jemma's neck. Jemma sighs and leans her head back and a little to the left, resting against Skye's head and shoulder. Jemma closes her eyes, she feels Skye wrap her left leg on top of Jemma's. Holding her there as if she was about to float away. Skye leans her head into the top of Jemma's. Skye is lightly rubbing her thumb over the side of Jemma's stomach. A minute later Jemma feels Skye pull the bath plug draining the water, she was a bit disappointed, she didn't want to get up. But she feels Skye turn a bit and turn on the water, refreshing the hot water. Skye lets it run for a minute, when happy with the temperature she plugs the drain and turns off the water.

The couple sit in the tub, reveling in the closeness that their (mostly, in Jemma's case) naked bodies brought. They sat in the tub for a long while, Jemma didn't even know how long, not that she bothered to keep track. Jemma was falling asleep, the long day catching up with her when she felt Skye's arm move.

Skye moved her right arm up and palmed Jemma's breast. Jemma feels her heart rate go up slightly and her breath catch in her throat. She feels her core growing warm, and her nipple harden under Skye's touch. Skye moves her lips to Jemma's neck, sucking on her neck. Jemma feels Skye slide her right hand down her stomach the rest of the way. Skye slides her hand over the fabric of Jemma's bikini. Rubbing her through the fabric like Jemma had done earlier. This wasn't enough for Jemma, she was already wound up tight from earlier so she took the initiative. She reached down with both hands and yanked at the strings on her hips, untying them. She grabbed the fabric and pulled the garment from under herself, tossing them carelessly over the edge of the tub.

Jemma hears Skye chuckle at her enthusiasm. She's about to say something when she feels Skye press her finger into Jemma's clit. Jemma gasps and presses back into Skye, leaning her head back and gripping the other girl's thighs. Skye continues to suck and nip on Jemma's neck. Skye is pressing slow circles around Jemma's bundle of nerves. It's too slow for Jemma, she lets out a frustrated half moan half growl. Skye takes the hint and moves her middle finger down the length of Jemma's opening before slipping her two middle fingers in. She curls the tips of her fingers and grinds the heel of her hand into Jemma's clit, pumping her fingers. At the same time, she squeezes Jemma's nipple harder and twists a bit. Jemma is a shaking mess, moaning loudly, in a matter of seconds. It doesn't take long for Jemma to come. She groans and pressed hard into Skye's body, her whole body shaking with pleasure.

Jemma rests her head against Skye's shoulder, panting her leg still occasionally twitching. Skye wraps her arms back around Jemma's stomach, rubbing gently with her thumbs. The couple sat in the water until it got a little cold.

"We should get out before we catch a cold," Skye says, kissing Jemma's neck.

Jemma sighs, "I suppose." Jemma says, leaning into Skye's kiss "It's probably dinner time." With her thoughts now on food, her stomach grumbles loudly. Jemma starts standing up. She turns around when she is on her knees and presses a kiss on Skye's lips. "Love you." Jemma states.

"Love you too, Jem." Skye says, leaning forward for another sweet kiss.

The couple climbs out of the tub, letting it drain. They grab the towels on the rack and start drying themselves off. The walk through the bedroom into the closet. Jemma had moved her things into the massive closet when she learned that she would be staying with Skye for an undetermined amount of time. The girls shed their towels and got dressed in front of each other, no longer needing to worry about privacy.

Once dressed in their PJs they make their way downstairs, trying to act casual. It didn't work, seeing as how they both had matching bruises and bite marks on their necks. Jiaying looks up from her spot at the table and smirks knowingly.

"I ordered Chinese," Jiaying informs them "you girls must be _hungry_ " The older woman finishes, voice not betraying her emotions.

Jemma sees Skye's face flush from the corner of her eye, Jemma's eyes were wide. Jemma watches Jiaying, unsure of what to say.

Jiaying beats to them to the punch, "I know exams can build quite the appetite." She says with an innocent smile. It doesn't fool the pair for a second. They duck their heads a bit and head into the living room, both of their faces burning.

They sit on the couch and futilely try to keep a respectable distance, they don't try very hard for very long. Before long dinner comes and they all plop down on the couch like the night when they watched 'The Golden Circle'. They are saved an awkward conversation by Jiaying turning on the TV. She puts on 'Game of Thrones'. Jemma has no clue what is going on, but she doesn't interrupt, not wanting to burden the mother and daughter with random questions that probably had long explanations.

With the show over and all three having eaten their fill they clean up dinner. Jemma and Skye quickly disappear upstairs after all the food was put away. Wishing to avoid awkward small talk and reinvigorated for other _activitys_.

They barely make it to the room before stripping the clothes off each other. They stumble back to the bed, falling in. Both now completely nude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the smut is terrible, not really my forte. Absolutely love getting comments, so go ahead and leave one! Hope you enjoyed!!


	7. That wasn't all just an awesome dream, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't really have a summary for this chapter. It's mostly shameless smut and fluff. Promise this story still has a plot, it won't devolve into pure smut. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much said it in the summary... Enjoy ;)

Jemma wakes up to the birds chirping outside. She slowly regains full consciousness, she remembers the events of the previous night. She smiles with her eyes still closed. She starts becoming more aware of her surroundings. Jemma notices that she is still mostly naked, they had gotten as far as putting on panties before collapsing to sleep. Jemma is laying half on top of Skye, half on the bed. Jemma's left arm is resting on Skye's chest in the valley between her breasts. Her head is resting half on Skye's shoulder and half on the pillow, mostly because Jemma is shorter. She has her head turned into Skye's neck, nuzzled in close. Jemma's left leg is in between Skye's legs.

Jemma lies still, enjoying the moment. Jemma notices her skin feels a little grainy, from the dried sweat. She moves in and softly kisses Skye's neck before making her way up to Skye's jaw and eventually her mouth, trying to wake her up. Skye eventually wakes up with a soft moan, she shifts a little under Jemma. Skye moves her right leg, the one Jemma is basically straddling. Skye's leg gently brushes against the apex of Jemma's legs. Jemma knows Skye is still basically asleep, but her breath catches in her throat nonetheless. Jemma starts to lean back but Skye lets out a noise of protest and chases Jemma's lips. Jemma submits and leans back for a few more seconds while Skye fully wakes up.

Skye leans her head back against her pillow. She opens her eyes and focuses on Jemma's face. "Hey," She says with a smile, voice happy. "So that wasn't all just an awesome dream, was it?" Skye says.

Jemma moves to sit up, facing Skye and still straddling her thigh. The sheets fall off her shoulders, revealing her naked torso. Jemma sees Skye looking down Jemma's body. "Nope." Jemma says, resting her hands on Skye's hips to steady herself.

Skye looks back up at Jemma's face, grinning "Just checking." She says, grin turning into a sweet smile. Jemma leans down and kisses Skye, sucking on her lip a little. She feels Skye place her hands on the back of her thighs, rubbing them up and down.

After a few minutes, Jemma pulls back and starts rolling off of Skye and stands up, "I'm going to take a shower." She says, walking towards the bathroom. She can feel Skye's eyes on her, watching her go.

"Okay," Skye says, eyes glued to Jemma's back. Jemma stops in the doorway to the bathroom when she didn't hear Skye getting up.

Jemma turns in the doorway and looks back to Skye. She sees the state that the bed is in for the first time. The sheets are rumpled, a corner is coming up and the top comforter is half on the floor. She looks at Skye still laying in bed, ogling her. "And you're coming with me..." Jemma states before turning around and heading into the bathroom, swinging her hips a little bit more than usual. She leaves the door open.

"Oh!" Jemma hears after she turns her back. She hears the sheets rustle as Skye flings them off and rushes into the bathroom. Jemma leans into the shower and turns it on. She feels Skye come up behind her and wrap her arms around Jemma's stomach.

Skye presses a kiss into Jemma's neck, right on the bone behind her ear. Skye moves onto Jemma's earlobe, sucking it into her mouth and biting a tiny bit. Jemma moans through her lips lightly, leaning back into Skye's warm body. Jemma feels Skye's arm move up and cup Jemma's breast. Jemma knows whats next, Skye was following the same motions as the night before.

"We don't have the time hon," Jemma tries to focus her mind, but its a little hard with Skye touching her, "W-" Jemma is cut off by her own gasp when Skye pinches her nipple. Jemma closes her eyes and swallows, trying to focus again, "We... we're gonna be late..." Jemma gets out. It falls a little flat, seeing as how she could barely say it between her ragged breaths.

"Mmhmm" Skye hums, not releasing Jemma's neck or body.

Jemma doesn't have the will to protest any further. Deep down she knew this was bound to happen when she invited Skye to shower. Jemma feels Skye move on from her neck and down to her shoulder, kissing a few times before moving a little further to the right. Skye starts kissing down Jemma's spine, moving her right hand down Jemma's stomach in time with her kisses down Jemma's back.

Jemma feels Skye's hand stop and play with the hem of her underwear as she stands back up behind her. Skye leans against Jemma's back, kissing and sucking on her neck again. Skye moves her hand down between Jemma's legs, spreading her fingers to get the shorter girl to spread her legs a little. Once Jemma moved her legs out Skye started rubbing the length of Jemma's opening through the cloth of the underwear.

Jemma's legs start feeling like jello when Skye starts adding pressure, curling her fingers a little at the tips. She can feel her underwear being soaked through. After a few minutes of getting nice and worked up, Jemma feels Skye move her hand back up to the hem of her panties. She feels Skye slip her fingers under the fabric. At this point, Jemma wasn't even filtering the volume her moans. Jemma was thankful for Skye's strong arm wrapped around her chest, her legs weren't listening when she tried to support her own weight. 

Skye moves her hand down the front of Jemma's panties. She finds Jemma's clit and starts gently rubbing tiny circles.

"Skyeeee" Jemma groans out. She quickly found out the night before that Skye liked teasing a little, she didn't mind it normally, but she wasn't into it this morning.

Skye hears the faint desperation in Jemma's voice and acquiesced. She added more pressure and started rubbing Jemma's bundle of nerves faster. Jemma is nothing more than a shaking mess in seconds, completely at Skye's mercy. Skye spends a minute rubbing Jemma's clit before whispering in her ear "Love you, Jem" She says, then bites her earlobe and moving her two middle fingers down an inserting them into Jemma's hot core.

"OOOHHHHHH" Jemma moans out, quite loud as well and rests her head back on Skye's chest. Jemma reaches back with her right hand and grips the back of Skye's neck. Desperately clutching the taller girl to ground herself.

It takes longer for Jemma to come than it had in the bath. Once she does Skye wraps her arms back around Jemma's middle, holding her weight up. The girls stand there for a long few minutes, Jemma's chest heaving and panting. Eventually, Jemma is able to hold her own weight on her legs so Skye releases her grip and bends down to remove Jemma's soaked panties for her. Skye tosses them into a corner then removes her own underwear, tossing them out of the way.

Once completely undressed Skye walks around in front of Jemma. She sees that Jemma's eyes are still foggy, clouded with the ecstasy caused by her orgasm. Skye steps into the shorter girls body and wraps her arms around her lower back, leaning down to kiss her. Jemma kisses back and follows suit in wrapping her arms around Skye's back.

Jemma feels Skye start moving backward, leading them into the shower. Jemma follows, chasing Skye's sweet lips. The couple steps into the steaming water, not breaking the deep kiss. after a minute Jemma feels Skye pull back. She sees Skye reach for the shampoo and pour some into her hand. Jemma follows Skye's hand as it reaches around her head and she starts massaging the shampoo into the shorter girls hair. Jemma closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of Skye's fingers in her hair and on her scalp.

Jemma lets Skye rinse out her hair before gripping the taller girls hips, gently pushing her back against the wall of the shower. Jemma presses a few kisses on Skye's lips before moving down to her neck, planting kisses down her face as she moved. Reaching her destination Jemma started to lightly kiss and lick Skye's neck. She could feel Skye's pulse speed up under her lips. She pressed hard against Skye's body, squeezing her between the wall and herself. Jemma moves her right leg up, pressing her thigh against the apex of Skye's legs. Jemma feels Skye grind down on her thigh, rolling her hips slightly. Jemma feels Skye's deep breaths become more rapid against her own chest.

Jemma moves her hands from Skye's waist and grips her wrists. Guiding Skye's hands above her head, Jemma pins Skye's wrists against the wall. Jemma finds no resistance from Skye, she was completely submitting to Jemma's control. Jemma knew how much this meant, Skye never relinquished control of anything.

Jemma begins sucking and biting Skye's neck. Jemma had learned the night before that Skye did like it a little rough, that time in the bathtub wasn't just a fluke. So Jemma bit Skye a little harder and pressed her leg up against Skye harder. As Jemma did so, Skye let out a low moan. Jemma could feel Skye's legs start to shake a little, so Jemma picked up the slack and held Skye up like the girl had done for her a few minutes ago.

Jemma gave Skye's neck a break and moved back to her lips. Their lips crashed together and Jemma took control of the kiss. She bit Skye's lip hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. Skye let out another deep moan and opened her mouth. Jemma moved her tongue over the spot she bit before moving on into Skye's mouth. Jemma's left hand found itself griping Skye's ass, while the right moved up and grasped the back of Skye's head, holding her in place. Skye left her arms where Jemma had put them above her head.

Jemma moved back from the kiss, biting Skye's lip and dragging it with her a tiny bit. Jemma dropped her thigh, and Skye let out a low whine. Jemma quickly replaced her thigh with her right hand. Pressing her fingers hard into Skye's clit, Jemma starts rubbing circles. Jemma starts kissing her way down Skye's body, bypassing her neck Jemma stops briefly to bite Skye's collarbone. She continues her way down Skye's chest when she is happy with the mark that will be left behind.

Jemma kisses her way to the valley between Skye's breasts. She kisses her way right, taking Skye's boob into her mouth she begins sucking and flicking her tongue up and down over her nipple. Once Jemma makes Skye's nipple hard enough to cut diamonds Jemma took Skye's teat between her teeth. She bit gently, teasing Skye. Skye let out a half moan, half whine. Jemma teases for a few more fleeting seconds before biting a little harder, drawing out a moan from Skye.

A second after biting Skye, Jemma moved her fingers from Skye's clit. She rubbed along Skye's opening before sliding her two middle fingers in. She wasted no time, quickly building up the pace. Curling her fingertips and pressing her thumb back to Skye's bundle of nerves, she brought her thigh back up and pressed against the back of her hand, giving her more leverage.

Jemma listened as Skye quickly transitioned from a moan to a rather loud "OHHHHHHH-mmm".

Jemma was positive Jiaying could hear them, no matter where she was in the house. Jiaying hadn't said anything when the couple lost control of their volume a few times the night before, but it was still gonna be an awkward breakfast.

Jemma kept up a fast pace with her fingers, supported by her thigh. She continued to suck and lick on Skye's nipple, biting fairly hard occasionally. Before long Skye was a mess, moaning loudly and not caring about volume. Her body was shaking and spasming. Jemma feels Skye contract around her fingers, Jemma knows she is close.

After a few more seconds she hears Skye go silent, breath caught in her throat. Jemma feels Skye stop shaking under her, Skye's muscles tensed for a few seconds before relaxing. She felt Skye spasm around her fingers, Jemma slowed her pumping and dropped her knee. She rode out the aftershocks with Skye.

After a few moments, Jemma removed her fingers and wrapped herself around Skye, holding her up again. Jemma pressed Skye against the wall with her body to help hold the taller girls weight. Jemma leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Skye's lips, waiting for her to regain the cognitive functions that she tended to lose after an orgasm.

Jemma pressed hard into Skye's lips and leaned back when she felt the other girl starting to lift her own weight. Leaning back Jemma admired her handy work, Skye's bottom lip was a swollen a tiny bit from her bites. Her neck over her pulse point had a darkening bruise and quite a few bite marks that wouldn't be going away any time soon, below that was another bite mark on her collarbone. Skye's right breast was bruised and red from its particularly rough treatment. Jemma looks back up at Skye's face when she hears her say,

" _God_ , I love you Jem." Skye pants out, still pretty out of breath.

Jemma smiles and leans in for another soft kiss, pulling back she says "You're so beautiful, hon" Jemma smiles at the brightness that lights up Skye's face at the compliment. "I love you too." She replies, leaning in for another kiss. Jemma holds this one for a good long time.

When Jemma does pull back she turns around and grabs Skye's loofah hanging on a hook, also picking up the body wash before turning back. Popping open the cap and tipping the bottle over the loofah, "I suppose we should actually get _clean_ now, huh?" Jemma says with a small chuckle. After putting some soap on the loofah she closed the cap on the bottle and planted the loofah on Skye's chest.

Jemma started rubbing circles with the loofah in the center of Skye's chest, building up a lather. Once she had built up enough suds she moved the loofah around Skye's torso. She reached around Skye to scrub her back. Jemma took the required close proximity to kiss Skye for a good long time.

Jemma slowly kneeled in front of Skye running the loofah down her torso. Jemma held eye contact as she kneeled, starting to run the loofah over Skye's thighs. Jemma slowly started kissing down Skye's stomach, stopping on her pelvis, just above her clit. Jemma planted a long, teasing kiss there before standing up and rinsing out Skye's loofah. Jemma sees Skye had her eyes closed, breathing already speeding up in anticipation.

After a few seconds without further contact from Jemma, Skye snaps open her eyes. Skye sees Jemma washing herself with her own loofah she had bought at the store after finding out she was staying with Skye for a while. Skye stares at the tantalizing sight of Jemma lathering herself with soap, the ghost of her lips still on her pelvis. "I'm _**SOOOOO**_ getting you back for that!!" Skye says, frustration lacing her voice.

Jemma looks at Skye's face, "For what, hon?" Jemma asks with an innocent smile, voice higher than normal.

"Ohhhhohohoho!!" Skye says, turning around. "Two can play this game!!" She exclaims while turning around. In one swift motion, Skye detached the shower head from its mount and twisted the knob, turning the water ice cold. Skye turns the nozzle on Jemma, dousing her in icy cold water.

"SKYEEEEEEE!!!" Jemma shrieked when the water hit her. She started to dance around a bit, trying to avoid the startlingly cold water. All while Skye was laughing maniacally in the corner. Jemma turns her attention to Skye, she goes over to her as fast as she could without slipping. She makes it to Skye and wraps her in a bear hug, pinning the other girl's arms to her sides.

"Oh my god, Jem!!" Skye shouts when Jemma clamps her arms around the taller girl. "You're freezing!! Get off! Get off!" She finishes, trying to squirm out of the shorter girls grasp.

"Guess who's fault that is!" Jemma retorts, not loosening her grip on her girlfriend.

Skye stops squirming for a minute and looks up to Jemma's face with a smirk, "I have a remedy for that..." Skye says in a sing-songy voice.

"Mmmm" Jemma hums leaning in, "So do I...." Jemma meets Skye's lips and feels Skye try to awkwardly wrap her arms around Jemma's waist. Jemma holds the kiss, she nips at Skye's bottom lip.

Skye opens her mouth for Jemma, expecting her tongue. Skye feels Jemma pull back, then she hears the shower door open and close. Skye opens her eyes and sees Jemma drying off herself with a towel. "ughhhh!!!" Skye groans loudly "God!!! You're absolutely terrible!!!" She exclaims stepping out of the shower, grabbing up her towel.

Jemma just shrugs and puts on a sweet smile. She leans over and plants a short, light kiss on Skye's lips and saunters out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the smut wasn't too cringy. Leave comments, absolutely love getting them!!


	8. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma has a potentially life changing decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

"You've never seen 'Riverdale'??" Skye says, gaping at Jemma. The girls were lazing around on the couch on Saturday. Jemma had her last exam for the week and the girls were now on spring break for the next week. There were no signs that Jemma was going home anytime soon. Jemma worried for May, but she couldn't complain about being able to spend time with Skye.

"No." Jemma replies, leaning further into Skye's side. Resting her head on Skye's chest.

"So let me get this straight..." Skye says, wrapping her right arm around Jemma. "You haven't seen 'Game of Thrones'," Jemma shakes her head "and you haven't seen 'Riverdale'..." Jemma shakes her head again "Is there _anything_ you watch?" Skye says, looking down at the back of Jemma's head. Jemma shifts, turning to lay on her back on the couch. She rests her head on Skye's lap, looking up into the other girl's beautiful brown eyes which were staring down at her.

"I watch 'Dr. Who' with Fitz sometimes." Jemma scrunches her forehead, "Well... It's more like he insists on watching it and I tolerate it." She finishes with a laugh.

After Jemma gets settled Skye brings her hand up and begins to run her fingers through the shorter girls hair. Jemma sighs and shuts her eyes, relishing the feeling of Skye's fingers running through her hair. Skye stares at Jemma's relaxed face, wondering how she ever got so lucky to have someone like Jemma. Thoughts of how and when Skye would screw it up flashed in her mind, she quickly banished those thoughts. Jemma could read Skye's emotions really well now, no matter how she tried to hide them and she didn't want to bring down the mood. Skye forces on a smile and leans down and kisses Jemma, it was a bit awkward due to their positions.

Skye pulled back and let Jemma know that "We're watching 'Riverdale', like... right now." Skye smiles down at Jemma as she sits up.

Jemma moves into Skye's lap, sitting sideways across her lap. She wraps her arms around Skye's neck and starts kissing her way across her cheek to her ear. Once at Skye's ear she leaned in and whispered: "I can think of other things to do with our time..." She suggests, her voice a little husky. She leans over and kisses the space between Skye's jaw and ear.

"Is there?" Skye says, voice a tiny bit raspy.

"Mhmm," Jemma hums, moving down to suck on Skye's neck.

"Or..." Skye says, "We could watch 'Riverdale'." Jemma can _hear_ the smirk Skye surely has on her face.

Jemma stops sucking on Skye's neck and pulls back with a defeated sigh. She can hear the tone of Skye's voice indicating that she is only a second away from using her puppy dog pout on Jemma. She pulls back and looks at Skye's face, seeing the beginnings of Skye's pout.

"Fine..." Jemma groans out, "I can't believe you would trade sex for TV." She immediately blushes at how loud she said it, hearing Jiaying fail at trying to quietly laugh.

Skye seems unfazed by it, she grins and leans into Jemma's mouth. "Thanks, Jem, you'll love it." She says after leaning back. Skye reaches for the remote and starts up Netflix. She finds the show while Jemma shuffles on Skye's lap. Returning to her prone position Jemma rests the side of her head in Skye's lap, pressing her back against the couch and her head against Skye's stomach. Jemma lifts her right hand and starts gently rubbing the inside of Skye's thigh, hoping to distract the taller girl.

Jemma feels Skye rest a hand on her ribs, rubbing Jemma's side with her thumb. Jemma can feel Skye fighting to keep control, determined to get Jemma to watch the show. Skye moves her hand from Jemma's side and places it on top of her right hand. Jemma turns her hand upwards and laces her fingers with Skye's. She brings their hands up to her face and kisses the back of Skye's hand before moving their hands down and pressing them to her own chest tightly, the back of Skye's hand resting in the valley between her breasts.

"Jemma..." Skye says. Looking down at Jemma's face, studying the side of her face.

"Yes, dear?" Jemma says innocently, not looking away from the TV.

"It's not going to work..." Skye says.

"What's not going to work, hon?" Jemma says, feigning confusion in her voice.

"You know what, Jem." Skye says, chuckling a bit. She clicks play on the first episode and fights the primal urge to rip off Jemma's clothes.

The show starts and Jemma continues to try to tease Skye into submission, but half an episode later Jemma finds herself really enjoying the show. She slowly forgets about teasing Skye and gets immersed in the show. Skye plays the next episode and lays down behind Jemma, wrapping her arms around the shorter girls middle and linking one of their hands together. Jemma presses back into Skye's warm embrace. Before long five episodes pass.

The couple only pause the show because Jiaying comes out to the living room with plates of lunch. Jemma and Skye sit up to make room for Jiaying, who sits down next to the armrest after setting down the plates of food on the coffee table.

"Go ahead," Jiaying says, gesturing to the TV after sitting down.

The trio sits and watches another episode of the high school drama, eating leftover pizza and Chinese. When the episode ends Jemma gasps and sets down the container of orange chicken she had been picking at. Jemma looks over at Skye who has a slightly worried look on her face.

"Jem? Everything all right?" Skye questions, worried about her girlfriend.

"I just realized!!" Jemma exclaims, staring at Skye "You're totally a Veronica!!!" Jemma laughs along with Jiaying. Skye just watches the pair and raises her eyebrows.

"Well if I'm Veronica, then you're Betty!" Skye retorts, crossing her arms a little.

It takes a second for Jemma to catch her breath. When she does she looks up at the girl next to her, who was mock glaring at her. "I'd be a-okay with being a Betty, she's a total hottie," Jemma smirks at Skye "Not that Veronica isn't smoking as well..." Jemma says while leaning into Skye's body.

Skye pretends that she is going to pull away from Jemma, rejecting her kiss. She doesn't keep the game up long, never able to resist Jemma's kisses. Jemma presses herself against Skye, guiding the taller girl to lay against the armrest. Jemma places herself lying on top of Skye, her left leg between the couch back and Skye's right leg. Jemma's right leg was between Skye's legs, flat on the couch. Jemma held some of her weight with her arms, trying not to crush Skye's chest.

Jemma felt the couch shift behind her, Jiaying getting up. "I can see where this is going..." She says, collecting some dishes "Try not to ruin the couch please!" She calls over her shoulder "I quite like it!"

Jemma freezes on top of Skye, lips still pressed together. She gently retracts her lips and promptly buries her face in Skye's neck. She feels the taller girls neck rumble from the slightly annoyed groan Skye released. "Well, not anymore!!" She calls back "Thanks, Ma!" she says, sarcasm lacing her voice. Skye is only met with the quiet clinking of dishes and a soft laugh.

Jemma rolls slightly towards the back of the couch, relaxing her arms. She is still mostly on top of Skye, but she won't crush Skye with her body. Jemma keeps her face hidden in Skye's soft hair, willing the burning in her face to die down. Jemma feels Skye turn her head and plant gentle kisses on the top of her shoulder, making her way up to the crook of Jemma's neck. The kisses weren't overly sexual in nature, more of a reassuring thing to help Jemma calm down.

Skye gets to the bottom of Jemma's ear and plants a long kiss there, then rested her head back down. Jemma feels Skye tighten her grip on her waist and Jemma does the same. After another minute Jemma moves her head from Skye's hair down to her chest, under her chin. The girls lie there in silence. Jemma listens to the steady breaths and strong heartbeat in Skye's chest. Jemma is completely relaxed and content, stomach full of food and snuggling with the girl she loves.

The couple lay together in silence, listening to the occasional light clink from Jiaying in the kitchen.

"I think I want to come out," Jemma says, breaking the silence. "At least to my host family." Jemma adds. She feels Skye start rubbing her back. 

"Okay." Skye says simply, letting Jemma elaborate if she wished.

"I love you hon, and I just don't want to feel like I'm keeping you a secret. It was different when I wasn't with anyone. But now..." Jemma trails off, she was a tiny bit worried about how Skye would react to this. She knew Skye loved her, but there is always that tiny voice in the back of her head. Jemma notices the dishes stopped clinking in the kitchen. The girls had never confessed their love for each other around anyone else before, always saying it in private.

"Well," Skye starts "if that's what you want, I'll support you and help you in any capacity you wish." She finishes, squeezing Jemma's side assuringly.

Jemma looked up at Skye with tears in her eyes, overwhelmed with the unconditional love Skye had been showing her for the last two weeks. Even when Jemma had harshly snapped at Skye on the Monday before her exam, stress clouding her brain, Skye had just backed off and given Jemma some space. When Jemma went to Skye later that day and apologized, Skye accepted immediately. Not upset with the way Jemma had treated her. She took Jemma into her arms and told her it was okay, that there was no need to apologize.

Jemma sees the worried look on Skye's face, "I love you, Daisy Johnson." Jemma says leaning down to press her lips against Skye's, a few tears springing free.

Jemma leans back after a few minutes, panting. Skye locks her eyes with Jemma's "And I love you, Jemma Simmons." Skye says. Jemma smiles, glowing and feeling warm.

Jemma rests her head back against Skye's chest, letting the sound of her heart and the feeling of her breathing rock her to sleep. Jiaying walks out of the kitchen to find the couple napping on the couch, tangled together. She walks over to the love seat and grabs the blanket draped over the back. Walking back to the pair, she drapes the warm blanket over the couple's peaceful forms.

_The next day: Sunday_

Jemma stands in front of the mirror, fidgeting with her appearance. She sees Skye walk up behind her, already dressed like she had been for the last twenty minutes. Jemma had told her to wear what she normally would on any other day, but Jemma could tell the Skye tried to wear something nice without being too unnatural.

"Jem, you look fine." Skye had been watching her swap from outfit to outfit for the last hour. They were headed over to her host family's house, where she planned on coming out to them. Skye walked up behind Jemma and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and grabbing her hands, lacing their fingers together.

Jemma stares at their intertwined fingers in the mirror, thinking about what she was going to say. About how they would react, thinking about every worst-case scenario, including being sent back to Sheffield. Jemma turns around in Skye's arms to face her. They stand face to face with no space for anything but air between them.

"I don't know if I can do this..." Jemma says, looking into Skye's warm eyes.

Skye smiles at Jemma reassuringly, "I'll be right there with you Jem, I'm not going anywhere."

Jemma knew she couldn't just not go, she had texted Phil to tell him she was showing up.

_7:45 PM Jemma: Hey Phil, can I come over tomorrow? I have some things to talk to you about._

_7:46 PM Phil: Is everything alright??_

Jemma could hear the worry in his voice through the text.

_7:46 PM Jemma: Everything is perfectly fine, don't worry._

_7:50 PM Phil: Alright, come on over sometime tomorrow afternoon. If that's good for you?_

_7:50 PM Jemma: Yeah, that will be fine. See you then._

_7:52 PM Phil: Okay, see you tomorrow dear. Sleep well._

_7:53 PM Jemma: You too, see you tomorrow._

If Jemma didn't show he would get worried. She could always just lie about the reason she needs to talk to him, but she had hated lying to them before. She was all in, past the point of no return.

Jemma leaned in and softly presses her lips to Skye's for a second, "Okay, let's go" She says, releasing her grip on Skye's hips. Jemma grabs her leather jacket and heads for the door, swinging the jacket around her back and slipping it on.

The couple makes it to the bottom of the stairs and heads to the kitchen. Jiaying sees them enter and walks around the island and sweeps Jemma up in a big hug.

"Good luck sweetie." Jiaying says, squeezing Jemma a bit. Jemma is unsurprised by the hug, Jiaying had become close with Jemma over the past week. Jiaying treated Jemma like a second daughter, but nicer. Jemma squeezes back before releasing her hold. Jiaying side steps Jemma and steps to Skye, pulling her into a hug too. "Make a good impression, I like having Jemma around." She orders in a half mock stern tone.

Skye clicks her tongue, "It's like you don't even know me, ma." Skye steps back from the hug, Jiaying leaves her hands on Skye's shoulders.

"I _do_ know you, Daisy. That's the problem." Jiaying teases with a chuckle.

"We better get going," Skye says, Jiaying nods, dropping her hold on Skye. Skye walks over to the door and grabs Jiaying's SUV keys. It had been decided earlier that it would be best not to show up on an extremely fast motorcycle for the first time Skye met Phil and May. They open the door to the garage and walk through. Skye walks ahead of Jemma and opens the passenger door for her.

Jemma stops at the entrance and turns to Skye, she leans over and pulls her into a deep kiss. "Thank you, again." Jemma says, climbing into the car.

Jemma sees Skye shrug and says "The rewards system seems to be extremely beneficial." with a smirk. She closes Jemma's door, walks over and slides into the driver's seat. Once seated Skye starts the car and opens the garage. She reaches down and puts the car in reverse and backs out of the driveway. Once on the road, Skye grabs Jemma's hand and laces their fingers together.

They arrive at Jemma's place at around 3:15. They don't get out of the car for a long time. Skye just sat in the car, gently rubbing Jemma's hand with her thumb. She didn't push Jemma one way or another, just let her sit as long as she needed. They eventually get out of the car and stood at the door. Skye speaks up this time.

"It'll be okay Jem, I'm with you all the way." Skye reassures.

Jemma looks over at Skye and smiles, "I love you." She says, leaning in for a quick kiss. Jemma pulls out her keys and unlocks the door, opening it and walking in. "Phil?" She calls out when she is inside.

"We're in the kitchen!" He calls back.

Jemma moves to the back of the house and rounds into the kitchen. She sees Phil and May sitting at the breakfast bar, leisurely sipping on a couple of beers. They had already had lunch, based on the few dishes in the sink.

"Hey," She says, stopping at the threshold of the kitchen. Phil smiles back and May looks just as stoic as ever. Jemma feels Skye step up next to her, sitting just behind and to the right of her. Jemma sees May's face flash with some emotion. She could never decipher May. Phil just looks at the pair quizzically.

"Daisy, I'd like you to meet my host family. Phil and May" She gestures to the pair at the breakfast bar. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Daisy Johnson." She gestures to her girlfriend. "My girlfriend." She adds after a second, wrapping her arm around Skye's waist to drive the point home.

Phil was taking a sip of his beer, he sputtered and choked on his drink a bit. Jemma saw May just smirk a bit. Jemma just stares at the couple at the bar, waiting for a response. Phil sets his beer on the counter with a sigh. Jemma watches as he leans back in his chair slightly, grumbling. Jemma is afraid he is upset. She watches as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ten dollar bill. He slaps it on the counter and removes his hand. May smirks a bit wider and gently slides the money from the bar and puts it in her pocket.

Jemma watches the display with a gaping mouth. Skye seems slightly amused next to her. Jemma hears Skye speak to her,

"Jem?" She asks

"Yeah." Jemma says, not looking away from Phil and May.

"Can I use the restroom?"

"Sure. Upstairs, first door on the right is my room. It has its own bathroom." Jemma instructs "Just wait up there please, I'll be up in a minute."

Jemma sees Skye lean in to kiss her cheek. Jemma turns her head and presses their lips together. Jemma holds Skye in place for a moment before releasing her. She watches Skye climb the stairs, admiring how the movements made her ass move. Once her girlfriend was out of sight she turns on Phil and May. "She calls ya Jem? I like it, it's sweet." She hears Phil say, She ignores him.

"You guys had a _bet_!?" She begins, doing that whisper yell thing that never really does anything to keep the volume down. "On whether or not I was _gay_!?" She finishes, glaring at her host family and expecting a good explanation.

"W-Well..." Phil starts, but May interrupts.

"I always knew you were at least bi." May starts with a flat tone "Phil didn't think so, we had a small argument then finally settled on a bet. Ten dollars to me if you liked boys and girls or even just girls. Ten to him if you only liked boys. I knew I was going to win." She finishes before turning towards Phil, " _Though he could have waited for a better moment to pay out._ " She says, glaring at him a bit. Phil just shrugs with an apologetic look on his face.

Jemma groans, this next part of her confession was going to be the more unpredictable part. She had lied about where she was staying and needed to fess up. "There's something else..." She starts looking down at the floor "I'm not staying with Fitz..." She admits, voice small.

"Yeah." She hears Phil say "Kinda figured." Jemma looks up to Phil with a confused face. "Well, It wasn't hard to remember that Fitz is an only child and I'm pretty sure his mother doesn't dress like that." He said referring to the time when she had picked up her clothes to stay with Skye for the week, wearing Skye's clothes. "Also Fitz is a terrible liar." He smiles before continuing. "We would call him to talk to you just to hear what excuses he would come up with as to why we couldn't talk." He says with a laugh, May nods next to him smiling. "Finally, Daisy is wearing basically the same look you had on that day." He finishes, grinning at Jemma's dumbfounded look. 

Jemma stares at Phil for a minute before moving towards the stairs "I uh... I'm gonna go check on Skye..." She says

"Don't hide up there for too long!" Phil calls after Jemma "I wanna meet Daisy!"

Jemma makes it to her room and enters, closing the door behind her. She turns and sees Skye sitting on her full-size bed, looking around Jemma's room. Jemma's room was technically James's room, so it was definitely a guys room. Jemma had decorated it a little bit with pictures she had brought with her and new pictures she had acquired during her time in the States. The only new thing in the room was the bed, which Phil and May had bought for her because James's was hurting her.

Skye looked over at Jemma when she entered "Hey, sorry if leaving was the wrong move. It just looked like you wanted time to talk to them."

"It was alright." Jemma assures "I just can't believe they had a _bet_ on my sexuality!" She says gesturing animatedly with her hands like she does whenever she is excited or upset.

Skye stands up, walking towards Jemma "It's better than them being mad for some dumbass reason though." She says, wrapping Jemma up in her arms.

Jemma returns the embrace, looking into Skye's loving brown eyes. "I love you, so much." She says before leaning in and pulling Skye into a gentle kiss. Before long the couple deepens the kiss and shuffle towards the bed. Skye's knees hit the bed and she falls back, dragging Jemma down with her. Jemma climbs on top of Skye, biting her bottom lip with a bit of force. Skye moans into Jemma's mouth, using it to muffle her cry.

A few minutes pass and Jemma rolls them on their sides and starts snaking her hand up the other girl's shirt, dragging her nails. Jemma makes it to Skye's bra and unhooks it with ease. She feels Skye say Jemma's name against her lips and her hands pushing gently on her abdomen. Jemma pulls back and looks Skye in the eyes.

"Whats wrong, hon?" Jemma asks.

Skye pants a bit and swallows before speaking up, "I don't think christening your bed would be the best first impression for your host family..." She explains.

Jemma is gently rubbing circles on Skye's bare skin where the bra strap sat a moment before. "You're right, I just forgot where we were for a moment." Jemma smirks before continuing, "I just get lost in your eyes."

Skye smiles at the cheesy comment, but it didn't seem so cheesy coming from Jemma. "I'll draw you a map." She says, leaning in to kiss Jemma. Jemma rehooks Skye's bra and feels the disappointed sigh she lets out, even though she was the one to stop the proceedings. Skye rolls over onto her other side and scoots back against Jemma until she couldn't scoot any farther. That didn't stop her from trying though.

Jemma wrapped her arms around Skye, resting on top of Skye's arms that were crossed over her own abdomen. Jemma tangled their fingers together and pushed a knee in between Skye's thighs. The girls fell asleep wrapped up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and reviews! Love getting 'em!


	9. Twenty Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Skye have dinner with Phil and May. Skye takes Jemma to a special place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the last three chapters I've basically been playing 'Stolen Dance' on repeat. Don't ask why, because I don't know. Also I hope that the long chapter makes up for the break between chapters. Didn't really get a chance to proof read, so lemme know if y'all catch anything! Enjoy! :D

Jemma wakes up with the knock on her door. She looks at Skye sleeping peacefully in front of her. Skye had turned to face Jemma while sleeping. She always did this as Jemma quickly found out. No matter how they fell asleep Jemma would wake up looking at the face of Skye peacefully sleeping and limbs tangled together, pulling each other as close as possible.

"Come in." Jemma calls gently, just loud enough for whoever was at the door to hear. She's relieved when Skye doesn't stir. She hears the door gently open and sees May peek in.

"Dinner's just about ready." May informs Jemma quietly.

"Thanks," Jemma lifts her head slightly to look at May "We'll be down right away." Jemma watches as May lingers in the door, smiling at the tangled couple before turning and heading back downstairs, closing the door down behind her.

Jemma turns her attention to Skye. She studies the girl before her. When Skye is sleeping is one of the few times Jemma could see her without some sort of mask on. Skye had mostly let her masks fall away for Jemma, but she still held on to some. Jemma could always see right through Skye whenever she tried to hide her emotions. Sometimes Jemma would pretend not to notice and let Skye be, but not often.

Jemma moves her face to the crook of Skye's neck. She starts planting kisses where Skye's neck meets her shoulders and work her way up the sleeping girl's neck. She got to the back of Skye's jaw and starts making her way down to her chin. Jemma placed some kisses on her cheek and corner of her mouth before planting her lips on the other girls and holding them there gently. This is how Jemma like to wake Skye up whenever she needed too, otherwise, she just let the other girl wake up naturally. Skye was a semi-deep sleeper, loud-ish noises wouldn't wake her up but physical contact would. Skye had expressed her fear about Jemma not being with her when she woke up a few times before, so Jemma made it a point to wake Skye with some sort of kiss or skin on skin contact just to let Skye immediately know she was there.

After a second of pressing her lips on Skye's, she felt the other girl kiss back. Jemma started to pull back and Skye whined, chasing her lips. Jemma smiled and pressed her lips back to Skye's. This was also apart of their routine, Jemma would pull away and make Skye whine and chase her. Skye never remembered it, she was never awake enough. After another few seconds, Jemma watched as Skye's eyes fluttered open and focus on Jemma. She pulled away and pressed her forehead against Skye's, staring into her brown eyes.

"Morning," Skye says with a happy smile.

"Not exactly," Jemma tells her "We fell asleep around four, it's time for dinner now."

Jemma can see the gears turning in Skye's head as she started to recall where they were.

"Oh my god! We totally just ditched Phil and May!" Skye says in a bit of a whisper.

Jemma laughs a bit "They're fine with it," She assures Skye "They're used to me being in my room all day, studying." She finishes and leans in for another kiss.

"Of course they are." Skye says, chuckling into Jemma's lips.

Jemma feels Skye slide her hand up her back and into her hair. Skye plays with Jemma's hair and pulls her closer to deepen the kiss. Jemma breaks the kiss when she is out of breath. "We really should go down to dinner though." Jemma starts to get up with Skye desperately holding on to her. Jemma breaks from Skye's grip. She stands up and fixes her twisted up clothes.

"We slept the afternoon away so questions will probably happen at dinner, sorry in advance." Jemma explains, holding her hands out to get Skye out of bed. Skye grabs Jemma's hands and gets out of bed. Holding onto her hands she pulls Jemma's arms around her waist.

"I'm okay with that, I knew it was gonna happen when I signed up for this."

"Have a lot of experience meeting the girlfriend's parents, do you?" Jemma teases.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Skye smirks before leaning in and kissing Jemma.

"Ever mysterious" Jemma says before turning and leading Skye out of the room and down the stairs by her hand. Jemma smells the food at the bottom of the stairs. They turn the corner to the kitchen, hand in hand. Jemma sees Phil standing at the stove with May at the breakfast bar. He's making a big pan of stir-fry. Jemma is so hungry she doesn't much care what it is.

"That looks good." Jemma says to Phil's back.

"It'll be ready in just a minute" He says without turning.

Jemma guides Skye to the breakfast bar and sits across from May, facing towards Phil. Skye sets her stool right next to Jemma and sits down. Once seated Skye rested her left hand midway down Jemma's thigh. She then rests her head on Jemma's shoulder with a sigh, closing her eyes. Skye was still sleepy from the nap. Jemma wrapped an arm around Skye's hip and rests her head on top of Skye's.

Jemma lifts her eyes from the bar to see Phil and May watching them. Phil quickly looked back down to the pan of stir-fry. May isn't so easily embarrassed, so she continues watching the couple with a warm smile. Well, as warm and smiley as May can be. Jemma blushes and looks down at the bar again before closing her eyes, ignoring the eyes on them.

After a minute Jemma hears the stove click off and Phil announces dinner was done. He walks over and sets four plates down in the center of the bar with napkins and four sets of silverware on top. He turns back to the stove and grabs the pan, setting it down at the end of the bar on top of a hot pad.

Jemma notices that Skye had fallen asleep on her. Jemma turns her head and plants a kiss on the top of Skye's head, rubbing up and down her side at the same time. Skye slowly wakes from the light slumber she was in, she groans and turns her head into Jemma's neck. Skye presses a kiss into the side of Jemma's neck before realizing that they weren't alone, or even just in the presence of Jiaying. Skye sits up and looks at the plates at the center.

"Sorry." She apologizes quietly.

"Quite alright." Phil says while grabbing a plate "Sorry we didn't do much for dinner, we've just been eating leftovers or take out most nights."

"Looks delicious." Skye says, lifting a plate off the stack after May and setting it in front of Jemma before sliding the last one in front of herself. Everyone serves themselves and they settle into eating. The group get a few bites in before Phil speaks up

"Mm, there are drinks in the fridge." He says, pointing over his shoulder.

Skye nods, finishing her bite. "Thanks," She slides off her stool and making her way to the fridge "Jem, you want somethin?" She asks over her shoulder

"Dr. Pepper please!"

Skye nods and opens the fridge, she pulls out a Dr. Pepper and a Coke. She heads back to the stools and slides in next to Jemma, handing her a can. Jemma pops the top and takes a sip while Skye struggles a tiny bit with hers.

"Could you?" Skye asks, holding her can out to Jemma "You have the nails..."

Jemma smiles and takes the can, popping the top she hands it back to Skye.

"You're the best Jem." Skye leans in to kiss Jemma's cheek and ends up catching the corner of her mouth too, due to Jemma shifting. Jemma smiles and blushes a little, starting back on her plate of food. They get a few more bites in before Phil starts with the questions.

"So Daisy, what's your plan for after high school?"

"Collage." She answers simply.

"Any clue as to where?"

"I have a few in mind."

"What do you think you're going to do?"

"Computer Science."

These are all things Jemma had heard before but in more detail. Jemma could tell Skye had her defenses up. She expected to hear bare minimum replies and deflections for any of the more difficult questions.

"What's your mother do?"

"She's an interior decorator." Skye says without skipping a beat, surprising Jemma a bit.

"And your father?"

"Enough with the twenty questions, Phil." Jemma interrupts, knowing they were getting into touchy subjects. Jemma instantly flinches at the tone she had used with Phil. Phil looks at Jemma with eyebrows raised in question, as if to say 'Wha'd I do wrong?'. May looks at Jemma with eyebrows scrunched, then looks at Skye. May must recognize the same blank emotionless mask on Skye that she has equipped many times. Phil is about to say something when May puts her hand on his forearm, he looks at her and just nods after a second.

"Sorry," Jemma apologizes for her tone "let's just eat." Jemma looks over to Skye and rests her right hand on Skye's thigh, rubbing soothingly. Skye looks over with an appreciative smile, Jemma leans over and steals a chaste kiss before turning back to her dinner.

They finish dinner while making small talk. Phil was careful to avoid questioning Skye, lest he upset Jemma again. They finish dinner and Skye helps Jemma clean up.

"Are you guys heading out?" Phil asks while Jemma washes the pan and Skye loads the dishwasher, "It's getting a little late."

Jemma looks at the clock on the wall, 10 PM. Then to Skye, who looks like she is about to pass out. Jemma shakes her head, "No, we're gonna spend the night." She tells him while rinsing the pan. She steps over to dry the pan and Skye steps where she was and washes her hands. "We're gonna go up and see if we can find any night clothes."

"I can make up the couch." Phil offers, Jemma is about to decline when May speaks up.

"I'm sure they'll be fine sharing a bed." She helps out Jemma.

Phil looks between May and Jemma before shrugging, "alright."

Jemma smiles at the other couple before grabbing up Skye's hand and leading her upstairs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May and Phil start talking after they hear Jemma's door close.

"You sure about that?" Phil starts, "We don't know if they're comfortable with sharing a bed for the night."

May scoffs lightly at this "You didn't see them sleeping this afternoon, and obviously weren't paying attention all night. They couldn't keep to themselves for more than a second." She explains "They are obviously _sleeping_ together." May finishes.

"And just how would you know that?"

"The way they look at each other." May explains "And no way they are _that_ touchy-feely without feeling comfortable being _intimate_. Jemma had her hand pretty far up Daisy's thigh..."

"Well, should we say anything?"

"What is there to say?" May shrugs her shoulders "It's not like Jemma can get pregnant." She says with a laugh.

"I just don't know what to do..."

"Nothing." May informs her husband "No need to make things awkward, you saw how Daisy treats Jemma. She's obviously not taking advantage or anything. So we do nothing for now."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jemma closes the door and turns around "I'm so sorry about that." She apologizes. Jemma feels Skye grab her hips and pull her into a long kiss.

"It's fine Jem, just questions. Of course they want to know about me."

Jemma smiles at her girlfriend "Love you."

Skye lights up like she always does when Jemma said those words. "Love you too, Jem." Leaning in for a kiss. They hold the kiss until their lungs scream for air, and then for a little longer still. The couple breaks apart, panting.

Jemma moves for the dresser, rummaging through the few remnants of her clothes. All she could find were a few oversized plain T-shirts. Jemma pulls a couple out and tosses them on the bed. She turns around and watches Skye shimmy out of her jeans. Jemma unbuttons her shirt and pulls it off, she hangs it off the back of her desk chair, semi-folded to keep it from wrinkling. She would have to use it again tomorrow.

"Hon, would you mind?" Jemma asks, turning her back to Skye and brushing her hair in front of her.

"Sure" She hears Skye say, making her way over to Jemma. She feels Skye grasp the strap of her bra and unhook it. 

"Thanks," She says, shrugging the garment off her shoulders and turning around, dropping it into her drawer.

"Get me?" Skye asks, turning her back to Jemma.

"Mhm," Jemma hums and undoes the strap. After helping Skye, Jemma reached down and unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down her hips. She straightened and folded her jeans sloppily, setting them in the seat under her shirt. She grabbed the oversized shirt and slipped it on, making for the bed. She watched as Skye dealt with her clothes before putting on a shirt, admiring the way her breasts bounced with her movements.

Skye set her clothes down and put on her shirt before climbing in next to Jemma. Skye lay flat on her back and Jemma cuddled up to her side, laying on her right side. Wrapping her left leg around Skye's and raising her knee a little, if she weren't so tired she would have thought about placing her knee a little higher and possibly initiating something. Instead, Jemma pressed loving kisses randomly around Skye's neck and jaw before falling victim to the dark abyss of sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Jemma wakes up due to the sunlight streaming onto her face and eyes. She cracks her eyes open and sees Skye laying in front of her, face to face like normal. The sunlight hitting the back of Skye's head made her glow, she looked like an angel. _'Fitting'_ Jemma thought with a smile. Jemma shifted a bit and noticed Skye's leg between her thighs, the taller girls knee was pressed against Jemma's center. Jemma felt the coil in her abdomen tighten, she unconsciously rolled her hips and pressed down a little. Jemma leaned in and started sucking on Skye's neck, totally turned on in mere seconds. Skye tended to have that effect on Jemma.

Jemma lifted her hand which had been resting on Skye's hip. She slipped her hand under Skye's shirt and began upwards. She stopped when she got to Skye's ribs and started rubbing her thumbs on the side of the sleeping girl's breast. Neither girl had woken the other up with sex before, but they had talked about it a little and neither was opposed to the option. Jemma hears Skye moan softly and her throat rumble a little as she spoke.

"You're in a good mood this morning." Skye's voice was filled with sleep, Jemma always thought Skye sounded super sexy when she had just woken up.

Hearing the other girl's voice only made her want Skye more. Now that Skye was awake Jemma bit her neck. Jemma enjoyed the vibrations her throat made when Skye moaned into a closed mouth. As Skye moaned she pressed her knee up into Jemma further, making Jemma's breath catch in her throat. The couple has had sex quite a few times before, but each time was better than the last as the girls got to know what the other liked. But it was always just as electrifying as the first time.

Jemma rolled over on top of Skye, rolling the other girl on her back. Skye's right knee was still bent, foot planted on the bed. Jemma pressed herself back against Skye's leg grinding hard, body aching for more. once better situated Jemma brought her own knee up. She pressed hard against Skye, the taller girl slid up the bed slightly until her head gently hit the headboard. Jemma could see Skye starting a moan. She leaned down and roughly pressed her lips to Skye's, swallowing the moan.

"We need to be quiet." Jemma says after leaning back. She watches as Skye bites her lip and silently nods her head, eyes still closed. Jemma nods once and starts lifting Skye's shirt, Skye obediently lifted her arms to allow the shirt over her head. With the shirt discarded Jemma moves down and takes Skye's teat into her mouth. She starts swirling her tongue around Skye's areola. Once Skye's nipple is hard enough she takes it between her teeth and bit down. She moved her hand down and slipped her fingers under the hem of Skye's panties. She rubbed along the length of Skye's wet folds.

Jemma felt Skye arch her back under her and let out a strangled groan in an attempt to muffle herself. Jemma releases Skye's nipple and moves up to her mouth. She brings her right hand up from Skye's hot core and rubs the nipple she just abandoned with her thumb. Jemma presses their mouths together and bites Skye's bottom lip just soft enough as to not leave a mark. Skye opens her mouth with a gentle moan. Jemma is still rubbing herself against Skye's leg, but it's not enough. She takes Skye's right hand and gently guides it down to her panties. Jemma guides Skye's hand to start rubbing her through her wet underwear. Skye obeys and Jemma moans into the other girl's lips.

Jemma bites Skye's lips again before pressing into them for a second and pulling back. She placed one more closed mouth kiss on her lips before moving back to her neck. She reaches Skye's neck and she kisses gently, feeling Skye's rapid pulse under her lips. She started licking and sucking on her neck before biting. She plants her knee back against Skye's soaked underwear, she feels Skye press down and rocks her hips desperately.

"Jem, c'mon. _please._ " Skye whines. Jemma teases for just a touch longer. She found if she teased Skye the other girl was much less likely to tease her as much. Jemma releases Skye's neck and begins kissing down her torso, she makes quick stops at her collarbone and tit to leave her marks there. She plants a trail of kisses down Skye's toned stomach and down the fabric of Skye's panties. She places a long kiss on Skye's hot core through the fabric of the underwear.

Jemma feels Skye squirm a bit under her. Jemma rakes her fingers down Skye's side and hooks the fabric wrapping around her hips. Moving her head out of the way Jemma starts slowly removing Skye's plain grey underwear, now with a wet spot. Jemma guides the underwear down Skye's hips, dragging her nails into her skin a little bit. Skye whines at how long Jemma's taking and starts retracting her legs through the underwear. Skye rests her right leg on Jemma's shoulder and propped up her left on the mattress, bent at the knee.

Jemma teases Skye with the tip of her middle finger. She leans down and kisses the wet folds before moving up and sucking on Skye's bundle of nerves. Jemma slips her two middle fingers in and begins slowly pumping, still teasing Skye. The taller girl groans softly and writhes under Jemma. Jemma wraps her left arm around Skye's thigh and puts her forearm on Skye's hips, holding her down.

Jemma feels Skye's hand grip the back of her head, taking a handful of hair. She feels the other girl gently push her mouth harder into her center. After a few minutes of Jemma steadily speeding up the pace, she feels Skye's walls begin to tighten around her fingers. She nipped Skye's clit. Jemma could never imagine wanting someone to use their teeth on her like that, but it made Skye come really hard when she was close so Jemma occasionally obliged.

Skye released her grasp on Jemma and her muscles stiffened. Jemma moved up to her mouth, pressing their lips together to help muffle the moan Skye was about to release. Jemma continued slowly pumping her fingers in Skye to draw out her pleasure. As the taller girls muscles relaxed she let out a long moan into Jemma's lips. When Skye completely stilled Jemma extracted her fingers and lied down next to a catatonic Skye.

Jemma brought her leg up and over Skye, laying it partially on her stomach mostly resting on her pelvis. Jemma held Skye, pressing kisses to her neck and cheek. Skye's breathing started normalizing and she hugged Jemma back. The couple lies together comfortably for several minutes before they hear Phil coming up the stairs. They quietly get under the covers, bringing them up to their chins. Jemma returns to her previous position cuddling Skye and waits for the knock.

She hears the knock, "Come in" She calls without lifting her head from Skye's shoulder, hiding her glistening mouth and chin from view. The door opens and Phil takes a step over the threshold. Jemma turns her eyes a little and sees Phil study them. She sees him looking over Jemma's leg resting on Skye's hips, making the covers bulge, and the covers pulled up to their shoulders. She sees him study the edge of the bed for a second. Jemma sees a look of recognition on his face, he also looks slightly uncomfortable.

"Uhm, breakfast will be ready in thirty." He informs the couple then turns and shuts the door, not even waiting for a response. Jemma laughs a bit and Skye just lets out the breath she had been holding.

"How can you be laughing? God that was so awkward!"

"It was a bit awkward, yes. But I'm used to it." Jemma continues to chuckle again. "We should probably shower."

"Should we now?" Skye has lust in her voice.

"We really can't this time," Jemma says with a sigh "We really do need to just wash up."

"Mhmm" Skye hums, shuffling to get up.

Jemma sighs and follows Skye out of bed. When she stands up she can see Skye's underwear draped on the corner of the bed, wet spot clearly visible. Jemma's face flushed as she snatched them off the bed and tossed them in the hamper as if it would erase the embarrassment. Skye watches her with a slight smirk. 

"Don't want to admire your handy work?" Skye says quietly, in case Phil was still nearby.

Jemma blushes, "You're insufferable."

"But you love it." Skye steps to Jemma and sweeps her up in a tight hug and kiss.

Jemma melts into Skye's embrace. "I love _you_." She says after the kiss breaks. 

Skye smirks, "There's a difference?"

Jemma thinks, "S'pose not." She leans in for another quick kiss before heading to the bathroom, dragging Skye behind her by her hand. Jemma closes the door and starts stripping out of her shirt and underwear, completely aware of Skye staring at the display. The bathroom is a little small for two people, Jemma's chest brushes against Skye when she steps past her to start the shower. She ignores the tingling because they really don't have the time.

Starting the shower Jemma lets it heat up before stepping in, Skye follows. The shower is considerably smaller than Skye's so the couple is forced to stand in close proximity, not that either of them complains about it. Jemma grabs the washcloth and puts some soap into it. She began washing Skye, the couple has fallen into this routine. Whenever the couple showers together they had taken to washing each other, it was something intimate without being sexual.

The couple rushes through the shower and gets dressed. Jemma takes a minute to admire how the black lace underwear she had given Skye hugged her hips and ass. She had insisted that they were all she had left (They weren't) and Skye wondered aloud as to why Jemma hadn't packed them with the rest of her things. After getting dressed the girls head downstairs to find Phil and May just starting to eat, they had made simple eggs and bacon. Jemma sees the way Phil glances at them and the smirk May had on.

"Sleep well?" May asks innocently.

Jemma nods, making her way to the cupboard to pull out a couple plates and cups and to hide her blush. She hands Skye a plate and turns to get some bacon and eggs. Once their plates are loaded the duo sit across from the other couple. They make small talk, Phil still avoiding any personal questions about Skye's life. Instead, he just asks about her interests and how school was going. Eventually, the topic swapped to how the girls met and started dating, this made Jemma think. _'We haven't actually been on a real date... That's not weird... Is it?'_ Jemma decides its fine and turns her attention to the conversation.

"She was actually assigned to be my tutor."

"You seem like you're plenty smart, why would you need a tutor?" Phil asks.

Skye just shrugs "The school's idea. Anyway, Fitz and Jem had a pretty big fight because of me..."

"About what?" May asks

_Uh oh, how are they gonna react if they find out I ride on the back of Skye's bike on the regular?_ "She was feeling pretty bad about it, even though it wasn't her fault." She deflects, looking at Skye. "So after school, when I didn't see her outside the doors I went to her usual parking spot. She was standing there looking a bit like a kicked puppy." Jemma teased, poking Skye in the side with her elbow.

"I so was not." Skye defends herself

"Whatever you say, hon. Anyway, she was standing there _not_ looking like a kicked puppy." another poke into Skye's side. "And even though I kept telling her that it wasn't her fault she kept blaming herself. So I did the one thing I could think of... Kissing her." Jemma finishes with a blush.

May chokes on her eggs a bit, " _You_ " She says, pointing a finger at Jemma "kissed _her_ " May finished incredulously, turning her arm towards Skye. Jemma looked down at her plate and let her hair fall in front of her face to hide the deep blush, taking some bacon into her mouth.

May stares at Skye, asking if her ears deceived her. Jemma sees Skye nod in her peripheral vision, smirking. "I know! So unlike sweet Jemma, isn't it?" It was Skye's turn to poke Jemma in the side.

They finish breakfast, Skye and Jemma clean up like the night before. Phil disappears but May sticks around and helps when she won't just get in the way. The trio quickly finishes cleaning up.

"Where'd Phil go?" Jemma asks, drying her hands.

"Probably in his study, where else?"

Jemma just grunts in agreement and sets the towel down. She heads to the study and Skye follows, having nothing better to do. Jemma knocks on the door and hears permission to enter. She swings open the door and is greeted by the sight of Phil cleaning a rather large disassembled gun.

"Do you really have to do that right now?" Jemma asks "We have someone over!"

"What? It's been weeks since I've had time to clean it after shooting it last time." He defends

Jemma knew Phil owned guns, quite a few in fact. She'd even gone shooting with him when he offered once, just after she moved in. She accepted, determined to try as many new things as possible while in a new country. She didn't really enjoy the range though, the constant loud bangs from other shooters bothered her. The act of shooting was actually quite enjoyable though. She thought she'd be afraid of it, but once she got used to it she found it quite exhilarating.

Jemma looked back to Skye, unsure of how she felt around guns. Skye seemed unbothered. In fact, she looked a bit excited. She watched as Skye brushed past her and made her way up to Phil.

"Is that an [FN SCAR](https://fnamerica.com/products/rifles/fn-scar-17s/)??" Skye asks, excitement clear in her voice. The SCAR had an [EOTech holographic sight with a flip up magnifier](https://shop.opticsplanet.com/eotech-hhs-i-holographic-hybrid-sight-i-w-exps3-4-red-dot-sight-and-g33-sts-magnifier.html?_iv_code=ET-RD-HHS-1-EEA&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=plusbox-beta&gclid=Cj0KCQjwnqzWBRC_ARIsABSMVTPYraJfNv5CNcRSLIeGOKPisyWAv0a2IU-dm6fphMgHhIU6kpRKqJYaAryFEALw_wcB) and a [Vertical laser/light foregrip](https://www.midwayusa.com/product/1772211142/crimson-trace-lasergrips-modular-ar-15-vertical-forend-grip-with-weapon-light-led-and-laser-sight-black).

Phil is taken aback, he watches Skye approach and raises his eyebrows. "Yes."

Jemma is just as shocked Phil, she had no clue Skye was into guns. _'Of course she knows guns, she's such a tomboy.'_ Jemma thinks with a small smile. Every second she spent with Skye she found herself falling more helplessly in love with the other girl. At this point, she couldn't even consider her life without Skye.

Skye stand in front of Phil, a grin on her face "Is it a 17 or 16?" She asks. Jemma is lost so she just lets the pair talk.

"17."

"Of course, 7.62 is the way to go."

"You shoot often? Own a rifle?"

"No... Still seventeen so I can't really buy one of my own and my mom doesn't really like guns so much." Jemma knows this is the truth. Jiaying had a CCL and CCW, but she had it out of necessity more than anything else.

"That's a shame. Maybe I could take you shooting with me sometime." Phil's face scrunches in thought "I think we could go today if you wanted."

Jemma sees Skye's face light up. She turns around and looks at Jemma. Skye looks like a kid in a candy shop. Jemma smiles at her excited girlfriend, loving seeing her this happy. Skye doesn't even have to use her adorable puppy dog face.

"Of course you can go. I'm your girlfriend, not your mother." Jemma smiles. Knowing what was on Skye's mind.

Skye smiles back and gives Jemma a quick kiss. "You're so awesome." She turns back to Phil, watching him reassemble the rifle. "Wait, you're coming with us right?" Skye asks, looking back to Jemma.

"She's been shooting before, didn't like it much." Phil supplies, putting the last pieces back on the rifle.

"Why not?"

Jemma shrugs her shoulders "It's not the shooting part I didn't like, it was the range. Just so much going on all the time, it gives me a headache."

"You go to a range?" Skye asks Phil

"Yeah, I go so often I have a membership. It's an outdoor just outside the city."

"Why? There is so much open area out there if you just drive for a little while."

"I've looked a little bit, haven't been able to find anything."

"I have a spot I like to go to if I need some time to myself, it's secluded and I'm positive no one lives anywhere near it." Skye turns back to Jemma "Will you come with if we skip the range?" Jemma contemplates this, she must take to long because Skye uses her puppy dog eyes on Jemma "Please?" She says.

"I'll go," Jemma says sighing a bit. "That face is so not fair." Jemma always pretends to get annoyed at Skye's puppy pout but secretly she loved it, she thought Skye looked adorable. Not that she would ever reveal that to Skye, no need to egg her on.

Skye's face lights up "Yes! You'll love it!! I promise!" She turns back to Phil "We'll need our own targets and things, and there's even a berm for a backstop in one spot." Phil nods, putting the magazine back in the rifle then turning to the safe behind him.

"I have a few reactive and steel targets I can bring. I might even have a bit of Tannerite laying around here somewhere..." He looks around the room.

Skye looks even more excited if that was even possible. Skye is bouncing in her spot from all the excited energy.

"What's Tannerite?" Jemma inquires.

"Explosives." Skye answers, not looking back from the massive gun safe Phil was opening.

"Explosives!?" Jemma gasps "Isn't that extremely dangerous??"

Skye looks back at Jemma, "If you're smart, no. It's also sold commercially." Skye turns back to the now open gun safe and her jaw drops at the array of firearms. Jemma stands around as Skye and Phil talk animatedly about the firearms in the safe. Skye points at a few and Phil pulls them out and hands them to her. Skye listens intently to Phil's instructions on how to operate whatever she wanted to see. Skye was quite adept at handling the firearms, picking up the instructions quickly.

Phil packs up a few guns and pulls out a couple heavy looking ammo cans from a closet. Skye helps carry some bags out to the living room. Phil informs May of their plans and asks if she wants to come along, she declines and tells them to have fun. It's decided that they would take Skye's SUV for more room and the fact that part of the trip would be off-road.

It takes two trips to load up the gear into the SUV. Once all packed up, with a lunch premade because they would be staying out for a while, the trio climbed in. Phil sat in the back to let Jemma and Skye sit together in the front. Skye climbed behind the wheel and started the car. She pressed the voice command button on the steering wheel and spoke up.

"Compose message." She spoke to the car.

"Recipient?" The robotic female voice asked.

"Mom"

"Speak message now."

"Hey ma" Skye starts "Just letting you know that we probably won't be home until after dinner _comma_ love you _period_." She presses the voice command key again, signaling the end of the message. The car remains silent for a moment while the computer composes the message. The computer reads back the message, happy with it Skye says "Send." then puts the car in gear.

She backs down the driveway, stopping at the mouth and checking for traffic. She pulls out and starts down the road. They make it aways down the road before they hear Skye's ringtone over the audio system. "New message" The computer informs them.

"Listen." Skye orders.

The computer starts reading out Jiaying reply "Okay, keep me updated on any changes. Be safe." The computer sounded a bit choppy while reading it. After it finished it returned to its more smooth voice "You can-" Skye hits the voice key interrupting the computer. "Reply." Skye orders

"Speak message now."

"Will do, see you tonight." Skye hits the send key on the touchscreen, avoiding talking to the computer. The drive takes just over two and a half hours, the last forty-five minutes to an hour was spent on winding dirt and gravel roads. Most of the trip was spent in a comfortable silence with light music playing in the background. The last five minutes is spent driving through a grassy field, no path in sight. They come upon a small wooded area with a large dirt mound, it looked man made.

"I think this may have been a private range or one someone was in the process of building." Skye explains "I've been out here a ton of times and have never seen any signs of life. And Google Earth doesn't show any large structures anywhere in like a six-mile radius, we should be good to have some fun."

Phil looks around, taking in the surroundings. nodding he says, "This is a great find, thank you for showing me this."

"Mi casa es su casa." Skye says with a smile. She walks around to the back of the SUV with Phil following and pops the door. It swings up and Skye reaches in with Phil and starts unloading the gear. He pulls out a duffle bag and walks over to the berm and starts setting steel targets. Skye pulls out the ammo cans and sets them on the ground next to the SUV. She turns the massive gun case and pops the top, swinging it back to reveal the rifles inside.

Inside was a slew of firearms. The SCAR was inside along with an [AR-15](https://www.springfield-armory.com/products/saint-5-56-w-free-float-handguard/). The AR-15 had an [ACOG scope](https://shop.opticsplanet.com/trijicon-4x32-acog-ecos-riflescope-w-backup-iron-sights-and-red-dot-rmr.html?_iv_code=TJ-RS-ACGES-100553&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=plusbox-beta&gclid=Cj0KCQjwnqzWBRC_ARIsABSMVTOOxvLQ5qjwXtjXYEDCFJs5HNP2g2zCyLUesJAqcbpGmwBg4VbdqIAaAjjLEALw_wcB&_iv_reticle=illuminated-red-ta31-d-100553-crosshair&_iv_illumination-color=red) and an [angled grip](https://www.google.com/shopping/product/7809610089783900418?lsf=seller:1221574,store:14696695916638958391&prds=oid:17493735597988718541&q=m-lok+angled+foregrip&hl=en&ei=LePLWtf8CojCzgK2s7j4Cg&lsft=ref:212,loc:1&lsft=gclid:Cj0KCQjwnqzWBRC_ARIsABSMVTNdd4OV-AJBvnO_d7LKYRX2oNnn7CvjO9h_c6u1nRj1_Nj6bfo9338aArNVEALw_wcB). There was also a few handguns, an [Colt M1911](https://www.cabelas.com/product/COLT-HANDGUNS/2377081.uts) and a [Sig P226](https://www.cabelas.com/product/SIG-SAUER-P-LEGION-CF-PISTOLS/2533516.uts?slotId=0). After setting up the targets Phil walks back over to the back of the truck and starts extracting the mags from the guns. After locking the slides and bolts back on the firearms he drags over a backpack and pulls out extra mags from the bag. He bends down and pops the tops of the ammo cans. There were three cans, one had boxes of both .45 ACP for the M1911 and 9MM Luger for the P226. The other two were full of loose rounds of ammo. 7.62x51 in one, for the SCAR and 5.56x45 for the AR-15 in the other. Phil hands half of the mags to Skye and they start loading the magazines. Jemma watches her girlfriend and the man that has become a second father to her with a chest full of happiness.

Skye and Phil finish loading the magazines. Handing Skye and Jemma eye and ear protection he asks Skye, "Which one do you want to use first?"

"The SCAR, duh." Skye replies excitedly.

Phil nods with a smirk "Of course." He picks up the SCAR by the handguard, muzzle pointed skyward he turns and offers the heavy rifle to Skye. She grabs the rifle just above Phil's hand. Phil drops his hand and Skye grabs the pistol grip and sweeps the muzzle downwards at the ground. The rifle is at an angle, pressed flat across her torso. Skye waits for Phil to collect the mags and walks with him towards the berm. Jemma follows just behind, excited to watch Skye shoot.

Phil and Skye stop at the firing line about fifty yards from the targets. Phil offers Skye a full magazine. Skye hefts the rifle up and puts the cheek rest of the buttstock under her right armpit, to support the weight of the heavy rifle while her support hand is busy loading the rifle. Skye takes the magazine from Phil with a smile. Turning her attention back to the SCAR she slid the magazine into the mag well and it locked in place with a click. Skye brought her left hand up from the magazine and rested on the mag well. She used her thumb to press down the bolt release lever and the bolt slams closed with a metallic thunk, loading one into the chamber.

Skye pushed her left hand out and grabbed the foregrip. The foregrip was just a tad bit too far down the rail for Skye because Phil's arms were longer, but she could still get a good grip. Skye shouldered the SCAR as Phil took two steps back from the firing line. She rested her cheek on the cheek pad and looked down the holo sight, magnifier disengaged. Skye lined up the sight on the steel silhouette and flicked off the safety. She pulled the trigger three times in rapid succession.

Jemma just barely heard the pings from the steel target over the muffled gunshots. She saw where Skye had shot because the bullet impacts were silver on the pockmarked and freshly spray painted target. All three bullets were in a tight triangle right over where the heart would be on a person. Jemma watches as Skye retargets on a group of three knockdown targets. Skye fires three times, moving her aim slightly to the left after each shot. She strikes all three and they all go down. Skye flicks on the safety and returns the rifle to a resting position flat against her torso, muzzle pointed at the dirt.

"This is just as nice of a rifle as I always thought it would be." She says, turning her head towards Phil, keeping the rest of her body pointed down range. "Shoots real easy, the weight really makes the recoil seem non-existent." She says with a big grin. Phil is stunned just like Jemma and takes a second to respond.

"Yeah," He says before, "I thought you didn't shoot?" He asked, still shocked by the display he just witnessed.

"I said I don't own a gun," Skye responds with a shrug. Then turns to Jemma "Wanna have a go?" She asks, shrugging the rifle in her arms a bit.

Jemma nods yes and walks up to Skye "Sure." Stopping next to Skye she waits. Skye smiles brightly at Jemma.

"Lefty or righty?" Skye asks.

"Righty."

"Alright." Skye holds the rifle out to Jemma. Jemma takes the gun into her hands, She is surprised by the weight. Jemma tries to mimic the hold Skye had. Her arms were shorter than Skye's so she couldn't reach the foregrip. Skye saw this and brought Jemma's hand to the bare rail just behind the foregrip. Once happy with how Jemma was holding the SCAR she turned her attention to the shorter girls stance.

"Try and feel how my body is positioned, and copy it." Skye says, stepping behind Jemma. Jemma feels Skye wrap her left arm around her front and place her open palm on Jemma's front, just below her navel on her waist. Jemma's breath catches a bit, but she forces herself to keep her mind focused on the task at hand. Skye uses her hand to guide Jemma back into her own body. Skye angles her body slightly, left shoulder towards the target and Jemma follows suit. Skye places her right hand on Jemma's thigh, gently pushing her legs slightly apart. Skye guides Jemma's right leg back into a combat stance. She tells Jemma to point her left toes at the target. After that, She leans into Jemma's back and keeping a firm grasp on Jemma's middle. With her left hand, she guided Jemma's torso to lean slightly forward. Next, she tucked Jemma's right elbow back down slightly, it had been sticking out at a ninety-degree angle.

Happy that Jemma was ready Skye stepped up to her left side. "Alright, whenever you're ready, flip off the safety. But keep your finger out of the trigger guard until you're ready to shoot. When you are ready to shoot put an even, steady pressure until the gun fires. It will surprise you for the first few times but you'll learn the trigger point."

Jemma put the red dot of the sight on the steel target. She flipped off the safety and pulled the trigger. The gun fired and Jemma flinched a little bit. She missed the target, hitting the dirt behind it.

"That was good." Jemma hears from her left.

"How? I missed the target." Jemma replies without turning from the target.

"Go ahead and safe it for me." Jemma flicks the switch to 'SAFE' with her thumb. Skye steps up to Jemma and places her hands back on Jemma's abdomen. "You're anticipating the shot." Skye explains "Your abs are taut, try to relax a little bit. You don't want your body to be completely relaxed, but you don't want to be tense and fighting the recoil too much."

Jemma smirks and turns her head towards Skye "Keep touching me and I'll be pretty relaxed." Jemma forgets that Phil is with them until she hears a nervous chuckle from near the SUV. Jemma blushes a little and turns back to the target. "I think I got it." She says. Skye nods and takes a step back. Jemma flicks off the safety and squeezes the trigger.

The rifle fires again and Jemma flinches less, letting the rifle recoil into her shoulder and moved back with it just a little bit instead of going ridged and fighting it. Jemma heard a quiet _ping_ and saw that she had hit the target. She raised her head from the cheek pad and saw where she had hit. She struck the target on the far left side, just barely on the target.

"Great shot Jem!" She hears Skye praise. She knew it wasn't a great shot at all but she still felt warmer at Skye's praise. "I knew you had badass hiding somewhere in there!"

Jemma fires the rest of the twelve remaining rounds, getting better with each shot. Skye gave an occasional critique of Jemma's stance or hold. And praised her with each shot she got closer to the center of the target. Jemma wasn't counting her shots, so she went to pull the trigger again the trigger doesn't move and nothing happens.

"You're out, babe." Skye says walking up to Jemma. Jemma nods and brings her hand back to grip the magazine, she uses her right index finger and presses the mag release and slid the now empty mag from the gun. Phil had shown her how to use the basic AR-15 type platform and went over all the safety points with her the first time she went shooting. Always treat all guns as if they are loaded. Don't point the muzzle at anything you aren't willing to destroy. Keep your finger off the trigger until ready to fire. Etc. Etc.

"We have a few mags all loaded up, wanna go again?" Skye asks.

Jemma thinks "Nah, I'm feeling a bit hungry. Think I'm gonna go eat a bit of lunch." Skye nods and takes the SCAR from Jemma. Jemma walks back to the SUV.

Skye pulls a fresh mag from her back pocket and slides it into the gun until it clicks. She moves her hand up to the bolt release and rotates the rifle slightly to the left. Watching to make sure the bolt goes into battery she hits the release. The bolt slams forward and is ready to fire.

Jemma opens the SUV door and pulls out the cooler with their lunches and pulls her's out. She can hear Phil messing with the gear in the back of the SUV. Opening her lunch, Jemma watches as Skye practices her rapid target acquisition from low ready. Skye gets off about half a mag when Jemma sees Phil move towards the firing line with the AR-15 and a couple spare mags in his back left pocket. He stands patiently behind Skye, letting her finish off the remaining rounds in the mag.

Once Skye finishes and flips the safety and releases the mag, Phil walks up.

"Mind if I join ya?" He asks, Skye turns her head and smiles.

"Of course!" Skye says, gripping the last full mag in her pocket. She pulls it free and plants it in the rifle, releasing the bolt. At the same time, Phil brought the AR-15 up to a low ready and pulled the charging handle. They fire at the targets and Skye runs out of ammo first, due to the smaller magazine. All magazines now depleted, Skye moves back to the SUV to reload the magazines while Phil continues plinking at the targets.

Skye moves to the open trunk and sets the SCAR down and begins loading the empty mags. Jemma moves around behind Skye and wraps her arms around the taller girls waist.

"You're sexy when you shoot." Jemma whispers into Skye's ear.

"I'll keep that in mind." Skye says with a smirk, continuing to load the mags.

Phil walks up behind them and starts re-loading the one mag he used. Jemma doesn't release her grip on Skye.

"Since you are obviously not an amateur," Phil begins, speaking to Skye "would you like to do some drills?" He finishes.

"Yes!!" Skye says excitedly, face bright and grin reaching her eyes. Phil nods and grabs two pistol holsters from the backpack.

"226 or 1911?" Phil asks, holding the holsters. Skye considers this.

"226, please." Phil nods and hands Skye the holster for the P226. Jemma releases her grasp on Skye and moves to collect her water bottle from the SUV. She comes back and sees Skye and Phil with the holsters on their right hips, sliding the handguns in. Phil grabs two magazine holsters from the backpack and hands one to Skye. It's has a slot for one extra magazine, thirty rounds in total. Phil mounts his mag holster on his left hip, this one can hold two M1911 mags seeing as how they are only eight rounds each.

All geared up the pair pick up their rifles and head towards the berm. Jemma hops up in the trunk to watch the drills. She watched as Phil walked Skye through what they were gonna do, and she watched as Skye listened intently to every word. Jemma watched with a smile as the pair did a slew of drills. One of which required Skye walk towards the target while firing ten shots with the rifle, then at a marked spot she would drop to a crouch and draw her pistol, letting the rifle rest on its sling. She would draw the pistol and fire five shots, then do a tac reload and fire two more. After making sure the target wouldn't 'get back up' she would holster the handgun and reload the rifle. Jemma watched in awe as Skye did the drill with a fluidity that suggested that she had practiced the drill many times before.

They took a break at two when the heat got a little high. They all lounged in the cab of the SUV. Phil sat in the front seat while the girls cuddled a bit in the back, despite the heat. Each of them drank two water bottles to replenish the fluid they lost through sweat.

After the heat died down a bit with cloud cover Jemma went back out with Skye and Phil. Phil did some basic and easy drills with Jemma. Jemma got to try out the rest of the firearms. She liked the P226 better than the M1911 because it had less recoil. Out of the rifles, she didn't really prefer one over the other. The trio spends another hour shooting before packing it in. Skye hops behind the wheel of the BMW with Jemma in the front seat again, leaving Phil in the back, not that he complained. Skye heads back to the house while she chatters excitedly. After a while, Phil asks the question that must have been burning at the back of his mind all day.

"So where'd you get your training?"

Jemma had been wondering this too, Skye never mentioned any training or a proficiency with firearms before. She looks over at Skye who had her eyes on the road. Jemma saw the cogs turning in her girlfriend's head, deciding whether or not to answer. Jemma fully expects a deflection.

"Who said I have any training?" Skye answers the question with a question and shrugs her shoulders.

"Some of those were pretty advanced drills, and it looked like second nature to you. Which suggests prior training with someone very skilled." Phil explains his reasoning.

Skye stays silent for a minute or two, Phil waits patiently for an answer. Jemma watches her girlfriend. The gears were spinning in her head, deciding if she could trust Phil. Jemma planned on asking Skye about this in private if she doesn't answer.

"A green beret." Skye said, "That's where I got a little training from."

Phil lets out a whistle, "You got a green beret to train you? How and why?" This was news to Jemma as well, so she was carefully tuned in to the conversation.

"For fun," Skye shrugs before continuing "and I asked nicely."

"You asked a green beret to train you for _fun_ , and he said yes because you asked _nicely_." Phil asks, a little incredulously.

"Yup." Skye says, popping the 'P' a little. Jemma knows Skye most likely got training because of her father, but she wasn't gonna bring it up in front of Phil. The trio sits in silence for a while, listening to the sound of the gravel and dirt under the tires. Skye turns the radio up and they listen to music for the rest of the drive back.

Skye pulls into the driveway at 6:30, they would have to leave right away after helping Phil put the gear away. The trio opens their doors in unison. Skye walks around to the rear of the SUV and opens the hatch. Jemma helps Skye and Phil take the gear inside. The trio set the things down at the door and May walks over.

Jemma puts on a serious face and speaks up, "So I have one last request before I go." Jemma sees Skye cock her head and look at her. Phil's face flashes with worry and May looks as stoic as ever.

"Anything." Phil says

"I ask that you guys don't say anything about my sexuality to my parents." Jemma requests, "They still don't know and probably don't think I'm even thinking about those kinds of things. They still see me a bit like an eight-year-old." Jemma sighs "I know if they find out I'm gay _and_ in love with a girl they will freak and demand I go home. And I would have no say, seeing as how I'm still seventeen."

Phil nods and Jemma sees May's face soften a bit in sympathy. "Of course Jemma, we would never dream of telling your parents. But if ever in the future you want us to tell them for you, we would be more than happy to do so." Phil offers.

"Thank you guys so much, thank you." Jemma says.

Jemma gives Phil a big hug and May even captures Jemma in an ever so rare hug. The couple says their goodbyes and heads out the door.

Jemma turns and follows Skye off the porch and back down the to the SUV. The couple climbs back into the still warm interior. Jemma sits back for a second and sighs. 

"Jem" She hears Skye say. She looks over and is surprised to see Skye a lot closer than expected, leaning across the armrest. Skye wraps her hand around Jemma's neck and pulls her in for a deep kiss, holding it until their lungs begged for air. Skye leaned back and caught her breath. "I love you more than anything." She says after catching her breath enough to talk. Jemma smiles as bright as the sun.

"I love you more than anything, too." Jemma repeats back before leaning in to kiss Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know ridiculous Cali (and LA is even worse) gun laws would have made the range portion of the chapter impossible so I'm just ignoring the IRL laws. I may explain way the issue later, IDK. Hope you enjoyed and leave a comment!


	10. Is this how you see me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the terrible summary and possibly bad chapter. I caught a pretty bad cold over spring break and I feel like shit right now. I will fully admit, I planned on adding some drama this chapter. But I just feel too sick to write drama and I did want to write, so this is what yall got. This will probably be the last chapter I post for a little while. _**I PROMISE I'M NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY!!**_ I just need some time to figure out where exactly I want this to go and to recover from this BS cold. I think I might want to follow them to college and maybe beyond, so I'm probably going to start skipping weeks at a time. IDK, I just hope this doesn't devolve into a massive dumpster fire. Promise me yall will tell me when (if) the writing gets bad? K, thx. :P
> 
> OH!! Major spoilers for Game of Thrones season one. :D

Spring break as long since come and gone, along with the month of April. Jemma and Skye now split their time pretty evenly between time at Skye's place and at Jemma's place, though they very rarely spent time apart. Skye had taken up shooting with Phil pretty regularly, normally about once a week. Skye had gone three more times with Phil during spring break, Jemma had opted to stay behind. Skye always came back from shooting positively glowing. Jemma noticed that Phil had started to fill the father figure role that Skye had never had. Skye had even started insisting on reimbursing Phil for the ammo she was using. Phil had refused at first, but Skye can be very persuasive. Turns out, Skye's puppy face works just as well on Phil as it does Jemma. Jiaying was more than happy to watch Skye start coming out of her shell and spending more time away from home and with other people.

Now the middle of May, Jemma sat on Jiaying's couch with the older woman. Skye was with Phil shooting, they had even convinced May to join them. Jemma was resting into Jiaying's side while they watched the first season of 'Game of Thrones'. Jiaying and Jemma had grown close as well. Jemma saw Jiaying as the mother she had always wanted but never had. Easy going and openly loving, ready to listen to any issues without judgment and never interrupting or assuming, and only giving advice if asked for. Jemma's biological parents never really openly expressed their emotions or even really treated Jemma like a daughter, they were always strict like one would be with a dog or cat.

Jemma never got to just be a little kid and play around outdoors. Her parents always expected her to be a prim and proper perfect little girl, always get A's and never be messy. In primary school, while all the other kids were out at the playgrounds Jemma was inside, studying. In middle school, while others were out and about with their friends at malls or riding bikes Jemma was at home, studying. In her freshman year while others were out going to parties and discovering themselves Jemma was at home, studying. When she got the offer to enter the student exchange program due to her perfect grades, she leaped at the chance to get away from her suffocating parents. It took a lot of convincing paired with begging and pleading. After a week of Jemma talking about nothing but the exchange program and how it would "Expand her horizons", they had begrudgingly agreed.

Jemma spent the rest of her freshman year being more than perfect, not giving her parents a single reason to go back on their word. She pretended to be sad and homesick at the airport, but she climbed on the plane and only felt ecstatic to get out of Sheffield. She flew thirteen hours to America in a slightly cramped seat in coach. Still, she felt more free in the flying tube than she ever had in her whole life in England. She landed in the hustle and bustle of LAX and found her way to baggage claim. She saw a happy couple standing near the doors into the baggage claim with a sign that read 'Jemma Simmons'.

They smiled brightly as Jemma walked up to them. Phil pulled her into a hug right away, May opted for a hearty handshake. They waited for the baggage carousel to spit out her bags. She had two suitcases and a carry on backpack and duffle bag. She had to pack enough for a year in the States along with her school items. Jemma arrived in June to spend the summer acclimating to life in America before school. Jemma's parents had made it painfully clear that they wanted back as soon as school was out in the U.S and spend the summer with them before heading back for her junior year.

As the three waited they made small talk, asking about her flight. They had already gotten to know each other before Jemma had arrived. Phil and May knew all about Jemma's perfect grades, perfect attendance, and seemingly perfect little life. Jemma withheld the info that she hated her life back in England, lest the info get back to her parents. A few months after school started, Jemma trusted her host family enough and told them just how much she hated life in England and how she was forced to live a sheltered life. They seemed to understand and felt sympathetic towards Jemma, and told her she was welcome to stay anytime, for as long as she wanted.

Phil and May called Jim a few days after the conversation. He didn't seem to have the same issues with Jemma's parents that Jemma did. He was also an eighteen-year-old senior, so they didn't have too much of hold over him. He informed his parents that he was having a blast and making friends at a rapid rate. Happy that their son was having a good time they let him go, they had called during lunchtime in England.

Socially stunted from her sheltered life in England, Jemma had a difficult time talking to people and making friends. It also didn't help that she was generally the smartest person in the room. Jemma slowly became more extroverted after she met Fitz and spent time away from the leash her parents had her on. But still had a hard time connecting with people her age, being more comfortable with the teachers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please tell me someone is gonna give Joffrey what he deserves." Jemma says after Ned's death scene.

Jemma feels Jiaying's body shudder a bit as she chuckles "You're just gonna have to watch the show."

"This is exactly why I don't watch drama shows." Jemma says, "Can't stand the anticipation."

"Well, you have seven seasons to catch up too." Jiaying says "So at least you won't have to wait a week between episodes for a while."

"Yeah, yeah. I just have this horrible feeling that everyone I like will die some horrible death."

"That's the dark ages for ya." Jiaying says with a laugh, not giving up details even though Jemma keeps prying.

Jemma and Jiaying finish the first season and they stop for lunch. After sitting back on the couch they get in four episodes of the second season before they hear the door being unlocked. The door cracks open and Jemma can hear the happy conversation the trio on the other side of the door was having. Jemma looked over at the door from her position resting on Jiaying's side, much like she does with Skye.

The door swings open and Skye steps through and up to the alarm, punching in the code. Phil and May step into the house and look around, it was the first time being at Skye and Jiaying's home. Skye's eyes landed on Jemma and Jiaying sat on the couch and smiles wide. She looks up at the flatscreen paused on GoT and her she gasps a little.

"You got Jemma to watch Game of Thrones, and you did it without _me_?" Skye plants a hand on her chest and leaves her mouth open, giving the pair on the couch a hurt look, but Jemma can see the smile on the corners of her girlfriend's mouth.

"That's because you're horrible with spoilers." Jiaying retorts.

Skye lets out another gasp "Am not!" She defends.

"Oh really? What about that time when you walked in on me watching episode _TWO_ and asked me if Ned was dead yet?"

Skye holds up her hands in surrender, "In my defense, it looked like a much later episode and it just slipped out."

Jiaying starts getting up and Jemma follows "Mhm" She says while walking to greet Jemma's host family. Jiaying had invited them over for dinner to meet them. She walks up and sticks her hand out "Jiaying Johnson." She says.

"Phil Coulson." Phil responds, shaking Jiaying's hand.

"Melinda May." May introduces herself, grasping Jiaying's hand after Phil let it go.

The introductions were purely customary, both Jemma's host family and Skye's mom had heard enough about each other from the girls to fall into an easy little conversation as the young couple greeted each other.

"Have fun?" Jemma asks as she walks up to Skye and presses their bodies together.

"Always." Skye answers before leaning into Jemma's lips, holding her in a light kiss for a minute.

Jemma notices how the room has gone silent. Pulling back She glances over to her left and sees Jiaying, May, and Phil all staring at them smirks plastered on their faces. Jemma blushes but Skye doesn't seem to care, deciding to study the side of Jemma's face and the adorable blush she got whenever people watched her. Jiaying spoke up and saved Jemma from the stares.

"Dinner should be ready any minute." Jiaying informs them, inviting May and Phil to sit on the couch with a gesture. The older couple walked over and sat down on the big couch. Jemma and Skye followed and sat on the love seat, Jemma had her legs over the arm of the couch and rested her head on Skye's lap. Skye brought her hand up and started combing her fingers through Jemma's hair. Jemma closed her eyes and sighed and the feeling.

"Oh to be young and in love." Jemma hears May say, followed by a noise of agreement from Phil. Jemma turned her head into Skye's abdomen to hide the blush creeping up her face. Jemma feels Skye's abdomen rock a bit when she lets out a chuckle. Jemma starts falling asleep from Skye's comforting touch and smell.

"Are you guys more formal or shall we just relax on the couch?" Jiaying asks.

"Either or is fine by us." Phil answers with a smile. May nods next to him.

"Alright, well everything is ready on the island. Come and get it while it's hot" Jiaying turns back into the kitchen. The couples sitting on the couches get up and head into the kitchen. Loading up their plates the five move back to the living room. Jemma and Skye take up the love seat again while Jiaying sits in her normal spot. Phil and May take up the left side of the four-seat couch.

The group of five sit and fall into an easy talk. Phil and May ask Jiaying about her fake (not that they know that) interior decorating business. Jiaying answers with practiced ease, memorizing her cover story long ago. The conversation switches to the girls, school, and the upcoming finals. The easy talk continues long after the food is gone from their plates. Jiaying had got up for a few minutes to put away any perishable foods.

Phil and May offer to help but Jiaying declines. Jiaying comes back and sits down again, the conversation resumes for a short while before Phil and May have to go. Jiaying and the girls move to the door and say farewell, Skye follows them out because she was their ride home. After watching them back down the driveway Jemma helps Jiaying clean up the rest of dinner and load the dishwasher. Once the kitchen is clean she gives Jiaying a hug and heads for bed. Jemma takes care of her nightly routine and heads for bed, happy that it's Friday and she can sleep in.

Jemma lies down but doesn't sleep, waiting for Skye to get home. Jemma loses the battle and starts drifting off but is woken up slightly when she hears Skye enter the room and go into the bathroom. Jemma was drifting off again when Skye climbs into bed. Without opening her eyes Jemma molds herself into Skye's warm body, pressing her face into the taller girls chest. Jemma feels Skye press her lips to the top of her head. "Night Jem" She says.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

_June 7th_

Jemma and Skye were in Skye's bedroom after school, having just finished dinner. They are both busy studying, cramming for finals coming up that week and the next. Jemma had convinced Skye to actually apply herself in class. Skye grades rose fairly slowly, seeing as how she was fighting against a semester of slacking off. But rise they did, now her grades sat at Bs and As. Jemma often let Skye know how proud of her she was, in _many_ different ways.

"Hey, can I grab a piece of paper from your sketchbook?" Jemma asks, making her way to the book on Skye's desk. Skye was sitting on her bed, nose buried in her laptop.

"Sure." Skye says without looking up. Jemma picks up the Sketchbook and starts flipping over the cover. Skye looks up when she realizes Jemma said 'sketchbook'. "Wait!" She calls, tossing her laptop down on the bed and jumping up.

Jemma opens the cover to the first page and her eyes go wide and she gasps lightly. Jemma was met with a beautiful drawing of herself, sleeping. She flipped the page and found another drawing of herself, laughing this time. Jemma is stunned. "Is this how you see me?" Jemma asks, flipping through the sketchbook. Jemma saw herself on every page, Skye made her look like she was glowing. There were drawings of her laughing, studying, eating and everything in between. But most of all, her sleeping form filled the pages. She recognized the drawing on the front page as the first time she slept over, completely by accident. She also saw herself sleeping face down without a top, sheet resting on her waist and showing off her bare back. A drawing of the first time they took their relationship that one step further after Jemma had let slip that she was in love with Skye.

"Yeah," Skye says, stepping up behind Jemma.

"These are so beautiful, why haven't you shown me them?" Jemma asks, continuing to flip through the sketchbook full of nothing but drawings of herself. Jemma looks at the girl on the pages that she knew were of her, Jemma recognized her own features. But the girl on the pages looked too beautiful, too flawless, too... _perfect._ "When did you do them?"

Skye shrugs. "I wake up in the middle of the night a lot and have a hard time falling back asleep. Drawing helps and I thought you looked beautiful while sleeping, and I like drawing beautiful things." Skye rests her hands on Jemma's hips while standing behind her. "Ever since then I haven't wanted to draw much of anything else. I hope it's not too weird or anything. I-I can stop if you want..."

Jemma closes the sketchbook and sets it on the desk, then turns around in Skye's arms to face her. "That is the most wonderful, flattering thing someone has ever done for me." Jemma says, resting her arms on Skye's shoulders "Of course I don't want you to stop, I love them. And I love how that is how you see me." Jemma raises herself up on her toes to press her lips into Skye's. She feels Skye smile into the kiss.

Jemma starts lifting at the hem of Skye's shirt, studying completely forgotten. Jemma breaks the kiss to let the shirt pass over Skye's head.

"How about we make a new drawing?" Jemma says after tossing the shirt away in a random direction. Jemma wraps her arms around Skye's neck and pulls her down into a deep kiss. Jemma feels Skye run her hands down her ass and bend down to wrap her arms around her where her ass meets the back of her thighs. Skye tightens her arms and straightens, lifting Jemma up. Jemma yelps a little and wraps her legs around Skye's waist out of instinct.

"Well, this is new." Jemma says, now looking down into Skye's chocolate eyes. Jemma loves the feeling of Skye holding her, arms securely wrapped around her ass.

"I'm not just a one trick pony ya know." Skye says with a smirk, tilting her head and jutting her chin out prompting Jemma to lean down and meet her lips. Jemma giggles a little into Skye's lips as Skye walks back to the bed.

"Oh hon," Jemma says after leaning back. "I've known that since I met you." Jemma feels Skye crawl onto the bed and gently set down on her back. Skye lays on Jemma between her legs. Jemma works on unhooking Skye's bra after she no longer had to hold on for balance. It takes Jemma a minute to get Skye bra undone due to the light bitting that was currently happening on her neck. The bra goes slack on Skye's shoulders and Skye pulls the garment from her arms and tosses it away, never breaking her hold on Jemma's neck.

Jemma feels Skye rub her hand down her abdomen and stop at the button on her jeans. She feels Skye's deft fingers pop the button and pull the zipper down. Jemma rocks her hips forward into Skye's, moaning at the contact as she feels Skye slip the jeans down her hips. Skye breaks the hold she had on Jemma's neck with her lips and leans back. Jemma watches Skye guide the jeans up her thighs over her knees and back down her calves. Jemma lifts her feet to let the jeans be pulled free.

Skye moved back to her position on top of Jemma and restarted on the shorter girls neck, on the right side this time. Skye rocked her hips forward into Jemma's. Jemma moaned and her breathing picked up in pace. Jemma continued to let out sounds of pleasure as Skye rolled her hips over and over into Jemma's. Jemma grabbed Skye's ass and gripped through the tight jeans, pulling Skye impossibly closer.

Skye slid her hands up from the fabric around Jemma's hips that she was holding onto. Skye moves her hands up and under the fabric of Jemma's tank top that she wore as an undershirt. Skye continued the journey upwards with her hands, the fabric of Jemma's tank top collecting around her wrists and revealing her stomach. Jemma had started using the school's weight room with Skye after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It was technically against the rules to be there after school hours and without a weightlifting teacher present, but Skye was tight with the head teacher so he let her have time there after school.

Skye ran her right hand over Jemma's now more toned stomach. While her left continued to guide the shirt up. Skye pulled her head back when the tank top was over Jemma's breasts. Skye was surprised to see Jemma in a lacy purple bra, Skye glanced down and saw Jemma in matching panties. Skye looked up at Jemma's face.

"You planned on getting laid tonight, didn't you?" Skye says, staring into Jemma's eyes. She saw Jemma's eyes flash with lust and a devilish smirk grow on her lips.

"Can you blame a girl for wanting a little stress relief? Its been a tough week." Jemma says, voice full of desire.

"Nope, I can't. Especially if it gets you into some sexy lingerie." Skye smirks before moving down to Jemma's lips for a deep kiss. Skye presses herself back into Jemma's body and continuing to press her hips into Jemma's. Skye relishes the feeling of Jemma moaning into her mouth. Jemma grabs Skye's ass and pulls her closer once more.

Jemma and Skye haven't had sex in a few weeks due to their crazy schedule and finals coming up, it also didn't help that Fitz was over almost every night to study. Thanks to that fact it doesn't take much to push Jemma over the edge, releasing the stress and pent-up sexual energy in one large, loud, and satisfying orgasm. Skye slows the grinding with her hips but doesn't completely stop. Skye nuzzled her face into Jemma's neck pressing light kisses there.

Jemma recovers slightly and slides her hand up Skye's bare back and into the hair at the back of her head. Still panting, Jemma pulls on Skye's hair and guides the taller girls mouth into her own. Skye pushes her arms between the mattress and Jemma's back, under her shoulder blades. Skye pressed down on Jemma's body and pulled up with her arms, making sure there wasn't a single millimeter of skin not touching. Skye held Jemma for a while, still rocking her hips into the apex of Jemma's legs.

Jemma breaks the kiss and leans her head back against the mattress, breathing picking up again and coil in her abdomen tightening again. Jemma's body ached for more contact. Jemma reached down and fumbled a bit with the button on Skye's jeans. Eventually, she gets it undone and pulls Skye's zipper down halfway. Skye gets the message and untangles her hands from Jemma's back. Skye sits up and back to pull off her pants. Jemma watches her girlfriend through her splayed legs, impatiently waiting for Skye to return to her.

Skye broke free from her jeans and moved back to a kneeling position. Skye leaned forward and kissed the top of Jemma's knee. She put her arms through the area under Jemma's bent knees and grasped the outside of her thighs. After doing this Skye slowly kissed down the inside of Jemma's thighs. Getting closer to the apex of Jemma's thighs Skye felt Jemma begin to writhe under her, pressing down towards Skye to prompt her into faster actions. Skye moved her hands down to Jemma's hips to hold them still. Skye pressed her shoulders in between Jemma's thighs, opening them a bit more.

Skye moved in and pressed a kiss into Jemma's wet panties on top of her clit. In the same motion, she brought her right hand around and pressed her thumb into the lingerie, just over Jemma's entrance. Skye heard Jemma moan and felt her thrust her hips down into her touch. Skye raised her eyes to look at Jemma. She saw the other girl pressing her head back into the mattress, mouth open with the constant sound of pleasure that fell unchecked from her lips. She watched as Jemma brought her hand up and began squeezing herself through her bra.

Skye pulled her mouth back and began pulling Jemma's panties off. Jemma retracted her right leg through the leg hole and returned it to its original position. Jemma placed her left leg over Skye's shoulder, panties still hanging off her ankle. Skye moved back down while placing a trail of kisses on Jemma's left thigh. Skye got back to Jemma's dripping core and pressed the flat of her tongue to her, licking the length of her opening and reveling in the taste. Skye felt Jemma's breathing hitch, then a low whine escaped Jemma's throat pleading for Skye not to tease her.

Skye refocused her attention to Jemma's clit. She wrapped her mouth around it and began sucking and flicking her tongue over the sensitive nerves. Skye feels Jemma's torso rumble as she lets out a deep moan with her whole body. She feels Jemma arch her back and press harder into her face. Jemma appears to have little control over her body, she is writhing about and rolling her hips into Skye's mouth. Skye brings her right hand up and inserts her two middle fingers between Jemma's slick lips, curling her fingers and firmly pressing into Jemma's G-spot. This action throws Jemma over the edge.

Skye feels Jemma's left leg lock around her neck, holding her in place. When Skye feels Jemma's walls pulsing in time with the spasms in her abdomen, she moves her mouth down to taste the fruits of her labor. Skye continues to pump her fingers until she feels Jemma cumming. Skye extracts her fingers and laps up Jemma's cum, reveling in the fact that she had such an extream effect on her. Skye places a few more kisses on Jemma's clit, then her thighs before she feels Jemma pulling her up.

Skye presses against Jemma and slides up her body, slick with sweat. Once high enough Skye started planting kisses in the valley of Jemma's breasts, making her way up to the other girls face. Skye's nipples tingle when they rub against the fabric of Jemma's bra, which she never removed. Skye feels Jemma wrap a hand around the back of her neck once Skye had placed a few kisses on her jaw. Jemma tugs Skye down and presses their mouths together. Skye feels Jemma suck her bottom lip into her mouth, tasting herself on in Skye's mouth.

Jemma held Skye in a deep kiss until their lungs screamed for oxygen. Skye felt Jemma pull back and guide them onto their sides. Skye wrapped her arm around Jemma's back she undoes the hooks of her bra, wanting to feel Jemma's breasts against her own chest. Once unhooked Skye helps Jemma out of the bra, tossing it in a random direction once the garment was free. Done with her task Skye pulled Jemma close and wrapped their legs together until they were a tangled mess, unable to tell when one girl ended and the other began. Skye pulled their torsos impossibly closer and softly pressed her lips to Jemma's until their lungs screamed in protest for the second time. Skye felt Jemma's breathing even out and her hold on her slacken. "I love you, Jemma." Skye whispers to the sleeping girl. With that Jemma presses her face into Skye's chest and falls into a deeper sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it my head cold ravaged brain didn't right something terrible, leave me a comment letting me know. :)


	11. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer starts for Skye and Jemma, but it doesn't start off on a high note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I can't stop writing even if I feel like shit...

_June 15_

Jemma and Skye are walking out of the school into the student parking lot for the last time before their Senior year in a little over two months. Skye had already promised Jemma to apply herself for their Senior year. Jemma had finally convinced her because she planned on applying to Colombia University as her primary and told Skye how much she wanted them to be together. It would be tough because of Skye's previous grades, but if Skye worked her ass off and had a perfect Senior year she could _maybe_ do it. Jemma had gotten Skye to finish that year with two As, an A- and a B+. A staggering change from her three Fs and one D-.

Jemma and Skye walked out of the doors hanging onto each other, having long ago stopped caring that other people knew they were together now that Phil and May knew. The gossip and looks and whispering where ever they went for the first few weeks was embarrassing to Jemma at first, but then quickly became extremely annoying. Skye, on the other hand, wasn't fazed by it one bit. There were, of course, the seemingly obligatory jackasses. They got under Skye's skin, but she quickly tore them down to size. They stopped completely after Skye made one sophomore cry with her verbal lashing.

The couple stepped through the doors, looking at each other and discussing their plans for the summer. They make it a few steps before they notice a couple people blocking their path. Skye stops along with Jemma and looks at the obstructions in the walkway.

"What do you want, Ward?" Skye says with a snarl.

Ward, the resident asshat of the school. He was known for being a player, burning through girls as fast as they could throw themselves at him. His family was rich and he always made sure to flaunt daddy's money. He was athletic but never participated in any school sports. He was a senior, now done with high school Jemma knew where he would end up. He would either find himself at some dead-end desk job at thirty-five with no sense of life fulfillment, or he would live off his parents' money until sometime in his mid to late twenties when his parents' would finally get tired of him doing nothing but parting like he was in high school and kick him out, cutting him off.

"Why so hostile Daisy? Just wanting to make friendly conversation." Ward says with a smirk, "And I just wanted to know why such a sweet pretty thing like Jemma hooked up with the likes of _you_." Ward finished while stepping up to Jemma's left side, Skye was on her right.

"Just couldn't find a real man?" Ward said, wrapping an arm around Jemma's shoulders. Jemma tried to pull away from his grasp, but he kept his arm tight around her. Jemma could see Skye fall into a protective attitude, and a defensive stance. "Or was it that no one paid any mind to you, so you settled for the first thing that came your way?" Ward said with a smirk, leaning in to whisper into Jemma's ear. "I could show you a real good time." Jemma felt her skin crawl when she felt his breath against her ear.

Jemma felt Skye grip Ward's wrist and forcibly remove it from around Jemma. "Fuck off Ward." Skye said in a warning tone, throwing his arm back at him. Ward stepped forward, an amused look on his face.

"How about we let Jemma speak for herself?" Ward said, then he stepped again and extended the arm that had been wrapped around Jemma to push Skye back. It happened so fast that Jemma couldn't even register what was going on until it was over.

Skye grabbed Ward's right wrist with her right hand, deflecting it to the right. She also pulled on his wrist, using his own momentum and weight to throw him off balance. Ward stumbled and Skye grabbed the back of his neck, 'gently' helping him into the sidewalk. Ward landed face down, he was able to extend his left palm to stop his face from hitting the ground. But he still hit hard. Jemma gasped at the sudden turn of events.

"Don't touch or even talk to us again, or something worse will happen." Skye informed him, tone even but deadly. "You bitch." Jemma hears from her and Skye's left.

Jemma turns and sees one of the guys that always hangs around Ward pulling back to swing at Skye. Skye turns and sees this as well, she takes a half step back and dodges the punch. Pushing off the momentum from her back step Skye brought her right leg up and kicked out. Skye's foot made solid contact with the boy's knee and Jemma heard a sickening crack. The younger boy fell to the ground with an ear piercing scream.

Jemma winced at the scream and looked over at Skye. Skye was wide-eyed, looking at the boy on the ground. She looked just as surprised at her own actions as Jemma felt. Based on Skye's reaction the action she just performed, it was one of pure instinct and reflexes. No time to think, only react. Skye was stunned and unmoving. Jemma saw Ward start to pick himself up off the ground, looking pissed. "Skye!" Jemma shouted in warning.

Skye was shell-shocked from what she had just done. She had self-defense training, but shes never had to use it before. But she was also trained by a Green Beret, and they don't train to go easy on a threat. She had gone easy on Ward because she saw him coming. But this other kid had surprised her, she hadn't expected the small (for a sophomore) kid to attack her. She had no time to find a less violent out, and her training took over. Skye hears Jemma shout her name and looks over at the girl, she sees the look of alarm on her face. Skye turned to see what Jemma was looking at, but before she got around she felt a sharp pain in her ribs.

Jemma saw Skye look at her then turn her head back to Ward. Jemma saw as Ward curled his left hand into a fist and swung it into Skye's side, right on her ribs. Jemma watched as Skye grunted in pain and stumbled to the side a few steps.

"Not so tough now, huh bitch?" Ward says with a sneer.

Skye turns and faces Ward, waiting for his next move. With adrenaline pumping through her veins, she let her instincts and training take over. Skye knew Ward was a boxer so she watched his feet and arms carefully, trying to predict his next move. Skye saw the right hook coming from a mile away. She easily deflected the punch aimed at her jaw and stepped into him. She brought her right hand up and hit Ward square in the nose with the heel of her hand in an open palm strike. Skye felt Ward's nose break on her hand.

Ward stumbles backward and falls over, bringing his hands up to his nose that was now bleeding heavily. He rolls over on his side and is groaning in pain. Skye looked around, checking for any more threats. They were alone, Jemma and she had stayed after school to use the weight room one last time. Skye had a membership to the Y, but she liked the privacy the weight room had. Skye was jittery and breathing hard from the massive adrenaline dump. Skye's eyes landed on Jemma, seeing her wide eyes and open mouth she snapped back to reality.

Jemma is staring at Ward writhing on the ground. She jumps and lets out a startled noise when she feels someone touch her. She whips her head around and is met with Skye's worried eyes. Jemma steps into Skye's body and wraps her arms tightly around the taller girl. "I'm sorry." She hears Skye whisper into her ear.

"I'm sorry." Skye apologizes "It's over, I'm sorry." Skye was worried Jemma would be afraid of her or now. Afraid that the display of violence would scare Jemma away for good. She feels Jemma's arms tighten instead of loosening. 

"Thank you." Jemma says into Skye's shoulder. The left side of her head was resting on Skye's shoulder, forehead pressed against the side of Skye's neck.

"What?" Skye asks, confused

"For protecting me," Jemma clarifies, "Thank you for protecting me."

"There's nothing I won't do for you Jemma." Skye was starting to shake now that the adrenaline was draining, "I love you."

"We need to call emergency services." Jemma says, pulling back from the embrace and reaching for her phone.

"This is gonna be fun to explain." Skye says "I'm going to call mom so she doesn't hear this from the police."

Jemma and Skye dial their respective numbers. "Yes, I'm going to need two ambulances and police at Marble Hills High School," Jemma says, speaking to the 911 operator. "There was a fight." Skye listens to Jemma speak to the operator and explain the situation as her phone rang. "One has a broken nose, the other probably has a broken knee. Both are conscious." Skye hears the line connect and tunes out Jemma.

"Hey ma," Skye starts "Listen, there was a fight at school. Jemma and I are completely fine."

"What happened?" Jiaying asks, panic clear in her voice "Where are you??"

"We're at the school still, Jemma is on the phone with 911."

"I'm on my way over now." Skye can hear coats rustling and keys jingling. "What happened?"

"Some guy got handsy with Jemma, then got aggressive when I pulled him off." Skye explained, "I had to deal with it."

"How's Jemma doing?" Skye could hear the garage opening and the SUV door open then close.

"She wasn't hurt."

"That's not what I asked."

"I know, see you when you get here. I have to go now." Skye pulled the phone from her ear and hung up. She tuned Jemma back in and heard her giving the operator info on Ward and the unknown boy's status. Skye heard the approaching sirens and before long saw a police cruiser pull into the parking lot and stop aways down the curb, to leave room for the ambulances when they arrived.

"The police are here now." Jemma says to the operator. Skye hears the operator inform Jemma that she could hang up or stay on the line. Jemma opts to hang up.

Two officers hop out of the front of the cruiser, one stops at the trunk and pulls out a first aid kit before jogging over to the four on the sidewalk. The one with the first aid kit does a once over on the kid with the broken knee, seeing that there was nothing he could do he moved on to Ward, pulling out gauze for his nose. The other officer walked up to the two girls. She was a tall blonde with striking features. Jemma looked at her nameplate as it came into focus, _'Barbara Morse'_.

Jemma watched her walk up to them, seeing Ward slap away the hand of the male officer trying to apply gauze to his nose. The officer just shrugged, "Whatever mate." he said and set the gauze on Ward's lap before standing up and making his way over to his partner. Jemma read his name tag as it came into view. _'Lance Hunter'_.

"So what happened here?" Barbara said, gesturing to the two groaning men on the ground.

"Well..." Jemma starts, but she hears the doors open behind her. She turns around and sees one of the school's teachers come out, obviously hearing the sirens and getting curious. Jemma didn't know her but she knew she taught special ed.

Barbara held out her hand in the woman's direction, "Ma'am, please stay back." Jemma sees her stop in her tracks, confusion etched all over her face as she studied the scene. "Is the there someone from administration here still?" Barbara asks the teacher.

The teacher nods, "Yes, I believe the principle is still here."

"Please go bring him here."

The teacher nods dutifully and turns back and disappears into the school. "You were just explaining what went down here." The male cop, Lance, says after the teacher was gone. Lance spoke with a British accent.

Skye nods and starts explaining the circumstances "We were just leaving when we were blocked by them," Skye gestures to the guys on the ground "he started getting in our personal space and Ward, the one with the nose, latched on to Jemma. She tried to step out of his grasp but he didn't let go. That's when I removed his arm for him."

"And that's when the nose happened?" Barbara asked.

Skye shook her head "No. He did get aggressive though."

"How do you know them?" Lance asked, not to one particular girl.

"We don't." Skye answeres, "Just by reputation."

"And what would that be?"

"Badboy player who's not used to not getting what he wants."

"So neither of you were involved romantically with either man?" Barbara asks.

Jemma snorts "God no."

Barbara nods, "So, you removed his arm from around Jemma's shoulders after he wouldn't. Then what happened?"

"He stepped forward to me and tried to shove me back, I deflected his arm and pushed him to the ground." Skye explained.

"That's when the nose happened?" Lance asks

"No, uh... He was on the ground, only a skinned palm. I was telling him to stay away from us when his buddy," She gestures to the underclassmen groaning on the pavement "Called me a bitch and took a swing at me. It surprised me and I acted out of reflex. I stepped out of his punch and kicked his knee out from under him." Skye pauses, waiting to see if the officers would say anything.

When, after a second, they didn't Skye continued. "I was a little shocked at what had just happened, I didn't notice Ward getting up next to me. Jemma called my name and I looked over at her. I saw the look of worry on her face and turned back to see what she was looking at. I didn't turn in time and Ward punched me in the ribs. When he tried to hit me again I deflected his punch and hit him in the face with my palm. Now we're here."

Lance nods and turns to Barbara. "Let's go talk to the 'gentlemen'." He says.

Barbara turns to the girls "Just wait here." The couple nods and watches the officers walk to the guys on the ground.

Jemma turns and presses her head against Skye's chest, wrapping her arms around the taller girls lower back. She feels Skye wrap her arms around her shoulder blades. Jemma feels the hot tears start down her face, she wasn't scared or mad. It's just that the leftover stress from finals and the intense situation is pushing her past her breaking point. Jemma's body shudders from the small sob she swallowed down. "I'm sorry" She hears Skye say for the third time. Jemma moves her head back and looks at Skye through blurry eyes.

"Enough, Skye. It's not your fault." Jemma says before rising up on the balls of her feet to meet Skye's lips in a small kiss.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Barbara was watching them while Lance was talking to Ward. Her eyebrows raised on her head a little when she saw the girls embrace each other _'close friends'_ she thought. She then saw the British girl, Jemma was her name, look up at the taller girl with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Jemma says something to the taller girl, she hadn't caught her name, before rising on her toes and pressing a kiss to the other girl's lips. Barbara's eyebrows shot up her forehead and her face flashes with recognition and understanding. She also notices something behind the girls.

Barbara turns back to Lance and Ward, tired of hearing Ward's most likely bullshit story. "We were just minding our own business when that crazy bitch attacked us!" He spat out, sounding nasally from his broken and bloody nose, pointing at the pair who had now broken apart but stood close together.

"Watch your mouth." Lance snaps. Ward's eyes shoot up to Lance. He decides to take the smart road and bit his tongue.

"I want to press charges." Ward informs them.

"We'll see about that." Barbara says. she grabs Lance's arm, turning him towards where she was pointing. "Think that works?" Barbara says.

Skye sees the female officer pointing over their heads, at the building. Skye turned, following the officer's line of sight and saw a camera mounted on the building, looking out over the parking lot and the area surrounding. She smirked, there would be no doubt about what had gone down now. Skye hears a car pulling into the parking lot. She looks back and sees her mother's red SUV pull in and park hastily. She watches as Jiaying jumps out of the car and starts running over to the couple on the sidewalk.

Lance sees her and moves to intercept. Jemma watches as Jiaying tried to sidestep him. He extended his arm and caught her waist. Jemma held her breath, she saw the look on Jiaying's face, she was getting past him one way or another.

"And you are?" Lance says, not moving his arm.

Jiaying turned her gaze to the cop stopping her. "I'm her mother." Jiaying informs the officer, gesturing at Skye. 

Skye watches the exchange with her breath held as well. Jiaying had the same training as Skye, and then some. She knew Jiaying would get through the street cop like he was a toddler, but she didn't exactly want to watch her mother get tased and a felony. Lance looks back at Skye, she nods. Lance drops his arm and Jiaying wastes no time rushing to the girls. After giving them a once over to make sure there were no injuries she swept them both up in a hug.

"Are you both okay?" Jiaying asked, swapping from her mama bear protective mode to concern.

"We're okay, mum." Jemma said. Jemma had accidentally called Jiaying mum back in May. She had just let slip in casual conversation during dinner, much like when she told Skye she loved her. It seemed Jemma didn't as much of a filter when it came to her true emotions as she liked to think.

_"Hey mum, could you pass the pepper please?" Jemma said they were all sitting at the table having dinner. Noticing how quiet it got Jemma looked up from her plate. She looked over at Skye next to her and Jiaying past Skye at the head of the table. She saw Skye's slightly shocked face. But most of all she saw Jiaying's expression, she was glowing, smile and eyes brighter than she had ever seen them before._

_Jemma studied her table mates for a second, she was confused before she recalled the specific words she had just used. "I... Uh." Jemma blanched "Sorry..." She said, blush rising on her cheeks. She looked down at her plate._

_"That's alright, Jemma. You can call me mom if you like." Jiaying's voice sounded genuinely happy._

_Jemma looks up and smiles sheepishly at the Jiaying. "Alright."_

_It had taken a short time to get used to calling Jiaying 'mum', but it felt as natural as breathing._

Jemma hears the sirens of the LAFD approaching. It had been nearly twenty minutes since Jemma had called 911. Jemma made a mental note to never get seriously injured in LA during gridlock, or ever. Jiaying released the girls and turned around. Jemma looks at her girlfriend standing next to her, she could tell Jiaying's tight hug had really hurt her. Skye was doing a half decent job of hiding it.

Jemma watched the firetruck pull up with two ambulances following close behind. The ambulances pulled up to the curb and the backs swung open. Jemma watched as the paramedics from the ambulances started unloading the gear and gurneys in tandem. The firefighters hopped out of their truck and made their way over to the group on the sidewalk. The man who seemed to be in charge stopped to speak with Barbara and Lance. Two of the firefighters stopped at the guys on the ground, the last one made his way to the trio standing towards the back.

"Hi," the man said with a warm smile, "Are any of you injured?"

Jemma is about to speak up when she sees Skye shake her head in her peripheral vision.

"No, we're fine."

"What??" Jemma looks at the man standing before them. "She got punched in the ribs, hard."

"That's really not something you should keep from us miss." The firefighter tells Skye. "Is it painful to breathe?"

"Just peachy." Skye says, sarcastically.

"Skye." Jemma reprimands.

"Is it a sharp pain or an ache?" The firefighter asks.

Skye sighs "Just an ache."

The man nods, "Okay, it's probably not broken." he lifts his hands and holds them out much like a surgeon would after washing his hands. "Is it alright if I touch your side? I would like to check for broken ribs."

"Barking up the wrong tree here pal, I bat for the other team." Skye says with a smirk. Jemma knows Skye is deflecting, trying to hide her pain with sarcasm.

"Just let him check your ribs damn it, Skye." Jemma says in a firm tone. She turns to the firefighter. "I'm sorry about her, sarcasm is her defense."

He smiles warmly, "I've dealt with worse."

She hears Skye suck in a breath and she turns to see her wince at the action. Skye sighs in resignation "Fine." She says, holding her arms out a little.

The man steps forward and places his hands on either side of Skye's ribcage. His right hand starts gently prodding while his left keeps Skye in place. Skye sucks in a breath through her teeth when he starts poking her side.

"You really know how to get on a girl's good side." She says, the firefighter ignored her and continued checking her ribs.

"Alright, I didn't notice any broken ribs. But I'm going to have a paramedic check you out in one of the ambulances so you can take off your shirt." He turned towards the paramedics crouching next to the groaning guys on the ground. He catches the attention of one of them and waves them over.

"She took a blow to the ribs, I didn't feel any broken ribs. But we should get her shirt off and take a look at the area." He says when the paramedic walked over.

"Alright." He motions to Skye "Come with me please." Skye starts behind the paramedic and Jemma follows. The man notices Jemma following. "Sorry ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to stay here."

Jemma stops and nods her head, starting back towards Jiaying. Skye stops in her tracks as well, she extends her arm to stop Jemma's retreat. "I'm not going if she's not." The paramedic looks between the girls and just nods. He looked like he was tired, still alert, but worn down. He was probably at the end of his 24-hour shift and wasn't in the mood to argue. Skye starts following the man again, holding on to Jemma.

The trio makes it to the ambulance and climbs in the back. Jemma and the paramedic help Skye take off her shirt. Jemma takes the shirt and sets it down, turning back Jemma saw Skye's ribs. Jemma gasps at the massive purple bruise on Skye's side, starting just below the bra strap. The paramedic lifts Skye's arm and begins examining the area.

Skye looks over and sees Jemma's face. "They look worse than they actually are," Skye tries to reassure Jemma. "They always do."

Jemma's eyes are brimming with tears again. "Jem, I'm fine. I promise." Jemma nods half-heartedly, not taking her eye's off her girlfriends battered side. The paramedic finishes his examination.

Pulling off his gloves he says, "Alright, no broken ribs. You have heavy bruising as I'm sure you can feel. You should head to the hospital and get checked out just to make sure you have no internal issues or fractured ribs." The man waits for Skye to put her shirt on, with Jemma's help, before opening the back doors and stepping out. He turns and holds his hand out to help the girls out of the back.

Jemma steps out after Skye. She looks out at the mass of uniformed people standing on the sidewalk. She sees Ward was now sitting on a gurney and the other boy being loaded onto one. She saw Barbara and Lance standing and talking to the Principal and Vice-Principal. The couple walks back to Jiaying and hears part of the conversation between the officers and the school officials.

"Does that camera work?" Barbara asks, jutting her chin towards to school walls.

The Principal turns and looks at the camera. "It does." 

Barbara nods, "I would like a digital copy of today's recording from that camera on a USB if possible. We've got two conflicting stories and that should help clear it up."

The Principal turned to the Vice and nodded. The Vice turned and headed back into the building to retrieve the recording.

"How is she?" Jiaying asks when the girls get back to her.

"I'm fine mom." Skye sounds slightly exasperated.

"I wasn't talking to you, because I know that would be your answer." She turns to Jemma "So?"

"Her ribs and side are bruised pretty bad, no broken ribs. They suggested we go to the hospital to make sure there is nothing wrong internally and no fractures." Jiaying nods, Skye protests.

"I don't need a hospital, just some sleep in my own bed." Skye whines.

"Well, you don't have a choice in the matter." Jiaying informs Skye, Jemma nods next to her.

Jemma, Skye, and Jiaying turn to look at the parking lot when they hear another car roar into the lot. An older man in a sharp suit stepped out of his car, slamming the door he made his way over. Lance moved to intercept, just like he had done with Jiaying.

"Slow down there, mate." He says, holding out his arm. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Christian Ward." The man says his name like it was something that should be common knowledge and it was a personal affront that someone had the audacity to get in his way. "His father." He gestures to Ward. "Now get out of my way before I have your badge." Lance holds his hands up in surrender and steps out of the way. "Good choice." The man says, walking to Ward. Lance just rolls his eyes and walks back to his partner.

"What the hell happened?" Jemma hears Christian shout when he was halfway to his son. Jemma watched as Ward gestured to Skye, speaking inaudibly. Christian turned on his heel and starts storming over to the girls. Jiaying sees him and steps in front of the girls.

"You!" Christian shouts "You'll be hearing from my lawyer!" Jemma sees Barbara turn towards the commotion and keeps a wary eye on the situation. "I want your personal contact information, NOW!"

"Great," Jiaying says in an even tone, not intimidated by the man. She reaches into her handbag and pulls out a business card. She reaches her hand out to him "Have him contact my lawyer, his _personal_ number is on the back. I'm sure he'll be..." Jiaying looks up and to the right a bit and draws in a breath, searching for the right word, "em >Accommodating" She finishes with a smirk.

Christian is stunned "I - I'm..."

"Not used to not being able to bully people into getting your way?" Jiaying supplies. Christian looks like he's about to explode. He turns on his heel and goes back to Ward.

"Who's your lawyer?" Jemma looks over at Jiaying. Curious as to why the man acted like that.

"A close friend. He helped us through everything way back when." Jemma knows exactly what she is talking about. "He's also a partner in one of the top law firms in the state."

"Wow."

"Yeah, we won't have any issues with him." Jiaying jerks a thumb in Christian's direction "And he'll protect you too, if need be." Jiaying assures Jemma.

Jemma steps up and wraps Jiaying in a hug. "Thank you."

A few minutes pass before the group hears the doors from the school open again. The Vice Principle walks out, holding a USB stick. He walks up to Lance and offers it to him. Lance takes the stick with a "Thanks, mate." and walks over to his cruiser.

Jemma sees Grant watch Lance with a worried expression. Lance plugs the USB into the cruiser's laptop and opens the video file. Lance starts scrubbing through the footage of the day. He finds the appropriate time and watches through. After a few minutes, he pauses the video. "Bobbi!" He shouts for his partner. "I think you'll like this." he says with a chuckle.

Jemma watches as Lance restarts the recording from the time she and Skye come into frame. When Barbara gets to the open door of the cruiser and leans against the frame Lance starts the video again. The pair watches the video through, Barbara let out a whistle and turned back to Skye and Jemma.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side girl," Barbara says to Skye "So, are you guys gonna press charges?" Barbara asks, looking between the three women standing next to each other.

"Of course we are!" Jemma hears Christian say. Jemma sees Barbara roll her eyes. She stays facing the women.

"She wasn't talking to you, mate." Lance says in a flat tone.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" The older man demands. Jemma swears he is about to have a heart attack any moment, his face beet red. "That girl broke my son's nose!"

"How about you come watch this security cam footage?" Lance says. Christian walked over to the cruiser.

"So... Charges, you gonna press 'em?" Barbara asks again.

Jiaying looks to the girls next to her, silently telling them it was their decision. Jemma looks to Skye, silently saying she'd follow her lead.

Skye shakes her head, "No. We're not."

Barbara looks surprised, but Jemma understood. She wanted to keep her name out of official paperwork.

"Mate, did you even _try_ to teach him manners?" Jemma hears Lance say before hearing Christian start to say something before stopping. He turned from the open door of the cruiser and faced Grant.

"You're nineteen now!" He shouted at his son, "You fix this fucking mess and figure out your own hospital bills!" Christian turned without another word and stormed to his car. He opened the door to his car and slammed it. He turned over the engine and screeched out the parking lot.

"Think I should run him down and tag 'em for reckless driving?" Lance joked as he walked back up to the group standing on the sidewalk. "You can take him now, thanks." He says to the paramedics, talking about Grant. They cart Ward off to the last ambulance. Jemma feels a momentary pang of something that resembles sympathy, the feeling quickly fades. The sophomore had been taken right after the paramedics had loaded him onto the stretcher. It seemed he had a low pain tolerance and was half unconscious, therefore useless to Barbara and Lance.

"Okay, a few more things before we cut you loose." Barbara turns to Jemma "You sound foreign, are your parents around?"

Jemma shakes her head "No, I'm a foreign exchange student. I'm from England, where my parents are."

"Great." Lance sounds exasperated.

"What?" Jemma asks, starting to feel worried.

"Just a ton more paperwork, we have to track down your parents and let them know what happened." Barbara explained.

Jemma's face drained of color. "M-my parents?" Jemma stumbled over her words. "N-No! Please!" Jemma felt tears brimming in her eyes again.

The officers looked suddenly worried, they turned to the three school officials still hanging around. "Excuse us please." Barbara ordered politely. The Principal nodded and herded the others back inside. Once the only ones outside were Skye, Jemma, Jiaying and the officers Barbara continued.

"Okay... What's the deal here?" She asked them.

Jemma's voice is thick with repressed sobs. "They... They'll make me go back. I'm not eighteen for three months, I'll have no choice!" Jemma becomes incomprehensible through her sobs.

Barbara looks over to Skye for help.

"Her parents are extremely overprotective, they suffocated her social life in England. She had no friends because they didn't allow it. If they heard about today she would be forced back to England. They don't even know she's gay," Skye explained the rest of the situation. Barbara's face softens as Skye speaks. "She only really has a few people that she feels care about her. And they are all here in LA."

Lance brings a hand up to his head, rubbing the side of his face. Barbara inhales a deep breath and slowly releases it.

"Alright," Barbara nods "We'll figure out a way to keep her out of this or a small part of it."

"Bobbi," Lance says, looking over at his partner. Barbara just glances at him and he stops talking.

"Last thing, I'll need your contact info for any follow-ups."

Skye nods, removing her arm around Jemma. She pulls out a paper and writes down her number and name. Barbara takes it.

"Thanks, we'll find a way to keep Jemma here. Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances," She glances at the paper "Daisy. Pretty name." Barbara opens the breast pocket on her shirt, she puts in the paper Skye had given her and pulls out a business card. She hands it to Skye "My contact info, if you need anything else." She smiles warmly.

Jemma launches herself at Barbara, wrapping her in a tight hug. The tall officer was stunned "Thank you" Jemma says, voice weak from crying. Jemma feels Barbara pat her back awkwardly. She feels Skye gently grab her shoulder. Jemma releases the officer and turns into Skye's body.

Skye wraps herself protectively around Jemma, giving the female officer an apologetic smile.

"Do me a favor?" Barbara asks.

"Yeah?" Skye responds.

"Go to the hospital, I heard you got hit pretty hard in the side. Don't risk anything. If not for yourself, then for your loved ones." Barbara sounds like she is speaking from deep down, maybe she lost someone due to stubbornness.

"Alright, will do." Skye nods.

"Take care." She says before walking with her partner to the waiting cruiser.

Jemma's nerves are frayed, she's had shock after shock with no break. She didn't pay attention to the conversation and let herself be guided to Jiaying's SUV. Skye's motorcycle would have to be retrieved another day. Jemma climbed into the backseat with Skye. She rested her head against Skye's shoulder and Skye comforted her even though she was the one who was hurt. Jemma couldn't stop the tears that came in waves, nor did she try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good. Here was a little light, preparatory drama ;) Leave a comment :)
> 
> *Edit* fixed the chapter restarting issue.
> 
> *Edit 2* Changed 'mom' to 'mum' when in use by Jemma.


	12. Silent Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Skye deal with fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _God_ I'm terrible at summaries...
> 
> Bit of a guide to this chapter: '--------' = Different days, while '//////' = Same day, some amount of time passing. :)
> 
> Please listen to: [Transviolet - Bloodstream](https://goo.gl/pZPD6w) before or while reading. Personally think everyone should listen to Transviolet's stuff, but 'Bloodstream' is connected to this chapter.

_June 18_

The last few days passed in a foggy haze for Jemma. Her stomach was a constant state of anxiety, flopping and twisting at the mere mention of food. She was in her own head most days, imagining her phone ringing then being thrust back on a plane to Sheffield, unable to ever see Skye again. Jemma knew she would be eighteen in only a few months, but once she was back in England she couldn't see a way to get out again. Jemma felt herself shutting down, unable to function under the weight of her own fear.

_June 20_

Jemma started losing weight from not eating, she also felt the bridges she had built between herself and others slowly crumble. Jemma knew this was happening, but didn't have the emotional wherewithal to do anything about it and she hated herself for it. She fell into a deep and dangerous pit of depression, self-pity, and self-loathing.

If Jemma were in her right mind, she would have realized that Barbara had protected her. If her parents had found out about the incident they would have called that minute, not a week later. But fall into that pit she did, oblivious to its effects on the ones around her.

_June 25_

Jemma had started eating and gaining back the few pounds she had lost, but only under Jiaying's threat of hospitalization if she didn't. Jemma was a shell, floating through her days on autopilot. Only showering because Skye had literally dragged her in by her hand. She sat there, eyes distant and unfocused, while Skye washed and dried her. She felt Skye gently rest her fingertips on her chest, say something she didn't hear and the light pressure of Skye's lips against hers. Jemma didn't kiss back, her unfocused eyes also didn't see the tears Skye shed. Jemma had convinced herself that this was for the best, putting space between herself and Skye. It would make the heartbreak so much less.

Jemma didn't know that Skye was also in a deep and dangerous pit. A pit of self-blame, thinking she was at fault for the shell of Jemma's former self.

_June 26_

"Are you afraid of me?" Jemma turns around, she can hear Skye's tears before she sees them.

"Hon, No. Why would you ever think that?" Jemma scrunched her face in concern and pulled out her earbuds. Mind breaking from the loop of her phone ringing, the crying, the roar of the airplane's engines as they ripped her away from her love.

But Jemma didn't need an airliner to rip her away from Skye, she was doing that just fine on her own.

"Then why are you so far away?" Skye's voice is small. Tears streak down her cheeks.

"Honey, I'm right here." Jemma feels her heart clench. She hates seeing Skye cry, and the fact that she's the one that caused it makes Jemma hate herself more.

"No," Skye shakes her head "you have barely even looked at me since school ended and spoken even less. You kiss me but it's not the same. You pull away at night after you fall asleep. What did I do? Tell me so I can fix it, _Please_." Skye begged, voice breaking more and more with each syllable, then the floodgates opened and she let out a choked sob. Skye dropped her face into her hands, her body shook with her sobs.

Jemma stood up from the desk chair. She knows she's been distant, but not out of fear of Skye. Jemma was expecting to get a call from her parents, freaking out and demanding she returns home that instant. She had been putting distance between Skye and herself (unintentionally, at first) in a preemptive effort to lessen with the impending heartbreak. Jemma made an effort to continue to show Skye affection, kissing and cuddling. But obviously, Jemma's fear leaked through and Skye had misinterpreted it as fear of her. Skye was right, Jemma was afraid, but not of her.

"Skye," Jemma began, tears were building up in her own eyes. She stood up from the desk and made her way over to Skye. The crying girl was leaned up against the headboard, legs sticking out in front of her. Jemma made it to the bed and climbed in. She sat over top Skye's thighs, looking at her. Jemma rested her hand on the side of Skye's face, gently rubbing her thumb over Skye's cheekbone. Her face felt hot from crying.

"Skye, I love you." She starts off with, Skye sobs harder. It feels like a dagger in Jemma's gut. "I'm so sorry." Jemma felt her own tears threatening to spill over her eyelids. "I'm so sorry that I've made you think I thought any less of you. I-" Jemma's voice cracks and breaks. "I'm just afraid of being forced away from you."

Jemma leaned in and softly pressed her lips to Skye's. Closing her eyes, a few tears were squeezed out. The instant she touched her lips to Skye's, the longing that she had been suppressing broke free. Jemma missed this, being easily intimate with Skye. Jemma tightened her grip on Skye's jaw, curling her fingers around her neck and pulling Skye in deeper. Jemma raised her left hand up and rested it against the headboard. she leaned herself and Skye back against the headboard.

Skye whimpered against Jemma's lips. Jemma swallowed the whimper and aimed to replace the pain she had caused Skye with the pure love she felt for the other girl. Jemma pressed against Skye as she parted her lips. Jemma moved her tongue and met Skye's, her tongue one part in a well-practiced dance. Jemma reached over and fumbled with her phone, not breaking from Skye. She tapped the screen of her phone, long since memorizing where the play button was. She clicked the volume up a few times and set the phone back.

As the music started Jemma felt Skye grip her sides and hold on, tight and desperate. The lyrics start,

_Adonis baby_   
_Jumping frames in strobing light_   
_Fingertips drip down my spine_   
_Cruel desire, danger in our consequence_   
_You look my way and I lose my -_

Skye gasps as Jemma moves her hand from the headboard and palms her breast through her shirt.

_Hey, you wanna rule the world?_   
_Outlaw love, make you lose control_   
_hey, hey, boy you got me like whoa_   
_White hot adrenaline baby_   
_In my veins, you got me praying_

Jemma moves her hand down then up the hem of Skye's shirt, rubbing her through the fabric of her bra.

_My pretty blue lips begging_   
_Take me, I need you in my bloodstream_   
_Hold me, break me_   
_My breath is for holding, overdose me_   
_I need you in my bloodstream_   
_Hold me, break me, break me_

Jemma moves the hem of Skye's shirt over her head. Skye raises her arms over her head and Jemma watches how the muscles in her torso move. With the shirt discarded Jemma leaned back in, dropping all pretense of an innocent and light kiss.

_Lucid reverence, floating in your sacred sin_   
_Need your fire against my skin_   
_Cosmic violence, chills dripping like acid rain_   
_Keep coming back 'cause it's you I crave_   
_Hey, you wanna rule the world?_   
_Desperado, take control_   
_Hey, hey, boy you got me like whoa_   
_White hot, adrenaline baby_   
_In my veins, you got me praying_

With Skye incessantly tugging at the hem of her shirt, Jemma reluctantly leaned back. Skye pulled Jemma's shirt over her head. It was late, eleven PM. So Jemma was in her usual (now) bed attire, also known as nothing but a tank top and panties. Jemma wasted no time in crashing her lips back with Skye's, hot and desperate. Fumbling with the hooks of Skye's bra.

_My pretty blue lips begging_   
_Take me, I need you in my bloodstream_   
_Hold me, break me_   
_My breath is for holding, overdose me_   
_I need you in my bloodstream_   
_Hold me, break me, break me_

Jemma felt Skye's slightly cool hands rest back on her bare sides, sending a chill radiating across her body. Jemma submitted to the pull of Skye's hands, pressing their bodies together. Jemma felt her nipples harden against Skye's and feels an immense heat building inside her.

Jemma slides her hand downward. Gently scraping Skye's abdomen as she moves down. Jemma reaches the hem of Skye's sleeping shorts and she pulls. Jemma stands on her knees a little, Jemma doesn't break the kiss even though her lungs are screaming at her, so she uses the hand at the back of Skye's neck to angle the other girl's mouth up a little. Jemma pushes Skye's underwear down with her shorts in one swift motion, she's too impatient to pull them completely off. They rest over Skye's knees.

_Chills dripping like acid rain_   
_Keep coming back 'cause it's you I crave_   
_Danger in our consequence_   
_Look my way and I lose my -_

Skye gasps as Jemma pushes her fingers in between her legs. Skye tries to spread her legs but doesn't get very far. Skye's shorts were acting as unintentional leg binds. Jemma's hand slides between Skye's legs easily, aided by the sweet wetness coating her thighs.

Jemma slips her two middle fingers into the velvety heat of Skye's center. She feels Skye try to let out a moan against her lips but Skye, like Jemma, has no oxygen left in her lungs. Jemma breaks from the searing kiss to let their lungs refill. Jemma takes a few deep breaths and moves down to Skye's neck.

_My pretty blue lip begging_   
_Take me, I need you in my bloodstream_   
_Hold me, break me_   
_My breath is for holding, overdose me_   
_I need you in my bloodstream_   
_Hold me, break me, break me_

Jemma adds a third finger, then curls them inside Skye. She feels Skye buck her hips in response. Skye's breathing becomes short and fast. Her walls seizing around Jemma's fingers, drawing her in. Skye came as the song ended. Her breath caught in her throat midway through a deeply satiated moan. Her body shaking slightly with the rolling aftershocks. Jemma slowly extracted her fingers from Skye.

_I need you in my bloodstream_   
_Hold me, break me, break me_

Breaking from Skye's neck, Jemma brought her fingers up to her mouth. She put her pointer finger in her mouth, moaning at the taste of Skye. She saw a fiery lust flash in Skye's chocolate eyes. She offered her middle fingers to Skye and the taller girl took them eagerly, sucking her own juices off of Jemma's fingers. Jemma closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling of Skye sucking on her fingers.

Jemma saw Skye's eyes drooping, worn from the intense last few minutes. Jemma slowly removed her fingers from Skye's mouth, placing her lips there instead. Jemma swung her leg over Skye's. Now kneeling beside her Jemma gently pulled Skye's shorts and underwear the rest of the way down, removing them and tossing them towards the hamper. Skye shuffled her legs under the covers and slid down the bed, resting her head on her pillow.

Jemma moved down under the covers and lies on her back next to Skye. Jemma closes her eyes, contemplating pushing her fingers between her own legs to quell the burning heat. She feels Skye shift next to her, rolling over. Jemma feels Skye's hand gently slide against her stomach, and it makes her shiver. Jemma's breathing quickens in anticipation, and when she feels Skye's lips on her neck she breathes in sharply, her small gasp barely audible.

Jemma feels Skye respond to her gasp by sucking harder and nipping a little on her neck. She felt Skye's hand move down her abdomen, leaving a trail of fire on her skin where she touched. Jemma's body fills with a burning desire as Skye plays with the hem of her underwear. Jemma feels Skye break from her neck and moves up to her mouth. She feels Skye's tongue pushing on her lips, trying to find an entrance. Jemma parts her lips and moans as Skye's tongue fills her mouth.

Jemma presses up into Skye's mouth as the other girl moves her fingers under the hem of her underwear. Skye moves her hand over Jemma's folds, coating her fingers in Jemma's wetness. Jemma feels Skye plunge her fingers in. She gasps and lets out a long moan, pressing her head back into the pillow as she felt Skye's fingers move in and out fast, and a little rough, filling her. Jemma felt the proverbial coals in her stomach grow as hot as a forge, using the desires she had repressed as a fuel more potent than oil.

Jemma leaned her head back, relaxing her neck. She closed her eyes and an unintentional tear sprung free from its tear-duct shaped prison. She was overwhelmed with the feeling of Skye after lacking intimacy for more than a week, not that she had anyone but own _stupid_ self to blame for that fact. Jemma cursed her newly overactive hormones as she felt Skye stop in her tracks.

"Jem?" Jemma can hear the concern in Skye's voice. She is all at once filled with a warm feeling from Skye's love and left empty after Skye extracted her fingers.

Jemma felt Skye bring her right hand up and cup her cheek, stroking her cheekbone. She also felt Skye's left rest on her stomach. She felt the warm fluid coating her girlfriends fingers on her stomach. Jemma groaned in frustration and cursed herself once again.

"Jemma, whats wrong?" Jemma opened her eyes and focused on Skye's face, hovering above her own. Her face was twisted in concern, eyebrows raised in question and scrunched in worry.

"I'm sorry," Jemma croaks out, voice a little hoarse. She closed her eyes again and brought her left hand up to rest on Skye's right forearm.

"What?" Skye's face and tone turn to one of confusion "Jem, why?"

Jemma can't stop the slow cascade of tears now. "I'm sorry for blocking you out." Jemma's voice was still hoarse, breaking once. It didn't help that the coals in her stomach grew hotter still, nagging for sweet release. "I'm sorry that now we're finally back I'm crying like an idiot." She saw Skye shake her head above her.

"Jem, it's okay. You were afraid, I understand. _I'm sorry_ that I mistook your fears in a selfish way." Jemma felt one of Skye's tears land on her cheek. Jemma took her right hand and raised it to Skye's face, she wiped away another tear making its way down Skye's cheek.

"I love you, Daisy. And I _need_ you so, _so_ much." Jemma felt the frequency of her own tears increase slightly "I promise I will never pull away from you again." Jemma brought Skye's mouth closer with her hands, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She held Skye there for a short while before allowing the kiss to break. Jemma's attention is pulled back to the raging furnace that had replaced her intestines. "But right now," Jemma guided her right hand to Skye's left, pushing her down slightly "I need you in a different way, _please_ ," Jemma said, a little breathy. She removed her own plain jane grey underwear to drive it home.

Skye gazes into Jemma's eyes for a short time before moving her hand back down between Jemma's legs. Jemma closes her eyes as she feels Skye approach the source of the fire in her gut. She feels as Skye rubs her folds a few times before pushing in. Jemma was expecting Skye to resume her original pace, she was disappointed when she doesn't.

"Faster," Jemma groans as she rocked her hips down onto Skye's hand. She feels Skye oblige. Jemma groans again, better but not enough.

"Harder," Jemma whined, desperate and needy. She feels as Skye curls her fingers firmly inside of her. Jemma starts writhing on the bed, Skye's hand gently rocking her body. It was still not enough, Jemma would never come at this pace.

"One more." Jemma surprised herself with her voice, breathy and uneven with desperation dripping from her tongue. She feels as Skye adds the third finger after a moment's hesitation. Skye was surprised at Jemma's words, she was normally one for a more gentle, loving pace. Not really one for the heated passion of roughness.

Jemma moaned deep and long at Skye's third digit. Pressing her head into the pillow and arching her back, Jemma reveled in the feeling of Skye's deft fingers. Jemma felt her mind grow cloudy, legs getting pins and needles in them from clenching and unclenching over and over. The muscles in her abdomen spasmed every time the heel of Skye's hand rubbed against her clit. Jemma stayed in this state for a long few minutes, just on the edge of release but not being able to fall over the cliff.

" _Please_." Jemma pleaded, not knowing what exactly she was asking for. She just knew that she _desperatly_ needed the catharsis of an orgasm brought on by Skye. Jemma felt Skye shift next to her, not slowing the movements with her hand she bent over and planted her mouth on her thigh, licking and gently biting. This nearly pushed Jemma over, but there she sat still, teetering on the edge of bliss.

Jemma let out a frustrated groan, the ache between her legs becoming too much to handle. Her hips were bucking against Skye of their own volition. She had a death grip on the sheets at her sides. Jemma felt Skye shift, then felt her mouth lock around the hood of her clit. Jemma felt her body still and her muscles lock. She came as soon as she felt Skye's tongue on her clit.

Color and light exploded in Jemma's vision. Her whole body was shaking from the aftershocks of the earthshattering orgasm she'd just received. It was the most intense thing Jemma had ever experienced. She didn't even register her hand locking around the back of Skye's head, gripping her hair and holding her against her clit. Jemma's toes felt numb, legs tingling. Every muscle in her body was relaxed. Her mouth hung open with her pants, trying to restore her systems to normal.

Jemma finally relaxed her arm and her hand fell from Skye's head. She felt Skye slip her fingers out. Jemma felt Skye lick her folds and place a wet kiss. Jemma shivered at the sensation, then felt Skye start kissing her way up her torso and stop at her neck. Jemma angled her head to allow more room for Skye's mouth. Jemma felt the tips of Skye's fingers brush against her lips, wet and warm. Jemma licked her lips, tasting herself on them she parted them. She took Skye's fingers into her mouth, lazily running her tongue around her girlfriend's fingers.

She felt Skye slowly pull her fingers from her mouth, tips falling out with a small wet pop. Eyes still closed, Jemma felt Skye lie on her side next to her. Jemma wanted to turn into Skye, but her muscles seemed content to leave her splayed on the bed. She felt Skye coil and wrap around her body, much like a python would. Jemma reached over with her right arm and grabbed Skye's upper arm. She pulled Skye until she was resting her weight on top of Jemma's body. Jemma wanted to feel Skye on her, grounding her. She tilted her head and raised her mouth to meet Skye's, holding onto her bare hips.

Skye broke the kiss after a short while and scooted down, resting her head on Jemma's chest over her heart. Jemma rested her hands on Skye's shoulder blades. Softly rubbing up and down with her fingertips, Jemma silently vowed to never hurt Skye again. She knew life without pain was an impossibility, it was just the human condition, but Jemma was going to damn well try.

Jemma felt Skye's breaths against her chest even out, along with the rise and fall of the taller girls chest against her abdomen. Jemma closed her eyes, repeating her silent promise to Skye in her head over and over until the long black tendrils of sleep crawled over her mind and silenced it.

For the first time in since the 15th, Jemma dreamt not of heartbreak and love lost. But love anew, pure and simple, life with Skye for an eternity.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jemma awoke with the shifting in the bed, her mind panicked when it sensed the absence of Skye. She opened her eyes and sat up, calming when she saw the naked back of Skye stepping into the bathroom. Jemma relaxed against the headboard, she felt the blankets fall from her chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool air on her hot chest.

"You're awake." Jemma had drifted back to sleep. She drowsily reopens her eyes and saw Skye stepping back out the open door of the bathroom. Jemma admires her girlfriend's beautiful form before landing on her eyes. She sees Skye's eyes glint, clearly focused on Jemma's exposed skin. She smiles sweetly before heading over to the dresser.

"Nooo," Jemma says, accidentally whining and sounding a bit too much like a child for her own taste "Come back to bed." Jemma flings the covers over, revealing a healthy amount of skin and scoots over, patting the spot she just vacated. Jemma watches as Skye smiles again, letting her eyes roam freely over the newly exposed skin.

Jemma loved the way Skye looked at her while naked. Like it was the first time and she was seeing the most beautiful thing in the world. Jemma patted the bed again, "I'm getting cold." Jemma fake pouted. Skye smiled and starts back to the bed. Making it to the edge of the bed she slid in, Skye lay with her back to Jemma. Jemma covers Skye with the sheets and lays down on her right side, pressing her body firmly against Skye's back.

Jemma wraps her arms around Skye's front, tight and protective. She takes up one of Skye's hands in her own, entwining their fingers she guided their hands up to Skye's chest. She pressed her hand into Skye's chest and felt her strong heartbeat and feels reassured. She felt Skye shift her head then felt her soft lips on her knuckles. Jemma nuzzled her face into Skye's neck, pressing soft kisses along her shoulder.

"I love you, Skye. I'm sorry." Jemma says quietly into Skye's ear.

"I know." Jemma isn't sure if Skye is acknowledging Jemma's love or apology, she figures it doesn't matter much. "I love you too Jem."

Jemma lies with Skye for a good hour, gently rubbing her thumb along the top of Skye's breast. She dares not disturb the moment, enjoying the warm, pure skin contact. Afraid any wayward movement or noise would tear this moment forever away. She feels and hears Skye take in a breath in preparation to speak. Jemma already has an argument prepared for what she thought was Skye about to suggest they get up.

"We should take a trip."

Jemma is completely unprepared for this. Skye has never shown interest in taking trips. They had been on one 'date' in their time together, Skye was visibly uncomfortable even though she valiantly tried to hide it. Jemma was out of her element as well, suggesting that they do something less formal they both silently agreed that they weren't really the 'go on dates' type of couple. Jemma was just fine with that, as long as she had Skye.

"A trip?" Jemma tries to propel the conversation without steering it.

"Yeah," Skye shifts a bit in front of Jemma "Just you and me." Skye shifts again and starts rolling over. Jemma loosens her arms and feels Skye's soft skin sliding against her arms. Jemma smiles when she is met with Skye's face. Jemma gives into the urge to lean in and press against Skye's lips, not that she even thought about fighting it. Jemma tightened her arms and smooshed their bodies together. Their legs tangled more than Christmas lights after a year in the attic.

"I would love that." Jemma's voice came out breathless. She took a few deep breaths, building back her depleted oxygen supply. "You have a place in mind?"

Skye smiles "No, but anywhere with you would be perfect."

Jemma smiles and blushes at Skye's comment. They had been together for a few months but Skye's sappy, straight-out-of-a-movie, lines always made her blush and feel warm and fuzzy.

Jemma thinks for a minute. "I've never been to a beach."

"Really?" Skye leans back, looking Jemma in the eye. " _Never?_ "

Jemma shakes her head. "Never." She smiles at Skye's shocked face. "England isn't really known for its beaches."

"But you've been in Cali for two years. What's your excuse for that?"

Jemma shrugs and averts her eyes, "Don't really have the body for it..."

Skye snorts, honestly thinking Jemma was joking. Seeing she wasn't she rested a hand on Jemma's cheek. "You have the body of a goddess."

"Oh please," Jemma can't stop the deep blush "People would take one look at my pale skin in a bikini on a sunny day and go blind."

"From your beauty," Skye says without missing a beat.

The couple sat in silence, Jemma grinning dumbly as she watches as the gears turn in Skye's head.

"Ya know..." Skye's eyes refocus and meet Jemma's "Our backyard is closed in... We could do a little tanning right here." Jemma sees Skye's eyes flash, then a smirk. A telltale sign Skye just thought of something, most likely dirty.

"Bikinis not required." _There it is._

"That sounds perfect." What Jemma doesn't say is that anything involving Skye sounded perfect. Jemma knew that she and Skye were still in their 'honeymoon' phase. Jemma was excited about the stable, long-term relationship they were building towards, but she would be lying if she said she wanted this part to ever end.

Jemma smiles and leans in for a chaste kiss. Pulling back she catches a glimpse of the time, 11:45 AM. Jemma was not normally one to spend the day in bed, but Skye changed the way Jemma saw herself. Helped her loosen up, it felt good being a normal teen for once.

"We should probably get up." Jemma sighs, she regretted the words the instant they snaked past her lips. Skye pouted and buried her face in Jemma's chest.

"I don't wanna." Jemma felt Skye's lips move against her skin.

"Well, I want a shower." Jemma begins unraveling herself from Skye, Skye was desperately holding on. Jemma gets her legs free and rolls over on top of Skye. Smirking and teasingly pressing her lips to Skye's before sliding out from the covers and standing up. "See you in there," Jemma says with a wink.

"Nuh-uh, I'm staying right here until you come back and cuddle the day away." Jemma doesn't believe her for a second.

"Suit yourself" Jemma shrugs and heads into the bathroom. Jemma leaves the door open and opens up the shower. Turning it on and stepping in, Jemma was surprised when Skye wasn't there right away. Jemma tried not to be too disappointed, _'must just be really tired.'_

Jemma was just finishing rinsing her hair when she felt arms wrap around her waist. "I wasn't sure you were coming."

"For you? Always." Jemma smirked at the double entendre and leaned back into Skye's body.

"I missed you." Jemma was mostly talking about the time she was disconnected from Skye, but also as well as how long it took her to join her in the shower.

"I missed you too, Jem." Skye tightened her grip around Jemma's abdomen and planted a long kiss on the shorter girls shoulder. Jemma sighed into Skye's embrace and placed her arms on top the ones wrapping around her. Jemma stood under the hot water with Skye as the heat and frequency of her kisses increased.

Jemma felt Skye move forward and Jemma moved with her. Jemma moved two steps forward until her front was pressed into the wall and Skye was pressed into her back. Jemma instinctively put her hands out and placed them on the wall to keep herself from running into it too hard. She also turned her head to the left to keep her nose from smashing into the wall. Jemma's breathing quickened at the feel of the cool shower wall on her front and Skye's warm body pressed on her back. Jemma was distinctly aware of Skye's nipples hardening on her shoulder blades.

Jemma sat against the wall with bated breath, waiting to see what Skye would do next. She felt Skye kissing the back of her neck on her spine while Skye's left hand moved down to her pelvis. Spreading her fingers, Skye guided Jemma's hips from the wall. Jemma felt her ass press into Skye's pelvis and her breath hitched. Jemma closed her eyes and waited for Skye to act.

Feeling Skye slowly make her way over to her pulse point on her neck, Jemma felt herself heating up inside. Skin already hot from the shower, so Jemma felt like there were raging wildfires where ever Skye's skin made contact with her own, which was most of her back and legs. Jemma felt Skye's fingers on her pelvis slowly inch their way down between her thighs. She felt Skye slow and teasing, start rubbing her center. It was practically a ghost of a touch. Skye brought her right arm up from its tight grip around Jemma's ribs and slid her hands into Jemma's hair.

Jemma felt Skye's fingers in her hair and against her scalp and loved it. She felt Skye break from her neck and gently pull her hair, tilting her head back. Jemma moaned as Skye returned to her jugular, a new space for her mouth and face. feeling Skye return her right arm around her ribs, Jemma removes her left hand from the wall, moving it downwards to encourage Skye to pick up the pace.

"Ah ah." Jemma hears and feels against her neck before her hand gets far. "Keep it there." Skye's tone was gravely and commanding, it only made Jemma hotter and needier.

Jemma held her hand in a frozen state, hovering between obedience and continuing its journey downwards. Jemma feels Skye bite her neck, Jemma slaps her hand back against the wall with a groan. "Skye" Jemma groans out, " _please_."

"Please _what_ , Jem?" She felt Skye firmly press her fingers in between her thighs, cupping her center. The heel of her hand pressing into her pelvis, keeping Jemma pinned against her body.

Jemma's legs wobbled and she groaned at the pressure. "You _know_ what," Jemma whined. She would have been rocking her hips if it weren't for Skye's firm grasp between her thighs, keeping her maddeningly still.

"Do I?" Skye whispered into Jemma's ear, taking her earlobe into her mouth and sucking. Jemma's breath was coming in short, rapid bursts. "What do you want Jem?" Skye's voice was low and seductive.

Jemma felt her legs turn to jelly with Skye's breath in her ear. She groaned and pressed into Skye's fingers. After a few torturous moments of Skye doing nothing to advance, Jemma groaned. "I need you in me, _please_ " Jemma whined, voice breathy and unable to take the teasing anymore. She felt Skye's smile before she bit her earlobe and releasing it.

"As you wish," Skye whispered breathily into Jemma's ear. Jemma felt Skye bend her middle finger and slowly slide it in. Skye slowly moved her finger deeper with her other fingers caressing her slick folds.

Jemma groaned and tried to bend her knees to force Skye deeper inside, but Skye still had a good hold on her ribs and pelvis and held her up. Jemma whimpered at the feeling of Skye's finger, but the momentary satiation quickly passed as Skye inserted her finger then stopped. Skye was taking Jemma's words literally.

"Skye." Jemma's voice was a little firm, she turned her eyes to meet her teasing girlfriends. She saw Skye raised her eyebrows, devilishly innocent smile on her lips. " _Fuck me._ " Jemma commanded, tone saying she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Jemma saw a fire flash in her girlfriend's eyes, a fire that made her excited for what was to come. Jemma felt a multitude of things happen at once. Skye moved back and latched her mouth back onto her pulse point, nudging the underside of Jemma's chin with her nose for more room. The motion reminded Jemma of how a vampire would move against prey. She also felt Skye press her upper body harder into the shower while keeping her hips in place. She felt Skye bite her neck then quickly soothe the area with her tongue. Finally, she got what she was desperate for, Jemma felt Skye plunge her ring finger in along with her middle.

The several intense sensations and emotions that happened within Jemma's body at once short-circuited her brain. Her mouth hung open with a moan that stuck in her throat. Her eyes clamped shut and her fingers half curled into the wall in front of her, tips pressing hard to find purchase. Only one thing made its way into Jemma's clouded mind, _more_.

Jemma rocked her hips in time with Skye's fingers, which were thrusting fervently. Jemma minutely shifted her body aimlessly, mind completely fogged over from Skye's masterful fingers. Jemma let out shameless moans, occasionally whining, too far gone to care about volume or 'dignity'. Jemma remained against the shower wall as Skye gradually pushed her towards the coveted precipice into heavenly bliss. Jemma's legs were useless, the only thing holding her up was the wall and Skye. Her arms remained raised with her hands on the wall out of sheer force of will to follow Skye's commands.

Before long Jemma found herself on the edge of the chasm, but infuriatingly unable to fall over. Jemma was bucking in Skye's arms, pressing her ass impossibly harder into Skye's hips. Jemma opened and closed her mouth, trying and failing to express her needs through the thick cloud surrounding her mind. Skye seemed to sense Jemma's need because Jemma felt Skye move her right hand down.

Jemma felt Skye's hand slide over her pelvis, Skye's middle finger found her clit and pressed hard and started in small circles. A convulsion rocked through Jemma's body as she plunged head first into ecstasy. Jemma's hands made fists on the wall in front of her and her legs flexed. Pressing down with her toes Jemma raised herself up a tiny bit. Skye's lips broke from Jemma's neck, leaving an impressive mark behind. Skye moved to Jemma's shoulderblade, kissing and biting her back. Skye left the canvas that was Jemma's back painted with marks of passion.

Feeling Skye still gently moving her fingers inside of her, Jemma slowly came down from cloud nine. Jemma slowly took up her own weight after a long few moments and felt Skye release her from the wall. Jemma felt Skye bring her arms up and wrap around her middle. She felt Skye place a long kiss on her back where her shoulder and neck meet.

Jemma turned in Skye's arms and faced the other girl. Raising herself up on her toes again she rested her hands on Skye's hips to pull her in for a kiss. Starting out light and sweet, the kiss quickly deepened. Jemma grasped Skye's hips and pulled their bodies flush together, leaning her back against the wall.

Jemma brought her hands up and rested them on Skye's arms, just below her shoulders. Jemma broke the kiss and pushed off the wall and spun herself and Skye around. With Skye's back now facing the wall, Jemma pushed the taller girl into it. She crashed into Skye's body and lips, pressing into her just as hard as Skye had done with her.

Jemma pulled from the searing kiss with a small smack. Jemma kissed her way down Skye's jaw to her ear. "My turn." Jemma breathily whispered into Skye's ear before moving down Skye's body. Giving special attention to each of Skye's breasts before continuing the trek. Jemma kissed her way down Skye's torso, feeling Skye's abs twitch beneath her lips.

Jemma knelt down in front of Skye, she maneuvered Skye's left leg over her shoulder. Jemma turned her head and pressed hot open mouthed kisses to her thigh. Jemma turned her attention to her final destination. Tilting her head up she made eye contact with Skye before leaning in. Jemma saw Skye's eyes flash with pleasure as her mouth made contact. She felt Skye's heel dig into her back as Skye canted her hips forward and down, tilting her head back while arching her back and letting out a deep moan.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The couple made their way downstairs in their bikinis, beach towels in hand. The girls step into the kitchen, Skye steps to a cabinet and pulls out a few breakfast bars. Jiaying didn't spend as much time in the kitchen now as she did when Jemma first started coming around. Jemma recognized it as a nervous habit, it was something she could control when new things were happening. Like new people starting to come around for instance.

Jemma leaned against the bar area, back to the living room and watching Skye. "Where you girls headed?" Jemma hears Jiaying's voice behind her and turns around. Jiaying was lounging lengthwise on the couch, legs crossed at her ankles and book in hand. Jemma smiles at the woman.

"Just gonna get some sun in the backyard," Jemma sees Jiaying smile bright and wide, reaching her eyes and crinkling them.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Jemma moves around the kitchen/living room partition and lies on the couch next to Jiaying. She wraps her up in a tight hug.

"Thank you, for everything..." Jemma says into Jiaying's side. Jemma feels Jiaying set her book down and return the hug.

"Of course. I hope you know I would do anything for you." Jemma smiles and opens her eyes, seeing Skye standing at the bar, a warm smile gracing her face.

Jiaying looks at her daughter "Glad to hear you two made up."

Jemma hears the tone of Jiaying's voice and knows exactly what she is saying. Jemma buries her face, but her face only reddens even more when she realizes that it's Jiaying's side she's stuffed her face into. Suddenly hyper-aware of the scant swimwear she is currently wearing.

"Yeah." Skye has long since gotten over her mother's comments about their relationship, having dealt with her mother's humor for longer than Jemma. Jemma suspects Jiaying says these embarrassing things just to watch her face grow red and abashed. "Anyway, we'll be in the backyard. Sunbathing..." Skye clears her throat "Possibly topless, So... Ya know... Heads up."

Jemma feels her face heat up even more. She grabs the throw pillow (ironic) at Jiayings hip and chucks it at Skye. Skye doesn't even flinch, easily snatching it out of the air. Skye tosses it back at the couch, aiming for Jemma. Jemma laughs and raises her arm to deflect the pillow, but she sees Jiaying raise her arm and intercept the pillow. Jiaying gracefully grabbed the pillow and firmly placed it behind her head.

"Now, now." Jiaying playfully scolded "We wouldn't want anything being broken, would we?"

"Of course not, mother." Skye responded in an overly posh, terrible British accent. Jemma gets up from the couch with a daft grin, like she always got whenever they had a domestic moment. Jemma walks towards the sliding glass door in the dining room, Skye moved with her.

"I better not have cops knocking on the door complaining about reports of indecent exposure!" Jiaying playfully calls after them.

"The yard's completely closed in!" Skye calls back "If anything the ones calling would get into trouble for being perverts and peeking at us!" Skye flips the lock on the door and slides it open.

The couple walks to a sunny spot in the center of the yard. Skye's backyard was fairly large, so there was lots of open space that would have hours of sun, unobstructed by trees or other buildings. The pair set their towels on the grass next to each other.

"Here." Jemma turns towards Skye's voice, Skye was holding out a bottle to her "Put on some suntan lotion, I don't want you getting sunburned."

Jemma accepted the bottle from Skye, warmth blooming in her chest with the amount of thought Skye put into her well being. Popping the cap Jemma squeezed some of the lotion in her hands. Handing the bottle back, Jemma rubbed her hands together lightly to warm the lotion up. Jemma started at her feet and worked her way up, rubbing a thin layer of the lotion into her skin. Jemma inwardly smirked at Skye's unabashed and blatant staring as she worked the lotion into her chest. Jemma may or may not have taken a little longer with this area than was entirely necessary. Jemma moved up from her chest and rubbed her neck and face, careful to avoid her eyes and mouth.

"Lie down and I'll do your back." Skye offered. Jemma knew this wasn't a completely selfless act and was A-Okay with it.

"Alright." Jemma lays on her towel, stomach down. She felt Skye step over her. Jemma felt Skye sit down on her butt, knees bent and thighs touching her hips and side. Jemma closed her eyes and fought to keep control over her reinvigorated libido. Jemma felt Skye's fingers ghost over her spine in between her shoulders as she untied the knot at her back. Feeling the knot come loose and strings tossed to the sides Jemma heard the bottle open.

Jemma heard Skye squeeze some into her hands and rub them together. A moment later she felt Skye's warm hands on her back, starting at the hem of her bikini bottoms and moving her way up. Jemma feels Skye run her hands up her sides, thumbs pressing into her back on either side of her spine. Jemma moaned appreciatively at the frankly _amazing_ feeling. Reaching the tops of her shoulders, Skye wrapped her fingers around slightly, squeezing gently. Skye moved her hands back down to her lower back and started again, moving her hands up Jemma's back with her fingers pointed at her head. Jemma felt Skye spread her fingers and press the heels of her hands into her back, moving up. Jemma moaned again, unsurprisingly, Skye was amazing with her hands in more ways than one.

With the lotion long since rubbed in, Skye gave Jemma a full shoulder and back massage. Jemma had her arms up next to her head, the side of her face resting on the back of her hands. Jemma was in heaven, she would hiss a little whenever Skye had to work out a particularly large knot, Jemma had quite a few of those it seemed. But overall, the experience was an extremely romantic one, full of intimacy. Jemma felt herself becoming putty under Skye's hands and fingers, in a wholly new and amazing way.

Jemma was in a deep state of relaxation, that feeling of not being asleep or even falling asleep, but still completely rested. Jemma let out occasional moans whenever Skye did something that felt particularly good. Skye was working on her neck when Jemma heard her speak up.

"Hey, Jem?"

"Mmm?" Is all Jemma gets out.

"Did you know that, uh..." Skye lets out a nervous chuckle. "That I, ah, I liked you?"

"Well, I sure hope so." Jemma's reaction was completely genuine, she was too relaxed to be anything but.

Jemma felt Skye's body shake a bit on her butt as she laughed a small laugh. Jemma felt warmer, she loved the sound of Skye's laughs, she just wished she could draw them out more.

"No, I mean before." Skye's voice sounded a bit bashful, Jemma's mind perked up at the new info. "I kinda had a crush on you since I first saw you at school." Jemma opened her eyes, squinting at the bright afternoon sun.

"Really?" Jemma couldn't keep the doubtful tone out of her voice, she inwardly recoiled as soon as she said it. But Skye took it in stride. Jemma felt the other girls hands move to her shoulders, Jemma rolled her neck a bit and moaned for the umpteenth time. Jemma's eyebrows scrunch "Why didn't you act on it or anything?"

Jemma felt Skye shrug above her, "I wasn't sure if you liked girls... Also, you're a bit intimidating."

Jemma snorts, " _Me? Intimidating?_ " Jemma says in a teasingly mocking tone.

Skye lets out a light 'humph', "Let's see..." Skye starts in a tone Jemma can't quite pin. Maybe admiration? "Super smart, super sexy, and super British. _Totally_ nothing intimidating about you, Jemma Simmons."

Jemma doesn't know what to say. And that daft grin has found its way back to her face.

"Also I thought you were with Fitz." Jemma lets out an immediate laugh at this. Skye explains her reasoning, "Well, you two were practically attached at the hip. Yeah, I never saw you guys hold hands or kiss or anything, but I figured that with you two being British that PDA was more taboo or whatever."

Jemma is having trouble suppressing the giggle fit she is currently having. She hears Skye groan above her "You're the worst, Jem!"

Jemma swallows her laughs enough to say "What? Wha'd I do?"

"I'm having this heartfelt moment and you're _laughing at me_ " Skye says the last three words through her closed teeth as she attacks Jemma's sensitive sides with tickles.

Jemma feels Skye lightly scrape her sides over and over, tickling her. Jemma lets out breathless laughs and bucks under Skye. Finally getting enough clearance, Jemma flips herself on her back under Skye. Jemma completely forgot her top wasn't tied on, so when she flipped herself over her bikini top stayed behind, revealing her breasts in all their glory. Jemma quickly forgets about her semi-public reveal when her eyes lock with Skye's. They were soft and full of love. And admiration, definitely admiration. Jemma wonders for not the first, not the second and probably not the fiftieth or even hundredth time, how she ever got so lucky as to have Skye. And to be Skye's. And Jemma knew it wouldn't be the last time she asked herself that question. What Jemma didn't know, however, was that Skye was asking herself that _exact. Same. Question._

Jemma raised her hand and felt the warmth of Skye's sun-baked cheek. Rubbing along her cheekbone Jemma says, "I wasn't laughing at you, hon. I was laughing at the thought of me and Fitz together. Even if I were bi or straight, Fitz is like a brother to me. It would never work." She explains softly, smiling at her wonderful girlfriend. "Also, Fitz is Scottish."

"Semantics," Skye smiles down at Jemma, planting a hand next to Jemma's head and leaning in for a sweet, gentle kiss.

Jemma moved her head up slightly to meet Skye's lips faster, She held Skye there with the hand cupping her cheek. Jemma laid her head back down and closed her eyes with a happy sigh. She felt Skye bend at her waist and lay her torso on top of her own. She felt Skye rest her head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms protectively around Skye. Jemma sat embracing Skye and feeling the love flow between their bodies for a long while.

"Where did you learn to give a massage like that?" Jemma feels Skye's chest rock against her own when Skye lets out a small chuckle.

"When mom and I were still training together way back when we would give each other massages before and after training to keep our muscles loose."

"That's really sweet actually..." Jemma tilts her head forward and places a few kisses on Skye's skin between her shoulder and clavicle. Skye used her hands between Jemma's arms and ribs to push herself back into a sitting position. Jemma felt as Skye placed her hands on her abdomen, beginning to massage her front

"Not really at first actually," Skye said, continuing her ministrations "Neither of us knew what we were doing and it could be pretty painful at times." Skye laughed a small, genuine laugh at the thought of the memory. Jemma smiled at the glorious sound and opened her eyes to Skye's face, seeing her eyes glowing and happy. Jemma felt warmer inside with Skye's happiness.

"It took us a few months to learn that massages _weren't_ completely about beating muscles into submission." Jemma felt Skye absentmindedly slide her hands up her torso, thumbs pressing lightly into her sternum. "We did it ourselves because we didn't trust people enough to get nearly naked and lay face down on a table while they put their hands on us." Jemma felt Skye's thumbs trace the crease on the underside of her breasts, where her mounds started on her chest. Skye was lost in thought, hands exploring Jemma's body of their own free will. "We got _really_ good at giving massages after about a year though."

Jemma felt Skye's hands deftly start massaging her breasts, Jemma moaned a bit at the feeling. Interestingly, Jemma didn't find herself turned on at the touch, just enjoying Skye's massage. Jemma cleared her throat, "You massage your mum like this too?" She asked with a smirk.

Skye was looking up and ahead, lost in memories. Jemma watched Skye's face as she looked down and eyes focused. A look of surprise graced Skye's face before a deep blush as she saw where her hands wandered off too. Jemma watched in amusement as Skye's face went red and she nervously laughed. "No, Definitely not," Skye said "Thi..." Skye clears her throat "This is new."

Jemma smiled with her whole face up at Skye, glad when Skye didn't stop her massage. "It's a good new." She felt as Skye's thumb found a small knot near the top of her breast.

"Good god Jem, this is like the tenth knot I've found." She says as her thumb begins to work the muscle, face contorting in concentration. Jemma winces at Skye's thumb pressing into the knot. It takes a minute for Skye to work it completely out, and Jemma feels noticeably better when she does.

"Well, it's a good thing I have you then." Jemma smiles after Skye moves her hands up to her shoulders, thumbs rubbing the top of her chest.

"I have no clue how you dealt with all those stress knots without being in pain..." Skye says, almost to herself. Jemma rested her hands on the top of Skye's thighs.

"Never really noticed any pain, or I just got so used to it I thought it was normal." Jemma focuses on her back, and it definitely is a new feeling, being completely relaxed. She felt Skye begin to very gently rub her neck. She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling sleepy. She feels Skye move to her arms, massaging everything, including her hands and fingers, one at a time. She felt Skye's hips leave her own and felt disappointed. She opened her eyes and saw Skye kneel at her side, beginning to massage Jemma's lower half, starting at her hips.

Jemma closed her eyes again and felt Skye massaging her thigh, able to massage deeper and in places a normal professional couldn't. Minutes fly by as Jemma feels Skye move down her left leg, ending in a deep foot massage. She sensed Skye move from her left side to her right, restarting the process at her hips for her right side. Jemma has no clue how much time has passed, but Skye was taking her time with her massage, not skipping or missing a single spot.

Jemma's legs are tingling lightly in the wake of Skye's heavenly hands. She felt Skye finish with her right foot. She senses Skye straddle her hips again, leaning down and pressing against Jemma's lips. Jemma lazily returned the light kiss, then felt Skye pull away all too soon.

"Roll over for me, Jem." Jemma feels Skye lift herself off of her hips with her legs, balancing on her knees. Jemma opens her eyes and drowsily blinks a few times. She grabs Skye's hips and pulls her down for another short kiss before rolling over on her stomach. Jemma feels Skye shift off her hips and kneel next to her again. Feeling Skye's hands press into her lower back, just above her butt. She feels Skye probing the area where her lower back turned into her ass, she felt Skye's thumb go over a particularly large knot just above her tailbone.

"I'm sorry, Jem." Skye's voice sounds remorseful "This is a really big one, It's probably going to hurt quite a bit to get out."

Jemma just nods, now that Skye had touched the knot Jemma could really feel it in her back. Jemma felt Skye soothingly rub the area with her hand before leaning over her. "I'm sorry." She hears before feeling Skye's elbow press into her back. She felt Skye lean some of her body weight into her elbow, pressing into the knot and moving in small circles.

Jemma was wholly unprepared for how much it was going to hurt. Her eyes opened wide when she felt the pressure on the knot. A high pitched and slightly squeaky "aahh" of pain came out. Jemma felt a few tears brim in her eyes. But Jemma kept her body still for Skye, feeling the knot be broken up and worked out.

"I'm sorry, Jem." Skye's voice was pained, but she kept working on her girlfriends back, knowing first hand that it was much, much better to get the knot out than leave it be.

Once Skye got the knot out the pain subsided, and with it took the pain that was radiating through her back. Jemma didn't even know she had the pain until it was gone. "I'm sorry." She hears Skye say again, leaning down and kissing on and around the area she just worked on while Jemma's breathing normalized again.

"It's okay hon, really. My whole back feels infinitely better now, thank you." Jemma says once her breathing allowed her voice to be normal. Jemma chuckles a little, feeling light. "I didn't even know how much pain my back had until you corrected it, I guess fifteen years with my parents will do that." Jemma laughs about it, something she's never been able to do before. She feels Skye lean back and resumes her massage, rubbing her lower back and ass.

"You ever think about getting emancipated?" Skye asks while starting to work on Jemma's thigh. "I'm positive mom would help you."

"Yeah, I've talked with May and Phil about it before." Jemma nods "But at this point, I'll just have to wait until I'm eighteen. The court proceedings can take four to six months anyway."

The couple falls into a comfortable silence, Skye focusing on Jemma's massage and Jemma focusing on Skye's hands. Skye is just getting to Jemma's right foot when Jemma speaks up. 

"Speaking of birthdays, yours is just a week away." Skye has Jemma's leg bent at the knee, rubbing her thumbs along the arch of her foot. Jemma hears the other girl sigh.

"We've talked about this Jem, I like to just pretend its any other day." Skye moves up to the balls of Jemma's feet.

"Well, how about we take a trip? Like we talked about this morning. We could go on the thirtieth and spend the first week of July somewhere, just you and me." Jemma offers, she wants to do _something_ with Skye on her birthday. It is the day Skye was brought into the world so Jemma could meet and fall in love with her after all. "It doesn't have to be about your birthday, it can just be a vacation for us."

Jemma waits in silence as Skye gently sets her leg down and moves over to her left side, starting the massage at her hips and moving downward once more.

"Alright," Skye says finally, Jemma is almost sure she was imagining it.

"Really??" Jemma couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Yeah," Jemma feels Skye lean over and kiss her spine between her shoulder blades "Sounds like it could be fun. Just you and me, I could show you around LA." Jemma can hear Skye's voice grow in happiness as she spoke "Yeah," Skye says, convincing herself "A week of just us away from it all. It sounds perfect." Jemma couldn't help the victorious smile on her face, already imagining a week of nothing but her and Skye, in a hotel room.

Jemma closed her eyes, enjoying the warm sun and Skye's hands on her body. After a few minutes, Skye finishes with her legs and Jemma has _never_ been so relaxed or content. Jemma was just starting to feel disappointed the massage was over when she felt Skye straddle her hips again, and place her hands back on her back. Jemma feels Skye go over her back again, and swears she could die happy in that instant. But she also never wanted this to end.

Another few minutes pass with Skye rubbing her back before she hears the sliding glass door open, "You guys hungry for lunch?" Jemma curses whoever coined the phrase 'all good things must come to an end'. But she feels her stomach rumble, she's only had a breakfast bar all day.

She feels Skye remove her hands and twist to face the house "Yeah, we'll be there in a moment." Jemma hears the sliding door close and feels Skye turn her torso back around. She feels Skye lean down and start placing kisses down her spine starting at her neck, reaching out with her hands to find the strings of Jemma's top. Jemma shifts, raising her upper body to adjust the bikini top to properly cover her. Lying back down Jemma felt Skye bring the strings together on her back and tie them together.

Jemma is reluctant to get up, and so was Skye it seemed. She felt Skye move her lips back up her back, up her neck and to her ear. "Love you, Jem." She hears Skye say into her ear. Skye brings her mouth down to Jemma's, Jemma closes her eyes and presses into the kiss. It was a bit awkward due to the angles and the ground, but Jemma wouldn't trade it for the world "Love you, Skye" Jemma parrots back after the kiss breaks.

Skye raises herself from the ground, reaching down to help Jemma up after she rolled over, top actually covering her this time. Jemma places her hands in Skye's and allows herself to be pulled up. Jemma felt so light and relaxed that it felt like a strong enough gust of wind could blow her away. Skye held onto Jemma's hands and pulled her in close, bringing her right hand up to caress her jaw she leaned in for a deep kiss. That gust of wind came, its name was Skye.

Jemma held the kiss until her lungs begged for nourishment. The love in the air surrounding them was almost palpable. Breaking apart the couple picked up their towels so they wouldn't get blown away in case a literal gust of wind came. The couple walked back inside hand in hand, bumping shoulders playfully as they walked. Entering the house they walked upstairs to cover up a bit more. Skye pulled out a light and loose shirt and a pair of jeans cut off so high that the pockets stuck out the hem, and offered them to Jemma.

Jemma didn't have any loose, cool clothes so she accepted Skye's offer graciously. Jemma pulled on the tight shorts and slipped on the shirt that, no matter what Jemma tried, insisted on hanging off one shoulder. Jemma watched as Skye pulled on similar attire, then blatantly checking out Jemma's legs as she looked up. Skye's gaze made Jemma's stomach do tiny somersaults in her gut. Skye's admiring gaze broke when Jemma's gut made an audible growl.

Skye smiled at Jemma, and Jemma felt warm through and through. Skin lightly sunkissed and insides warm from time with Skye. "Let's go eat," Skye suggests, Jemma nods eagerly, really starting to feel her hunger. The couple heads downstairs. They collect lunch and head to the living room, Jiaying already lounging on the couch. Jemma and Skye sat next to each other on the love seat.

Once seated Skye jumps right in, "So me and Jem are thinking of taking a trip." Skye takes a bite of her sandwich and looks up at her mother.

Jiaying raises her eyebrows "Oh?"

Skye nods "Yeah, the first week of July if that's alright with you?"

Jemma sees a smile grow on Jiaying's face as her eyes gain just the slightest sparkle. Jiaying fixes Jemma with her gaze "How did you do it??" Jiaying huffs, "I've been trying to get her to do something for her birthday forever!"

Jemma smiles lightly back at Jiaying and shrugs "I have my ways." Jemma really, truly didn't mean for the innuendo.

Jiaying smirks and quirks her eyebrows "I'm sure you do." Her voice knowing. Jemma blushes and becomes intensely interested in her sandwich. "So, any places in mind?"

Skye shakes her head "No, probably somewhere close to the city and nice beach, but a less popular one." Skye takes another bite before continuing "Jemma's never been to a beach." Skye says after swallowing.

"Ah, that's what the sudden suntanning was about."

Skye nods, "Jemma thought she was too pale, and of course ignored me when I said she was perfect." Jemma blushes and leans a bit into Skye.

"Well I'm fine with it" Jiaying starts speaking to Jemma "you'll need to contact your hosts and ask them." Jemma nods, she had no worries in that department. Phil and May (mostly Phil) adored Skye, and they had previously expressed that they were fine with it if she and Fitz wanted to explore the state and city a little.

The trio finished lunch, Jiaying, and Skye talking about points of interest for Jemma. Jemma daydreaming about the following week, butterflies fluttering about in her gut with the thought of exploring the city with Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I think I've figured out where this story is going to go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a comments telling me! :D


	13. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Skye have dinner with Phil and May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for being so terrible with summaries... I don't even know why I try... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyway hope you enjoy.

_June 28_

Jemma sat out in Skye's backyard, basking in the sun. She had on a pair of oversized sunglasses and a bikini. Skye was sitting cross-legged and slightly hunched over next to Jemma, tapping away at the laptop set on her towel in front of her.

"We should probably talk to Phil and May soon." Jemma opens her eyes, she's not worried about it, but can tell that Skye sounds a bit nervous.

Jemma rolls her head to the right, looking at Skye through the amber filter of her sunglasses. "We could go over and have dinner with them tonight or tomorrow, whichever you prefer." Skye rocks her head back and forth, clearly putting way too much thought into it. Jemma smiles as she sees Skye's laptop screen, she was browsing through hotels.

"And if they say no?" Skye looks down at Jemma, anxiety clear on her face. It made Jemma smile a bit at how excited Skye had become for their trip. Jemma rolled onto her side, placing a reassuring hand on her girlfriend's leg.

"They won't say no." Jemma smiled "They love you, Dais."

Jemma sees Skye nod, feeling the other girls warm hand on top of her own. "Alright, how about tonight? The sooner the better, right?"

"Yeah," Jemma turned her hand upward and laced their fingers together "I'll call them." She placed a kiss on Skye's thigh and sat up, grabbing her phone. She leaned her back against Skye's side and pulled up her contacts, selecting Phil's cell she brought the phone to her ear. She ensnared Skye's hand in her own as she listened to the phone ring. She gave Skye a reassuring hand squeeze as she heard the line click and connect.

"Hello?" She heard May's flat voice answer.

"Oh," Jemma was surprised, "I thought I called Phil's phone."

"You did, Phil's in his study. He left his phone in the living room, like usual." Jemma laughed at that, he did have a habit of forgetting his phone. "I can get him."

"No, no, that's alright. I was just calling to see if you guys would like to have me and Daisy for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah! We'd love you have you over." Jemma hears May pull the phone away "Phil! Jemma and Daisy are going to come over for dinner!" She hears, slightly muffled.

Jemma chuckles, May always got excited whenever she and Skye came over. Jemma could tell because her voice got _slightly_ less monotone. Phil must say something back because Jemma hears "Alright!" before May returns the phone to her ear. "Swing by around six, if that's good for you?"

"Yeah, we'll be there. See you soon."

"See you soon, bye." Jemma hears a click and the line go dead. Jemma laughs inwardly, May never was one to drag things out. She brings the phone down from her ear, tossing it in on the towel.

Jemma turns around to face Skye "They said to be there around six." Skye nods "Wanna tell mum?" Skye nods again, moving to get up.

Jemma sits back on her towel, leaning back on her elbows as Skye walks to the door and peeks her head in. Skye has a short conversation with her mother before sliding the door closed and walking back. Jemma sees Skye staring at her, eyes exploring her body. Jemma blushes lightly under Skye's gaze, but it wasn't noticeable, her cheeks were already a light pink from being out in the sun for a while.

"If you plan on wearing a bikini in public we need to go shopping," Skye says once in earshot.

Jemma scrunches her eyebrows "I thought you liked this on me?"

Skye smirks " _I_ like it because it's just a little too small for you, Jem." Skye kneels down in front of Jemma, sitting back on her heels. "But what I wouldn't like is random guys eyeing you up, thinking they had even the slightest chance."

"Oh please, no one would be looking at me. Especially not next to _you_."

Skye blows a puff of air out of her mouth, looking up. "She's sexy and doesn't even know it..." She says to the air with a head shake before looking back down. "You're adorable."

Jemma watches as Skye leans and moves forward on her knees, moving in for a kiss. Jemma closes her eyes as she feels Skye's warm lips against her own. She lets her elbows move out from under her once Skye's knees are next to her hips, laying back with Skye on top of her. She grabs Skye's waist, pressing their sun-baked bodies together.

Jemma feels Skye break the lip lock just as her lungs are wanting for air. "Ya know..." Skye says with a gleam in her eye, "We have a few hours..."

" _Hours,_ huh?" Jemma opens her eyes to see Skye moving her head towards her neck.

"Mm-hmm" Jemma feels Skye kissing her neck, she rolls her head slightly to the side and moves her chin up, offering more room.

"Good." Jemma pants out "More time to sunbathe." She laughs as she feels Skye sigh against her neck. She opens her eyes to see Skye's face hovering above her own, wicked smirk on her lips and eyes glinting wildly. She watched as Skye moved down to her ear.

"Don't think that being out here will stop me." Skye's breath was hot and heavy on her ear, it sent an impossible shiver down Jemma's warm body. "It's a kind of a fantasy of mine."

"Really? Public sex is a fantasy of yours?" Jemma's eyes met Skye's once she moved back.

Skye shrugged, the smirk never leaving her lips "Not like, in front of other people, but I've thought about outdoorsy things a few times." She laughed at Jemma's expression, "C'mon Jem, you can't tell me you've never had fantasies before." Skye was propped up on her elbows now, body and face hovering over Jemma's respectively.

"I've had dreams and such, like all normal people, yes." Jemma started feeling a little shy.

Skye theatrically gasped "About what? Do tell!" Jemma felt her face burn bright with a deep blush. She saw Skye's smirk grow, and an eyebrow raise "About me?" The further deepening of Jemma's blush gave Skye her answer. Skye grinned, big brown eyes glinting again. "What were they about?" Skye asked again and Jemma shook her head, feeling a little awkward. "I showed you mine..." Skye joked in a whiney voice before leaning down and placing a short kiss on Jemma's lips. "It's alright if you don't want to tell me." She said after raising her head back up, voice sincere. She pulled her elbows out from under herself and lay back on Jemma's body, scooting down a bit to rest her head on the shorter girls chest.

Jemma rested her hands on Skye's lower back. "One particularly interesting one involved handcuffs..." Jemma says after Skye set her head on her chest. Skye raised her head again, meeting her eyes.

"Handcuffs?" Skye sounded very surprised, and she had a devious look in her eye. Jemma nods, "Who was wearing them?" Skye asked, quirking her eyebrows in that adorable way she does.

Jemma raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said, amusement clear in her voice.

Skye let out a 'hmph' "What a tease." Jemma laughed lightly, rubbing her fingers over Skye's spine.

"Your turn." Jemma says after a moment of silence.

"Oh, we're doing turns now are we?" Skye sat back on her heels, straddling Jemma's hips.

"Mm-hmm"

Skye takes a second to think, "One interesting dream happened after I finished binging 'Westworld'."

"Ah, Delores Abernathy?" Jemma's voice was knowing. "Been there."

"No, actually..." Skye brought her hand up to the back of her neck and shoulder, rubbing slightly.

Jemma raised her eyebrows once again "Really? Who then?" Jemma watched as Skye got a small, uncharacteristically shy smile on her face and cast her eyes slightly down.

"You?" Skye said, almost like it was a question, flicking her eyes up to Jemma's before looking down again.

"Hmm... That _is_ interesting." Jemma's voice is amused, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh god." Skye groaned, firmly pressing her face into Jemma's chest, burying her head in the sand.

"Because I don't recall you binging Westworld while we've been together..." Jemma moved her arms to wrap further around Skye's back, pulling her closer. Skye's face felt like a radiator on her chest.

"I did say I had a crush on you before..." Jemma felt Skye mutter into her chest, making her chuckle at the way her girlfriend was acting. Jemma closed her eyes as she brought her hand up, running her fingers through Skye's silky hair, tucking some behind her ear. She knew the kneeling position Skye was laying in must be uncomfortable, but Skye made no motions to move.

Jemma's hands fell to Skye's thighs after a few minutes, she was drifting off. Part of her knew that she shouldn't fall asleep in the sun, but another, larger part of her detested the thought of moving. She felt Skye's lips gently move on her chest, she thought the other girl was just kissing really weirdly. She eventually realized that Skye was speaking.

"What?" Jemma said, prompting Skye to speak up. Skye raised her head to Jemma's neck, pressing her face there instead. She heard and felt Skye inhale deeply before feeling the other girls warm breath against the side of her neck.

"You were my first kiss." Skye pressed her face deeper into Jemma's neck, feeling self-conscious.

Jemma took a moment to process this new info. "You mean, your first kiss with a girl?" Jemma felt Skye shake her head against her neck, her eyes widened slightly. "I was your first kiss ever?" She felt Skye nod against her neck. Jemma had previously given a small amount of thought to Skye's possible previous partners, but she never thought that Skye never had a significant other before. Just by the way the guys at the school were always checking her out and the way she would sometimes more than playfully flirt, Jemma always assumed _something_ was going on outside of school. "Well, I hope I didn't disappoint."

Jemma felt Skye laugh against her neck "I think that particular question has been answered many times over." Jemma smiles, thinking about the wonderful last few months.

"You just seemed so sure of yourself, it's kind of hard to wrap my head around you not having previous experience." Jemma shifted a little under Skye, getting more comfortable. Skye brings her face out from Jemma's neck slightly.

"Well, my whole life philosophy had been 'fake it till you make it' so..." Jemma laughed and started rubbing Skye's legs gently.

"And what's your life philosophy now?" Jemma asked, noticing the past tense 'had' Skye used. Skye raised her head and held it over Jemma's.

Jemma felt her breath catch under Skye's intense gaze, unable to tear her eyes away from Skye's deep brown irises and piercing black pupils.

"I don't have to fake anything with you, Jemma." Skye says with a sincerity so pure that it sends loving warmth exploding through Jemma's chest, quickly filling her torso and spreading through to the furthest points in her extremities. She watches as Skye's face grows closer. Jemma brings her right hand up and wraps it around the side of Skye's neck, thumb gently resting on her jaw. She felt Skye's soft, warm lips press against her own, melding together so perfectly it's like they were handcrafted for each other.

Jemma uses her hand on Skye's neck to pull her down, pressing their lips together harder, but also incomprehensibly gentle. Jemma parted her lips, running the tip of her tongue along Skye's closed lips, she tasting the minty chapstick Skye always wore, even though Jemma doesn't think she has ever actually seen her girlfriend put it on.

Jemma felt Skye part her lips, Jemma licked Skye's top lip before moving on. She located Skye's tongue and playfully flicked the tip of the other girl's tongue with her own. Jemma smirks when she hears the barely audible moan from Skye. The smirk is quickly replaced by her own moan when she feels Skye run the tip of her tongue over the underside of her own before sucking lightly.

Jemma moved her hand from the side of Skye's neck and ran it into the hairline at the back of the girls head, tangling her soft hair together with her fingers. She begins to suck on Skye's bottom lip while running her tongue lightly over it. Jemma feels Skye's hand rest on her sensitive side, coaxing her into arching her back and pressing their bodies tighter. A shiver radiates out from her side when she feels Skye's hand on it. Jemma brought her left hand up and placed it on Skye's lower back, spreading her fingers possessively and applying light pressure, prompting Skye to press harder into her body.

Jemma brought her legs up and pressed the tops of her thighs into the back of Skye's, pushing the taller girl up so she had to angle her head more into the kiss, effectively deepening it further. Jemma's breath caught when she felt Skye's exploring tongue enter her mouth. Jemma playfully sparred with Skye's tongue, relenting control with a tiny moan when she felt Skye rub the roof of her mouth with the tip of her tongue.

After an all too short few minutes Skye pulled back, both girls panting. As they catch their breaths, Skye moves back down, placing multiple shorter kisses on Jemma's lips. Skye leans back and Jemma opens her eyes, meeting Skye's. Skye is staring at her thoughtfully. Jemma smiles sheepishly at her girlfriend "What?" she asks, curious about Skye's gaze.

"Who was your first kiss?" Skye was secretly hoping that Jemma's answer would be the same as her own.

"Ah." Jemma says smirking, "Emily Davis." She replies immediately. Jemma sees something akin to jealousy flash in Skye's eyes.

"Was it serious?" Skye tried to sound nonchalant, she really did. Jemma laughed, Skye blushed and buried her head in Jemma's shoulder "Please, forget I asked." Skye groaned.

Jemma rubbed up Skye's back with her right hand. "Are you jealous of a girl that's not even on the same continent as me?" Jemma felt Skye groan into her shoulder again "You are!" Jemma exclaimed, laughing.

Skye felt her face grow white-hot, feeling thoroughly embarrassed. "I _knew_ it was a dumb question!" Skye said into Jemma's shoulder, which was bouncing with the other girl's laughs "Let's just forget this happened, yeah?"

Jemma snaked a hand between her body and Skye's, placing a hand on Skye's chest she pushed lightly, getting the other girl to look at her. She felt Skye lift her face from her shoulder and swallowed down another laugh when she saw her girlfriend's thoroughly embarrassed face. Their time in the sun combined with her embarrassment made her face as red as a ripe tomato. Jemma brought her left hand up and set it on Skye's hot face, locking with her eyes.

"It wasn't serious." Jemma assured Skye, "It happened when I was fourteen, I was growing tired of my parents being so controlling and was curious about the outside world. So one night towards the end of summer, before my birthday, I snuck out and met up with a few other girls." Jemma lowered her hands to Skye's sides. "Some were old enough to buy alcohol and I got a little drunk." Jemma saw Skye's face flash with extreme surprise, and bite back what probably was a sarcastic joke. "Not so much that I was out of control but _juuust_ enough to effectively lower my inhibitions." Jemma smiled at the memory, letting it take up her mind and go back to the moment. "I noticed one of the girls was staring at me most of the night." Jemma recalls the night, the feeling of being slightly free, but also terrified of her parents finding out. "With a few shitty beers in my system I started talking to her, and before I knew it, we were kissing in the back of one of the older girls car." Jemma laughed at the memory "It was sloppy and awkward." Jemma laughed harder as she recalled a particular detail. "I remember one of the girls saying that we looked like 'two seals fighting over a grape'."

Jemma paused for a short while, she cleared her throat before continuing, she couldn't stop herself from telling Skye everything she tried so hard to never think about. Jemma's tone and mood became somber, the lightheartedness suddenly was gone.

"We saw each other a couple more times, but Emily was acting strangely. I mentioned it, and she told me that she didn't think she actually liked girls, that she was feeling curious and the alcohol had made her go for it, much like it had for me. But for me, it just solidified my feelings about other girls." Jemma felt her throat tightening and cleared it again. "I had started 'noticing' girls about a quarter of the way through my eighth-grade year. Shortly thereafter I started having dreams I didn't understand. I was so confused, while all the other girls were talking about boys, all I wanted to talk about was other girls." Jemma stare grew slightly distant, Skye recognized a resigned sort of sadness in her eyes.

"Jem." Skye said, barely louder than a breath, "You don't have to..."

Jemma cuts Skye off with a shake of her head, then continues. She needed this, to confide in _someone_. Who better than the girl who already owned her heart?

"I didn't have anyone to ask about what was going on. The only thing my mother had talked to me about was puberty and what to expect." Jemma laughed sourly at the memory "She was clinical about it, and it made me _so_ uncomfortable." Jemma swallowed the thickness in her mouth down. "I had health as one of my classes at the end of my eighth-grade year. The teacher had talked about all the 'normal' feelings were having, and it made me think like something was wrong with me. So I turned to the internet for answers." Jemma let out a bark of a laugh "Because the internet is always the safest bet when you're confused." Jemma shook her head, eyes fixed on a point in the blue sky past her girlfriend's head. "It only made me more confused, I read some things that a fourteen-year-old _really_ shouldn't read. I felt..." Jemma paused, searching for an appropriate word "... _dirty_ " Jemma shook her head, that word didn't do the feeling justice. She pressed on anyway, "I cleared the searches from my history went to bed. For the next week, I cried while alone." Jemma takes a long pause, breathing deep to quell the burning tears she could feel making their way up her chest and throat. "I finally worked up the courage to talk to my health teacher after class one day. She wasn't a permanent teacher in the school, just going between schools every few weeks to teach sex ed. So, at the time, I felt more comfortable knowing she wouldn't always be around." Jemma's voice was becoming strained.

Jemma felt her butt and legs getting pins and needles from laying still too long, she shifted under Skye a bit. She felt Skye moving to roll over off of her. Jemma gently tightened her grip on Skye's sides, asking her to stay. She did and Jemma continued, "She was sympathetic, asking why I wasn't asking my parents these things. I told her I just couldn't and she accepted it without prying, just let me talk." Jemma sighed, remembering the kind woman. It saddened Jemma that she couldn't remember the woman's name, it was something rare and exotic, befitting of her personality. "She told me that it was normal for some people to feel like I did. She answered all my questions to the best of her ability. We talked for so long my parents came to the school looking for me. They showed up and she introduced herself as a teacher looking into taking a position at the school and wanted to talk to one of best students. She lied so that I wouldn't be questioned as to why I was staying after school talking to the sex ed teacher" Jemma chuckled dryly "My parents actually looked proud." Jemma shook her head, closing her eyes to suppress the tears trying to claw their way out. Jemma had told herself she wouldn't shed any more tears over this, but letting it all out again, something she hasn't done for years, was tough. "I went to her again a few times before the year ended. She made me feel at ease in my own skin, comfortable in not liking boys." Jemma sighed before taking a calming breath, however shaky it was.

"The year ended and I was left with no one to talk to again. It felt horrible, being alone." Jemma saw recognition flash in Skye's eyes, knowing exactly what Jemma was talking about. Jemma looked Skye in the eyes and smiled wryly "Guess we all have our own demons..." Jemma said flatly, voice a bit hoarse from the amount of talking she just did. Jemma saw Skye's brown eyes looking into her own, soft and empathetic. Jemma sighed, feeling a large weight lift from her chest. "I've never told anyone any of that before," Jemma said quietly.

"I can't even imagine, Jem." Skye shook her head "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Jemma rolls her eyes, "The skeletons in my closet don't even stack compared to yours."

Skye scoffs "Even I had my mother with me Jem, you had no one. And I'm so sorry." Jemma saw the way Skye was looking at her, like she was fragile, she didn't need that.

"I don't need pity, Daisy." Jemma's emotions were running unchecked, making her say things she normally wouldn't, in a tone she normally would never use with Skye.

Skye pressed her lips together, Jemma's words stung a little bit. "You're right." Skye nodded "You don't, and I of all people should know that." Skye sat back on her heels "But that doesn't change the fact that you went through something, and that I think you are the strongest person I know. It also doesn't change that no one should have to go through what you have, and still are, going through."

Jemma closes her eyes and the tear she was trying to hold back broke out. Jemma berated herself for being so weak. She tried swallowing down her emotions like she had always done, but she felt Skye's thumb on her cheek, wiping away her tear. The bottle inside Jemma, the one brimming with her repressed feelings and emotions, broke. No. It didn't just break, it exploded spectacularly, shattering into a million pieces. Jemma's body shook with the violent escape of a sob, tears flooding her eyes and turning her vision blurry. She felt Skye lean down, clutching her sides and roll slightly, Jemma let her body be moved.

Skye rolled onto her side, pulling Jemma with her. She felt Jemma press her face into her chest, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Skye had no clue how much Jemma had been holding in. Skye felt Jemma clutch her sides, holding on for dear life. Skye clutched Jemma right back, letting her know she wasn't going anywhere. Skye is reminded of the morning she had confided in Jemma about her father, and how Jemma held her until she had no more tears to cry. It felt like lifetimes ago.

Skye gently stroked Jemma's back, letting the other girl cry for as long and hard as she needed. Skye saw her mother appear at the door, looking extremely worried. Skye raised a hand from Jemma's back, waving her off. Thankfully, her mother nodded and turned back into the house.

Skye held Jemma as she cried for just over an hour. Skye was running her hand through Jemma's hair and rubbing her back. Skye knew this pain all too well, she wished there was something she could do to ease the turmoil she knew to be raging inside Jemma, but also knew there was nothing more she could do past what she already was doing. Jemma's tears eventually dried up, and her breathing steadied. Skye held Jemma for minutes after the tears stopped.

"I will always be here for you, Jemma. Whenever you need to talk, or just a shoulder to cry on." Skye's spoke up after a time, voice soft "I love you and hope you know that." Skye felt Jemma nod on her chest.

Jemma sat with Skye, feeling an odd sense of calm washing over her. Jemma didn't know if she was just numb from the crying, or actually calm. She decided to believe it was the latter. "I love you too." Jemma's voice came out croaky and raw from sobbing. Jemma closed her eyes for a moment, centering herself. Jemma opened her eyes and saw the sun high, probably around three.

"We should shower and get ready if we want to make it to dinner on time." Jemma sat up, reaching for her phone to check the time. She sensed Skye sitting up behind her, then felt the other girls lips against her shoulder blade. She felt as Skye left a trail of reassuring kisses up her back. Skye rests her chin on Jemma's shoulder.

"We don't have to go to dinner tonight, Jem. We can reschedule." Skye offered, voice understanding.

"No, it would be better if we didn't reschedule. I'm okay, promise." Jemma watched out of the corner of her eye as Skye studied her face. The other girl nodded.

Jemma picked up her phone, looking down and checking the time, _3:30 PM_. She felt Skye spread her legs and scoot up against her back, warm arms wrapping around her stomach. Jemma set her phone back down and leaned back into Skye's embrace. Jemma sat for as long as she could, but they really did have to get ready.

"We need to go in, hon." She felt Skye nod on her shoulder before her head turned. She felt warm lips against the side of her neck.

Skye's arms slackened around her waist "Alright." Skye stood, Jemma following right after. Skye collected her laptop and towel, Jemma followed suit in collecting her towel, phone, and previously discarded sunglasses. Jemma trails after Skye back into the house, both girls heading straight for the stairs. Jemma saw Jiaying's worried expression, Jemma gives her what she hopes was a reassuring smile before following Skye up to the bedroom.

Jemma easily removes her bikini and drops it on the bed. She set her phone on the nightstand to charge before walking into the bathroom as Skye grabs a couple towels from the closet. Jemma opened the shower and stepped in. Jemma tended to like very hot showers, Skye not so much, so the couple had found a happy medium. Jemma set the temperature and stood under the shower head, waiting for Skye to get in. She opened her eyes when she heard gentle instrumental music quietly fill the bathroom.

Jemma watched as Skye gracefully slipped into the shower. Jemma embraced the other girl the instant she was close enough, angling her lips up into Skye's. Jemma closed her eyes and held her lips against Skye's in a gentle kiss. Jemma broke after a time and rested the side of her head against Skye's chest, closing her eyes again.

"Thank you," Jemma said after a minute, gently swaying with Skye's body in time to the music. She felt the taller girls arms grip tighter on her upper back, she returned the gesture on Skye's lower back.

"I meant it when I said there's nothing I won't do for you, Jemma." Skye pressed a long kiss to the top of Jemma's head.

"What did I do to deserve your love?" Jemma said to herself, almost in an undertone.

"You returned it in kind," Skye said simply and quietly.

Jemma felt Skye's hand move down her arm to her own, lacing their fingers, Skye gently raised their entangled hands out to their sides slightly. Jemma felt Skye begin to lead her in a small dance, leisurely stepping in small circles. Jemma felt another peaceful calm settle over her heart, body, and soul. She found herself breathing easier, and feeling lighter on her feet. She entirely trusted Skye with everything, her past, present, and future. Jemma was positive she wouldn't hesitate to entrust Skye with her life if it ever came down to it.

Jemma held her head against Skye's chest and danced under the water for so long that when they finally realized how much time had passed, they had to rush through the rest of the shower. They danced an entirely different dance while juggling who got time under the shower head as they washed themselves. Jemma finished first and stepped out, letting Skye rinse out her hair.

Jemma grabbed up her towel and dried her body. Patting the towel over her face, she looked up at the mirror she stood before. She saw her face staring back at her, her eyes were still a little puffy. She stepped up to her sink, turning the tap cold she cupped her hands and filled them up. Jemma bent down and pushed her face into the cold water in her hands. She gently rubbed her puffy and slightly bloodshot eyes and stood back up after repeating the process a couple times. 

Happy to see her eyes mostly back to normal, Jemma turned off the tap. She let her eyes travel down her face to her neck. She brought her fingers up to her neck where she could see a barely noticeable imprint of Skye's teeth over top a small, painless, bruise. She could see the top edge of a similar bruise peeking up over her shoulder. She smiled as she remembered what Skye had done to her back the morning before. She let the towel around her body fall away. Her eyes traveled down her torso, Jemma recognized the very light beginnings of a tan on her skin. Jemma did a last once-over of her own body and turned for the bathroom door.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Jemma made her way over to the walk-in closet while she dried her hair. She draped the towel on the metallic drying rack next to the hamper before stepping into the closet. She picked out some clothes, just a dark blue v-neck t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Jemma had decidedly become less formal with her clothes, wearing less of the button up shirts she had been forced to wear her whole life.

Jemma was just buttoning up her jeans when Skye walked into the closet. Jemma turned and eyed up her girlfriend's nude form. "Hey." She greeted, being purposefully blatant with her staring.

Skye turned and saw Jemma's wandering eyes. "Hey, yourself." She smirked.

Jemma landed on Skye's eyes and smiled lazily. "Try to get dressed quickly, it's getting a little late." Jemma slipped on her shirt and grabbed up the small pack Skye had used for a book bag during the school year. Jemma grabbed two sets of underwear bottoms, socks and a change of shirts for the next day. A set for herself and a set of Skye's things. Jemma planned on staying the night at Phil's, figuring that dinner would run late. She considered grabbing a couple loose shirts to sleep in, but she had oversized shirts in her drawer in her room so Jemma zipped up the bag and set it down.

Grabbing another pair of her own socks she turned and sat on one of the benches that lined the walls. She was relieved to see Skye dressed and putting on her shoes. Jemma leaned down and slipped on her socks and shoes. Standing back up she grabbed one of Skye's zip-up hoodies off the hanger, pushing her arms through the sleeves. It was too hot during summer in LA to wear her leather jacket, even at night. But some nights it got too cold to go without any jacket.

Jemma slung the small bag over her shoulders, holding her hand out towards Skye, who just finished putting on her own hoodie, and wiggled her fingers playfully. Skye reached out and laced their fingers once in range. The couple walked towards the stairs, Jemma flipped out the lights while going over a mental checklist. Jemma stopped at the top of the stairs, dropping Skye's hand she turned back to the bedroom.

"Oh, almost forgot my phone..." She said before she walked through the darkness of Skye's room, having already memorized the layout. She grabbed up her phone and headed back to Skye waiting for her at the stairs. She slid the phone into her pocket. "After you, love." Jemma gestured down the stairs.

"So courteous, you Brits are." Skye smirks before heading down the stairs. _'Yeah, courteous.'_ Jemma inwardly smirked while she watched Skye's ass move in her tight jeans as they descended the stairs. Jemma reaches the bottom and saw Jiaying approach, holding a bottle of wine.

"Here, give this to May and Phil for me. I think it may be the wine they had in France that they liked so much." Jiaying held out the bottle to Skye, Skye took the bottle with a nod.

"I didn't know you were a wine connoisseur," Jemma stepped in to hug Jiaying goodbye.

"I dabble," Jiaying said with a laugh in her voice, returning the hug.

"Chock-full of surprises you are," Jemma says after stepping back.

"Stick around, you may find out more yet."

Jemma wrapped her arm around Skye's waist "Oh, I plan on sticking around." Jemma saw Jiaying fix her with what could only be described as a motherly gaze.

"Are you alright, Jemma?" She asked, concern crystal clear in her voice.

Jemma smiled warmly and nodded, "I am now." She poured as much sincerity into her voice and face as she could muster. She still had a small conflict going on inside of herself, but she was getting it under control.

"Okay, I'm here if you need me." Jemma felt another warmth bloom in her chest. Jemma stepped into Jiaying's body again, wrapping her up in a tight hug this time. She held the embrace for a good minute.

"Thank you." Jemma said in a strong voice, mostly to prove to herself that she really would be okay. She stepped back, becoming anxious at how late it was getting.

"You guys planning on staying the night?" Jiaying's eyes alluding to the backpack on Jemma's shoulders.

"Yeah, dinner's probably gonna be a little late, so we're just gonna play it safe." Jemma shifted the pack on her back a little. "We're also probably gonna go to the mall tomorrow to pick up a few things."

Jiaying nodded, "Alright, be safe."

"Will do," Jemma took Skye's hand back up, lacing their fingers. She started towards the garage.

"See ya later, ma." Skye said in parting, picking up the keys for the SUV.

Jemma stepped into the garage, Skye right behind her. Jemma hopped in the SUV as Skye locked the door into the house. Once the car door was closed, Jemma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly exhaling, re-centering herself. Jemma opened her eyes as she heard Skye open the driver's door.

Skye backed down the driveway and pulled onto the road, the sun was starting its slow descent towards a late sunset. Skye turned on the radio, setting the volume low as to leave conversation on the table if Jemma wanted to talk. Jemma picked up Skye's hand and laced their fingers together, opting to not talk. Jemma sat, taking comfort in Skye's touch, in her thumb gently rubbing against her own.

They pulled into Phil and May's driveway ten before six. Skye turned off the car and Jemma moved to open the door to head in but stopped when she felt Skye gently grasp her left forearm. Jemma turned back to face her.

"You know I love you, right?" Skye asked, voice soft. Jemma was taken aback by the words.

"Of course I do, Dais." Jemma brought her right hand up and tucked stray hairs back behind Skye's left ear before letting her hand rest on the other girl's shoulder.

Skye nodded "Good." She whispered as she started to lean across the center console.

Jemma moved to meet Skye halfway. Lips meshing together, Jemma felt Skye's hand release her forearm, raising it to her face instead. She felt Skye's soft hand rest on the side of her neck under her ear, fingertips wrapping around the back of her neck and thumb gently rubbing the curve of the back of her jaw.

Jemma slid her hand up Skye's shoulder and brought it to rest at the base of the other girl's neck. Jemma leaned a little more over the center console, gently pressing into Skye's lips. Jemma tilted her head to accommodate the new angle and readjusted her lips against Skye's.

Jemma rubbed the seam of Skye's lips with her tongue, tasting a new flavor. She ran her tongue along Skye's bottom lip, it tasted like vanilla bean ice cream. Jemma leaned back to catch her breath. Skye released her hand from Jemma's neck and rested it back on her forearm.

"New chapstick?" Jemma asked after a few breaths. She looked down at Skye's lips, they had the same clear glossy shine that they always did.

Skye nodded "Yeah," Her voice was a little out of breath "I ran out of the mint." Skye ran her tongue over her lips lightly, tasting the chapstick "You like it the new one?"

"I may need a second sample..." Jemma smirked, and leaning back into Skye, tilting her head slightly as she went. She felt Skye replace her hand back on her neck and jaw. Jemma closed her eyes as she felt her lips contact Skye's, now slightly wet from the previous kiss and Skye's own tongue. Jemma gently sucked on Skye's bottom lip; running her tongue over Skye's vanilla flavored lip. Jemma twisted her body in her seat a little bit. Leaning further over the center console she using the hand she had on Skye's neck to press their lips together more.

Jemma felt her top teeth gently clink with Skye's from the movements. Jemma was sitting with her torso turned in the seat towards Skye, left leg bent at the knee and resting on the seat, ankle sitting under her right knee. She sat slightly higher than Skye now, so Jemma angled her head down while Skye angled her own up. Jemma felt Skye's tongue meet her own, and Jemma was just mentally going through the logistics of climbing over the center console into Skye's lap when she heard a knock on the driver side window.

Jemma felt Skye jump and pulled away, a small smack-like sound emitted through the quiet car when Skye pulled away due to Jemma's sucking on her lip. Jemma looked at the driver's side window, fixing the person that interrupted them with a glare, momentarily forgetting where they were. Her eyes focused and saw May standing on the other side of the glass. Jemma's annoyance was quickly accompanied by embarrassment under May's stoic gaze.

Skye cleared her throat and rolled down the window. "Hey, May..." She said awkwardly in greeting after the window was open.

"Can we help you with something?" Jemma was still a bit annoyed with being interrupted, even though a car in a driveway wasn't the most private of places.

"We heard you pull up and got curious when you didn't come in." May said in her iconic flat tone. "Were you two planning on staying out here all night or actually coming in for dinner?"

Skye blushed heavily, "No, we'll be right in."

"Good, 'cause Phil's making steak." May turned and headed back into the house.

Skye rolled up the window after May left, slumping back in her seat and groaning. "Why does this keep happening to us?"

Jemma laughed as she leaned back from the center console armrest. Her hand found the door handle and she opened the door, hearing Skye do the same next to her. Jemma stepped out of the car into the warm LA air. The sun was still high, but growing lower. There was a nice summer breeze in the air, it was the kind of evening you have a picnic in. Jemma stepped around the front of the SUV, jumping a little bit when she heard it honk. Jemma looked up at Skye standing at the foot of the path to the house, her trademark devious smirk on her lips, car key in hand.

Jemma glared at Skye, only half meaning it. She started forward again, having stopped when Skye honked at her. "You're insufferable." Jemma shook her head and stopped in front of Skye, hooking her arms around the taller girls waist as she stepped into her body. "You could've given me a heart attack." She joked, looking up at Skye's face due to their proximity.

Skye smiled innocently down at Jemma "My thumb slipped, I swear it."

Jemma just raised her eyebrows at Skye, a beat passed before she said, "You're lucky vanilla bean is my favorite ice cream flavor." She whispered as she raised her self into Skye's lips with her toes. Jemma held the kiss for a few seconds, tasting Skye's chapstick in her mouth. Jemma flattened her feet, lowering herself back down and breaking the kiss. She opened her eyes and looked into Skye's, seeing her dilated pupils.

Skye leaned down, chasing Jemma's lips. "I wish I knew sooner," Jemma felt Skye's breath against her lips, "I would've swapped months ago." Jemma angled her chin up and closed the gap between Skye and her mouth, feeling Skye smile into the kiss.

The couple broke after a long minute and headed for the house, not wishing to be interrupted again. Jemma opened the unlocked front door and stepped through. Skye followed Jemma as she made her way to the kitchen. Jemma stopped at the kitchen, surprised to see it empty, nothing on the stove and no Phil or May.

"May?" Jemma called out, confusion in her voice.

"We're on the patio!" They hear Phil's disembodied voice call.

Jemma walks over to the entrance to the patio. Stepping through the screen door and leaving it open for Skye she saw Phil standing at a grill on, stacking coals and May sitting at a rectangular glass patio table.

The grill was on the far right side of the patio from the door, about six feet from the table. The table sat a good four feet away from the door, sitting lengthwise away from the house. on the left side of the patio sat a two-seat swinging chair that faced the rest of the yard and patio.

"Spoiling us with Steaks, huh?" Jemma says as Skye closes the door.

Phil turns after lighting the grill. "Yup, got a good deal on some top-shelf steaks from a friend that works at a meatpacking plant." Jemma saw Phil look past her at Skye. "Whats that?" he gestured at Skye's arms.

"Oh, right!" Skye stepped towards Phil, bringing the bottle up and looking down at the label. "My mom wanted me to give this to you, said something about a wine you guys tried in France?" She stopped in front of Phil and looked up, holding the bottle out in offering.

Jemma saw Phil's eyes go wide, and more surprisingly, May had a clear look of shock on her normally stony face. Phil held up his hands, "That's a six-hundred dollar bottle of wine, and it's not sold in the States, so it would've cost a lot to import." Phil shook his head, "We can't accept this, it's too much."

"Well, my mom's not really the type of person to accept back that which was given as a gift." Skye shrugs, extending her arms towards Phil a little more. When Phil doesn't move to take the bottle Skye brings it back to herself, eyeing it up. She turns to Jemma, "How long ya think it'd take me to chug this bottle?" Skye's tone was light and playful.

Jemma eyes up the bottle "A minute and a half." She says matter-of-factly.

Skye gasps and places a hand on her chest, "You think so little of me?" voice full of false distress.

Jemma reached out and placed a hand on Skye's shoulder "You're right hon." Jemma's voice was apologetic. "Fifteen seconds." She revised her answer.

Skye grinned, "I accept your challenge."

"Alright, alright, give it here." Phil motioned for the bottle of wine.

"Well, if you _insist_." Skye's voice sing-songy as she extends the bottle back out to Phil, who accepts this time.

Phil looks down at the bottle in his hands "This should go perfectly with the steak." May stands up from the table and walks over to Phil, taking the bottle from him.

"I'll pour us a couple glasses." May walks to the screen door, turning around just before she opened it. "Would you girls like to try some?" She motioned with the bottle.

Jemma saw Skye shake her head with a polite "No, thanks." But Jemma decides to try some. "Sure," She says, nodding at May. "I'll try a bit."

May nods, turning back and stepping into the house. Jemma turns back around to find Phil standing back at the grill. Jemma wraps her hand around Skye's forearm and led her to the rectangular patio table. She pulled out her chair and sat down shoulder to shoulder with Skye on the opposite side from where May was sitting. Phil turned back from the grill after closing the top.

"They coals are gonna need about ten more minutes." He walks to the table and sits down in the chair next to May's. Just as he sat down the screen door opened, May walked out with three glasses, two filled up about half way and one with just a mouthful. May walked over to the table, carrying the wine glasses with a grace that suggested a lifetime of waitressing, or ninja-ing. Jemma watched as May set the glass in front of her and handed Phil his glass before sitting down.

Jemma picked up the glass, bringing the red wine to her lips she noticed that the wine smelled fruity, but she knew smells could be deceiving. Expecting a bitter or harsh taste, she took a tiny sip. Jemma was pleasantly surprised. The wine wasn't harsh, it was rich and soft. It had a light sweetness to it, Jemma could taste the tannin but it was very understated, other flavors at the forefront of the tastes. Jemma swallowed the sip, making a pleasantly surprised sound from her throat. She raised the glass again and took the last of the liquid into her mouth, just enough to coat her tongue. She set the glass back down on the table in front of her.

"I can see why you guys liked the wine so much, it's very good." Jemma played with the stem of the wine glass. Phil and May nod after taking their own sips. Jemma sees May's face relax a bit, obviously letting the taste of the wine take her back to the time they spent in France. Jemma never knew they had been to France, and it was obvious that Jiaying, Phil, and May talked more than she thought.

"It's just as good as I remember, if not better." Phil says, voice reminiscent. May nods next to him.

Opening her eyes, May gestures at Jemma's now empty glass. "Would you like a glass?"

Jemma mulls this over for a minute, it's been a long tough day. Something to take the edge off would be nice. She nods, "Sure, I'd like that." She offers May her glass.

May sets her own wine down and takes Jemma's glass. "Anything for you, Daisy?" She asks while standing up.

"Just a Sprite if you have one, please." May nods and heads inside.

"So what have you guys been up to lately?" Phil asks, setting his glass down.

Jemma relaxed in her chair, well, as much as she could with a lifetime of being scolded on posture allowed. "Not much, just taking it easy." Phil nods, a knowing look in his eye. Jemma could see him itching to ask how she was doing. Phil and May were of course informed of the fight by Jiaying, Jemma also assumed they knew about her detachment for the week following the incident. "I've been sunbathing with Skye lately." Jemma subtly reassures Phil that she was doing better.

Phil smiles, "Good," He nods "time in the sun is good, just make sure you don't overdo it." His voice is noticeably relieved and lighter. Jemma looks to her right when she hears the screen open, seeing May walk out with her wine and a sprite for Skye. May set the drinks down in front of the correct recipients and reclaimed her seat next to Phil.

Jemma takes a sip from her glass as May sat back down. Once May was seated Jemma spoke up, knowing Skye was nervous. "So as much as we love having dinner with you guys, this isn't completely just a social thing."

"Oh?" Phil looks over at Jemma, interest piqued.

"Yeah, we're are planning on taking a trip. Just need to ask you." Jemma takes another sip while waiting for their reply.

"Where too?" He had a smile on his face and his voice was light, both good signs. Jemma wasn't all that nervous but she could admit that she started going through the 'what if's' once they sat down.

"Just down to LA. I want to see the city and maybe even go to a beach." Jemma keeps the details light and simple because she didn't know what exactly they were going to do once in LA.

May nods, "LA is nice if you know where to go." Phil nods in agreement.

"Any hotels in mind?" Phil asks, Skye nods.

"I haven't booked any yet, but I have a few in mind."

Jemma sits back, listening to the three talk about LA and all the good places to eat, shop, sightsee, etc etc. Jemma sat and listened, hearing names and places she had no clue about but hoped to find out. Jemma was holding Skye's hand in their laps under the table while Skye talked animatedly about LA and the places she planned on visiting with her.

Before long ten minutes passed and Phil stood to check the grill. Seeing that the coals were ready he went into the house to collect the food. Jemma saw him come out with a plate of four good sized steaks, four potatoes shaped tinfoil wrapped items and a pan full of marinated green beans to grill.

May and Skye continued their conversation, Jemma stood to go keep Phil company. She walked over, watching Phil place the steaks on the grill with a satisfying sizzle. The smell emanating from the cooking meat made Jemma's mouth water and stomach feel like it hasn't eaten in days.

"You and Daisy seem to be doing really good." Phil says, glancing over before returning his attention to the grill.

Jemma nods, "We are. We're doing great." Jemma says with a smile on her face.

There are a few moments of silence before Phil speaks again "So you have any ideas for places you'd like to see?"

Jemma shakes her head, but Phil was watching the grill. "Not really, I've never really been interested in any tourism type things before now. So I'm letting Skye take the lead on what we do in LA. I've never really been to a beach before and Skye says she as a nice one in mind, a less popular one as well, so it won't be as packed."

Phil turns to Jemma "Just be careful, sounds like you two will be mostly staying in the higher end areas of the city, but LA is still LA and can be dangerous. Especially at night."

Jemma nods, she knew this. It was part of the reason she'd stayed out of the city before, Fitz wasn't exactly the intimidating type. "We will, me and Skye will be together the whole time. You know she can handle herself..."

Phil nods and flips the steaks "I do." He turns back to Jemma, "It's the main reason I'm okay with you spending more than just a day trip in the city." He grabbed the potatoes and set them on the grill. "Daisy's a smart girl, I trust her."

"More than you know..." Jemma says, mostly to herself, with a smile. "I'm eternally grateful that you've accepted Skye and me so easily." Phil smiles and pulls Jemma into a one-armed side hug.

"Of course, we love both you and Daisy." Jemma returns the one-armed hug with her right arm, left hand preoccupied holding her glass, of which she takes a sip from, Phil following suit with his own glass. He brings the wine down from his lips, thoughtful look on his face. "How come you call her 'Skye' when even her mother calls her 'Daisy'?"

Jemma thinks about this for a second, absentmindedly swirling the wine in her glass. "Hm." Jemma scrunches her eyebrows and opens her mouth with a bit of a smack, due to the wine, "Ya know? I've never really thought about it..." Jemma thinks back to that first day she tutored Skye. "The first day we were paired for tutoring, I was a complete mess." Jemma chuckles at the memory. "I had an embarrassingly large crush on her, so when she walked up to me I froze. I don't think I said more than five full words, and it's debatable if they were even understandable." Jemma finished, chuckling at the memory. "Then I was walking to study hall, stuck in my own head, trying to think of ways to be 'cool' when I literally ran into her standing outside the library doors. I would've fallen over if she hadn't caught me. I guess you could say I fell for her right then." Jemma laughed at her own joke along with Phil, who had just put the grill pan full of green beans on.

"Anyway, I called her Daisy and she asked me to call her Skye." Jemma shrugged, "It was so nonchalant that I never really put any thought into it."

Phil nodded, "hm... Well, dinner's just about ready. Would you mind grabbing me a platter and bowl from the kitchen?"

"Sure" Jemma nodded, walking back to the table, seeing Skye and May talking leisurely. "Come help me?" She asked Skye as she set her glass down. Skye nods and stands, following Jemma into the kitchen.

Jemma stepped up to the counter and opened the cupboard holding the serving platter and bowl Phil requested. She leaned over the countertop and stood on her tiptoes, stretching her body to try to reach the platter. Jemma stretched her fingers but the platter was _just_ out of reach. Jemma tried pushing up on her toes harder and stretching her body more, but just couldn't get it. Just about to give up and ask Skye to get them when she felt Skye's hands and arms wrap around her exposed stomach. She felt Skye's body press against her back as she lowered herself back down from her toes. 

"Could you get those for me? I can't reach them." Skye was pressing gently into her back, so Jemma rested her hands on the counter in front of her to keep herself (mostly) upright.

"Is that what you want?" Jemma felt Skye's breath against her neck, along with her soft and inviting voice.

Jemma realizes that what she had just done must have looked pretty suggestive, but that really wasn't her intention. "Hon, dinner's gonna be ready any minute, I really didn't mean t-mmm" Jemma closed her eyes as she felt Skye softly kiss her neck, right over the mark already there. It took all of Jemma to turn around in Skye's arms and get Skye back on track. Jemma looked up at Skye once she was facing the other girl. She saw big brown eyes with dilated pupils looking back at her, hungry for something other than the steak on the grill outside.

"Hon, I don't really want May walking in on us again, especially not in their _kitchen_ " Jemma can tell by the way Skye's eyes are hungrily looking at her she was just on the edge of not caring.

Skye blinked and sighed. "Fine..." She grumbled, reaching up past Jemma's head and grabbing the requested dishes. She stepped back and Jemma moved to a different cupboard and pulled out four plates. Opening a drawer she pulled out four forks and steak knives, setting them on top of the plates. She could feel Skye's eyes following her while she moved around the kitchen. Jemma made her way back to Skye and set the stack in Skye's arms. She looked up at Skye and saw her eyes slowly returning to normal.

"Take these out for me, please?" Jemma said while leaning in for a quick peck on Skye's lips. Skye turned to make her way back outside, when she did Jemma smirked, then reached out and smacked Skye's ass. "Thanks, babe." She said, the smirk growing wider.

Skye stopped in her tracks and turned back around, fiery lust dimly flicking in her eyes. "You're so lucky I'm holding what looks to be expensive dinnerware right now..." She said quietly, readjusting the stack of plates before turning back around. Jemma laughed and followed Skye with her eyes until the taller girl was out the door. Turning back into the kitchen she made her way to the fridge to grab some toppings for the baked potatoes.

Walking back outside into the warm but cooling LA air. She saw Phil just setting down the platter with four big juicy looking steaks with foil wrapped potatoes next to them on the plate, in his other hand the green beans. Jemma could practically taste the food in the air the mouth-watering smells were so strong. She felt her stomach grumble, between sunbathing with Skye, crying, and showering she hadn't had a chance to eat after breakfast. Skye had missed lunch as well, so Jemma could see her eyeing up the food set on the table.

Jemma set the bacon bits, chives, and butter on the table. She sat down, grabbing a steak and a potato, then loading up her plate with green beans. After making up her baked potato Jemma cut into her steak. She cut off a bite-sized piece and put it in her mouth, immediately she tasted a slightly smoky flavor from the charcoal used to cook the meat. Bitting down, juices from the steak flooded her mouth. Jemma let out a moan and closed her eyes, letting the steak practically melt in her mouth.

There wasn't much talking during dinner, but there were a lot of satisfied sounds as everyone ate. Jemma continued sipping her wine, starting to feel slightly buzzed. She finished her glass around the same time as everyone finished eating. May brought the bottle outside to refill her's and Phil's glasses. Jemma accepted a partial refill, she didn't want to get drunk.

The quartet sat and talked, laughed and bonded long after dinner was complete. There was a short break to clean up dinner, but they made their back outside where they sat long past when the security lights automatically kicked on. Around 10 PM Phil and May excused themselves for bed, assuring the couple that they would be fine if they wanted to remain outside for longer. Jemma and Skye decided to remain outside for a while, they moved to the swinging chairs at the end of the patio.

Jemma sat on the left side of the seats, Skye moved right seat's back cushion against the right armrest. Resting sideways in the seats, Skye's back was against the armrest with her legs across Jemma's lap. Skye's knees were roughly in the center of Jemma's lap, her feet were through the gap under the left side armrest, calves resting on Jemma's left thigh, and her own thighs resting on Jemma's right thigh. Skye half sat, half lay with her head resting on the top edge of the cushion, eyes closed, hands laced together over her stomach. Jemma sat normally in her seat, left hand resting on Skye's shin and her right hand gently rubbing Skye's left thigh. Jemma let her hand travel a little further up Skye's thigh while running her hand up and down than she would've if other people were around.

Jemma sat for a long while, soaking in the calming presence of Skye, the cool night, the good dinner and wine she'd just had. Jemma had a sense of serenity about her, she didn't know if it was the alcohol, the girl, or both. She was using her legs to swing the chair gently and playing back the night in her head when she remembered something Phil had said, she looked over to her peaceful girlfriend and considered letting it be, but curiosity overtook and Jemma broke the silent tranquility of the night with her voice.

"Hey, Dais?" Jemma squeezes Skye's shin lightly, watching the other girl open her eyes slowly.

"What's up, Jem?" She said once her eyes were focused.

"Where does 'Skye' come from?" Jemma tilted her head in curiosity, continuing to rub Skye's thigh.

Skye smiles, but not with her eyes like normal. The smile wasn't forced or fake, just a little sad. "It was a nickname."

Jemma waits for a second to see if Skye would elaborate. When she doesn't Jemma prompts her, "Who gave you the nickname?" A simple question, spoken lightly as to imply Skye didn't have to answer if she didn't want to.

"An old friend," Skye replied immediately, then she paused for a second. Jemma waited patiently for Skye to gather her thoughts. "We lived in Florida before WitSec. I met Adrian in pre-school, we became fast friends. Mom placed me there at four to keep me out of the house as much as possible as soon as possible. He was a year older than me, like most of the kids there. He saw how nervous I was and was nice to me, offering to share his juice box." Skye smiled again, this time with her eyes too. "By the time I was five we were nearly inseparable. I spent more time at his house than anywhere. Mom was just fine with it, anything to keep me away from Cal." Skye spits his name out like venom. She then took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Anyway," Skye sighs, "I was a tomboy, liked playing outside more than anything. I liked playing rough even more, which was perfect because Adrian wasn't exactly gentle." Skye laughed, "I remember the horrified looks the teachers would get when we played on the playground. He would push me or something, but then I would get right back up and push right back just as hard if not harder. We never were mean about it, but teachers didn't see it that way." Skye shrugs, "Anyway, I loved climbing trees more than anything, the taller the better, I climbed so much that Adrian's mom would say I was reaching for the sky. Somewhere along the way she just started calling me Skye, then Adrian picked it up and the name stuck." Skye shrugged.

Jemma watched Skye's eyes shift from some spot in the distance to her own. "It's a name no one's used in a long time. When WitSec took us we couldn't say goodbye to anyone, we just left without a trace, never to go back to Florida or contact any old associates again. They probably think we're dead..." Skye lay her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes again.

Jemma had stopped rubbing Skye's leg sometime during the story, it rested just a touch higher than mid-thigh. "I'm sorry, that must have been very difficult." Her voice was quiet, she never knew what to do in these types of situations. Jemma shook her head, she's never had a best friend before Fitz, but she knew childhood bonds could be very strong. Jemma resumed rubbing Skye's thigh, not knowing what more to say.

Skye sat quietly for a while before lifting her head and looking Jemma in the eye, "It's alright, if none of that happened I would never have met you." Skye untangled her hands from each other and brought her left hand down, slipping her fingers under Jemma's palm. Raising her head and opening her eyes, Skye met Jemma's eyes, "And I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Jemma felt Skye squeeze her hand, and like that was a trigger Skye was pulling, Jemma felt warmth blossom in her chest. It was nearly a daily occurrence by now. She squeezed Skye's back, "I wouldn't trade you for the world either." Jemma said softly. The couple held an intense gaze for a few moments, not needing words to express to each other how much love they had for one another.

Jemma felt Skye's legs shiver under her, the cold wasn't bothering her, but she was used to it. It felt like a nice summer night to Jemma, one she could sit in for hours. But Skye had lived in warm places all her life, so the roughly forty degree weather felt cold to her. They had left their hoodies inside when they got in due to the lingering warmth outside. Jemma squeezed Skye's hand and shin simultaneously, "Let's go to bed."

Skye nods and lazily swings her feet down to the ground. Skye returns the back cushion to its proper spot and stands with Jemma. Skye walks and opens the screen and now closed sliding glass door, Jemma does one last check to see if they had forgotten anything before following Skye. Jemma took Skye's hand after locking up the door and led the taller girl up to her room. Jemma's mind was still humming gently with her fading buzz.

Entering her room Jemma made her way to the dresser, pulling open the draw she was a little surprised to see the spot she kept her night shirts empty. She opened a few more drawers, but sure enough, no shirts. Jemma closed her eyes in mild frustration. Walking over to the hamper she confirmed what she already thought, her and Skye had used up all her night shirts without doing laundry. Jemma began stripping, tossing her shirt in the hamper Jemma looked up at Skye.

"We used all my nightshirts and I'm not sleeping in a tight v-neck, so I'm just gonna go topless. You can sleep in your shirt if you want..." Jemma reached around and unhooked her bra. It's not like she minded sleeping mostly naked, especially when Skye was involved, but it just made it easier if someone came in for whatever reason. Or to get up to do something in the middle of the night without having to dig through the dark for a cover.

After removing her jeans and setting them on the chair she climbed into bed in nothing but her panties. She lay on her left side, closing her eyes the instant her head touched the pillow. She registered Skye climbing in behind her. Feeling Skye's soft front press into her back and Skye's arms wrap around her front Jemma relaxed.

"Love you, Jem." Skye said softly, placing a kiss on Jemma's shoulder.

"Love you too, Dais." Jemma's voice was barely audible, and she didn't know if Skye responded because she fell asleep immediately after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> *Edit* Just want to address a discrepancy in the story, in CH.2 Fitz said 'In all of my time here I've never seen her even so much as flirt with a guy...' Then in this chapter Jemma said that she'd witnessed Skye 'the way she would sometimes more than playfully flirt'... Anyway, I done fucked up, guess that's bound to happen when you wing an 80k word story without an organizer... Whoops...


	14. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Skye shop for their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, life is making it a bit difficult to write fluffy stuff... Anyway, hope you enjoy!

_June 29_

Discomfort. That was the first thing on Jemma's mind when she entered the realm of the waking from a dream she'd already forgotten. She found discomfort in a few things, the way her head was pulsing between her temples, buzzing at an uncomfortable volume, and the way her skin felt hot and sticky from the heat of her room. Jemma opened her eyes, instantly regretting the decision as her pupils were flooded with the sunlight streaming in through the drapes. She groaned and closed her eyes, bringing her left hand up to cover her eyelids.

Jemma was laying on her back on the left side of the bed next to Skye. She was sprawled out as much as she could be while sharing a full-sized bed with another grown human. Skye was on the right side of the bed, in much the same position as Jemma. The couples' legs were just barely not touching down at the center line of the bed, Jemma noticed that they were loosely holding hands, too hot for any further skin contact. Jemma briefly pictured otters before deciding that thinking was too painful.

Jemma was just trying to go back to sleep when she heard what had woken her up in the first place, a knock on their bedroom door. It sounded through the room like a gong to Jemma's hyper-sensitive ears. She'd only had about the equivalent one full glass of wine, but she hadn't drunk any water that night, so she had a dehydration headache. It also didn't help that whatever moisture was left in Jemma's body seemed to now be coating her skin with a layer of sweat.

Jemma groaned again, she was about to call permission for the knocker to enter when she remembered a key detail, both she and Skye were all but nude, and the couple had flung all covers off of themselves while asleep. Jemma pulled her hand from Skye's light grasp and sat up, grabbing the thin top sheet. The movements made the gentle pulsing between her temples escalate to a solid throb. She winced at the escalated discomfort and moved back to lay back down, pulling the sheet to cover herself and her girlfriend. Laying her head back on her pillow and placing her now free right hand back over her sensitive eyes, Jemma felt the sheet cling to her damp skin and wondered why she'd covered herself, momentarily forgetting, before another more impatient knock came.

Jemma groaned quietly at the sound before answering. "C'm in." She called softly, not wishing to further anger the swarm of bees currently taking residence in her skull. Jemma didn't uncover her eyes as she heard the door open. After a few seconds of silence, Jemma opened her eyes just a crack and looked over at the door out of curiosity. She saw May standing at the door, watching her. "What's up, May?" Jemma quietly tried to propel a conversation to a hopefully quick conclusion. Her hand remained on her forehead, shading her squinting eyes.

"It's five to twelve, you guys want some lunch?" May's eyes were studying Jemma with a tinge of amusement.

"Sure, we'll be down in a bit." Jemma's voice was becoming increasingly croaky. She was surprised at how late they'd slept, normally she automatically woke up no later than ten.

"Get some water, it'll help." May advised, and on that note, she turned to exit the room, closing the door behind her.

Jemma closed her eyes again and brought her left hand up to meet the right and rubbed her eyes. She groaned again at how her room felt like a blast furnace. The house was built improperly, resulting in an A/C system that only really cooled the bottom floor of the house, leaving the upstairs to feel like a pottery kiln. Jemma had to deal with slightly uncomfortable temperatures in the springtime before summer, but even the summer she'd spent in there when she first joined the exchange program wasn't this bad. The heat was thick and oppressive, borderline suffocating. Jemma threw the covers back off herself and her sleeping lover, rolling off the bed she made her way to the closed window off the left side of the bed and directly across from the door.

She reached through the drapes without opening them, not particularly wanting to reveal herself to the whole neighborhood. Reaching through the drapes, Jemma flipped the lock and opened the window as high as it would go. She stepped back with a sigh and let the cool air wash over her body for a minute before moving to the window on the right side of the bed and repeating the process. Jemma looked over at the bed, smirking when she saw Skye spread out and taking up the recently vacated space. She considered shooing Skye from her side of the bed and crawling back in, but she felt the call of nature and headed for the bathroom.

Jemma stepped into the bathroom, leaving the door open, normally she would close the door while using the bathroom for its main purpose. But it was too hot to block out the cool breeze coming through the now open windows, and Jemma felt comfortable enough with Skye to leave the door open. Jemma sat on the toilet and placed her elbows on her knees, lowing her head down between her hands and rubbing her throbbing temples. She made a mental note to take some bottles of water with her to the mall and take a couple Advil before leaving.

Once done, Jemma stood from the toilet and decided to leave her underwear off, planning on climbing in the shower after taking care of her mouth, which felt too much like the Mojave desert to be healthy. She stepped towards the sink after flushing, hearing a now awake Skye call out for her. "In the bathroom." Jemma weakly called back while washing her hands. She saw Skye step into the doorway of the bathroom, worried look on her face.

"Jem, your voice... Are you feeling alright?"

Jemma moved to dry her hands on her towel, looking over at her concerned girlfriend as she did so, "I'm fine, just a little dehydrated." Jemma sounded like she was starting to lose her voice. Clearly unconvinced, Skye stepped deeper into the bathroom and brought the inside of her wrist to Jemma's forehead. Skye frowned after a second of holding her wrist to the other girl's head and brought her hand down.

"Jemma, it feels like you have a fever." Skye's voice was nurturing and gentle.

"I'm hot because our room currently feels like the surface of the sun, I'm not sick. I promise." Jemma finished drying her hands and turned to face Skye, who still didn't look entirely convinced. Jemma smiled even though her throat was growing sore from its continued use without proper moisture. "Hon, I would tell you if I felt ill." She smiled again and turned back to the sink, turning the tap back on to cool water. She cupped her hands under the water and let them fill, she raised her hands and bent down to fill her mouth with water in hopes to relieve the dryness.

Skye stood just inside the door and studied Jemma for a minute before deciding that she was really was okay. Skye turned and picked up Jemma's discarded underwear from the floor and headed back out to the room. She tossed the underwear in the hamper before starting to strip the sweaty sheets from the bed. Jemma swallowed the mouthful of water and repeated the process a few times before her mouth and throat felt normal and her throbbing head became a dull ache. She began to brush her teeth as she listened to Skye stripping their bed and tidy up the room a little bit.

Jemma finished rinsing the toothpaste from her mouth and turned to the shower and turned it on. She stood outside the tub with her hand under the water, waiting for the stream from the shower head to reach the desired temperature. Once satisfied, Jemma stepped into the shower, she stood facing the shower head with her head tilted into the water stream. Collecting her hair from around her head and slicking it back, she heard Skye enter the bathroom and start brushing her teeth. Jemma reached back and grabbed the shampoo.

Jemma was standing with her back facing the shower head, head tilted back and rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when she heard the shower curtain be pulled back. She sensed Skye step into the tub in front of her, Jemma finished rinsing her hair and opened her eyes. Skye stepped forward and rested her hands on Jemma's hips, pulling Jemma in, Skye angled her head down. Jemma raised her hands to Skye's shoulders, letting the taller girl move partially under the water with her. Once Skye's body was flush with her own Jemma raised herself up on the balls of her feet slightly, as she met Skye's warm lips with her own she wrapped her forearms around Skye's neck and gently held her in the kiss.

As Jemma raised herself to Skye, the taller girl slid her hands around Jemma's back and pressed their bodies into one another more. Jemma tasted Skye's vanilla chapstick mixed with a mild saltiness as she deepened the kiss. Jemma pressed against Skye's lips, only breaking for short gasps of air. Skye's right arm wandered up Jemma's back, coming to rest as Skye tangled her fingers in the wet hair at the back of Jemma's head.

Jemma kissed Skye for long minutes, feeling their separate bodies become one with the connection of their lips and tongues. The couple playfully fought back and forth for dominance, both taking and relenting control multiple times. Jemma slowly and reluctantly pulled her lips away from Skye's once the tiny gasps she was taking were no longer enough to satisfy her lungs. Jemma rested back on her heels and brought her arms down and wrapped them around Skye's hips and lower back, she started placing gentle kisses on the taller girl's neck and collar while breathing through her nose.

Eventually, the shorter girl closed her eyes and rested the side of her face into Skye's shoulder, forehead and the bridge of her nose pressed into the side of the taller girls neck. Jemma found herself wishing her shower was larger so that she could dance with Skye like they had the afternoon prior, but soon after that she started drifting off, being rocked to sleep by the gentle sway of Skye's body. She actually fell asleep while standing, the warmth of the shower and Skye's body a more effective blanket than any comforter she'd ever used. Jemma locked her knees and leaned against Skye's body, letting her girlfriend's steady arms hold her up.

Jemma was in a light slumber, so she easily reawoke when the water on her back started to cool down, a sign that the hot water was running out. Jemma knew she was wasting water, but she couldn't quite bring herself to care when Skye's arms were caressing her. Jemma moved her head back and pressed a kiss to Skye's neck before tilting her lips up and molding them with Skye's soft, full lips. Skye brought her hands up from Jemma's back and placed them on either side of the shorter girl's face, she gently pulled up the barest amount with her hands while bending down and pressing her lips into Jemma's in a heated, passionate kiss.

Jemma angled her lips up into the kiss while tilting her head to the side and parting her lips. She felt Skye readjust against her lips before pressing in harder, tongue running over Jemma's lips, teeth, tongue, anything she could find. Jemma tightened her arms around Skye's lower back as her tongue slid against Skye's. Jemma silently wished that this moment would last forever, but the two o'clock alarm on her phone went off on the sink outside the shower. Jemma had set the alarm figuring something would distract her from showering, she was right.

Jemma pulled back from the kiss, but not without a protest from Skye. Jemma sighed after pulling back, Skye's hands fell to Jemma's hips as the shorter girl turned around. "We should finish up so we can do what we need to today." She said as she reached for the hair conditioner. Jemma was unsurprised to feel Skye's hands slide around her stomach as the taller girl stepped forward, pressing her protruding front into Jemma's shoulder blades. Skye leaned down and placed her mouth next to Jemma's ear.

"We have unfinished business," Skye whispered breathily into Jemma's ear.

Jemma knew full well that Skye was talking about the semi-accidental teasing from the night before. Skye pressed a kiss to the back of Jemma's jaw before moving down to her neck and lightly kissing there. Skye's hands wandered farther down the shorter girl's abdomen, coming to rest on her hips and pelvis. Jemma brought her left hand up and rested it on the back of Skye's neck, leaning back into the strong body holding her. Jemma reopened her recently closed eyes and blinked a few times, clearing the fog building in her mind.

"Dais, we really, truly don't have time. It's already, mmm..." Jemma closed her eyes and took a breath, "'s already two." Jemma's statement came out a little weak, seeing as how she barely got it out through her quickening breaths. Skye gently nipped Jemma's neck and licked the bite area before moving back up to her ear.

"You always say that..." Skye's voice was low and husky. "You never mean it..." She finished in an even lower whisper before nipping Jemma's earlobe and kissing back down to her neck. She didn't move her hands though, and Jemma found her will to be productive being worn down by Skye's actions and inactions. Jemma closed her eyes and steeled her resolve, knowing that they still had a hefty combination of shopping and packing to do.

Jemma cleared her throat before speaking again, making sure her voice was steady, "We honestly can't, hon. We have too much to do." Jemma shivered as the water they were standing under grew even colder, "And the water is getting cold." She felt Skye's hands slide back up her slick torso and had to physically restrain herself from pushing Skye's warm hands back down. Skye pulled her mouth from Jemmas neck and pressed a kiss to her jaw before releasing Jemma completely and picking up the shampoo.

Jemma closed her eyes, after taking a calming breath she picked up the hair conditioner from the edge of the tub. She also turned the handle of the hot water for the shower, hoping that it would coax a little more heat out of the depleted hot water tank. Happy to feel some luke-warm water start streaming from the shower head she angled the shower head down and started applying the conditioner to her hair. Once done she picked up her loofah and washed her body.

Having started first Jemma finished first, but she stuck around in shower under the again cool water, not wanting to go back into the heat of the air outside. Eventually, Skye nudged Jemma from under the shower head to rinse her hair and body. Jemma reluctantly stepped out of the shower while Skye finished, grabbing her towel from the rack she began to dry her body. Picking up her phone she saw that it was 2:25, much later than it should be for them to start their day.

Jemma walked out into the now slightly cooler bedroom, looking around for Skye's bag which she'd packed their clothes into. Failing to find the bag, she walked over to the stripped bed and sat down before unceremoniously flopping backward, the heat of the day quickly sapping whatever energy she'd acquired from the shower. Jemma sprawled her hands out in T-pose, lower legs hanging off the foot of the bed. She closed her eyes and relaxed, quickly slipping into that reality warping, lucid state between waking and sleep. Jemma remained unmoving on the bed while the waves of sleep began lapping at her mind.

Jemma's eyes lazily reopened when her ears registered the shower turning off. Her eyes remained open, staring unfocused at the ceiling. Sensing Skye step up to the foot of the bed, Jemma looked down with her eyes. She saw her girlfriend standing between her slightly spread legs, wrapped in a towel and hair damp. She had her hands on her tilted hips, resting most of her weight on her right leg, "You're just doing this on purpose now." Skye stated, letting her eyes roam freely over the smooth expanse of Jemma's naked body before landing on her eyes.

Jemma simply smiled back at Skye, "It's just _soo_ hot..." She groaned, letting her eyes roll back and look up at the ceiling once more. Skye stepped forward until her knees were pressed against the bed and stuck out her hands towards Jemma.

"Well, the faster you get dressed, the faster we can get into the car with its wonderful A/C seats." Skye wiggled her fingers a bit to prompt Jemma into getting up. Jemma took Skye's hand and let herself be pulled into a sitting then standing position. Jemma stumbled forward, feeling light-headed from her sudden movements, but quickly recovered. "Help me make the bed." Skye said once she was sure Jemma wouldn't fall over.

Jemma groaned, she knew the bed needed to be made, but the thought of any physical activity in this heat was unbearable. "Sure." Her reply was slightly clipped, showing her displeasure with LA's weather, or at least its effect on her room. Skye nodded, returning to the bathroom to hang her own and Jemma's towel over the shower. Jemma grabbed the change of sheets from the bottom drawer of her dresser, setting all but the fitted sheet on top of the dresser. Jemma stepped to the left side of the bed with the sheet while Skye returned and stepped to the right side. She tossed the fitted sheet slightly in the air, holding onto one edge and letting the sheet float back down.

Skye grabbed the other edge of the fitted sheet while it was floating down, moving together the couple wrapped the top corners around and under the mattress before quickly smoothing the sheet and doing the same with the bottom half. Skye moved to pick up the flat sheet and returned to the bed, using much the same motion as Jemma had, she lies the sheet out on the bed. 

Skye looked up at Jemma, "Hey, Jem?" Jemma looked up from the bed once she was done with straightening the top end of the sheet.

"Yeah?" Jemma briefly met Skye's eyes while moving down to the foot of the bed, tucking the sheet under.

"Have you ever thought of using like, uhm... toys?" Skye's gaze focused on the foot of the bed, tucking the sheet in like Jemma was. Skye didn't know why she felt sheepish talking about it, they had easily talked about the fantasies they've had just yesterday.

Jemma finished tucking the sheet and straightened, looking in mild amusement at Skye fiddling with the sheet, a tinge of pink blush on her cheeks. "Toys?" Jemma said as she moved to collect the pillows and pillowcases from the dresser. "I haven't really _thought_ about it." Jemma shrugged as she walked back to the bed, tossing Skye a pillow and case, the other girl looked relieved to have something to do. Jemma shimmied the pillow into the case and set it at the head of the bed and took a deep breath, making the bed in the heat made her just slightly out of breath, Jemma moved back down to the foot of the bed, waiting for Skye to place the pillow down and move with her to place the duvet on the bed.

Skye was still avoiding Jemma's eyes, much to Jemma's amusement. "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea..." Jemma reached down with Skye and tugged to thick comforter onto the bed, making a mental note to change to a lighter blanket later. "It sounds like it could be fun." Jemma finished while lying the comforter over top the pillows. Once finished, Jemma straightened once again and set her hands on her hips, taking another deep breath with a quick exhale. "Why, you have something in mind?" She asked once she had her breath back. Skye shrugs, fiddling with the corner of the blanket. Jemma chuckles lightly at how Skye was acting, she never pegged Skye as one to get quiet and embarrassed when talking about such things, especially after last afternoon.

Jemma climbed up on the edge of the bed and walked across it on her knees, stopping in front of Skye. "You know, you shouldn't be embarrassed talking about things like this with me." Jemma reached up to Skye's face with her right hand, angling the other girl's head up until their eyes met. "I want you to be able to talk to me about anything and everything, my previous statement of non-judgment stands, okay?"

Skye smiles and nods, "Okay."

"Good." Jemma gently coaxes Skye to lean down and meet her lips for a second. Pulling back from the kiss Jemma begins to crawl off the bed and stand up. Spotting the elusive backpack on the desk chair Jemma walks over to it. Opening the bag she pulls out Skye's things and tosses them to her before pulling out her own underwear and putting them on. She's just grabbing her bra from the dresser when she remembers that she'd told May they were going to be right down for lunch... Nearly three hours ago.

"Shit..." Jemma mutters, pulling on her bra and grabbing her jeans from the chair where she put them the night before.

"What's wrong?" Skye says, turning to face Jemma.

"I told May we would be right down for lunch with them..." Jemma says as she pulled her pants up, buttoning them she looked up at Skye's face, "At twelve." Jemma pulled her shirt out of the backpack and tugged it over her head, she cursed herself for packing a black form-fitting shirt but found solace in the fact that it was another cap sleeved scoop neck. Pulling the socks from the bag, she moved to sit on the bed to put on her shoes.

"They'll understand, Jem. We both know they're not the types to get upset over a missed lunch." Skye tries to reassure Jemma while putting on her own top. Skye had predicted that it was going to be hot, so she slipped a different top in from the one Jemma had packed for her. She wore a spaghetti strap tank top. Skye picked up her own socks and sat on the desk chair to put on her black low cut converse.

Jemma stood from the bed with her shoes now on, walking over to the mirror and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "I just don't like being flaky." She says while pulling the hair tie off her wrist and onto the ponytail.

Skye scoffs as she stands, "You are anything but flaky, Jemma." She walks over to the mirror with the other girl. "You have another one of those?" Skye motions to the hair tie in Jemma's hair. Skye's hair had grown quite a bit in the last few months, it now rested a few inches below her shoulders, and was making her neck quite warm.

"Yeah." Jemma walks over to the backpack sitting on the desk and opens the front pocket, pulling another elastic out she walked back to Skye standing at the mirror, "Here, I lose them frequently so always pack extras." Jemma held out the hair tie in offering.

Skye took the elastic, turning back to the mirror. She pulled her hair back and tried a few times to get the tie around her ponytail, but strands kept falling out. Skye sighed in frustration before turning to the girl standing next to her, clearly amused by Skye's struggle. "Would you mind?" She said, holding out the hair tie to Jemma. "I haven't had to tie my hair up in forever..." Jemma took the elastic with a small laugh before moving around to stand behind Skye. "Glad my struggles amuse you, Jem," Skye says sarcastically, holding herself still for the shorter girl.

"Always." Jemma chuckles while gathering Skye's hair, quickly pulling it off her neck and into a neat ponytail with practiced ease, leaving her bangs to curtain her face. "There," Jemma playfully slaps at Skye's ponytail, "Better?"

"Much," Skye breathes out as she turns around, "You're amazing." Skye set her arms on Jemma's hips, standing toe to toe with the other girl.

Jemma smiled and placed her hands on the slight curve of Skye's sides. "I know." Jemma's lips pull into a self-satisfied smirk before pressing into Skye's for a fleeting second. Pulling back Jemma saw the hamper in the corner of the room, now nearly overflowing with the sheets, Jemma's sleep shirts and articles of clothing from them both. She sighs, "We really need to find some time to come over and do laundry." 

"We'll find some time." Skye picks up the empty backpack from the desk. Turning and accepting Jemma's outstretched hand, they walk downstairs and stop by the kitchen.

Jemma feels the relief from the air-conditioned bottom floor the second and stepped into it. She turns for the kitchen, still holding Skye's hand.

"Hey," Jemma says, seeing Phil at the sink while May was still sitting on a stool at the bar. "Sorry we didn't make lunch." Phil turns from the sink with a smile.

"No worries!" He assured, picking up a towel to dry his hands. "We just made some chicken salad sandwiches, there's some leftover in the fridge if you'd like." He motions to the fridge.

Jemma shakes her head, "No, thanks. We're probably grab something at the mall or something, I really didn't mean for our day to start this late..."

Phil smiles warmly again, "We don't mind, really." Phil's face turns to one of soft concern, "May said you weren't feeling well."

"Yeah, it was just some dehydration," Jemma assured, then felt the dull ache that still hadn't abated. "Which reminds me..." She walked to the fridge and pull a couple bottles of water from the door before turning to a cupboard and pulling out a bottle of Advil. She opened a water and put two pills in her hand before swallowing them down with a long swig of cool water. Putting the Advil back in the cupboard she picked up the second bottle and handed it to Skye, who accepted with a smile before bringing it up to the back of her neck, sighing at the cool bottle on her warm neck.

"Okay, we really need to go now." Jemma stepped over to Phil and gave him a quick hug.

"Be safe and have fun on your trip."

Jemma nods, "We will," She makes her way to the door "See you guys later." She calls out before stepping out. The heat outside wasn't as bad as it was in the bedroom, as there was a light breeze blowing, but it was still uncomfortably hot for Jemma. The pair made their way to the already running SUV, Skye had used the remote start to cool the car down some time while still inside. Jemma walked around the car as Skye got into the driver's seat, already fiddling with the dash to set the A/C and cool the seats.

Jemma climbed into the enclosed environment of cool air inside the SUV with a grateful sigh, feeling the seats blow cool air onto her back and bottom. Jemma looked over and noticed the outdoor temperature displayed on the infotainment screen, 99.7°F. Jemma's eyes widened, "Wow!" Skye looked over at Jemma, Jemma looked back, "Is it normally this hot?" Skye chuckled at Jemma's naiveté.

"Last year it was worse, it hovered around a hundred and five for the first two weeks of July." Skye put on her seat belt and Jemma did the same. Skye put the SUV in reverse and backed onto the road. She started down the road in the opposite direction they would normally take to go home, following the GPS. "I hear it shouldn't break a hundred this summer, but we are in a bit of a heat wave right now. It should pass before the fourth though."

"Oh right, I forgot the fourth was such a big deal in America!" Jemma looked over at Skye, who was focusing on the road, occasionally glancing at the GPS as it guided her to the mall. "We'll be in LA, is there anything special going on?"

Skye chuckled and briefly looked over at Jemma, "It's LA, babe. Of course there's going to be tons of things going on on the fourth." Skye turned onto the freeway towards the city, thankfully traffic was moving at a normal pace. LA seemed to have two freeway paces, everyone was either doing 85 in a 65 or it was gridlock, luckily, the traffic was flowing pretty well for now, but they were still a few miles outside the city. "Are you interested in doing something for the fourth?" Skye says once merged with traffic and driving steadily, keeping pace with the cars around her.

Jemma shrugged, but Skye was watching the road. "It sounds like it could be a lot of fun, I'll go where you go, you're in charge of this trip." Jemma sees Skye smile but doesn't look over, focusing on the car's surroundings.

"Okay, I'm sure I'll think of something," Skye says happily. Jemma tries to pry a few details of the trip out of Skye, Skye brushes her off, saying she didn't know yet. Jemma couldn't tell if Skye was lying or really didn't know, because she couldn't get a read on Skye's poker face. Skye wouldn't even tell her about the hotel if she had one picked. Jemma resigned herself to being left in the dark after Skye pulled off the freeway.

They got off the freeway about five miles in from the outskirts of the city, the mall was visible from the freeway. It seemed new, just like most of the buildings surrounding it, Skye explained that it was a big development that just finished about two years ago. Pulling into the parking lot, Skye chose a spot about midway down the line. Jemma stepped out of the SUV and felt the heat from the sun-baked asphalt wash over her like a tidal wave. The sun beating on the giant expanse of metal cars and the sun-soaking road made the parking lot suffocatingly hot. Jemma quickly walked around the car and latched onto Skye's hand, dragging the other girl to the hopefully cool interior of the mall.

Walking into the mall, Jemma is greatly relieved to feel cool air wash over her. She follows Skye to a directory sitting in the center of the massive walkway. "So, we need to find you a new bikini," Skye taps a store on the map, "that's where I go for my stuff, they have a variety of styles and sizes." Skye continues to look through the list of stores "Also pretty sure you don't really have any clothes for yoga or working out, so we need to find somewhere to pick up some of those..." Skye's fingers hovered over a few stores "We can look around for that stuff... Also, need some more loose, cool summer clothes for you." Skye turned her head looking at Jemma. "Anything else you can think of?"

Jemma looked over the map, taking note of a specific store she planned on visiting. "Nope," She smiled and looked over at Skye, "Ready when you are."

Skye nodded and took Jemma's hand, leading her to the first store. Jemma followed Skye into a store that seemed to exclusively sell swimwear and beach/water related items. She briefly wondered how such a business model would be sustainable, but then remembered they were in Califonia, where even the coldest it had ever gotten during her time there, even in the peak of winter, was low 50s, high 40s, with plenty of sun. Warm compared to the cold and damp winters of England.

Jemma browsed the wide variety of swimwear styles with Skye, she picked a few out and let Skye pick a few out. Going to the changing rooms, Jemma started to try them on, she didn't really like any of them, but Skye loved all of them, so she wasn't any help. Jemma tried the last few on, feeling the same about them. Then she grabbed the last one, a Persian blue bikini set. The color caught her eye, putting it on Jemma stood in front of the mirror mounted on the wall of the changing room. She smiled as she saw herself in the mirror, the set were tie sided bottoms that she was already used to from the bikini Skye had given her, and the top was a triangle top with strings that tied in the back behind her neck and between her shoulder blades. The style was much the same as the bikini set that Skye had given her and she had been using since the bath before spring break, but Jemma could definitely tell that this one covered much more skin and wasn't quite as tight as the one Skye had given her.

Jemma turned from the mirror and opened the door, stepping out to show Skye like she'd been doing for everything she tried on. She walked around the corner of the changing rooms and saw Skye browsing some racks, back turned to Jemma. "Hey," Jemma called to get Skye's attention. Skye turned around and Jemma stepped in a small circle, showing off the swimsuit. Turning back to face Skye, Jemma smirked at her wide eyes and slightly open mouth. After coming to a stop, Jemma blushed when, in the corner of her vision, she saw one of the guys there shopping with his girlfriend look at her, clearly staring, until his girlfriend slapped his arm and gave him a warning look.

Skye tried to recompose herself after Jemma was done with her small twirl, "Yeah," Skye's words came out a little dry, she swallowed and cleared her throat, "Yeah," She tried again, able to talk normally now, "I think that one is my favorite..." Skye let her eyes roam over Jemma's body, drinking in how the color made her eyes look brighter and skin glow.

Jemma smiles, "I like this one too." Jemma looked down at her own body, ignoring the guy who was still sneaking glances at her. Looking back up she saw Skye light up, clearly ecstatic that she'd found one she liked.

Skye waved Jemma over, "C'mere, try some of these." Skye pulled a flowy, blue, dress-type garment off the rack. it was mostly opaque except for the mesh flower patterns sewed in throughout the top, making a breathable cool top.

"What're these?" Jemma asked while walking over, looking at the garment as Skye held it out for her.

"It's a cover-up, so you don't have to change if we want to do something before or after a day at the beach. And I know you aren't really comfortable showing off skin in very public areas." Skye took the hanger out of the top and handed it to Jemma, "Try it on."

Jemma smiled, feeling warmth in her chest from Skye's never-ending consideration of her. "You're the best." She accepts the top from Skye, using it as an opportunity to lean in and steal a chaste kiss.

"I know," Skye smirks as Jemma leaned back, using her line against her. 

Jemma laughs lightly while slipping the top over her head. She turns and looks in the mirror. The blue top's bottom hem extended about six inches past her waist, the sleeves ended just under her elbow. The top was light on her shoulders, barely feeling like anything was there. The fabric was breathable, the flowery mesh design helping with that factor. She could barely see some of her skin through the flower patterns, but much less than without the top.

Jemma turned from the mirror, doing another spin for the benefit of Skye before stopping and standing in front of her expectantly. "What do you think?" Jemma smiled at her girlfriend. Swaying back and forth gently to get the cover to swish around her body a little.

Skye let her eyes roam Jemma's body, getting up to Jemma's eyes she saw a guy not-so-subtly checking Jemma out. Skye smirked, _'Sure, no one will look at you next to me...'_ "I think it's perfect. Do you like it?" Skye stepped forward and rested her hands on Jemma's hips.

Jemma smiled and stepped into Skye's personal bubble, "I love it." She smiled and leaned in, stealing a slightly longer kiss. Jemma pulled back after a second.

"If you like these, go get changed and we'll get 'em." Jemma nodded and pulled the cover-up over her head, handing it back to Skye. She headed back into the changing room to get back into her normal clothes.

"Jem, pass me the suit when you're out of it." She hears Skye say from the other side of the changing stall door.

"Okay," Jemma calls back, pulling off the suit and placing them back on the hangers before passing it to Skye over the door. Jemma puts her clothes back on and collects the swimsuits and steps out, placing the unwanted items in the basket designated for such things. Jemma walks back out into the store, looking around for Skye. She spots her standing at the checkout counter, placing a receipt into a plastic bag decorated with the store's logo.

Jemma reached Skye as she was giving a polite goodbye to the cashier. She took Skye's offered hand, lacing their fingers. "You didn't have to buy that stuff for me," Jemma says, walking side by side with Skye, letting the taller girl lead her.

"Well, I fully intend on spoiling you, so you should get used to it." Skye playfully bumped into Jemma's shoulder, looking over with a big grin.

Jemma theatrically sighed, "I guess I can allow that." Jemma leaned over and placed a kiss on Skye's cheek as the other girl chuckled. "Love you." She said, resting her head on Skye's shoulder as they leisurely walked through the mall. "Love you too, Jem."

They walked through the large shopping complex, chatting about the stores they passed, ignoring the occasional strange or even sometimes mean looks. They walk into a giant clothing store, heading for the women's athletic wear section. They browse through the vast selections of clothes, picking out things for themselves and things for the other to try on. They continue talking, mostly about the clothes, laughing at some of the more ridiculous and impractical things. The couple walks into the changing rooms, arms laden with yoga pants, different styles of athletic tops and sports bras.

The attendant looks bored and looks up when she sees people approaching. The woman smiles briefly with a nod of greeting before walking the couple back to the changing stalls and unlocking two of them. Skye and Jemma stepped into the changing rooms, both trying on the clothes they brought in. Jemma put on a pair of snug grey yoga pants that stopped just under her knees, and comfortable sports bra before choosing a tan tank top. The straps of the top were about an inch thick and followed the curve of Jemma's shoulder blades down her spine before flaring out to meet the fabric at her sides. After the straps curved around her shoulder, they turned into a breathable mesh that continued in a strip down her back. Checking to make sure nothing showed through the leggings, Jemma stepped out of the changing room and waited for Skye to finish putting on her things. Skye stepped out of her changing room and Jemma's mouth went dry.

Skye was wearing a pair of skin-tight black yoga pants that stopped midway down her calves, waistband folded over at her hips. Jemma let her eyes roam over the way the tight pants accentuated Skye's legs, hugging her hips and thighs. Skye was also wearing an azure sports bra that showed off her toned stomach and defined the curve of her sides and bust of her chest, clearly not as worried about showing off a little skin as Jemma was. Skye did a slow spin, showing off for Jemma. Jemma's eyes followed Skye's form as she slowly spun, breath hitching when she saw how Skye's tight pants hugged her ass. She could see Skye's calf muscles flexing to keep balance as she spun slowly on her toes.

Jemma actively resisted the urge to reach out and touch Skye, too feel how her clothing clung to her body. Jemma swallowed, not noticing she'd been holding her breath until her lungs started protesting at the lack of fresh oxygen. "You uh... look great..." Jemma looked up at Skye's face that wore a small smirk.

"Ditto," Skye said, letting her eyes roam over Jemma's body before lifting a finger and twirling it in the air, indicating for Jemma to spin. Jemma smiled and obliged, slowing her turn to allow Skye's eyes to wander on her back. She turned back and saw Skye's eyes linger on her upper legs and waist.

"So I think these ones are keepers," Jemma smirked as Skye's eyes slowly walked up her torso, finally landing on her eyes.

"Yeah..." Skye's voice came out a bit croaky from the sudden dryness in her throat. Skye swallowed, "Definitely keepers..."

Jemma smirked when she saw Skye tear her eyes away and start to turn back to the changing room, clearing her throat. "We should try on the rest of the stuff..." Skye stepped into the changing room, turning back and flashing a quick smile, hesitating for a second before closing the door.

Jemma watched in amusement as Skye refrained from turning this shopping trip into an indecent exposure lawsuit. She chuckled to herself after Skye's changing room door closed before turning back into her own changing room. She stripped out of the workout clothes she'd picked and placed them in a 'keep' pile. She picked out some clothes that would be good for warm weather and separated them into different outfits. She chose an outfit and threw it on, stepping out to show Skye.

The couple spent no small amount of time trying on clothes, mixing and matching garments and modeling for each other. The told one another what they thought looked good and what wasn't so flattering. Eventually, they made their way through all the clothes and possible combos, both acquiring a healthy (or not so healthy, depending on perspective) pile of 'keep' items. Walking out of the changing rooms in their normal clothes, they both discarded the items they didn't want into the assigned bin. They made their way back through the store, wishing they had picked up a basket or grabbed a cart, and deposited the items on the counter. They made polite small talk with the cashier as she rung them up, and Jemma noticed Skye tactically blocking the amount total readout from her sightline.

Skye completes the transaction, picking up the bags the couple made their way to the store exit back into the mall. Skye stopped just outside the store entrance and turned to face Jemma. "I'm starving, you wanna check out the food court?"

Jemma faces Skye, seeing the perfect opportunity. "Actually, there was something I wanted to look at. I'll meet you at the food court?" Jemma said, indicating she wanted to go alone. Skye raised her eyebrows gave Jemma a questioning look.

"Alright, call me if you need me or get lost," Skye smiles and leans down for a chaste kiss.

Jemma leans back, "Okay, see you in a bit." She smiled and gave into the urge to steal one more kiss before turning and walking in a random direction. She could tell Skye sat and watched her go with wary eyes, Skye was always protective of Jemma, but Skye turned for the food court once Jemma was out of sight.

Jemma wandered aimlessly until she found a directory. She looked over the large floor plan of the massive shopping center until she found the 'You Are Here' marker. After finding that she searched for the store she wished to get to, slightly annoyed to find that she had been walking in the opposite direction of where she wanted to go. Jemma memorized the route that she would have to take, basically crossing one end of the mall to the other, and set off.

A few minutes of walking later, Jemma found the store she was looking for. She walked into Victoria's Secret and began looking around for something for Skye's birthday. _'I'm technically buying it for me, so it doesn't count as a present for Skye._ Jemma smirked at the loophole she'd found as she browsed the shelves of lingerie. _'Maybe I should become a lawyer, I bet I would be a kickass lawyer...'_

Jemma chose some items to try out and headed back to the dressing rooms. She tried a few things on before she found something that she liked. She changed back into her clothes and took the items to the counter, picking up a few more regular underwear items on the way. She used the card her parents had given her to buy things she would need throughout the year. She wasn't worried about Victoria's Secret popping up on the billing statement because it's where she normally bought any bras and panties she needed. If they did ask, she would just tell a partial truth; she bought new underwear because some of hers was wearing out.

Jemma placed the bag inside her other bag holding the clothes from the other store. She walked out of the store, glad to find a directory just down the hall. She found the food court and memorized the route before starting in that direction. It didn't take quite as long to reach the food court in the center of the mall. She looked over the sea of heads, trying to find her girlfriend's brown ponytail in the mess of people. She was just about to call Skye's cell when she spotted her and walked over to join her.

She Skye sitting at the table with a small milkshake and fries, focused on the screen of her phone. She saw Skye take a fry and dip it in her chocolate milkshake before putting it in her mouth, eyes never leaving her phone. Skye looked up as she sensed someone approaching, smiling as her eyes landed on Jemma.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Skye asked, dipping another fry in her shake before eating it.

"Just needed to pick a few things up, did you eat already?" Jemma set her bag under the table and sat down across from Skye.

Skye turned off her phone screen and set it down, "No, just grabbed a little snack while waiting for you." Skye smiles, leaning back in her chair, letting her feet playfull bump into Jemma's.

Jemma smiled and bumped Skye's foot back, "I'm staving, what's good?"

"Uhmmm..." Skye looked around, "Well, there's basically all the mainstream fast food joints here, ya know, Subway, McDonald's, Burger King... but there are also other places like Panda Express if you feel like American Chinese and Sbarro if you want mediocre pizza. Chick-Fil-A is also pretty good."

Jemma looks around, she's definitely hungry but is unsure of what to try. She turns back to Skye, "I don't know, I'm too hungry to think, you pick."

Skye nods, "Alright, let's go to Panda Express." Skye stands, collecting her empty food containers and tossing them out before returning and picking up her bags. Jemma stands and grabs her bag, following Skye through the crowded and loud food court. They walk up to the counter, looking at the menu while the couple in front of them ordered.

When it was their turn Skye was still deciding, so Jemma ordered. "I'll have an orange chicken and fried rice bowl with a strawberry fruit tea, please." Skye steps up to the counter after the guy behind the counter finishes putting together Jemma's order.

"Uh, I'll take a kung pao chicken and chow mein bowl with a classic lemonade and an eggroll, please." They watch as the employee piles Skye's order into a container before placing their food next to the register and making pouring their drinks.

"That'll be $17.64." He said after ringing everything up. Skye handed him a card and he swiped it, making the computer beep, "Debit or credit?" He asks.

"Debit, please."

He presses a button on his register and the transaction cleared. "Thank you for choosing Panda Express." He said with a smile while handing Skye's card back.

"Thanks." Skye smiled and took the card back. They grabbed their food and made their way to find an open table. After searching for a minute they find a clean, unoccupied table and sit down, setting their bags between their legs. Sitting down, neither girl takes too long to dig in, It was roughly six PM and neither one had eaten anything all day. The pair gets a few bites in before Skye takes a break between bites.

"Hey, Jem?" Skye says, letting her fork rest on her food.

Jemma swallows the rice in her mouth before answering, "Yeah?" She takes a bite of orange chicken before looking up at Skye, too hungry to ignore the food sat in front of her.

"So..." Skye clears her throat, "Well, there's a bit of a snag with our plans." Skye explains, twirling her fork in the chow mein.

Jemma swallows and looks up at Skye, eyebrows scrunched in worry. _'Was Skye backing out of the trip? She seemed so excited..._ Jemma banished her thoughts and let Skye elaborate.

"Well, I forgot that you can't really book a hotel until you're eighteen. So unless you want to stay in a seedy pay-by-the-hour type motel for the first few days we'll need to wait until the third to go out." Skye takes a bite of chow mein, Jemma deflates a tiny bit.

"Well, I guess four days is better than no days I guess." Jemma looks down at the table, trying to stay positive and look on the bright side.

"Well," Skye said, prompting Jemma to look up, worried that Skye _was_ canceling the trip. "I was thinking, LA's a big place..." Skye reached across the table and took Jemma's hand, "how about we stay until the twenty-first?"

Jemma looked up at Skye's face, slowly breaking into a big grin, her whole face lighting up. "Really?"

Skye grins back, nodding. "Of course, Jem. If you want to." Skye squeezed Jemma's hand, beginning to gently rubbing her thumb across the top of her hand.

"Of course I want to!" Jemma squeezed Skye's hand back, "I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you want to do this with me." Jemma's grin never fell from her face, watching her girlfriend with adoring eyes. Her stomach grumbles at her hunger and she can no longer ignore her food. Jemma releases Skye's hand with one last squeeze before picking up her fork and digging back in. Skye grins back and picks up her own fork. The couple eats in silence, sharing food, both too hungry to do any more talking.

The pair eats their fill after forcing themselves to slow down. Once full, they sit back and relax for a while, enjoying the cool air. After a short time, they get up and collect their things. The walk out of the food court and wander through the mall aimlessly, neither wishing to go back out into the oppressive heat of the day. They pass the time by window shopping, occasionally stopping in a store when something catches their eye.

They pass by a shoe store and go in once Jemma realizes that she doesn't have anything other than sneakers for the beach. Jemma tries on different sandals and flipflops, Skye chiming in on what she thought would look good with her swimsuit. Jemma decides on a pair of sandals and they purchase them. Walking back out into the mall, they hear the ten-minute closing announcement. The pair leisurely walks to the exit they'd walked in through.

Stepping out into the night, Jemma was pleasantly surprised to find that it had cooled off significantly. They walk around the building towards where they'd parked, hands laced together and swinging gently between them as they walked. They rounded the corner of the building to make their way to the SUV when Jemma noticed a group of people gathered together under one of the parking lot lights. Jemma eye the group, they were all facing inwards, forming a circle, feeling apprehensive. Skye must've noticed them too because she felt the taller girl's pace pick up ever so slightly and her head stayed turned, watching the crowd closely.

As they drew closer Jemma started hearing music coming from the direction of the group. Skye stopped and listened to the music, Jemma saw a faint trace of a smile on her girlfriend's lips before turning and starting to walk towards the people. Jemma's eyes widened in surprise and followed, hands still linked with Skye's and not particularly wanting to leave Skye's side. She could hear upbeat, fast tempo music coming from somewhere inside the circle.

Jemma could see there were about twenty people standing around, all fairly spread out. She could also now see people dancing in the center of the loose circle. Skye found a spot to stand and watch, a small smile on her face. Jemma watched curiously, never before had she seen dancing like this. People entered the center, danced, then stood back in the crowd seemingly at random. The dances seemed to have a similar look to them, but all seemed different, some were fast and intense, some were slower.

"It's called electro-swing shuffle," Skye says into Jemma's ear after a minute of standing and watching. Jemma looks over at Skye, meeting her eyes, "The dance." Skye nods back at the center, clarifying. Jemma nods and looks back, unable to tear her eyes away from the people gliding their feet over the asphalt like they were standing in a field of oil. Jemma stands and watches with Skye for a while, multiple songs passing, mesmerized by the fluid movements of some of the more experienced dancers. The group consisted of a wide range of people, both male, and female, all ranging in ages from about ten to late teens and early twenties. It seemed that age had no bearing on skill, one of the best dancers there looked to be no older than twelve.

Jemma heard the track switch again, starting with light crackles like one would hear from a record player. Jemma tore her gaze away when she heard Skye gently gasp next to her, she looked over at Skye's face to see if anything was wrong just as Skye was looking at her. "Here, hold my bags, please!" Skye said excitedly.

Jemma took the bags and watched in mild confusion as Skye stepped out into the middle as the song started. Jemma saw a small smile on Skye's face as she closed her eyes and let the music was over her for a second. She heard what sounded like old-style lyrics she couldn't really understand start, and Skye suddenly started moving her feet. Pointing her toes inwards then outwards repeatedly, Skye slid across the ground in a small circle, feet never lifting from the pavement. Skye shuffled back and forth like this for a few seconds, dancing mostly with her upper body as she bounced along with her movements.

Once the beat picked up pace Skye changed up her dance, she began stepping like she was walking forward with a bounce in her step, but she didn't move forward. Jemma caught glimpses of Skye's face, she had her eyes closed, looking happy and free. Jemma watched with a slightly open mouth as Skye danced around with the music, feet sliding gracefully across the ground as if she were walking on water or had wax on the bottom of her shoes. Her ponytail was bobbing around her head with her intense dance, but mostly Jemma noticed the way Skye's chest was bouncing with her moves.

Skye danced with her whole body, arms moving and feet never stopping for more than a few seconds, even during the slower parts of the song when Skye mostly danced with her upper body. Skye made the undoubtedly difficult dance seem like the easiest and most natural thing in the world. Jemma noticed the way all the other dancers slowly moved out of the circle until it was just Skye, just standing in the crowd to watch her dance. She also started seeing the way the guys, and even some girls, were looking at Skye, she didn't particularly like it, but she ignored it in favor of watching her girlfriend dance with like no one was watching.

The upbeat song came to a close and Skye wound down with the song, slowing her movements until they stopped. Skye opened her eyes to some cheering and whistles, looking around to find her bearings. Skye's eyes found Jemma's and she grinned wide, starting to walk back over to the other girl only to be interrupted someone stepping up to her, not quite blocking Skye's path, but just in the way enough to not be ignored.

Jemma watched as Skye's happy eyes found her own and grinned back, waiting for Skye to walk back. The smile fell from her face as she saw a blondish brown haired guy who was about six inches taller than Skye walk up to her. Jemma saw as Skye stopped and looked up at the guy. Skye wore a small neutral smile, but Jemma could see her calculating what it would take to defend herself from this unknown man. Jemma started making her way to Skye as they guy spoke.

"Hey, that was pretty good. I haven't seen you around before." Jemma moves around next to Skye, wrapping an arm around her waist, getting a look at the guy's face for the first time. He had a light blonde scruffy beard look on his face, and his cheeks were sunken in just a little, defining his jaw.

"Hey, hon." Jemma said, feeling Skye's arm wrap around her lower back. "Who's this?" Jemma smiled and made eye contact with the mystery man.

"Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me!" He exclaimed, extending his hand, "I'm Lincoln, I organize these little meetups sometimes." He said with a smile. Skye reached out and took his hand, shaking it briefly, watching his eyes the whole time.

"Daisy." She said simply before releasing his hand. Jemma brought her right arm out from Skye's waist to shake Lincoln's hand.

"Jemma." She say's politely. Returning her hand to Skye's waist after releasing Lincoln's hand.

He smiles warmly, "Great to meet you both!" He said excitedly, "Anyway, I haven't seen you guys around before, you new?"

Skye shrugged, "We were walking by and heard the music."

"You dance a lot? You're very good."

"Haven't in a while. When Parov Stelar came on I decided to just hop in, they're one of my favorites for dancing music." Skye shifted a little on her feet. The music started again and people resumed dancing, Lincoln led them further out of the center of the circle to the crowd.

"They are pretty awesome. You guys live in LA? You could come to some events, I have one planned for the fourth." He said, smiling wide, eyes happy.

Skye nodded, "Sure."

"Great! Just follow '@LincolnCampbell' on Twitter, that's where I post the times and places of meets." He smiled again, "It was great meeting you! I hope to see you again!"

"We'll check it out." Skye smiled and waved back before Lincoln made his way back to the dancers. Jemma and Skye turned from the group and made their way to the SUV, Skye taking back some of the bags Jemma had been holding in one hand. Jemma allowed them to get a good distance away from the crowd behind them before speaking up.

"You know you're dancing for me at home now, right?" Jemma smirked up at Skye, the innuendo clear in her tone.

Skye laughed from her belly, Jemma smiled at the laugh, bumping shoulders with Skye. "You're incorrigible, Jem." Jemma chuckled and rested her head on Skye's shoulder for the rest of the walk to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skye's dance comes from the first part of [this video](https://youtu.be/Jc-MRIbtyP8?t=11s) that I stumbled across while on one of those random youtube video sprees. (No, Skye wasn't wearing a pink tutu.) Same song, same moves, but it's Skye in a parking lot.
> 
> How's everyone liking the different writing style and longer chapters?


	15. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Skye take a detour on their way to LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took nearly a month to get out, life is crazy. It also didn't help that I restarted this chapter a few times before finding something I was happy with.

_July 2_

It's about eight in the evening, Jemma is lying on her stomach on the edge of her side of the bed, leg and arm dangling over the edge. Skye was sitting on the right side of the bed, leaned against the headboard, tapping away on her laptop, just like she had been doing for the last three days. The couple had just gotten back from Phil and May's where they were doing all their laundry. Jemma knew they still had a tiny bit of packing to do, but the heat from the second floor of the other house made her sleepy. Jemma had announced she was taking a nap in hopes that Skye would cuddle and nap with her, but the other girl seemed absorbed in her laptop.

"Hey." Jemma felt the bed shift next to her, "Babe." She felt a light touch on her lower back and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mm?" Jemma hummed before closing her eyes again.

"Tell me what you think about this." Skye gently began rubbing her hand across Jemma's back.

Jemma reopened her eyes and rolled over to face Skye. In her sleepy state, Jemma had no intention of looking at what Skye was trying to show her, so instead, she scooted over and pressed her face into Skye's side, wrapping her arms over and under Skye's thigh and clutching it to her chest. Jemma feels Skye's fingers run through her hair, she allows it to lull her into a deeper relaxation.

"I want you to look at this hotel, Jem." Skye brought her hand down and gently squeezed Jemma's shoulder.

Skye lifted the laptop and crossed her legs, setting the laptop back on the bed in front of her legs Skye patted her thigh. Jemma raised her head and rested it on Skye's lap, back of her head resting against the taller girl's abdomen. Skye rested her left hand on Jemma's shoulder while her right hand manipulated the laptop. Jemma focused on the laptop screen, seeing a list of hotel rooms on the sidebar. She saw the name of the hotel, 'Beverly Wilshire', Skye was on the Ambassador Suite. She watched as Skye used the trackpad and skipped over the pictures, opting to click a link to show a [top down layout](https://www.fourseasons.com/content/dam/fourseasons/images/web/BEV/PDF/BEV-ambassador_suite_top_down.png) of the room. Jemma raised her eyebrows, it looked very nice, but also very expensive.

"What do you think?" Skye asked, rubbing Jemma's arm.

"I think it looks expensive," Jemma said honestly, "Is mum really okay with this? It can't be cheap."

"Mom's not the one paying for it," Skye stated, bringing her left hand up and tucking Jemma's hair behind her ear.

Jemma rolled onto her back, turning her head so that the side of her face was now resting against Skye's stomach. She looked up at Skye, perplexed. "Then who's paying for it?" Skye's hand was now resting on Jemma's ribs under her bust, thumb rubbing her side. She looked down and met Jemma's eyes.

"I am." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jemma only got more confused.

"What'd you mean? How?"

Skye shrugged, "Well, you know how I have that GPS tracker on my bike?" Skye paused, Jemma nodded. "I have a patent on it and license out the rights for companies to manufacture and sell it, making a percentage of the sales."

Jemma's eyes widened and her jaw went slack. "You're kidding." Skye shook her head with a small smile. Jemma sat up and quickly moved to sit in Skye's lap, facing her and kneeling with legs on either side of Skye's thighs. Jemma looked slightly down, head now higher than Skye's due to sitting on her lap. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Jemma said once situated and staring into Skye's eyes.

Skye looked up and smiled a little, "Once or twice, I think." Jemma laughed and leaned down, pressing into Skye's mouth for a soft kiss. Skye's arms wrapped around Jemma's lower back, pulling her body in close. Skye leaned back against the headboard again. They broke the kiss when they heard a knock on the door they had left open.

Jemma looked over her right shoulder towards the door at Jiaying, an eyebrow rising when she saw her holding a brown box. "This was in the mail for you, Daisy." Jemma looked back at Skye as the other girl leaned over and looked at her mother.

"Oh!" Skye exclaimed, patting Jemma's thigh. "S'cuse me, Jem." Jemma rolled off to Skye's right side, sitting on her heels as Skye excitedly bounded off the bed and to her mother. "Thanks, ma!" She said as she took the package. Jiaying just nodded with a smile and turned to head back downstairs. Skye turned and sat at the desk, pulling a folded knife out of her pocket.

"What's that?" Jemma asked once it was clear Skye wouldn't explain on her own.

"It's a surprise," Skye said without turning around, she flicked open the knife and cut the tape. Jemma moved back to her side of the bed and rested against the headboard, watching Skye pull brown packing paper from the box. She pulled an item out of the box and turned around.

Jemma saw Skye holding a jar in her hands, Jemma raised an eyebrow, unable to make out the label on the glass jar. She saw that inside was an opaque white substance. Skye saw Jemma's face and smiled, "It's coconut oil." Skye stood and made her way over to the bed, "I know how much you like the coconut bath stuff, so I got this." She handed the jar to Jemma.

Jemma took the jar with a smile, using the exchange to pull Skye down to peck her lips. Skye straightened back up "Now, I know it's label only talks about its food uses, but I checked a ton of different websites and they all said that it was actually really good for skin and works well as a massage oil." Skye sat on the bed next to Jemma's thighs.

Jemma twisted off the lid off the jar with a small 'pop' as the seal broke. She brought the jar up to her nose, she inhaled and smiled when a sweet, tropical, coconutty scent flooded her nostrils. "It's perfect." Jemma put the lid back on and set it on the bedside table, sitting up off the headboard, leaning towards Skye. "You're perfect." She whispered as she leaned in and fit their lips together. Jemma had her hands resting behind her, supporting her weight. Skye brought her hand up and rest it on the side of Jemma's jaw, holding the kiss for a minute before leaning back.

"You wanna try it out?" Skye rests her hand on Jemma's thigh.

Jemma grinned at her girlfriend, "Yes, duh!" She felt Skye squeeze her thigh, smiling back and nodding.

"Alright." Skye stood from the bed, moving to the closet. Jemma stood right after Skye, moving to the door and closing it. After closing the door Jemma moved next to the hamper, stripping off her shirt, bra, and jeans. She turned and saw Skye laying out a towel out on the floor next to the bed, placing a rolled towel in the center of the flat towel. Jemma moved to lie on the floor, placing the rolled towel under her hips, she lies with her head turned to the side, arms up and bent at her elbows with her head resting on the backs of her hands, palms down.

Skye moved to pick up the oil from the nightstand, turning around to find Jemma lying on the towel. She moved over and kneeled down next to Jemma, setting the oil down on the towel next to her. Leaning over Skye hooked her fingers around the fabric of Jemma's underwear. Jemma feels Skye's warm fingers wrap around her underwear and smirks, she always left them on just so Skye would have to take them off. Lifting her hips so Skye could pull her last garment off Jemma heard her say, "I don't know if this stuff stains." by way of explanation.

"You're just using that as an excuse to get me naked." Jemma lifted her feet to allow the underwear to be pulled free. Skye leaned down to Jemma's ear after tossing the garment away.

"However and whenever I can," Skye whispered into Jemma's ear before placing a quick kiss on the bone behind her ear. Jemma chuckled and closed her eyes, hearing Skye open the jar and scoop some of the coconut oil into her hand, rubbing them together to turn the solid oil into a warm, usable liquid. She felt Skye drizzle a little of the liquid off her hands onto her back before putting a little more of the oil into her hand and warming it up.

Skye places her hands on the small of Jemma's back where she'd drizzled some of the oil. She ran her hands up Jemma's back on either side of her spine, spreading the warm oil out across her back before starting to massage. Skye gently pressed her fingertips into Jemma's lower back, slowly making her way up to Jemma's neck. She ran her hands over Jemma's shoulders, using her thumbs to gently rub the muscles at the back of her neck and heels of her palms to rub into Jemma's shoulders.

Jemma closed her eyes, feeling Skye's soft hands slide easily over her skin, aided by the oil coating her back. Skye moves her hands out from Jemma's neck and rubs her biceps down to where her elbows are bent. She massages back up Jemma's biceps to her shoulders before massaging her way down the sides of Jemma's ribs. Skye took extra care not to tickle Jemma when she reaches her sensitive sides between her ribs and hips. Jemma loses track of time as she melts into a relaxed puddle under Skye's hands.

"Hey, Jem?" She hears the girl above her speak after a good amount of time, she hums in response. "Do you want to leave a little earlier tomorrow and drive along the shore to watch the sunrise?"

"Yeah, that sounds really nice." Jemma opens her eyes, looking at the bed skirt around the boxspring.

"Okay, well if we want to get up that early we should go to bed." Skye rubs her thumbs up on either side of Jemma's vertebra one last time before leaning back. Jemma feels Skye's hands leave her back, "You should wash the excess off your back. Normally it'll just soak in but I used a little too much."

Jemma pushed up with her hands, pushing herself to sit back on her heels. "That stuff is amazing, hon. Thank you." Jemma raises her arms over her head, clasping her hands and stretching upwards. She relaxed her body with a sigh, opening her eyes to meet Skye's. The other girl was also sitting on her heels, watching Jemma with a small smile and a glint in her eyes.

Skye smiles a bit wider, "You're so beautiful." She says as her eyes flick over Jemma's face.

Jemma grins, "You're not too bad yourself." She jests, leaning towards Skye, placing her hands on the floor in front of her for stability. Skye leaned to meet in the middle. Skye leaned in for a short kiss, pulling back after only a second.

"Go, I'll take care of the towels."

"Okay," Jemma says while leaning in for a quick peck on Skye's lips before standing and heading to the closet to grab a towel as Skye picked up the towels from the floor. Walking to the bathroom, Jemma met Skye's eyes with a small smile before stepping into the bathroom. Jemma started the shower, stepping in she was careful to try and keep her hair mostly dry. She closed her eyes and stood under the water, letting the hot stream rinse her back off.

Jemma sat in the shower for a long few minutes, letting her mind wander. Eventually, she turned off the water and stepped out, drying herself off. She stepped out of the bathroom, drying the tips of her hair that got a little wet. She saw Skye already in bed, laying on her right side on her side of the mattress. Her sides were rising rhythmically under the covers with her breaths. Jemma smiled at the sight of Skye sleeping and went over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of underwear bottoms and a shirt.

Turning off her lamp, Jemma climbs into her side of the bed, lying on her back. She feels Skye shifting in the bed next to her, moving closer. She smiles as she feels Skye cuddle up to her side, resting an arm on her chest and a leg over her own. Jemma readjusts her arm over Skye's shoulder, resting her hand on her back. Skye rested her head on Jemma's shoulder, pressing her forehead into her neck. Jemma could tell from Skye's breathing that she was asleep. Shifting her body to get more comfortable, Jemma shut her eyes and fell asleep as well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jemma's 3:00 alarm went off on the nightstand, instantly waking her up. She notices that they hadn't moved much from the positions they fell asleep in. Jemma lies still after turning off her alarm, listening to her girlfriend's deep breaths and the occasional adorably tiny snores, she guesses she's in REM still. Jemma turns her lamp on to its dimmest setting, not lighting up much past the nightstand. Shifting her head a tiny bit and straining her eyes, Jemma could see some of Skye's face. She saw Skye's eyes shifting around under her eyelids, confirming that Skye was still in a deep sleep.

Getting an idea, Jemma picked up her phone. Turning on the front facing camera she made sure the sound and flash were off before extending her arm and taking a picture of the two of them. She brought her phone back to her face, careful with all her movements so she didn't wake Skye in the middle of her REM cycle. She could see Skye's face better in the picture, she had a natural beauty brought on by her completely relaxed face. Jemma had never seen Skye in a deep sleep, always waking up around the time Skye was starting to wake as well. She studied the picture of Skye's peaceful face for a while before turning off her screen and gently setting the phone back on the nightstand before quietly turning the lamp back off.

Closing her eyes, Jemma let Skye complete her sleep cycle before waking her. She lay with her eyes closed for around twenty-five minutes. She felt Skye's breathing shallow out and slow, before shifting a little, rolling more into Jemma's side and shifting her head against her chest. Jemma gently tightened her grip on Skye's back, holding her close she rolled her head to the side and rested her cheek against the top of Skye's head. Jemma sat for a few more minutes to allow Skye to get into a lighter slumber before waking her.

"Daisy," Jemma whispers softly. She feels Skye shift again, recognizing her own name. Jemma stays silent for just a second before beginning to slowly and softly rub her hand up and down Skye's side under her shirt. Skye wasn't ticklish at all so Jemma wasn't worried about giving the other girl a rude awakening. "Daisy, hon," Jemma whispers again, earning a soft groan from Skye, she wasn't an early morning person at all. "It's time to get up." Jemma gently squeezed her arm around Skye's back, causing the other girl to press against her side more. She felt Skye's eyes sluggishly open through the thin fabric of the shirt and blink a couple times before shutting again.

Jemma rolled slightly so she was resting a little more on her right side rather than on her back. She brought her left hand up as she shifted, brushing Skye's hair out of her face she pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "We wanted to watch the sunrise, remember?" Jemma used more of a conversational tone than she had previously, but her voice was still soft. Skye shifted more into Jemma's body with a quiet 'mm'. Jemma rested her left hand on Skye's face, brushing hair back out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"What time is it?" Skye moaned out in her sleepy voice.

Jemma's heart skipped a beat before she answered, "About three thirty in the morning." Jemma brought her left hand down from tucking the hair back and rested it on top of Skye's arm that was resting on her lower ribs.

Skye let out another moan and cuddled closer to Jemma, seeking her warmth. "'S too early." She groaned against Jemma's chest then sighed.

Jemma felt Skye's breath warm the fabric over her chest. "Not if we want to watch the sunrise on the coast." She leaned her head on the top of Skye's, continuing to rub her side to keep her from falling back asleep.

"I guess," Skye says just before yawning and stretching out her limbs. Jemma felt Skye's abs flex and tense against her side and thighs go ridged as well. After a second Skye relaxed with an adorable squeak that melted Jemma's heart.

Jemma smiles as she remembers what day it is, "Happy birthday, Skye." She says as she planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Skye smiled and looked up at Jemma, careful not to hit the other girl's chin with her head. The room was pitch black so the girls couldn't really see each other, more sensing one another. Skye ran her right hand up Jemma's side. Jemma's breath hitched a little when she felt Skye's forearm rub over breasts. Skye's arm came to a rest in the valley of Jemma's breasts, hand caressing Jemma's jaw, her thumb came to rest just on the corner of her mouth.

Jemma sensed Skye's head moving towards her own. She kept her own head still so they wouldn't collide painfully in the dark of the room. Skye slowly and methodically moved her head towards Jemma's. Skye moved her thumb to the side once her lips made gentle contact with Jemma's. Jemma raised her left hand to Skye's neck while her right continued to hold the other girl's lower back and side.

Jemma felt Skye shift a little, lips breaking contact as she shifted to lay her torso more over Jemma's. Skye had just leaned back into Jemma's lips when her three forty-five alarm went off. Skye groaned after leaning back and pressing her face into the pillow next to Jemma's head. "You and your damn alarms," Skye mumbled into the pillow, eliciting a laugh from Jemma. Jemma brought her left hand around Skye's lower back next to her right, hugging her tight against her body.

"If we really want to see the sunrise on the coast we need to get up and go," Jemma said quietly, due to Skye's ear being right next to her mouth. Skye nodded against Jemma's shoulder before starting to rise from her position on top of Jemma. Skye rolled back to her side of the bed, she brought her knees up to her chest and rubbed her eyes deeply with a large yawn. Jemma remained lying on her back as she ran a hand through her hair, coming to rest at the back of her neck and scratching.

Turning on the bedside lamp to bathe the room in a warm glow, Jemma rolled out of bed and stood while Skye wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her forehead on her knees. Jemma took off her shirt and started towards the dresser before turning around and seeing Skye sitting in bed still, back starting to rhythmically rise and fall with slow and steady breaths. She smiled and shook her head gently, "Daisy." She called at Skye in a normal voice while tossing her nightshirt on the dresser and walking back to the bed. Jemma stepped up to the bed and gently shook Skye's shoulder, "Hon, are you going to be okay to drive?"

Skye lifted her head and looked over at Jemma, seeing her dimly lit up by the soft incandescent light that cast shadows around the room. "Yeah, I just need a minute to wake up." Skye moved to get up after Jemma nodded and moved back to the dresser. Standing from the bed, Skye shivered in the stark contrast from the warmth of the bed and the cold of the air-conditioned room.

Jemma walked back to the dresser and opened it, hearing Skye stand and stretch behind her. Sensing Skye move behind her, she felt arms wrap around her ribs and abdomen. Skye coiled her arms around Jemma's soft front and stepped up so their bodies were pressed together. The shorter girl felt Skye's pebbled nipples against her bare shoulder blades through the thin fabric of Skye's shirt.

"This already ranks number one out of eighteen birthdays," Skye said softly as she rested her chin on Jemma's left shoulder. Jemma hummed in appreciation of Skye's warm words and body, turning her head she pressed her lips to Skye's warm cheek. Skye smiled and leaned into the kiss before turning her head to meet Jemma's lips with her own, unconsciously tightening her arms around the shorter girl.

Jemma leaned back into the embrace, bending her left arm at the elbow and bringing her hand up to Skye's shoulder, she moved her head, changing the angle of the kiss to be more comfortable. After quite a while, Jemma heard her four o'clock alarm go off. She felt Skye groan into her mouth, making her laugh into Skye's. She'd seen distractions coming, so she intentionally set alarms at shorter and shorter intervals.

Jemma pressed a quick closed mouth kiss on Skye's lips, then one on the tip of her nose as she pulled back. She looked forward and rested the back of her head on Skye's shoulder for a moment. "Let's get dressed and load up our bags." Jemma lightly patted Skye's hands and gently stepped out of her grasp, reaching into the open drawer to pull out one of her few unpacked bras.

"Putting clothes _on_ seems counterproductive." Skye mumbled as she stepped next to Jemma, pulling off her nightshirt and grabbing one of her own bras. Jemma laughed and playfully bumped Skye's shoulder while leaning over.

"We'll be in our very own hotel room soon enough." She whispered into Skye's ear before pressing her lips to the back of her jaw under her earlobe. She felt Skye's throat rumble as she let out a low 'mmm'

"That we will," Skye said in a low tone, bringing her hand up to Jemma's jaw as the shorter girl pulled away and leaned back in for a long, sweet kiss. Skye let the point of her index finger trail Jemma's jaw as she pulled back. The pair got dressed in a sleepy silence, Jemma picked up her notebook from the desk, going over the checklist she'd written down. She double checked all the bags, having taken over the packing when Skye kept interrupting her system for packing. Satisfied with the results of the double check she grabbed her duffle bag, practically stuffed to the brim, while Skye grabbed her own suitcase and a small backpack.

Walking downstairs, they set their bags just outside the kitchen. Skye writes a note for Jiaying on at the table while Jemma steps into the kitchen. "You hungry, hon?" Jemma calls to Skye in a quieter than normal voice.

"Eugh," Skye looks over from the table, "I can't eat this early." She focuses back on the note, writing a few more words before setting the pen down.

Jemma opens a cupboard and pulls out some breakfast bars of varying flavors. She walks over to the small pile of bags as Skye picks up the duffle and suitcase to load into the SUV. Putting the breakfast bars in the backpack while keeping one out for herself, Jemma follows Skye out to the garage. Skye walked back into the house to rest the security system for one occupant while Jemma stowed the backpack and climbed into the passenger seat as Skye locked the door into the house.

Skye climbed into the driver's seat as Jemma opened her breakfast. Skye started the car and opened the garage, the headlights automatically kicking on due to the dimness of the room. Skye uses the touchscreen to control Pandora on her paired phone before driving out of the garage. As usual, she stops just on the other side of the door to wait for it to close completely before pulling onto the road. They start down the empty residential streets in a direction Jemma assumes is towards the coast.

Once on the road, Skye brings her right hand from the wheel and laces her fingers with Jemma's. They drive through the darkness listening to the music from Pandora. Skye is tapping her fingers on the wheel along with the beat of the songs. Jemma looks over and sees Skye mouthing the words along with the songs, eventually singing out loud. Jemma can tell when Skye really likes a song because she follows the song perfectly, otherwise, she sings with abandon. Jemma occasionally joins in when she knows the words to a song, but most of the time she just sits and listens to Skye sing, wondering if there is _anything_ her girlfriend can't do.

Skye turns onto a coastal road just as the night was turning into astronomical twilight. Skye guides the car around the winding coastal road, deserted at this time of day. Jemma watches the breathtaking sunrise out of the driver side window and windshield as Skye serpentines down the road towards LA. "It's so beautiful." Jemma breathes out. She sees Skye smile and spares a second's glance her way before focusing back on the road.

Jemma stared at the horizon over the water as they drove. It was one of the most amazing things she's seen. Sure, she'd seen sunrises before, but nothing like this. The way there was the faintest orange glow just peaking up over the horizon and how she could still see the stars. There was no light pollution from a city or suburbs. The glow of the sun made the clouds look like giant shadows in the sky, creating an almost unnatural outline between the orange on the horizon and the faint blue and dark black above.

Jemma was so absorbed watching the sunrise that she didn't even notice Skye slowing down until they turned off the road towards the shore. She was startled because there was no discernible road where Skye was driving. Skye slowed way down and started gently weaving her way through some tall rocks.

"Hon, where are we going?" Jemma asks, worried about getting stuck or possibly damaging Jiaying's SUV.

"When I first got my license, I would drive around looking for new places that I could go to when I need to get away from home." The rocks start thinning out as Skye make her way closer to the shore. "I would use a combination of Google Maps and just exploring on the ground to find hidden away areas. That's how I found the place we use to go shooting." Skye makes one final turn before Jemma sees the rocks open up into a white sand beach, there are black rocks surrounding the beach in a semi-circle that extends into the water before tapering down. The rocks range in size from about seven and eight feet tall to roughly two feet tall, all in widely varying diameters and shapes. "And this place."

Skye slowed to a stop once out in the open, away from the rocks, and shifted into park. "I thought this would be a good place to watch the sunrise." Skye turned off the SUV and turned in her seat to face Jemma. "I've got this massive blanket like beach towel in the trunk, it's pretty great." Skye looks back out over the water, "Oh, babe! Nautical twilight is about to start! Help me get the blanket out." Skye pulls the key out of the dash and opens the door, making sure the headlights remain on to light up the beach for placing the blanket. Skye is out the door before Jemma has the chance to even speak a syllable.

Jemma chuckles at her girlfriend's enthusiasm as she steps out of the car onto the soft sand. She turned and looked out over the beach illuminated by the bright blue-ish glow from the HID headlights, taking a moment to admire the pristine beach, smoothe and clean from its disuse. Turning from the shore and making her way to the back of the SUV, she sees Skye in the trunk, sifting through things she'd packed.

"And just how do you know the stages of the sunrise?" Jemma teases as she rounds the back of the SUV.

"I may have looked it up last night while you were in the shower," Skye says as she turns around from the trunk, holding a rolled up blue blanket. She extends the blanket to Jemma. Jemma took the blanket and Skye turned back into the trunk and fished out two pillows and a large and thick towel.

"Such a romantic," Jemma says after taking the blanket, leaning in for a quick kiss after Skye turned back from the car with the other items.

"That's me." Skye laughed as she started walking towards the sand lit up in front of the SUV. She handed Jemma the pillows before flicking the towel out and letting it float down to rest on the sand. Skye walked around the edge of the king-sized towel, straightening it and flattening out the wrinkles, taking extra care not to kick sand up onto the towel as she walked around. Once the towel was flat, she walked over and took the pillows from Jemma, setting them on the end furthest from the water before taking the blanket and setting it on the towel.

Jemma shivered a little as a gentle breeze came off the water while standing and watching Skye set up their things. She was glad Skye had the foresight to bring a blanket. Once set up, Skye straightened and looked over at Jemma, "Okay." She chirped out, "Come over and sit on the edge of the towel, make sure not to step on the towel or kick sand up, and take off you're shoes so we don't get sand on the blankets." Skye moved back to the SUV to turn off the headlights while Jemma followed Skye's instructions.

Once her shoes were off, Jemma turned and sat hugging her right knee to her chest and resting her chin on it while her left leg sat under her right, looking out over the water, watching the nautical twilight. The bright headlights behind Jemma turned off and she could suddenly see the stars clearer. Skye walked up to the towel, using her phone's light to illuminate the ground so she didn't step on the towel. She carefully sat on the edge of the towel and took off her shoes before kneeling behind Jemma.

"It's so beautiful, Skye," Jemma whispers once she senses Skye kneeling behind her, the other girl's knees gently rubbing against her lower back. She feels Skye's hands run along her ribs under her arms before the taller girl's arms wrapped around her chest. Skye's left arm sat crossed against Jemma's chest, hand curled into a ball and resting on her right collarbone while her right arm rested on her ribs, hand open and resting against the side of her ribs.

"It's almost a beautiful as you," Skye whispered into Jemma's ear as if speaking normally would break the tranquility of the morning. Skye pressed a kiss at the base of Jemma's ear before gently kissing her way down the shorter girl's neck.

Jemma sighed contentedly at the feeling of her girlfriend's soft lips gently pressing into her neck and shoulder. She relaxed into Skye's lips and arms before another breeze blew in off the water, making her shiver. She feels Skye's right hand rub her side warmly before she quietly says "Let's go cuddle under the blanket."

"Mm, that sounds perfect." Jemma leans into the quick kiss Skye placed on her neck before feeling the other girl's warm arms be pulled away from her body. She shivers again at the loss of warmth Skye's body and arms brought before crawling over by the pillows and waiting for Skye to unfurl the blanket. The blanket is sized somewhere between full-sized and queen-sized, just big enough for two people.

Skye lays the blanket out and lies down on her back, laying out her arm to offer Jemma her side. Jemma scoots down the towel a little, careful not to cause wrinkles, and lies on her left side, molding the front of her body into Skye's side. She felt the soft sand under her conform to the curves of her side a little, not tightly packed from use like sand from other beaches would be. Jemma brought the blanket up and tucked it under her arm, resting her forearm and hand on Skye's abdomen on top of the blanket. She rested the side of her head on the taller girl's chest in a way that allowed her to continue to look out over the water. She draped her right leg over Skye's, using her sock-clad foot to gently rub her shin.

Skye raised her left leg and planted her foot on the towel before shifting a tiny bit to get more comfortable. As Skye dropped her leg back flat against the ground, Jemma felt Skye's bicep that was sitting in the gap between her shoulder, neck, and pillow, flex. Skye lifted her right hand to Jemma's shoulder, squeezing her is a sort of half hug. Jemma rolled more into Skye's body with the hug, now in a half and half type position between lying on her stomach and side. Jemma brought her right arm under the blanket, resting her bicep on Skye's abdomen and letting her hand press into the side of Skye's ribs, hugging her back.

"I love you, Daisy." Jemma breathed out once both girl's grips lightened. She felt a kiss on her crown before Skye said, "I love you too, Jemma."

Both girl's lie in contented silence while watching the sun slowly rise on the horizon. Jemma felt Skye gently rubbing her upper bicep while she used her thumb to rub the side of Skye's ribs just above her bra strap. They watch as the sun turns the sky into a brilliant display of colors, the clouds that were once a dark outline became bathed in a pink glow that also reflected off the low waves of the calm ocean. Jemma listened to Skye's heartbeat and the sound of waves gently lapping at the shore, feeling the rise and fall of Skye's chest and the smell her familiar scent mixed with the pleasant ocean smells.

The horizon quickly transitioned into a warm and vibrant orange that softly gave way to a baby blue sky higher in the atmosphere. In just a few short minutes the bottom of the sun rose from the horizon. The couple lies with each other for a few more silence filled minutes before Jemma speaks up.

"Hey, hon, when's check in?" Jemma shifted her head to look from the horizon, focusing on Skye's relaxed face, softly lit up from the glow of the risen sun.

"At three." Skye shifts, rolling her head to look down at Jemma's face, planting a kiss on her forehead. Jemma smiles into the kiss, looking up when Skye leaned back. Jemma leans back as well and looks into Skye's eyes.

"So... We have a few hours then?" Jemma smiles sweetly while moving her hand on Skye's side to start gently rubbing the side of her boob.

Skye smirks, "Yup, it's the perfect amount of time for some sunbathing, right?"

Jemma raises an eyebrow, "Is that what you want to do?" She whispered while slowly moving in to plant a soft kiss on Skye's neck over her pulse point. She smiled a little as she felt Skye's pulse starting to speed up under her lips. She pulled back and let her eyes roam over Skye's face, she had her eyes closed and head angled to allow more room for Jemma's mouth. She leaned back in and placed her mouth right next to Skye's ear, she smiled as she felt Skye's body shudder from the warm breath on her ear. "Because I'm okay with that." Jemma leaned back, Skye opened her eyes and looked over at Jemma, pupils slightly larger than normal and eyes dark with want.

Skye brought her left hand up and hooked her fingers in Jemma's V-neck, "Just kiss me." Skye demanded somewhat breathlessly before pulling Jemma down to her lips. Jemma's upper body pressed into Skye's as their lips gently came together with soft, loving kisses. Jemma moved her left arm so that her wrist was resting under Skye's neck, elbow on the ground to support her weight. Once her weight was held she brought her right hand up and tangled her fingers in Skye's soft hair at the back of her head, pulling her into the kiss.

As the sweet and gentle kisses slowly became heavier and needier, Jemma untangled her fingers from Skye's hair and ran her hand down Skye's side, stopping at the hem of her shirt. Jemma played with the hem of Skye's shirt, letting her fingers ghost over the other girl's waistline as their tongues danced with each other. Eventually, Jemma released Skye's shirt and slipped her hand under it, spreading her fingers and feeling Skye's abs ripple with her touch. She ran her hand upwards, the fabric of Skye's shirt collecting around her wrist and exposing her stomach. Skye arched her back to release the fabric pinned under her as Jemma's hand reached her chest.

Jemma reached Skye's bra and slipped her thumb under the bridge and her pointer finger under the band. Feeling the edges of Skye's soft breast, Jemma squeezed a little and pulled her mouth away from the kiss to hear Skye moan, and moan Skye did. It was a soft, wanting moan, asking for more. Jemma moved down to give Skye's neck some attention as she slipped her fingers out from under the bra and moved her hand up to cup her through the fabric of the bra, drawing patterns with her finger on the exposed skin above the cup of the bra.

Jemma felt Skye's throat rumble with the release of a low moan before she felt Skye's fingers tangle themselves in her hair. Jemma tore her lips away from Skye's neck to sit up and remove the taller girl's shirt. Skye's hand fell from her hair as she lifted her arms to allow the shirt to be guided over her head. Jemma almost tossed the shirt away, but quickly remembered where they were before carefully setting it on the massive towel they were sitting on. Jemma turned her attention back to Skye, who was watching her with big brown eyes. She was breathing deep and slow, mouth slightly open with her mild panting.

Jemma moved to straddle Skye's pelvis, feeling the button of Skye's jeans press into her center. She ignored the feeling and focused on Skye, she hadn't forgotten about Skye's fantasy and planned on making this moment _very_ memorable. Jemma crisscrossed her arms across her own torso and grabbed the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head and off her arms. She turned and took extra care in tossing her shirt to rest with Skye's at the edge of the towel farthest from them. Turning back, Jemma sat for a split second before picking up each of Skye's hands in her own. She sat upright while fiddling with Skye's hands, just giving themselves a second to appreciate the moment, and to build Skye's anticipation.

Jemma looked away from their entwined hands and at Skye's bra-clad chest. Dragging her eyes along Skye's upper chest, neck, and face, Jemma finally met Skye's eyes. Her eyes were wide open with pupils blown out in arousal. A small smile grew on Jemma's lips, knowing what Skye was wanting. Jemma started to lean down while guiding their entangled hands to rest above Skye's head, holding eye contact. She leaned into Skye's lips, her kisses soft and gentle, using her hands to hold some of her body weight while still allowing her breasts to press firmly into Skye's.

The couple's lips and tongues tenderly and lovingly moved together, lacking the usual fervor and desperation from their sexcapades. This wasn't about just a quickie, (which, if they were being honest, most of their sex was just quickies. Having the looming threat of your girlfriend's mother walking in on you tended to speed things up in the bedroom, even if said mother was completely aware of the goings-on behind closed doors) it was about just being _together_. It was about taking comfort in each other, truly feeling one another.

At the pace of a snail, Jemma leaned back from the kiss, slowly opening her eyes. She held her head close over Skye's, close enough to still feel the other girl's minty breath against her lips. As Skye opened her eyes, Jemma playfully rubbed the tip of her nose against Skye's, seeing the outside edge of her eyes crinkle, indicating she was smiling. Jemma smiled as well while closing the short distance between their mouths, placing Skye's upper lip in between her own two lips. She felt Skye kiss back and held it for a few seconds before leaning back just slightly and whispering "I love you."

Jemma immediately leaned back down and placed Skye's bottom lip between her own lips, she held the tender kiss for a short while before parting her lips and gently sucking on Skye's bottom lip, capturing it between her own lips and running her tongue over the soft skin. She felt Skye hum appreciatively into her mouth before releasing Skye's lip and letting the other girl's tongue slip gradually into her own mouth. As their tongues danced in Jemma's mouth, the shorter girl released her hold on Skye's hands, slowly trailing her hands down the soft inside skin of her arms to her shoulders.

Jemma hooked her right fingers under the strap of Skye's bra above the cup while using her left hand next to Skye's head to support her weight. Jemma slowly lifted herself to a sitting position, sucking on Skye's tongue as she sat up. She sat back on Skye's hips and brought her hands behind her back to unhook her bra. Jemma shrugged the bra off her shoulders, holding eye contact with Skye as her bra fell away from her shoulders. She caught the garment and only broke eye contact to make sure she set the bra safely out of the sand and next to their shirts.

She felt Skye shifting gently beneath her, looking back she saw her girlfriend propped up on her elbows, offering room for Jemma to unhook her bra. Jemma leaned slightly down and reached behind her back, unable to break from Skye's dark and intense gaze. Jemma unhooked the strap behind Skye's back and made sure the straps were pulled away from her back as Skye lay back down. Once no longer supporting her weight, Skye lifted her arms for Jemma to pull the unneeded bra from her chest. Jemma carefully set the bra on the slowly growing pile of discarded clothing. Looking back, Jemma gave herself a second to admire Skye's perky, full breasts, her smooth and toned stomach, the way her sides curved in from her hips.

Jemma shifted a little higher on Skye's hips to bring her right hand to rest on the other girl's face. She ignored the fires that sparked within herself when she felt the edges of the protruding fabric that covered Skye's zipper rub at her through her own tight jeans. Skye brought her own hands up to grip the edge of Jemma's jeans at her hips, half sitting on warm skin and half sitting on her waistband. Jemma explored the surface of Skye's skin on and around the other girl's face and neck with the tips of her fingers while gazing into her eyes. Jemma studied Skye's face, the way her hair was spread out wildly on the pillow under her head, the way she could see sparks in her chocolate eyes, they were wide with arousal, giving her a slight look of innocence.

Planting her left hand back on the ground by Skye's head, Jemma used it to control her descent as she lowered herself to Skye's mouth once again, their persistent eye contact only breaking when they closed their eyes as their lips softly meshed together. Both their breaths hitched as they felt their chests press together, nipples rubbing against one another. After a minute or so, Jemma slowly ran her right hand down from Skye's face and neck, coming to rest on her sternum in between her breasts. Once her hand was in place, Jemma broke the kiss, placing more short pecks all over Skye's mouth and jaw before paving a path with kisses down to her neck.

Jemma began softly kissing Skye's neck, occasionally throwing in some sensual licks between kisses. She kissed all over Skye's neck, on either side and up and down until there wasn't a single millimeter of skin on her neck that hadn't felt the touch of her lips and the warmth of her breath. Once Skye's neck was thoroughly attended too, Jemma moved her right hand over and felt the soft mound of Skye's breast fill her hand. Happy to feel Skye's nipple already hard against her palm, she moved her hand to squeeze her nipple between her pointer and middle finger near the webbing. She rubbed her fingers together, rolling Skye's nipple back and forth while still gently kissing and sucking on her neck.

Jemma was subtly moving her torso up and down, causing her left breast to rub against Skye's right, their nipples rubbing together and sending electricity shooting straight down to Jemma's hot center. Skye wasn't letting out her usual moans, but she had her head and shoulders pressed into the ground and her mouth was slightly open with the steady heaving of her chest, all signs Jemma was doing everything right. Jemma continued to ignore her own selfish desires to rip the rest of Skye's clothes off and just have her right there, opting instead to draw every last drop of pleasure out of Skye. So Jemma continued her actions, kissing, sucking, and licking all over Skye's neck while stimulating her nipples.

Before long, Jemma felt Skye begin to shift under her, wanting more. Jemma stops her movements on Skye's breasts, and Skye let out a tiny whine of protest. Jemma gently squeezed Skye's breast, feeling Skye's pebbled nipple press into her palm. She lifts her mouth from Skye's neck and gently molds their lips together once more for a series of loving kisses. Jemma parted from Skye's lips with a soft nip of her lower lip, blazing a trail of kisses and licks down from her mouth to her chest, scooting her own body so that her own breasts rested on Skye's firm stomach.

Jemma felt her clit rub against the fabric of Skye's jeans once more and focused the intense feeling into her mouth, which was kissing and licking gently around the sides of Skye's breast, occasionally she would catch the edge of Skye's pink areola with her lips or tongue, and the taller girl's breath would audibly catch. Skye's hands had fallen from Jemma's hips when she moved, so she brought her right hand up to fondle herself while Jemma was focusing on her other breast. After teasing Skye's nipple for as long as she could control herself, Jemma finally broke under her own desires and sucked Skye's breast into her mouth, creating a vacuum tight seal around her nipple while alternating between running her tongue in circles around her nipple and flicking it with the tip of her tongue.

Jemma heard Skye hum appreciatively through her lips as the other girl's chest arched upwards. As she continued to suck and lick Skye's breast, Jemma moved her recently freed up right hand down Skye's side, feeling her skin tremble under her fingertips. While running her hand south, Jemma shifted so that she was straddling only Skye's right leg instead of both, effectively making room for her hand. She felt her pinky finger come in contact with the waistband of Skye's skinny jeans, she slowly ran her hand down the side of Skye's denim-clad thigh, coaxing the other girl to bend her knee and place her foot down, holding her leg at an angle. Jemma's hand remained on Skye's thigh, pressing her thigh tightly into her own hip as she allowed her top front teeth to graze Skye's hardened and wet nipple.

Skye let out a short moan as her breathing became more and more ragged, lost in Jemma's expert touch, who was hitting all the right spots in all the right ways until she was no longer able to form coherent thoughts. Jemma ran her hand along the top of Skye's thigh towards her waist, letting her thumb trail along the seam of her jeans at the insides of her thighs. Jemma slowed her hand as she approached the junction of Skye's thighs until her hand followed the curve at the inside of her thighs. Her hand came to rest on Skye's jeans just over her center. Jemma heard Skye let out a high moan that almost sounded like she was saying 'huh' and Jemma nearly whimpered at the amount of heat that was radiating out through Skye's jeans into her hand.

Jemma slowly started pressing her three fingers into the apex of Skye's thighs, while just barely rubbing up and down. Jemma felt Skye's left thigh flex against her side and her abs dancing under her breasts. She continued sucking on Skye's breast and licking her nipple while her fingers rubbed through her jeans. She heard Skye stifling a moan at the back of her throat, it was true, sometimes they lost control of their volume during some of their intense and passionate 'sessions', but generally, they stifled their moans so they wouldn't be heard past their bedroom walls. Jemma pulled her mouth from Skye's nipple, making a wet popping noise as the seal of her lips broke from Skye's breast, before kissing her way back up Skye's body, stopping when she reached the other girl's ear.

"There's no one around," Jemma whispered into Skye's ear before nuzzling her earlobe with the tip of her nose and placing a soft kiss at the back of her jaw. "You can be loud." She said after placing her mouth back next to Skye's ear, placing a kiss at the top of her ear before finishing with, "I want you to be loud, for me." Jemma nestled her face back into the crook of Skye's neck, pressing soft kisses into her skin as she felt the other girls neck flex with a small nod.

Skye's breathing becomes louder and tiny moans that she had been releasing out the back of her throat also increased in volume. Jemma hums in approval against Skye's neck, moving her hand upward while increasing the pressure with her middle finger, pulling a gasp quickly followed by an unfiltered moan. Jemma stopped her upward trek at the waistband of Skye's pants, she worked at undoing the button of Skye's jeans with the slow and delicate precision one would expect from a heart surgeon.

With the button finally unclasped, Jemma moved her attention to the zipper, she unzipped Skye's jeans a touch faster than she had done with the button, her own patience wearing thin. She was surprised to hear no sounds of impatience from Skye. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying the pace. After Skye's zipper came to a stop at the end of the track, Jemma slipped her fingers under the flap of the undone jeans, letting her fingers rest on the fabric of Skye's panties as her palm still rested on the material of the jeans. Giving the other girls neck a break, Jemma lifted her head, fixing her eyes on Skye's face.

"You are so unbelievably sexy," Jemma said definitively, Skye's eyes opened and blinked a few times, the sunlight bright in her eyes.

Skye smiles innocently, "You're just trying to sweet talk your way into my pants." Jemma smiles back, pivoting her left elbow so she could still support her weight and bring her hand to Skye's face, using her fingertips to brush some hair that had just been blown into Skye's lips by the wind off the ocean back behind her ear.

"I don't want to startle you, hon." Jemma smirks and glances down Skye's body before looking back up, "But I'm already there."

Skye raises her eyebrows, "Oh?" She glances down her own body and studies the hand resting on her pelvis for a second before reconnecting her eyes with Jemma's. "Whoops," Skye says with a shrug and a smirk. Jemma lets out a small laugh while moving up Skye's body so their faces are level with one another. Jemma leaned in, gently placing her lips on Skye's. The tender kiss didn't last long once Jemma felt Skye's fingers in her hair, pulling her lips down harder.

The intensity and fervor that was lacking from their earlier kisses seemed to find it's way in now, as their lips and tongues ran together in a messy display of raw desire. Jemma moved the pinky of her right hand down away from the rest of her fingers, beginning to slowly rub Skye's clit through the fabric of her underwear. Skye let out a small moan into Jemma's mouth and shifted her hips before increasing the pressure with her hand in the shorter girl's hair, pulling her in.

Jemma submitted to Skye's hand, pressing their lips together hard. As Skye guided their lips into an intense kiss, Jemma replaced her pinky finger with her right ring finger, pressing harder into the bundle of nerves between her legs. She feels Skye's hand relax in her hair and pulls back, choosing to focus her lips on the task of moving down Skye's body. Jemma takes a moment to watch Skye's face after moving back from the kiss. Skye's eyes were firmly shut for a second before opening after noticing the absence of Jemma's lips. Jemma watches as Skye's eyes find hers, the looked slightly unfocused. She watched Skye's eyes and face as she quickly joined her ring finger with her middle finger and took up a faster and firmer pace.

Skye's eyes closed again while her mouth opened a little with a low moan. Tearing her eyes away from Skye's face, Jemma placed her lips on her neck, feeling her accelerated heart rate from the pulse point under her neck. She placed a few kisses along Skye's throat before moving between the points of the taller girl's collarbone. Hearing Skye's moans increase in frequency, breathing becomes rapid and shallow and feeling Skye's hips rolling into her finger, Jemma gently trails her lips down the soft skin over Skye's sternum, stopping and kissing once her mouth was between her breasts.

Jemma softly grazed her lips over the side of Skye's breast before giving up on the slow pace and wrapping her lips around her nipple and began sucking. This action elicited a deep moan from Skye, which in turn caused Jemma to press her middle finger a little firmer into Skye. She felt Skye's left hand come up and rest her fingers in her hair, holding her mouth in place, Skye moaned again.

"Ohhh God, Jemma. Don't stop." Jemma felt heated want course through her system at the way Skye moaned out her name in _that_ voice. She took great care to keep her pace the same, hearing and feeling that Skye was close. Suddenly, after a few seconds, Jemma felt Skye's hand close around her hair and the other girl's hips bucking into her hand with the longest and loudest moans shes ever heard from her girlfriend. Jemma followed Skye's hips with her hand as they rocked up and down off the ground, intent on drawing everything out of Skye as the other girl's hand remained locked in her hair, holding her against her nipple.

Once Skye's hips rested back on the ground, legs and abdomen still twitching and rippling from Jemma's continued touches. Skye relaxed her hand from Jemma's hair, leaving her scalp tingling from the borderline painful grasp Skye had. Jemma lifted her mouth off of Skye's breast, placing one last kiss on Skye's hard and wet nipple, taking pleasure in the shiver that ran down Skye's spine. She spared one last look up at Skye's face, seeing her hair mussed from where her right hand had been in her own hair. Skye's mouth remained open with her deep breaths while her eyes were gently closed. Her left arm had fallen straight out to her side after untangling from Jemma's hair while her left hand rested up next to her own head where it had fallen from her own hair. If Jemma didn't know better she would've thought her girlfriend was asleep.

Jemma brought her hand up from between Skye's legs and rested it on the other girl's side, mirroring her left hand, as she placed her lips back on Skye's sternum. Ever so slowly, Jemma started placing a trail of soft kisses down Skye's torso. She was going to make the most of being alone on a secluded beach, not knowing how thin the walls were going to be at the hotel and not really wanting to test how loud they could get before someone complained. Jemma slowed the pace even further once she could feel Skye's abs flexing and quaking under her lips all the way to her waist. Once at Skye's waistline, Jemma brought her hands to Skye's hips and wrapped her fingers around the waistband of her jeans, starting to guide the other girl's pants off her hips. She paused a short way down to place a lingering kiss on Skye's pelvis through the fabric of her panties before deciding to make quick work of her clothes and pulling her girlfriend's underwear down with the jeans.

Scooting down as she pulled Skye's last remaining clothes from her legs, Jemma admired the entirety of Skye's naked body illuminated by the morning sun. Jemma stopped at Skye's feet while she pulled the cuffs of the pants off her ankles and over her feet to allow the removal of the rest of the jeans. Once the waistband finally passed Skye's feet and was pulled free, Jemma almost tossed the pants away before again remembering they were on a beach and it would be best to keep sand out of their clothes. She briefly turned her attention to setting Skye's bottoms safely with the pile of other discarded clothes.

sitting on her heels and looking back, she found Skye's eyes watching her expectantly, not needing words to know what was next. Jemma smiled, feeling the desire she felt reflected in her lover's eyes and leaned down, placing her lips on the inside bone of Skye's ankle, Jemma started kissing her way up Skye's left leg. making sure to leave a lingering kiss on that spot behind her knee, all while softly trailing her left hand up Skye's other leg in sync with her mouth. Reaching the inside of Skye's thigh, Jemma slowed her kisses, adding a little sucking in as well. By the time she was at mid-thigh, Jemma was gently nipping at the tender skin of the inside of her leg.

Reaching the top of Skye's leg, Jemma placed the longest kiss of the trek at the crook of her leg and pelvis. Moving her mouth over, Jemma could tell Skye was waiting with bated breath as her lips ghosted over her center, breath teasing. Jemma moved her head upwards, mouth brushing Skye as she went. She felt Skye shudder a little before she placed a soft kiss on Skye's pelvis _just_ above where she knew her girlfriend desperately wanted her lips and tongue. Jemma was again surprised not to hear any pleas or protests from Skye, but a small moan at the contact.

Deciding not to tease, Jemma scooted down again and slid her arms under Skye's knees, prompting the other girl to bend her legs and plant her feet on the ground. Skye complies and Jemma moves her hands up Skye's sides, feeling the bottom of Skye's thighs rest on her shoulders. Getting right down to business, Jemma leans in and runs her tongue up the length of Skye's hot and wet center, pulling a strong reaction from her girlfriend. Jemma proceeds to play with Skye's clit with the tip of her tongue after the lick. After a few good flicks of her tongue, when Skye is moaning and gently shifting her hips, Jemma brings her mouth down and adds suction.

Jemma was just thinking about inviting her right hand to join the party when she felt Skye's hips buck into her mouth as she released a long and loud moan, it felt like Skye was pulsating against her lips. It took a second for Jemma to realize that Skye was already coming for the second time. Like she had with her hand previously, Jemma followed Skye's hips with her mouth, drawing out the waves of pleasure accompanied by loud and unrestrained moans with her lips and tongue. Once Skye's body relaxed back on the ground, Jemma lifted her head from between her legs.

Jemma looked up Skye's body, taking in the state of her girlfriend. Her right hand sat limply over her own breast, left arm resting across her lower ribs. Jemma could still see Skye's abs rippling under her skin, her back still flexing from her continued aftershocks. Her cone of vision reaching Skye's face, Jemma saw her eyes fluttering open, Skye had her bottom lip caught under her upper teeth, and Jemma swears the sunrise has nothing on the girl laying in front of her right now.

"Hon, did you just...?" Skye cuts Jemma off with a nod.

"Mmhmh." She hummed out through her mouth, lip still caught in her teeth.

"Really?" Jemma watched as Skye's eyes opened and found her own.

"Yeah." Skye breathed out, her respiration was still a little faster than normal.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jemma sat back from the uncomfortable position of holding her torso up. Resting back on her heels, Jemma wrapped her arms around the outside of Skye's bent legs, gently hugging her girlfriend's knees into her ribs.

Skye immediately shook her head at Jemma's suggestion of stopping, "No." Skye shifted her hips, aching for Jemma's touch, "Please. Don't stop."

Jemma smiled at Skye's words, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh just above her knee. "Are you sure you don't want to stop?" Jemma muttered against Skye's leg in a low and husky tone, just loud enough for Skye to hear. Jemma began grazing her lips down Skye's thigh, stopping to place another kiss as Skye spoke.

"Yes." Skye groaned out with a strained voice. Jemma could feel Skye's thigh flexing against her lips with her monosyllabic reply.

Jemma slowly trailed her lips down the rest of Skye's thigh, not stopping until she reached the apex of Skye's legs. "Just making sure. Because" She said as she journeyed down the soft inside of Skye's leg. With the lightest touch she could manage, Jemma places a kiss in the slick folds of Skye's center. Bringing her lips back just a hair, Jemma finished her sentence, "I'm okay with stopping. If you want." Jemma teased, before leaning back down for another kiss.

"God, _please_ don't stop, Jemma." Skye half whined out. Jemma hummed against Skye's core at the way she said her name, in that breathy, desperate voice. Jemma had no intention of stopping. Her fingers dug into the flesh of Skye's hips as she felt the other girl shift downwards, upping the pressure of Jemma's lips into the apex of her legs. Skye eventually brought her hand up to Jemma's head, gently tangling her fingers with Jemma's hair for the nth time.

Starting to focus more of her mouth and tongue solely on Skye's clit, Jemma brought her right hand down from Skye's hip. She used her fingers to tease Skye's opening, while also collecting her abundant wetness on her fingertips. Jemma's two fingers easily slid into the heat of Skye's core, slow and exploring at first. She felt Skye cant her hips as her lower left leg extended out with the tensing of her muscles. Once her muscles relaxed after a moment, Skye set her calf on Jemma's back, heel gently resting on the shorter girl's tailbone over the fabric of her jeans.

Jemma slowly built up the pace with her fingers while using her tongue to rub Skye's clit, encouraged by the moans that sounded like they originated from somewhere deep within Skye's body. After building at a steady pace with her fingers, Jemma felt Skye start to rock her body with her fingers, hips gently moving up and down. Jemma curled her fingertips ever so slightly as the girl under her lips started to become undone for the third time. Skye seemed to be more vocal while there was no one around to hear, and Jemma quickly found that she loved the sound of Skye's voice just before she came.

"Ohhhhh god, Jemma. Right thereee." Skye panted out between moans. Jemma felt a new spark of energy from Skye's pleasured words, using the energy to apply more suction with her mouth and curl her fingers at the perfect angle she'd memorized that made Skye go crazy. Jemma locked in the pace of her mouth and fingers before lifting her eyes, looking up Skye's body through her eyelashes. She saw Skye massaging her own breast with her right hand, pinching her nipple between her fingers. She couldn't see her face, but she could see the underside of her chin through the valley of her breasts as Skye was pressing the back of her head into the pillow.

Moments later, Jemma saw Skye tightly squeeze her breast in her hand while feeling her girlfriend's lower back arch a bit off the ground, pressing her hips into Jemma's face more. Also feeling Skye's fingers starting to curl in her hair and the other girl's leg flexing into her back, Jemma knew Skye was only seconds away from her third orgasm. Jemma continued her fast but steady pace as she felt Skye's abdomen begin to spasm under the fingertips of her left hand while she felt the fingers off of her right hand being squeezed when the full force of Skye's orgasm washed over her.

Skye let out a cry of pleasure and her hips lifted off the ground once again as the muscles of her legs and abdomen contracted. Jemma Once again followed Skye's hips with her mouth and hand, keeping up the pace she had set with her tongue and fingers as Skye's muscles spasmed. Skye's hips eventually rested back on the ground, but her muscles were still spasming and Skye's hand was still gripping her hair, so Jemma continued what she was doing with her mouth and fingers while listening to Skye continue to moan. After a few moments, the spasming in Skye's abdomen and thighs became less frequent and the grip she had in Jemma's hair slackened.

With Skye's hand no longer holding her, Jemma slowed her motions in and against Skye's center before gently coming to a stop. With one last lick along her core and kiss to her clit that sent shockwaves coursing through Skye's body, Jemma gently guided Skye's leg off her back and sat back on her heels, bringing her fingers up and sucking on them like she'd just finished eating buffalo wings without a fork, Jemma studied Skye.

Skye's right hand was resting high on her breast just under her collarbone where it slid down after all her muscles relaxed. Her eyes were closed and face was completely relaxed, mimicking the rest of her body save the occasional muscle convulsion in her abdomen or thighs from the lingering aftershocks. Jemma watched as the rise and fall of Skye's chest evened out. Removing her fingers out of her mouth, Jemma leaned forwards, placing her lips on Skye's salty skin just above her navel, she begins to leave a trail of soft and sweet kisses up to Skye's neck, stopping at her pulse point focusing her kisses there.

As Jemma is loving on Skye's neck, she trails her hand down Skye's abdomen and pelvis, mind already on round four. Jemma's fingertips found the curve of Skye's pelvis to between the other girl's legs, her fingers quickly finding her bundle of nerves and gently rubbing her fingertip into it. As soon as her finger lightly pressed against her clit, Skye's hips jerked away, Jemma immediately removed her hand and brought her head up so she could see Skye's face.

"Hon?" Jemma asked, a bit worried. Watching as Skye's steady breaths quickly became fast and shallow again.

Skye opened her eyes and looked into Jemma's, "Jem." Skye panted out before her abdomen flexed with another small aftershock, she shook her head and closed her eyes, "Baby, I can't." Skye swallowed and opened her eyelids, finding Jemma's eyes once more, "It's too much. I can't again."

Jemma nodded, looking into Skye's eyes with understanding, "Okay," She sat back before carefully climbing out from between Skye's legs and laying on her side to Skye's right, facing her and propped on her left elbow. Once settled, Jemma brought her right hand up and gently set it on the flat of Skye's stomach, starting to softly run her hands in small circles in what she hoped was a soothing touch. "Sorry."

Skye shook her head before looking over, finding Jemma's face aimed at her stomach, gazing at the hand rubbing circles over her navel. "Jemma," Skye said softly, pulling the other girl's attention. Jemma looked up, momentarily losing her rhythm with her hand before smoothing the rhythm back out. Skye saw a few strands of hair that had escaped from Jemma's ponytail fall into her face. Bringing her left hand up and tucking the hair back behind Jemma's ear, Skye continued, "Please, don't be sorry. I've never experienced anything like that in my life. It was..." Skye chuckles a little, "I don't even know how to describe it." Skye took a deep breath and released it, "I just need a break."

Jemma smiled sincerely at her girlfriend, hand ceasing its ministrations as her attention was diverted, "I understand, really." Jemma nodded, eyes gently searching Skye's.

"I really hope you do, because that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt... It..." Skye pauses, looking away a little and unconsciously scrunching her face while searching her brain for _anything_ to effectively describe what she'd just felt. "Just... Just, wow." Seeing the hair come out from behind Jemma's ear, Skye tucks it away again. "I love you, Jemma." Skye says, looking back to Jemma's eyes from her ear.

Jemma grins warmly at Skye, "I love you too, hon." She leans into Skye's body, faces drawing closer. Jemma brought her right hand from resting on Skye's stomach, coming to rest on her jaw. She leaned in until their lips meshed together with sweet softness. Jemma relaxed her arm as she rolled a bit more onto Skye's body, feeling her naked chest press into the soft skin of Skye's ribs. Jemma wanted to put her leg in between Skye's but she knew how sensitive she was and that action would cause her jeans to rub against Skye's naked pelvis, so she left her leg outside of Skye's, instead opting to bend her leg and rest her knee on Skye's thigh just above her joint.

Once the loving kiss broke, Jemma shifted so she could comfortably rest her head on Skye's chest and shoulder, the top of her head resting against the taller girl's neck. She also brought her hand down from Skye's jaw, resting her wrist and forearm between Skye's breasts, drawing patterns on the soft skin of Skye's upper chest over her sternum. With nowhere else to go, Jemma's left arm sat lengthwise down Skye's body, trapped between Jemma's body and Skye's as Jemma scooted so that her front was nearly flush with Skye's side. Skye brought her right arm up around Jemma's back and rested her hand on Jemma's ribs under her arm.

Jemma sat and cuddled with Skye's side, continuing to trace invisible designs on her skin as the sun steadily rose in the sky. As the minutes passed, counted by the steady climb of the giant star blazing down on California, Jemma let her mind wander. "Have you ever lived in China?" Jemma has absolutely no clue where the question came from, but it was one that she was now intrigued as to the answer.

She feels Skye shift her head and a tiny snort, "Mm, sorry, what'd you say?" Skye inquired in a somewhat sleepy voice.

Jemma felt a pang of regret at waking Skye, she hadn't known the other girl was asleep, "It's alright, hon. Go back to sleep." Jemma placed a kiss on Skye's chest.

"No, it's okay, Jem. What'd you ask?" Skye's voice was more normal now. She reassuringly rubbed Jemma's side a few times.

Jemma paused her pattern drawing for a moment while deciding if she should just let Skye go back to sleep, but she sounded like she was wide awake now. Jemma shrugged a little, "I was just wondering if you'd lived in China."

"Oh," Skye shifted her head so her cheek rested against Jemma's head while she spoke, "No, I was born in Florida." Jemma restarted softly rubbing her fingertips over Skye's sternum. "Mom did insist on me learning Mandarin though."

"Really? Do you still remember any of it?"

Skye spoke by way of an answer, "你是我的光芒，我的生命，没有你，我是一无所有" She said with a fluent ease that would have suggested she'd lived in China and spoke Mandarin her whole life if she hadn't just said otherwise.

Jemma didn't have the slightest clue what Skye had just said, but it sounded beautiful, "What does it mean?" Jemma asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm hungry, we should get lunch." Jemma felt Skye's cheek press into her the top of her head as the other girl's lips pulled into a smile.

"Of course that's what it means." She felt Skye's chest rock her head as she let out a hearty laugh. The sweet sound causing Jemma to chuckle into Skye's chest as well. Once the short burst of laughter died down Skye spoke up again, "So it feels like my legs would turn to dust if I tried to do anything. You think you could drive, Jem?"

Jemma sighs and looks down with her eyes, "You know I don't have my license, Daisy." She muttered out against Skye's chest. Jemma looked back up at the water.

She saw Skye lift her free hand to her own face in her pretrial vision. "Shit," Skye muttered so quietly Jemma almost missed it. "Right, right. I'm sorry, babe, I just forgot." Skye's voice was laced with self-frustration. She brought her hand down from her face and rubbed Jemma's bicep, "I really didn't mean to, Jem."

Jemma took a deep breath, held it, then exhaled, calming herself. "It's okay." Jemma shifted so she could prop herself up and see Skye's face, "What do ya need?" Jemma asked in a lighter tone followed by a small smile.

Skye smiled sweetly back while holding eye contact with Jemma, "A breakfast bar and thirty minutes of snuggles?"

Jemma grinned down at Skye, "Done and done." She leaned in for a semi-quick kiss before rolling over and shifting to the edge of the towel to put her shoes back on. Standing up, Jemma was very careful not to kick any sand onto the towel as she walked away.

"Car's unlocked," Skye said after Jemma stood.

"Thank you." She called back as she picked up her pace once a few steps from the towel. Jemma opened the trunk once at the SUV, reaching in to grab a couple breakfast bars and a clean pair of Skye's panties. Shutting the trunk, Jemma walked back over to the massive towel on the beach and tossed Skye the breakfast bars, holding onto the panties so they didn't get blown into the sand as they sailed through the air. She put Skye's clean panties in her back pocket before sitting on the towel to take off her shoes. Completing her task, Jemma turned back towards Skye, lying down on her side next to her once more as the other girl opened her breakfast bar.

Jemma rested the side of her head on Skye's shoulder, giving Skye room to eat. She closed her eyes, listening to the occasional crinkle of Skye's wrapper, the smell of her girlfriend's strawberry shampoo pleasantly mingling with the fresh salty smell from the ocean. The gentle rise and fall of Skye's chest, causing the skin Jemma had on Skye's side to be gently rubbed. As she sits on the towel in the middle of a secluded beach, listening to the waves breaking on the shore and the sound of Skye's breathing, Jemma doesn't think it possible for a more happy person to exist on planet earth.


	16. City of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couple arrive in LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _soooo_ sorry this took so long to get out. Life has been crazy AF with me moving and just random drama and things. Hope I didn't lose many readers and that this was worth the wait. Don't have a title for this chapter 'cause I couldn't think of one, if yall got any ideas in that area I'd love to hear 'em
> 
> *edit* thank you to Silentoracle for the chapter title

"So where are we going to eat?" They had fallen asleep on the beach, so by the time they made it through the traffic into the inner streets of LA, it was about 2 PM. As Jemma asked her question, Skye turned into a parking lot on the edge of the beach. She drove down the lines of parked cars, looking for a parking spot.

"This is Huntington Beach." Skye answered as she searched for a spot, "There's a place on the end of the pier called Ruby's." Skye found someone backing out of a spot close to the pier, stopping and waiting aways back to take the spot, she looked over at Jemma, "It was one of the few places mom and I went when we first moved here. Has pretty good burgers and shakes as I remember it if that sounds good for lunch to you?" The departing car pulled away and Skye cleanly parked in the vacated spot. Skye shifted into park and turning in her seat to face Jemma again.

Jemma leaned back in her seat and looked over at Skye, lazily leaning her head against the headrest so the world looked tilted. "Mmm, a good milkshake sounds _amazing_ right about now, I'm starving." Skye brought her hand from her lap and turned off the car, pulling the key from the dash before looking back towards the passenger side of the car.

"Perfect, I'm starving too." Skye wrapped her fingers around Jemma's hand on the center armrest and lifted it, placing a kiss on the back of her hand, all in one quick motion before placing her hand back down. "Let's go." She said while turning and reaching for her door handle.

Jemma watched as Skye opened her door with a smile for a second before beginning to open her own door, seeing Skye walk around the front and down the passenger side to hold the door as Jemma climbed out, stepping out of the way for Skye to close the door. With the door shut Skye turned and walked out from between the cars, using the key fob to lock the car and prime the alarm. Skye stopped and pocketed the key, waiting for Jemma to catch up.

Stepping up next to Skye, Jemma wrapped her left arm around Skye's lower back, resting her hand on her hip while feeling Skye's arm rest across her shoulders. As they started walking leisurely towards the pier Jemma rested her head on Skye's shoulder. Jemma listened to the sound of the waves breaking on the beach below as they walked along the pier, the wind gently blowing through her hair. Jemma sighed contentedly as she watched the people dotted around the long pier, there was what looked like an older man and his grandson fishing off the side of the pier, a few kids were skateboarding and there was a couple leisurely walking in the opposite direction of Jemma and Skye, towards the entrance of the long pier.

As they walked, Jemma leaned into Skye's side, resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder. She felt Skye squeeze her arm a bit in a one-armed hug. "I think I'm falling in love with the beach. Something about the sound of the water and the fresh air is just so calming." Jemma smiled and looked up at Skye's face, Skye saw the movement in the corner of her eye and looked over at Jemma, "Of course, it helps when you have the right person next to you." Skye smiles at Jemma's words and slows her pace to lean in for a kiss without stumbling.

Jemma slows with Skye, their pace coming to a near standstill, smiling into her girlfriend's lips, wondering when she became the girl that kissed her girlfriend in public without a care in the world who saw. Jemma turned so her whole body was facing Skye and the other girl followed suit. The couple kept the kiss polite and innocent, but they held it for a good few seconds. Skye slowly pulled her lips away from Jemma's, resting their foreheads together.

"It does," Skye stated in a voice a little softer than a normal tone, "It helps a lot."

Jemma smiled at Skye's words, playfully bumping Skye's nose with her own before tilting her head in for another, shorter, kiss. As much as Jemma wanted this moment to last longer, her stomach was beginning to ache from not having real food. Jemma placed a couple short kisses on Skye's mouth then leaned back, "As much as your lips satiate me, I still do require food occasionally." Jemma bumped Skye's nose once again, leaning in for what was supposed to be a quick peck on Skye's lips but after pulling back, Jemma leaned into Skye's lips again after only a millimeter of space and split second of time. Feeling Skye chuckle a lightly, Jemma pressed into Skye's lips with a firm kiss, but still kept it PG.

Jemma relaxed into Skye's body, ignoring the pangs of hunger in her stomach in favor of Skye's intoxicating lips. Jemma kissed Skye until she felt the other girl's stomach rumble against her own. Jemma held the kiss for another selfish second before taking the first step back, knowing Skye would rather starve than be the first to step away.

"Let's go get some food." Jemma didn't lean in for another peck on the lips, knowing it would end up the same way as the first one. Instead, she opted for a quick squeeze of her arms around Skye's waist before dropping an arm, starting to face the restaurant they were headed to. Skye caught on and followed Jemma, placing an arm around her back and a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

Resuming their leisurely walk along the pier, it takes the couple a few minutes to reach the diner. Reaching the end of the pier, the couple walks up to the octagonal building, following the walkway around to the ramp up to the door near the back side of the restaurant. Skye moves her arm from around Jemma's back and opens the door for her. "Thanks, hon." Jemma smiles at Skye and steps into the 50's. Jemma looked around the diner, taking in the 50's theme, the waitresses in the 50's style red and white pinstriped dresses, white half aprons and white sneakers. The waiters wore white button-up shirts, dress pants, and black shoes. There was music quietly playing, it sounded more modern, but Jemma couldn't hear it well enough to tell over the noise of the moderately busy diner.

"Hi, welcome to Ruby's!" Jemma heard a cheerful female voice from her right as Skye followed her through the door. "How many today?" The waitress raised her eyebrows a tiny bit in question.

"Two," Jemma smiled back at the waitress.

"Great!" The waitress picked up two menus and walked out from behind the counter, "Right this way please!" The woman walked past Jemma and she followed, Skye right behind. The waitress guided them through the diner, coming to a stop and setting the menus down at a booth next to a window looking out over the water. Jemma slid into one bench seat and scooted down to the window, Skye sat opposite of her.

"My name is Holly, I'll be your server this afternoon." The perky waitress said as she set some silverware rolled in napkins on the table, "Can I get you started with anything?" She straightened from the table, standing back and waiting for a response.

"Just water for me right now, please." Jemma smiled up at the waitress, hearing Skye politely ask for a water as well.

"Great, I'll be right back with your waters!" The waitress turned from the table, walking away. Jemma relaxed in her seat, looking out the window on her left over the endless expanse of blue ocean, seeing Skye pick up her menu and begin looking through. Looking back and sliding her menu across the table in front of herself, Jemma gently bumped Skye's left foot with her own left foot. Picking up the menu and opening it, Jemma saw Skye smile a little before feeling her foot being bumped by Skye's.

Jemma located the beverages section of the menu and began scanning through, but half of her mind was on another task. She was working her left foot out of her shoe, slowly as to keep Skye, or anyone else, from knowing what she was doing. The waitress came back with their waters, setting them and two straws on the table.

"Here you go." Holly stood straight, holding her order pad with both hands "Anything catch your eye or do you need a few?" She asked in her chirpy voice.

Jemma looked up from her menu as Holly set the waters on the table, still gently shifting her foot in her shoe to loosen the laces. "Yeah, I'd like an Oreo shake, please." Jemma felt her shoe loosen up enough and slowly slipped her foot free from the shoe.

"One Oreo milkshake." Holly wrote down Jemma's order before turning her attention to Skye, "Anything for you?" Skye took one last glance at the menu before looking at the waitress.

Left foot now free, Jemma slowly moved it towards Skye's side of the booth. She gently ran her foot along the rough exterior of Skye's shoes, letting the other girl know her foot was there as she spoke. "Yes, I'll have a-... uhm." Skye stuttered a bit when Jemma's toes got to the exposed skin of her ankles, rubbing up against the inside of her calf under the pant leg. Skye quickly regained her composure with a small throat clearing and finished her order, "The Mocha malt please."

Holly wrote down Skye's order, "One Oreo shake and one Mocha malt, coming right up." The waitress turned to fulfill the order and Jemma slowly continued her upward trek along the smooth skin of Skye's calf until the other girl's jeans restricted her from going any higher. Jemma rubbed up and down Skye's leg, massaging the other girl's calf with her toes, she focused on browsing the lunch menu, pretending like nothing was happening. She saw Skye do the same.

Barely a minute went by before Holly was back with their shakes. "Wow. that was fast." Jemma commented as the waitress set the drinks on the table.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a slow day," Holly replied while setting two more straws on the table, these ones bigger to allow for easier drinking of the shakes. "Normally we're a lot more busy than this, even on weekdays." Holly looked around the diner, Jemma looked around as well, seeing that only five or six of the tables were taken, all spaced apart to provide a bit of privacy.

"Looks like we chose the right day to come in then." Jemma matched the waitress's smile. She held a small, polite conversation while rubbing Skye's leg. Jemma suppressed a smirk as she saw Skye in her peripheral vision sipping her malt while glancing back and forth between herself and the waitress, unsure if the woman knew what was happening under the table. Jemma was pretty sure the waitress was oblivious, judging by her demeanor.

"Anyway, anything else I can get you?" Holly asked once the short conversation came to a natural end.

Jemma shook her head, "Just a few more minutes with the menu I think." Skye nodded a bit in agreement.

Holly smiled, "Great, I'll check back in a few." She did a half nod while turning to check on the other tables. Jemma smiled at her before she left, then turned her attention back to the menu while continuing to pretend nothing was happening below the table. While looking over the sandwiches and burgers, Jemma moved her foot back down Skye's calf, taking a second to rub her ankles before moving back up Skye's leg on the outside of her jeans. As Jemma reached her knee, Skye quietly cleared her throat again.

"Hey, Jem?" Jemma glanced up from her menu, "What're ya doin?" Skye raised her eyebrows, but she parted her legs just a little nonetheless. Jemma moved her foot to rub the inside of Skye's thigh with the new space provided.

"What do you mean?" Jemma raised her eyebrows while rubbing the inside of Skye's thigh "I'm just deciding what I want to eat." Jemma finished with an innocent smile, rubbing the middle of the inside of Skye's thigh. Jemma turned a bit and put her other leg under her knee to support her leg's weight. Jemma used her toes to gently massage Skye's thigh while slowly rubbing up and down.

"It's a little public, don't you think?" Skye glanced around and Jemma momentarily stopped her foot as she took a look around.

"None of the other tables have an angle that would allow them to see below our table," Jemma said as she looked back at Skye, meeting her eyes and smiling. "We'll be fine." Jemma leaned back in her seat, pulling her menu into her lap, propped by the table. Slouching in her seat just a tiny bit, Jemma moved her foot the rest of the way up Skye's leg. Jemma used her toes to massage the inside of Skye's thigh at the highest point of Skye's legs. "A burger sounds good." She said conversationally while picking up her shake to sip from. "What're you thinking about?" She set her glass back on the table, continuing to pretend nothing was happening other than looking at the menu.

"I'm thinking about how much I wish we were in the hotel instead of this diner..." Skye said quietly while trying to pretend that Jemma's foot wasn't rubbing her inner thigh just below her pelvis.

"Well, we still have just under an hour until check-in. May as well get some lunch." Jemma said in a quiet conversational tone, beginning to rub more of Skye's thigh at once. Jemma rubbed her toes into Skye's pelvis just a little on her upstroke.

Skye leaned back into her seat a bit more than she already was, "God. You're killing me, Jem." Jemma moved her foot to slip her toes under Skye's shirt, lifting her foot to rest her heel on the seat between Skye's legs, still using her toes to massage on her stomach this time.

"Happy birthday, Daisy." Jemma says a bit lustfully.

"Is it someone's birthday?" Jemma hears the perky voice of their waitress over her right shoulder. Skye looks up in the direction the voice came from, leaning forward to hide Jemma's foot from view. Jemma smiled and looked over at Holly as she stopped at their table.

"It is," Jemma nodded, "It's her eighteenth." Jemma gestured to Skye.

"Congratulations! Since it's your birthday, your milkshake is on us!" Holly smiled at Skye.

"Thanks." Skye smiled sheepishly, then looked away from Holly and back at Jemma, eyes looking around, not staying focused on one spot too long.

"Of course, happy birthday." Holly smiles before glancing at Jemma "Still need some time?"

"Yes, please." Jemma smiled weakly up at Holly, worried that she'd upset Skye.

The waitress nodded once, "I'll check back in a bit, take your time." She smiled again and walked away. Jemma watched her walk away for a second, ensuring that she was out of earshot before speaking with Skye. With the waitress gone, Skye leaned back in her seat again and Jemma ran her foot back down Skye's leg.

Reaching Skye's ankles again, Jemma moved her foot back up her leg under her pants. She massaged Skye's soft skin once more, this time as an apology rather than a teasing gesture. Skye was looking down at her menu, nervously fiddling with the top corners. "Hey," Jemma moved her left hand across the table and gently hooked her index finger around Skye's right pinky finger, Skye looked up from her menu and met Jemma's eyes, "I'm sorry if I overstepped and made you uncomfortable." Jemma gently squeezed Skye's pinky between her fingers.

Skye looked up from her menu, giving a small smile and turning her wrist to take Jemma's hand into her own. "It's fine, Jem, I just never really know what to do in those situations." Skye rested their combined hands on the table, giving Jemma's hand a light squeeze.

Jemma smiled back and chuckled, "No one really ever does. Don't worry about it." Jemma said as she returned the hand squeeze. Skye nods and the corner of her mouth raises up in a half smile of acknowledgment as she gave a slight nod before glancing back down at her menu.

Jemma sighed quietly, looking around the restaurant, really taking in the details of her surroundings for the first time, noticing a few surfboards planted vertically on a half-wall in the middle of the place. The old style hotrod red seats and white tabletops. The diner had a very definite 50's theme working for it.

"Jem?" Jemma turned back to the sound of Skye's voice, Skye continued once she held Jemma's attention, "You remember that guy, Lincoln?"

Jemma raised an eyebrow, something inside of her making her go on the defensive at the sound of his name and image it conjured up in her head. "Sure, what about him?"

"Well, you remember how he mentioned that he had a Twitter and was setting up something for the fourth?" Jemma nodded, recalling the encounter, "Yeah, so I checked it out and there is a thing going on tomorrow here in the city." Skye smiled, Jemma could see her getting a little excited, "And I was wondering if you would like to go?" Skye smiled, squeezing Jemma's hand as she finished.

Jemma thought this over for a breath, Skye waiting patiently. She didn't know why, but Jemma just didn't like Lincoln. But on the other hand, Skye seemed excited, and Jemma could tell she really loved dancing, a happy and excited Skye is Jemma's favorite Skye. She exhaled the breath she took in while thinking as she spoke, "Sure." Jemma smiled as Skye grinned.

"Yes! Thank you, Jem!" Skye grinned and brought Jemma's hand up to her mouth, kissing her knuckles with an exaggerated lip smack. Jemma grinned at the silly gesture, but her heart melted a little nonetheless. "You'll love it! I promise!" Skye began excitedly as she let their hands rest back on the table, "It's on the roof of some apartment complex or condos or something." Skye looked out into space as she started going over the details, "It looked like there were gonna be a few people, more than in the parking lot but not _too_ many more." Skye focused back on Jemma, "Oh! I could teach you how to dance!" Skye grinned again, "This is gonna be so fun!" Jemma sat and watched with a grin on her face as Skye rambled on, as the other girl did when she was excited about something. The couple had that trait in common it seemed.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Jemma hadn't known what to expect when they arrived at the hotel. They were greeted by a valet at the entrance, a bellhop carried loaded up their bags and escorted them to the front desk through a polished lobby, adorned with a centerpiece table decorated by flowers with a large crystal chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling. They got their keys easily enough and were quickly shown to their room where the bellhop gave them a quick tour before depositing their bags in the bedroom.

As Skye walked the bellhop back towards the door and tipped him, Jemma opened the French doors that led from their bedroom onto their balcony. She stepped out into the outside atmosphere, Skye's prediction was right, it had cooled down quite a bit since the previous week. Leaving the doors open behind her, Jemma walked to the balcony railing, leaning over slightly and resting her forearms on the railing, looking out over the city. She let herself get lost in thought, pondering her future. Her relationships, good and bad, in America and in England. But most of all, she thought about what she was building with Skye, and what was yet to be built.

Beginning to theorize about how her parents would react when they inevitably found out about the real Jemma. Her plans to stay in America for university, her sexuality and subsequently Skye. But, before she could go too deep into that rabbit hole, Jemma felt familiar arms wrap around her waist and soft lips against her neck. She didn't even notice Skye coming up behind her, too lost in her own head.

"Mm," Jemma hummed, "I love that." She said as she closed her eyes and leaned into Skye.

"Hm," Skye hummed right back against Jemma's neck, "You love what?" Skye said as she lightly rested her chin on Jemma's shoulder.

"The way you touch me, kiss me, hold me." Jemma listed off as she tilted her head to softly rest against Skye's "You name it, really."

"Hmh..." Jemma felt her girlfriend's cheeks move into what she was guessing was a smile. "What a coincidence..." Skye trailed off.

"What's a coincidence, hon?" Jemma shifted and turned in Skye's arms, butt now resting on the railing. Now seeing Skye's face, mouth in some sort of half smile, smirk.

"Well, it just so happens that I love touching you," Skye's hands moved up from Jemma's waist and onto the skin of her lower back under her shirt, "Holding you," Skye's arms tightened around Jemma's back as she stepped closer to the slightly shorter girl, "And I especially love kissing you." She finished while leaning in to demonstrate, sliding her hand up to rest between the bottom of Jemma's shoulder blades.

Jemma closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to rest on Skye's neck and shoulders, thumbs caressing Skye's jaw, and her worries about the future were forgotten for the time being. Gently pulling her lips back to catch her breath, Jemma kept their faces close, resting their foreheads together, noses softly touching. She opened her eyes, focusing on Skye's chocolate eyes already gazing at her.

"The way you look at me," Jemma said whispered to herself.

"What's that?" Skye returned, tone as soft as Jemma's.

Jemma smiled, "I love the way you look at me." She leaned in and pressed her lips to Skye's for a quick kiss.

Jemma felt Skye's mouth move into a small smile before she pulled away.

"I imagine it's much the same way I see you look at me." Skye's mouth was still close enough that Jemma felt her warm breath against her lips as she spoke.

"I hope so." Jemma leaned back a bit, eyes starting to strain from trying to focus on Skye's face while so close, "Because it's exactly how I feel."

Seeing Skye smile this time, Jemma felt Skye's left hand leave her back while the right stayed firmly in place, holding their bodies close. Skye brought her hand up to Jemma's, still resting on her neck.

"I feel a bit grainy from the beach," Skye said as she turned her head slightly, "I think I'm going to try out the shower." Skye finished with a kiss to Jemma's palm.

Jemma smiled at the kiss to her palm, dropping her free hand to Skye's waist, making sure Skye stayed close just a little longer. "Okay, hon." Skye released her hand and Jemma brought it down and met her other hand, interlocking her fingers together on the small of Skye's back. "I think I'm gonna unpack a bit." Jemma smiled at the tiny pout that formed on her girlfriend's face.

Jemma chuckled a little moving in to press a quick kiss to Skye's lips, "Think you can survive without me?" She teased.

"Don't think I could," Skye said quietly, and honestly.

Jemma just smiled, moving in for a deep and languid kiss. Pulling back slightly, Jemma smiled again as Skye chased her lips, she leaned back in for a bit longer, but she started feeling the burn from the lack of oxygen in her lungs. Jemma rested her head on Skye's shoulder, nuzzling into the side of her neck as she started subtly swaying back and forth. The couple stood on the balcony and just held each other for a while.

Skye took a deep breath and gently squeezed Jemma, "I'm gonna shower."

Jemma squeezed back, pressing a kiss to Skye's neck before leaning back, loosening her grip on Skye's back and bringing her hands to rest on her hips. "Alright, I'll start on the bags."

Skye nodded, moving her hands to cradle Jemma's jaw, she leaned in for a passionate kiss, taking a deep breath once she leaned back, "Never gets old." She stated, staring into Jemma's eyes.

Jemma smiled "Yeah, yeah, go shower, stinky one." She joked, but Skye's words made her feel amazing.

Skye smirked back, "And _whooo's_ fault is that?"

Jemma raised an eyebrow, "Well if you weren't so bloody sexy..." She mock whispered before smirking right back and turning around, standing at the railing and resting her hands on it.

"Yeah, yeah, blame it on me." Jemma heard before feeling Skye's hands on her abdomen.

"Of course." Jemma leaned into the light kiss on her cheek, "You're the one that was lying there, looking like a snack." She felt Skye's breath on her cheek from the other girl's laugh.

"A snack, huh?" Skye rested her head on Jemma's shoulder, a lilt in her voice.

Jemma leaned her head on the side of Skye's, "How else would you describe it?"

"You truly are a gem."

It was Jemma's turn to let out a small laugh, "And you call me cheesy."

"Don't pretend you don't like it." Skye shuffled a bit closer, hugging Jemma closer.

"You know I love it." Jemma relaxed into Skye's embrace, a peaceful quiet washing over them.

After a while longer, Skye sighed, "If I don't go now, I'll stay out here forever."

"I don't see a problem with that."

"But I do feel really itchy."

Jemma smiled, staring out over the city. "Then shower."

"But I don't want to leave you." Skye smiled as well.

Jemma chuckled a bit, "Then stay."

Skye laughed, pressing another kiss to Jemma's cheek before straightening, "Love you." She said before starting to head inside the room.

"Love you too, hon," Jemma called after her, shifting to lean over more, resting her forearms on the guardrail. Jemma heard the French doors close as Skye retreated into the bedroom, holding the cool A/C inside.

Jemma stood looking out over the city, watching the cars and people moving around. "Thank you." She whispered into the thin air. If you asked who she was speaking too, she wouldn't have had an answer. The universe? God? Maybe. She's never been a believer in higher powers. She believed facts, things she could study. Standing straight again, Jemma turned around and headed back into the hotel room.

Finding the bags sitting on the bench at the end of the bed, Jemma started pulling things out, placing clothes in drawers and hanging what needed to be hung. Finding the bathroom kit she'd packed, Skye apparently forgot to grab it for the shower stuff. Jemma scooped up the bag and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, hon." Jemma announced as she entered the bathroom.

"Hey." She heard Skye call back over the noise of the running shower.

"You forgot something." Jemma set a few of the things on the sink, holding onto the items destined for the shower.

"I know, but she's here now so it's all good." Skye said as Jemma walked over to the shower. Jemma stopped in front of the shower door, seeing Skye's silhouette through the wavy opaque glass. Jemma opened the door, watching Skye wipe the water out of her face before turning and facing her. "Hey beautiful, I see you've come to your senses." Skye smirked, slicking her hair back on her head.

"Just dropping off a care package." Jemma reached out, offering her the shower items.

Skye pouted before reaching out and taking the plastic bag. "But who'll wash my back?" She put on her most award-winning puppy eyes and focused them on Jemma. 

Jemma smirked and raised her eyebrow, "What did you do before me then?"

Skye turned from setting the things down, "It was a dark time..." Skye looked off into the distance with a spacy gaze for dramatic effect before she broke and smirked a bit, "So, You coming in?" Skye stepped back and grandly gestured with her hand.

Jemma thought over this offer for a second, she was nearly done with unpacking, and she did feel a bit sandy in some uncomfortable places. Jemma shrugged, "Sure, a shower would be nice." Jemma chuckled when Skye did a small victory fist pump and started getting undressed and holding Skye's rapt attention. "You're enjoying this too much." Jemma teased, tossing her shirt on the pile of Skye's clothes next to the shower.

"If you think I'll ever _not_ enjoy watching you strip in front of me you're in for a shock." Skye crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, raising an eyebrow as Jemma reached around her back and unclasped her bra.

Jemma stacked her bra on the pile of clothes, raising her eyes and meeting Skye's, she unbuttoned her jeans and turned around, shimmying out of her jeans and bending over to guide them off her legs and feet, kicking them out of the way before turning back to face the shower. "Well." Jemma pulled off her underwear and letting them fall to her feet, kicking them away too, "I'm glad you know how to enjoy a show." She smirked at Skye's dark eyes, pupils wide, painting a perfect picture.

Stepping into the shower, Jemma ran her hand down Skye's side, "What's wrong, hon?" She stepped closer, legs pressing together, "Looks like you've just seen a ghost." She whispered teasingly while leaning in to press their lips together.

"An angel," Skye whispered back before their lips met in a sweet kiss, uncrossing her arms and grasping Jemma's waist, "I saw an angel." She finished after the kiss. Jemma rested her hands on Skye's shoulders.

"Flattery will get you..." Jemma moved in, teasing a kiss before barely pulling back, "Everywhere." She submitted to the sudden pull of Skye's hands on her body, Jemma raised her hands to Skye's jaw and face, pulling their lips together as their bodies pressed into each other.

Jemma pulled back, resting her forehead on Skye's, meeting her eyes and bitting the corner of her lip a little, hands sliding down to rest on Skye's shoulders. Even though her eyes were pointed at Skye's, Jemma was staring off into space. "Hey," Skye spoke up after a few seconds, pulling Jemma back from the depths of her own mind. "Where'd you go?"

Jemma sighed, leaning into her girlfriend's body, hands coming down from Skye's shoulders to wrap securely around her back. Feeling Skye's hands lock around her lower back, Jemma leaned the side of her head on Skye's shoulder, resting her forehead on her neck. "I was just thinking about my parents." She said before another sigh.

"Oh? Have you been thinking about them a lot lately?" Skye unlaced her fingers to gently rub her fingertips along Jemma's spine. Jemma sighed again, stepping deeper into Skye's comfort, holding her so close that her arms wrapped around her back and she held onto her sides.

Jemma closed her eyes, shifting her head to shade her eyes from the sudden harshness of the artificial lights with Skye's neck. "Yeah." Jemma took a second to gather her thoughts, relaxing a bit with Skye's light touches along her back. "It's been a while since I've heard from them, is all."

Jemma felt a momentary stutter in Skye's movements on her back before hearing the other girl's voice, "Well, that's a good thing. Isn't it?" Jemma could hear the confusion in Skye's voice.

"You'd think it would be. You'd think I'd be relieved that they're not calling." Jemma sighed and extracted her face from Skye's neck. She met Skye's eyes, a mix of curiosity and confusion with a hint of concern on her features. "But they usually call at least once every few weeks, as you know." Skye nodded a bit, holding Jemma's gaze. "But I haven't heard anything since a while before summer break started." Seeing Skye's eyebrow raised in question, Jemma answered her unvoiced query, "Usually they're predictable, to a fault even." Jemma sighed and shook her head, "This is new. And I doesn't feel like they've suddenly just given up." Jemma shrugged, "I just have a funny feeling."

Jemma rested her head back on Skye's shoulder and face back on her neck. Skye continued her strokes along Jemma's spine, thinking over what she'd just heard. After a few moments, Skye tried to offer some comfort, "Well, I don't know your parents." Skye brought her hands down to the small of Jemma's back and hugged her close, "But I know that we can get through whatever it is, if it is anything, together." Jemma nodded into Skye's shoulder.

"What do you think about staying in tonight, Jem? We could order room service and watch movies or something." Skye tilted her head and placed a kiss on the crook of Jemma's neck and shoulder.

Jemma nodded into Skye's neck again, "That sounds good." Jemma lifted her head, pressing her lips to Skye's shoulder. Feeling the other girl's fingers tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked up, the felt Skye's warm lips pressing into her forehead, humming at the contact.

Skye leaned back a bit, making eye contact with Jemma, "Let's finish up, hm?" Jemma nodded, and Skye nodded back before guiding them to stand more under the water.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Stepping out and grabbing towels to dry themselves off, Jemma moved to dry her back, feeling a twinge in her neck and shoulder. "hmfh" Jemma reached back to rub the sore spots.

"Jem?" Jemma felt Skye's hand on her other shoulder along with her voice, "Baby, are you okay?"

Jemma rolled her neck a little, "I'm fine." She said unconvincingly in a strained voice, "Just a little twinge in my neck." She winced when she felt a pinch in her shoulder at her neck movements.

Skye sighed, gently taking the towel from Jemma's hand, "No one should have this power over you." She said quietly while assisting in drying off Jemma's back. "C'mon." Skye dropped the towel after drying Jemma's back, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bathroom. Skye dropped Jemma's hand at the edge of the carpet into the bedroom, moving over the footstool and pulling it over from between the T.V. and chairs and placing it next to the bed, making a larger space on the floor.

Jemma watched curiously as Skye rearranged the furniture, then she turned and made her way to the closet, reappearing with a couple clean towels. Jemma caught on as Skye lay a towel out on the floor, "Hon, you don't have to." Jemma stepped over as Skye stood.

Skye turned to face Jemma, "Lay down, babe."

"Skye, I'm fine. Really." Jemma shook her head a bit, Skye reached out and grabbed Jemma's wrists, gently pulling her closer. Skye pulled until she guided Jemma to be standing toe to toe.

"Jemma," Skye said softly, pulling the shorter girl's gaze back to her eyes. "Lie down on the towel." She commanded, lovingly.

Jemma stood for a second before sighing and nodding, "Okay." She said softly while kneeling down to lie on the ground. Skye reached over and picked something from her backpack on the chairs.

"Here." Skye handed Jemma a travel pillow, "Put your face in it while lying down so I can work on your neck easier."

"Thanks, hon." Jemma took the pillow, placing it down and lying down with her face in the pillow. While lying down Jemma brushed her hair off her neck and back before resting her hands down along her sides, palm up. She lies there for a few more moments while listening to Skye shuffle around before finally hearing the jar of coconut oil open.

Smelling the pleasant scent from the coconut oil as Skye started massaging her neck and shoulders, Jemma closed her eyes, trying to let her worries fade away. Before she knew it, Jemma was falling asleep. She awoke from a dreamless sleep a while later, feeling like her body had been replaced with a newer model while she'd been out. Skye had Jemma's leg bent, caught between her own knees, massaging her calf.

Jemma kept her eyes closed while Skye finished on her leg and foot. Skye gently set Jemma's foot back on the towel, running her hands up and down Jemma's legs before shifting and rubbing down her back, shoulders and neck.

"What're you doin, hon?" Jemma asked quietly, the extra rub down was new.

"Rubbing in the oil and looking for any knots I missed," Skye answered in a soft tone. "You can turn over now." With one final rub at the base of Jemma skull, Skye pulled her hands back to let her turn over.

Jemma pushed herself up, sitting back on her heels, she yawned and rubbed her eyes, looking out the French doors to the city bathed in the early evening sun. Jemma studied the landscape, her sleepy brain taking a second to realize that the sun is a lot lower than when she'd fallen asleep. "What time is it?" Jemma looked over at Skye, who had her head turned and was also looking out over the city.

Skye turned her head back, "Not sure. About five, I think." She said it more like a question than an answer.

"Really?" Jemma tried to bite back a yawn, but it just came bigger.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, Jem. It's good that you fell asleep, the massage works better when you do." Skye scooted a bit closer, placing a hand on Jemma's abdomen over her navel. "Lie down on your back." She said gently.

Jemma complied, shuffling to lie on her back, head cradled by the travel pillow. "How'd you know I was asleep?" She shifted to make herself more comfortable, laying her arms down next to her body, palms down, she closed her eyes again. Skye started massaging the muscles connecting her shoulder and the side of her neck.

"Your breathing changed and you relaxed a bit more." Skye answered simply, "I don't mind, I'm glad I could relax you enough to get you to sleep."

Jemma slowly drifted off again as Skye's hands worked around her torso. Napping for a shorter time, Jemma woke with a small twinge in her back. She shifted, arching her back and groaning a bit. Skye looked over from massaging her thigh, "What's wrong, Jem?"

Jemma winced a bit at the pinch in her back, "I don't know, a pain in my lower back."

Skye nodded, scooting over from next to Jemma's thighs, "Okay," Skye nodded, "Roll over on your stomach for me then." Jemma nodded, shifting to roll over. As Jemma maneuvered to lie on her stomach Skye grabbed a rolled towel and placed it under Jemma's hips. Pushing the pillow aside, Jemma lies with her head turned.

"Yeah, I feel it," Skye said as she pressed her hands into Jemma's back.

"Mpmh, I feel it too," Jemma grunted back. It hurt at first, but it started feeling better and better as Skye worked the pinched nerve until the pain disappeared. Skye gently massaged up Jemma's back, then down the backs of her thighs. Skye worked her hands back up the insides of Jemma's thighs, and when her hands brushed the edges of her center, Jemma rolled her hips and quietly moaned a little.

Jemma noticed a change in the energy surrounding them as Skye's hands moved up and deeply massaged her cheeks. Skye massaged Jemma's thighs and ass, slowly moving more and more towards her center. Eventually, she rubbed her right hand down Jemma's ass, running along the length of her center before pressing her fingers between her folds, starting a deep massage of her center.

"Is this okay?" Skye placed her free hand on the small of Jemma's back.

"Yes." Jemma moaned out as if her spreading her legs and inviting Skye in wasn't enough of an answer.

"Okay." Skye gently whispered, massaging her cheek while running her fingers up and down Jemma's center with a steady pressure. Spreading Jemma's cheek a bit with her left hand, Skye moved the thumb of her right hand up, gently massaging her other hole. She watched closely for any adverse reaction from Jemma. Seeing none, she continued her movements.

Jemma shifted a bit, moving her right leg out to a ninety-degree angle, opening herself and offering Skye more room. Feeling Skye's thumb massaging her like that was definitely surprising, but she couldn't say it was unpleasant, just the opposite. After a few blissful moments, Skye shifted her attention, moving her thumb down to massage the edge of her center's opening, using her other fingers to massage Jemma's folds.

Skye pressed her thumb in, using it to massage Jemma's inner walls in the same rhythm of her fingers outside. As she massaged between Jemma's thighs, Skye slowly and lazily ran her free hand up and down Jemma's back, tracing along spine and shoulder blades. Jemma was quiet, her breathing steady as she was massaged, but Skye could tell from the subtle rocking of Jemma's hips that she was enjoying it.

Jemma lay with her head turned to the side, left arm resting up over her head, right arm bent out in front of her face, her eyes closed, face relaxed. Jemma focused on how she felt in the moment with one of Skye's hands caressing her back as the other massaged a little lower. She used the intense feeling to push out the poisoning thoughts that had been clouding her mind.

Before she knew it, a completely unexpected orgasm washed over Jemma. She tightly gripped the towel under her hands, pressed her hips hard down onto the rolled towel, and squeezed her eyes shut, turning her face into the towel. Jemma locked for half a second as the brunt of her sudden orgasm hit her, moan choked in her throat. Then suddenly her hips unlocked, rapidly rocking back up and down. Her throat opened up, and she released a cry of pure ecstasy, followed by another, smaller, moan.

Her energy momentarily sapped, Jemma relaxed, still enjoying the feeling of Skye continuing to massage her wet folds. She felt her hair being brushed out of her face and off her neck, Skye's wrist and arm rested against Jemma's cheeks as she leaned down, fingers still massaging along her center. Leaning down, Skye placed a long, sensual kiss along the leading edge of Jemma's neck, then another one at the back of her jaw.

"Feel better?" Skye muttered quietly against soft skin as she nuzzled Jemma's neck.

Unable to do much else, Jemma nodded and hummed out an affirmative.

"Good." Jemma felt Skye's warm breath against her ear before feeling the other girl's hand move from between her thighs and wrap around her hip, "Lift your hips for me, baby." Jemma felt Skye tug lightly on the towel under her body, then pushed her hips up to free the towel. Skye slid the towel from under Jemma, unfurling it as Jemma lay back down. She took the unrolled towel, starting to clean Jemma up and wipe up any oil her skin hadn't soaked in.

Once done, Skye set the towel off to the side and shifted to lie behind Jemma, "Comere." Skye set her hand on Jemma's hip, getting her to roll onto her side. Scooting in behind Jemma, Skye wrapped her right arm low around the front of Jemma's hips, and utilizing a gap between Jemma's ribs and the floor created by Jemma's shoulder, Skye placed her left arm under Jemma's body, wrapping it up and around her ribs just under her breasts.

Skye held Jemma tight for a few moments, easily molding into their spoon. Jemma had her left arm out and bent at the elbow so she could rest her head on her forearm, her other arm resting down her side, forearm down her abdomen. Skye used the travel pillow to hold her head up. Nuzzling in close to the back of Jemma's head, Skye closed her eyes, breathing in Jemma's scent and allowing it to lull her into the weightless broken reality of near sleep.

Skye was gently pulled from the near sleep trance by Jemma's dulcet voice, "Teach me to dance?" She asked quietly. It took Skye a good few seconds to process and comprehend what Jemma had said, thanks to her brain being half shut off.

"Sure," Skye spoke softly into Jemma's hair before hugging the other girl into her body and shifted to lean over Jemma's side. Propped by the elbow under Jemma's ribs, Skye moved her other hand up from Jemma's hips, placing it on the ground for balance, "Do you want to learn now?" She looked down into Jemma's eyes as the other girl turned her head.

Jemma nodded a bit, "I don't want to be the only one at the party who can't dance." She added after a few moments.

"Okay." Skye completely understood that feeling, "I can show you some moves." Skye leaned down for what was supposed to be a short kiss, but she was quickly intoxicated by Jemma's sweet lips. As Jemma shifted to roll onto her back to get more comfortable, Skye moved in sync to place herself over Jemma. Jemma planted her feet on the ground, legs bent, so when Skye settled over Jemma, she had one of the other girl's legs between her own legs. Having moved her hand out from under Jemma's ribs during the shifting, Skye moved it up and combed her fingers through Jemma's silky hair, while her other hand rested gently on her side above her hip.

Skye momentarily broke from the oxygen-sapping kiss, trying to catch a little breath while Jemma tried to speak through her panting, "Actions like this..." Jemma was cut off by Skye's mouth, ever hungry for more. An almost comical sound of Jemma's muffled words briefly escaped through her full mouth before she closed her eyes and melted into Skye's mouth and body, which the taller girl gently lowered until it was pressing into Jemma's. Jemma brought her arms to encircle Skye's body, clasping her hands at the small of her back. After a long while, Skye broke the kiss for another few breaths, Jemma barely was able to finish her sentence with empty lungs, "Lead to nothing productive."

Skye breathlessly chuckled and Jemma closed her eyes for a second, swallowing and trying to regulate her breathing. Jemma opened her eyes to meet Skye's studying her, she smiled a little sheepishly under the gaze. "I don't think there are words in any language to describe how in love with you I am." Jemma brought her hands up to rest on Skye's jaw and softly pulled down, bringing their mouths together and expressing through their lips and tounges what words could not.

Skye slowly pulled away from the slow and passionate kiss, keeping her eyes closed and resting her forehead on Jemma's, faces still close enough that their noses were pressed into each other. "Wow." Jemma breathed out, the one word seemed suitable when everything else was just described to one another silently.

"Yeah." A moment passed, the Skye closed the tiny distance between their mouths for a seconds-long kiss, pulling away with a tiny smack, "C'mon beautiful, let's teach you how to dance." Skye pushed herself up, missing the feeling of Jemma's arms around her when they fell away. Climbing off of Jemma, Skye stood and turned to the dresser that Jemma had packed all their clothes into.

Jemma propped herself up on her elbows, dropping one leg and watching her love. Raising an eyebrow as Skye opened the top drawer. "What're you doing, hon? I figured we could dance as we are." Jemma laced her voice with blatant intent and suggestion.

Skye turned around, holding the sports bras that they had purchased earlier, "As much as I would _love_ to watch you dance like that completely naked, it's pretty uncomfortable without support." Skye offered Jemma a hand, pulling her up, then offered the bra. Jemma accepted, quickly putting it on. Skye slipped hers on and closed the drawer. 

"What no bottoms?" Jemma teased as Skye turned around.

Skye stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Jemma's lower back and pulling her close, "No need to put on more clothes than _absolutely_ necessary."

"I like the way you think, Miss Johnson." Jemma teased, bringing her face closer to Skye's.

"Mm, so official."

"Mhm." Jemma hummed back, pressing her lips into Skye's for a quick, soft kiss.

 

Staying for a couple kisses before moving back, Skye rolled her neck "Okay, first off, we need music." Jemma leaned against the dresser as Skye moved to the backpack on the bed and fished out her Bluetooth speaker, she turned around and headed back to the dresser. As Skye walked back, Jemma saw the other girl look her up and down, lingering on her lower legs for a second. "Would you grab us some socks?" Skye set the speaker on the dresser next to the TV, "That is, of course, unless you want rug burn on your feet." Skye turned her head, shooting Jemma a little smirk.

Jemma shook her head in amusement, opening the dresser back up, pulling out a couple pairs of socks, "A sports bra and socks... The fashion of the 22nd century."

"I don't know about you," Skye stood from plugging in the speaker, picking up her phone and pairing it, "But I know I look damn good."

Jemma sat on one of the two chairs that stood away from the foot of their bed. She leaned back in the chair, crossing her legs and being overly dramatic in her appraisal of Skye's looks. After a dramatic pause for effect, in which time Skye took up an over the top pose like one would find in a fashion magazine, Jemma took in an exaggerated breath, "I concur." She concluded, Skye smiled a little chuckled before nodding and dropping her pose.

Jemma tossed Skye her socks, she caught them with ease and made her way to sit on the open chair. Jemma slid on her socks before standing and stretching her hands up over her head while Skye finished and stood.

"Okay," Skye made her way over to the dresser, picking up her phone and scrolling through, "Dancing is about more than just moving your body." Skye picked a song and an upbeat mid-tempo song filled the room, "You need to know how to follow the beat and move with it, otherwise your dance looks funny." Skye spoke over the music, setting her phone down and moving over to Jemma, "Like this." Skye started softly clapping her hand along with the song, "The beat is a constant and steady, like your heartbeat. To find the beat and ultimately your rhythm, you need to look past the lyrics. Generally, you can find the beat in the bass." Skye walked over to Jemma, picking up her hands and gently clapping them together for her, "Like the ticking of a clock, to hear it, you need to tune out other noise."

Jemma understood this pretty well, catching on and hearing the beat. "Okay," Jemma nodded while clapping along to the song, "I think I get it."

Skye grinned, "Awesome." She turned around, picking up her phone and swiping at it, scrolling through her music, "Let's try something a little more difficult." Skye tapped on a song and there was a half second pause before a new song started playing, this one was faster and the baseline was harder to pick up. With a little help from Skye, she found the rhythm. Skye changed songs again, and Jemma found the beat on her own. They did one more song, Jemma got the beat down then they moved on, but only after Skye showered Jemma with some praise and kisses.

"Okay, let's move on to some dancing." Skye swapped the song back to a slower paced one and turned it down a touch, "I'm going to play some music just as something to dance too, don't worry about trying to match the beat right now, just try to get down the mechanics of the moves." Jemma nodded, Skye nodded back, "Okay, the first move we're gonna do is called the Running Man, it's one of the most basic moves and is usually the core of most dances. But, just because its the most basic, it doesn't mean it's the easiest."

"Okay," Jemma nodded, "Lay it on me."

"Alright, for this one, what you want to do is bring your right foot up." Skye demonstrated, bringing her right foot up, lower leg bent in towards herself so her foot sat inline with her body. "Then, you want to kick your right foot down on the floor, while kicking your left foot back at the same time." She showcased this as well, hopping a little with her left foot, she moved her right foot down and out while pushing her left back. "Then, we do basically the same but on the other side. You want to slide your right foot back, while kicking your left foot up and bent, like so." Skye kept her movements slow so Jemma could watch what she was doing and imitate. "It's basically the same process over and over." She completed the move one more time before turning to Jemma, "Alright, you try with me now."

"Alright." Jemma lined herself up with Skye, "Ready."

"Okay, first, right foot up." Skye brought her right foot up in the same fashion as before, Jemma copied her action, "Next, right foot down on the floor and left foot slide backward." Skye performed the move, Jemma followed suit. "Now, right foot back and left foot forward and up. Good, now we just repeat." Skye went through the motions with Jemma a few more times, "Okay, keep going, I want to watch you."

Jemma continued to repeat the movements, not noticing that she was slowly speeding up until she started stumbling and losing her balance. She felt a steadying hand on her arm, keeping her from falling. "Keep it slow," She heard Skye's gentle voice, "Would it help if I turned off the music?"

Jemma nodded, taking a bit of a breather, "Yeah, I think so." The music was face paced and made her energy rise, causing her movements to speed up, "This feels so unnatural." Skye chuckled a bit, picking her phone up and shutting off the music.

"Yeah, it does when you first start." Skye set her phone down, moving back with Jemma. "But keep at it and it will start getting easier." She came to a stop next to Jemma, "Alright, back to it."

"Yes, Miss Johnson." Jemma teased sarcastically.

Skye just grinned, "Mmm, I could get used to you calling me that."

Jemma laughed, shaking her head a bit before starting back up, running through the dance move step by step, taking the occasional pointer from Skye. Jemma was starting to work up a sweat, even with the training she would do with the other girl. She couldn't even imagine doing this without that previous endurance bolstering. Skye slowly speeds Jemma up as she got the mechanics of the move down.

Eventually, Jemma tapped out, wiping the bit of sweat off her forehead. "That was really good!" Skye chirped cheerily while Jemma panted wildly with her hands resting on her hips. Jemma took a minute, using a technique that Skye had taught her to arrest control of her breathing and heart rate.

"You make it look so easy," Jemma said once she wasn't panting as much.

"That's what I said about the people I watched on YouTube." Skye said with a laugh, "I'm going to go grab some water, be right back." Skye walked out into the living room, coming back in a few seconds later with a couple of the complimentary coffee cups in hand, heading to the bathroom to fill them. Jemma watched as Skye filled the cups at the sink, admiring the view as she bent over.

Skye returned, two cups full of cool water. Jemma downed over half of the relatively small cup, before breaking for air. "I could _feel_ your eyes on my ass." Skye playfully prodded while Jemma drank.

"It's just so perfect, how could I _not_ stare." Jemma retorted with a cool seriousness in her voice and a smirk on her face before finishing off her water. 

Skye laughed, she seemed lighter here, Jemma's heard her genuinely laugh more times in the last few hours then she thinks she's heard in the last few _weeks_. "Alright," Skye reached out and took Jemma's cup, setting both down on the dresser, "Let's get back too it."

"Ugh..." Jemma dramatically groaned, "You're such a slave driver."

Skye stepped over to Jemma, picking up her hands and leading her the short distance to the spot they'd been dancing in, "I like to think of it as _striving for excellence_." Skye grinned, letting go of Jemma's hands. "You think you want to try dancing to music again? I think you have the steps down."

"Yeah," Jemma nodded, "Just nothing too fast."

Skye turned on a song, "Alright, go ahead, I want to watch."

Jemma started dancing, trying to keep pace with the song and Skye watched her feet and legs closely. "I think you've got it," Skye called over the song when it was about halfway through. 

Jemma stopped, turning to Skye, "Think so?"

Skye nodded pausing the music, "Yeah, you're a little robotic in the movements, but that will come with time as you practice and become more confident in your movements. Want to try something new?" Jemma nodded eagerly, "Alright," Skye moved over to meet Jemma, "This one is just simply called heel-toe. What you want to do is, with your left leg, twist on your toes in." Skye demonstrated, then returned to her normal stance, "And with your right leg you want to pivot on your heel, pointing your toes out." She demonstrated again, "And when we put it together, it looks like this," Skye combined the moves, "Bring it back to the middle, then switch sides." She repeated the move with the opposite feet before bringing it back to the center. "And that's the move. Now, you try, start with just pivoting one foot to get the feel for it."

Skye walked Jemma through how to do the step, Jemma learned the move much quicker than she had the running man, Skye explained that it was the same way for her, all the moves came faster and easier after the first few. They ran through the move, adding music, and eventually integrating it into the Running Man. Jemma danced until she practically collapsed, Skye called a timeout, seeing how tired Jemma was. Skye suggested that they order room service, Jemma agreed, sitting on the bed next to Skye. They placed their order, and Jemma suggested they shower while their food was being prepared.

They hopped into the shower, washing off the sweat from the intense dance workout they just performed. They quickly finished up, getting out and drying off, unsure of when the food would arrive. Making their way to the dresser, they got dressed. Jemma threw on a pair of sleeping shorts and a large T-shirt, foregoing undergarments. She saw Skye pull on the pair of _tiny_ night shorts that she knew Skye knew she loved. Jemma raised her eyebrows as Skye topped it off with a tight tank top in which Jemma could see the intimate details of her girlfriend's chest poking through.

Skye turned towards Jemma, "What?" She asked innocently when she saw the other girl's face.

Jemma shrugged, "Nothing." She said nonchalantly like she didn't know Skye's motives. Skye shrugged back before turning and heading to the living room. Jemma followed staring at the entirety of her lover's legs and part of her butt that the shorts didn't cover as she walked along, and internally groaned, _'this woman will be the death of me.'_ Jemma shook her head a bit, plopping down on the couch next to Skye.

They passed the time by scrolling through movies, discussing if they should watch something when the room service knocked on their door. "Ah, the food's here," Skye said as she set down the remote and moved to stand up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jemma reached out, gently grabbing Skye's wrist, Skye stopped from moving to stand, resting back down on the seat.

"To... get the food?" Skye raised her eyebrows, giving Jemma her best look of innocence, projecting mild confusion with her eyes.

"Not dressed like _that_." Jemma glanced pointedly at Skye's shorts, even though her tank top didn't leave very much to the imagination either.

"What? You're wearing shorts too." Skye played dumb, but her playful smirk gave her away.

Jemma rested her hand on the inside of Skye's knee "Yes, but my shorts are more than decorative cloth, they actually cover me." Jemma emphasized her point by running her hand up the inside of Skye's thigh, not feeling a thread of fabric until she ran out of thigh and her hand came to a stop, side of her hand resting against the measly fabric coving Skye's center. Skye let out a small moan, and opened her legs a touch, smirking right at Jemma.

Leaning over, Jemma looked down at the tiny strip of fabric running between Skye's legs, seeing her center peeking out of the shorts. "I can literally see your vagina right now," Jemma said in a playful no-nonsense tone, looking back up at Skye's face. Another polite knock came from their door and Skye leaned back on the couch.

"Fine, fine... I guess you better go get the food then..." Skye smirked again, knowing she'd won, and tightly crossed her legs on the couch, stuffing her feet under her thighs.

Jemma sighed as she stood, "Such a minx." She said as she walked away, moving to collect their food from the room service, Jemma opened the door, politely declining to have the food wheeled in and took the tray from the man. Letting the door swing closed after being informed to call when finished and leave the tray outside the door. Jemma made her way back to the living room, setting the tray of their food on the large dining table that sat to the left of the couch. Jemma picked up her own items and made her way to the couch as Skye stood to collect her own order.

"Have you seen Paranormal activity?" Skye said as she made her way back, order in hand.

Jemma shrugged, prepping the food on her plate, "No..."

"Me neither. It's on here, wanna watch it?" Skye sat, preparing her own plate.

"I don't know..." Jemma busied herself with taking a sip of her drink, "I don't really like scary movies." She explained a bit sheepishly.

"Really? I would've thought you didn't believe in ghosts."

"I don't!" Jemma exclaimed a bit defensively before taking a calming breath, "Sorry... You're right, I don't believe, but the movies still have a tendency to scare me."

"Well, we don't have to watch it if you don't want. Buuuttt..." Skye scooted a bit closer, bumping shoulders with Jemma, "You could hold onto me if you get scared."

This made Jemma chuckle a bit, she nodded, "Alright, play the silly movie." Skye picked up the remote, playing the movie, and Jemma scooted to sit closer to the other girl.

Being fairly hungry from the dancing, they finished their food pretty quick, shifting to lie on the couch after taking care of the tray. They lay like usual, Skye in the back, spooning Jemma and holding her close, although, she held the smaller girl a little tighter than usual, letting her know she was there. Jemma found Skye's grip comforting at first when the movie was just starting and she was feeling anxious, but now that they were more than halfway through, she found the reassurance unnecessary, "This is kinda boring..."

"Yeah." Jemma could hear the boredom permeating Skye's voice, "Wanna go to bed?" She could also hear the tiredness.

With the mention of bed, Jemma let out a big yawn, "Yes, very much so."

"Let's go." Skye released her grip, patting Jemma's exposed thigh. Jemma sat up, standing and heading for the bedroom while Skye shut the movie off. Jemma automatically moved for the side of the bed she slept on in Skye's bed, dropping her shorts on the floor and pulling her shirt over her head, setting that on the floor with her shorts right next to the bed, just on the off chance that something did happen.

Skye walked in as Jemma was pulling back the covers. "Are you sleeping naked?" She said as Jemma picked the firm pillow, setting the soft one on the bench at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah." Jemma climbed in, pulling the cool and soft sheets over her body, "Why wouldn't I? We have complete privacy, no one's walking in on us." Jemma barely finished before releasing another large yawn.

"Hm." Skye hummed thoughtfully, "You make a good point." Skye made her way over to the bed, stripping off her tank top and shorts.

"People do say I'm smart," Jemma replied sleepily, feeling the sheets being pulled back and Skye climb in. Jemma opened up her arms, beckoning Skye to let her be the big spoon. Skye easily fits herself into Jemma's front, firmly molding their bodies together. Jemma fell asleep and Skye tried to relax. Sleeping in new places wasn't very easy for her, but having Jemma there tended to help.

Skye rolled onto her stomach a bit, left leg out at an angle, arms under her pillow. She felt Jemma follow her body, the other girls arm resting on her shoulder blade as she moved to cuddle close. The other girl's leg coming to rest in between her own. Skye closed her eyes, letting the warm body resting on her relax her to sleep.


	17. Good News and Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while and that I started a 2.0, but I already had 7k words down and wanted to finish this chapter, so here it is.

Jemma woke with a start, eyes snapping open. She looked out across the room, there was a slight amber glow in their room, not enough to make out any details no matter how hard Jemma strained her eyes. Jemma shivered, a sudden coolness washing over her. She looked down at her own body, naked and with no blankets covering her. Turning her head she saw Skye lying on her side, facing her.

Everything about this situation seemed odd to Jemma. First, the feeling of the room; it _felt_ unfamiliar, even though she couldn't see anything. Next was her girlfriend, Skye was lying on her side of the bed, a few inches between them, with the blankets wrapped around her. The distance was the first thing that struck Jemma as odd, but perhaps Skye just wanted a little space, she had a few times in the past, so Jemma didn't think it _too_ strange. The _really_ strange part was that her lover was hogging all the blankets, something she'd never done before. The final thing was that the warm glow seemed to be coming from the other girl. Jemma couldn't explain it, but the glow seemed strongest at Skye like she was producing the light.

Before she could think too hard about it, Jemma felt another chill wash over her. This was different. It felt... Evil. Jemma's heart rate spike and she began breathing harder, looking around the room. She was just about to reach over and shake Skye awake when she felt something grasp her ankles. Jemma froze, looking down at her feet, she saw nothing other than her own skin, but she could definitely feel something.

Just as Jemma was about to scream and violently shake Skye awake, there was a tug on her ankles. Jemma fell backward and froze, lying in the bed, feeling the icy cold of pure terror that pumped through her veins freeze her muscles. A second went by, an eternity to Jemma, then there was another tug, this one persisting, that pulled Jemma down the bed the eventually off. Still frozen in panic and sheer terror, Jemma felt her back and head painfully collide with the carpet. Jemma quickly was dragged around Skye's side of the bed, towards the door.

Jemma came back to her senses just before her feet crossed the threshold of the door. She kicked her legs and flailed her body, having enough time to scream Skye's name once. She saw Skye shift, rolling over to the outside edge of the bed towards Jemma, mumbling something, but she still remained asleep. Jemma was dragged out of the room into the pitch black darkness of the rest of the house, the door of the bedroom swiftly but softly shut behind her, blocking out the only light.

Jemma felt the floor change from carpet to hardwood, the wood painfully catching and pulling on her dry skin, leaving a nasty rug burn on her back. She was dragged a short way to some stairs. Shaking in fear, Jemma tried to grab a banister or posts, anything to help her get away, but no matter how far she reached, she couldn't feel anything.

By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, back, neck and head severely beaten and bruised, Jemma was crying, clawing at the smooth ground for any type of hold, ripping up her fingers and nails in desperation. As it felt like an eternity she was being dragged across the ground, Jemma gave up fighting, whatever was holding her seemed to have unlimited strength and endurance. She closed her eyes, bringing her arms to cover her chest, crying and shaking, wondering what was going to happen to her.

Suddenly, Jemma felt a freezing cold wetness on her back, and the grasp around her ankles disappeared. Still feeling the deep pain of her head and back, Jemma rolled over onto her side, bringing her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees and holding them close. She lay there, tears streaming down her face for so long that her whole body was shivering from the cold. With her teeth violently chattering, Jemma slowly opened her eyes, seeing that she was lying in the middle of a grassy field, wet with morning dew.

Uncurling from herself, Jemma sat up looking around the field stretched out in front of her, illuminated by a moon too close, taking up most of the sky. She heard a door open behind her, and she slowly turned around, a new terror working through her body. A house came into view, one she recognized. She was sat in front of her house in Sheffield. As Jemma focused on the front door, she saw outlines of people she quickly recognized as her parents. She squinted, trying to focus on the figures, when, without moving an inch, Jemma was suddenly right at the front porch of the house.

Jemma stared in awe at her parents, wondering how she'd gotten there, then they smiled. She recoiled away from her parents, their teeth not human but sharp and pointy like one would imagine a demon's. Only then did she notice their pure black eyes, just before they spoke, "Jemma, darling, come inside, it's cold out there."

_Snapping awake, Jemma sat bolt upright in bed. She looked around the darkened room, illuminated by the moonlight filtering in through the French doors, her heart was racing, breathing like she'd just sprinted a mile, body covered in a cold sweat. Jemma found herself next to the edge of her side of the mattress, where she'd moved during her dream. She looked over, seeing Skye lying on her stomach, arm stretched out on the mattress towards Jemma like she was searching for the other girl._

_After a second of frantically searching the room, Jemma realized that it was just a dream. She was at a hotel in LA with Skye. She was happy. Jemma rubbed her eyes, the intense emotions from her dream lingering in her system, making her feel like she was about to explode. Tossing the sheets off and standing up, Jemma glanced at the red numbers of the hotel's bedside alarm clock, reading that it was 2:30 AM._

_standing on shaky legs, Jemma carefully made her way to the bathroom. Groaning as she flipped the light switch and the bright fluorescent lights assaulted her eyes. Squinting, Jemma moved over to the sink, turning the tap cold. Her body was cold from the cool sweat coating it, but her face was burning. Cupping her hands under the tap, she dunked her face with the water, doing it a couple more times before sighing in relief._

_After drying off her face, Jemma moved over and picked up the towel she'd used after her shower and wiped down her body, mopping up the sweat. Jemma debated on rinsing off in the shower, but she hoped to be able to go back to sleep, so she tossed the towel back. Turning to head back to bed, she heard Skye's sleepy voice, "Jem?" Jemma stepped out of the bathroom, turning off the light._

_"I'm right here, hon." Jemma quickly walked the short distance to the bed, crawling over the spot she'd sweat on towards Skye, laying down next to her. As Jemma lay down, Skye rolled onto her side, opening herself for Jemma. The shorter girl scooted until she was laying in Skye's embrace, face to face. They both lay in a half-fetal type position, arms wrapped around each other, legs intertwined. Both girls pulled the other closer, pressing their legs into each other, seeking maximum skin contact._

_"Why do you smell sweaty?" Skye said sleepily into Jemma's shoulder after a brief moment._

_"I had a nightmare." Jemma took in a slightly shaky breath._

_"Oh..." Skye paused, "I'm sorry. Was it the movie?"_

_"No, it's not your fault." Jemma whispered, trying to get them back to sleep, "I love you." Jemma pressed another drawn-out goodnight kiss to Skye's mouth, and that seemed to take the conversation out of the other girl, who cuddled into Jemma's body, foreheads resting together, and fell asleep. Jemma stayed awake for a while, the dream's emotions leaving a small effect on her. Jemma sat and stared at Skye's face, lit up with the moonlight. She took comfort from being held, the feeling of her lover's skin on her own, the other girl's rhythmic breathing against her chest, it lulled her to sleep. She didn't dream for the remainder of the night._

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was strange waking up to the sound of a busy city instead of birds. Jemma cuddled back into the warm body holding her, realizing that it wasn't the city or even the light streaming in through the windows that woke her, it was the fingertips softly drawing patterns up and down her torso. Feeling lips against the back of her shoulder next to her spine, Jemma let her eyes open.

Shifting to roll into Skye's body and more onto her back, Jemma turned her head, seeing the edge of Skye's face out the corner of her eye. Skye moved in and placed a kiss on Jemma's cheek, using the move to also whisper into her ear, "Waking up next to you makes me the luckiest girl in the world."

Jemma hummed at Skye's words, body thrumming as well, "I love you, Daisy." Skye shifted to allow Jemma to lie on her back. Jemma raised her and bent her left leg, resting her foot on the mattress. Skye took the opening to place herself lying half on Jemma, thigh and calf resting on the shorter girl's other leg while she snaked her knee to rest in the gap left by her bent leg.

Skye lay a little lower on the bed than Jemma, so her shoulder sat under Jemma's arm, the rest of the girl's arm rested against her back, hand caressing Skye's ribs for support. Jemma had Skye's head on her chest, with one of her girlfriend's arms under her head and pillow with the other rested over her navel, hand draped down her side.

In the quiet moments that filled their cuddling, Jemma's mind recalled the nightmare and her overanalytical brain started picking it apart, knowing that dreams tended to have a deeper meaning to how someone was feeling. But Jemma didn't need to think too hard to understand her dream, nor did she want to.

Forcing herself to think about literally anything other than her dream, Jemma started to focus on her own breathing, then her girlfriend's. That evolved into her focusing on Skye's breath, how it warmed her breast and gently teased her nipple. Next, she honed in on how it felt to have Skye's body on her own, both physically and emotionally. How smooth Skye's skin was, how natural it felt against her own, how their bodies seemed to contour into each other perfectly. The connection she felt, stronger than with anyone she'd ever met in her life.

Shifting her focus, Jemma saw their room, the sun coming in through the French doors, of which they'd forgotten to draw the drapes the night previous. It appeared to be late morning or early afternoon, Jemma couldn't care less about the specific time, she was just trying to keep her mind occupied. As she scanned their room, Jemma felt Skye's fingers on her side gently start drawing patterns on the upper edge of her hip. She ignored the mild tickling she felt from her lover's finger, focusing again on the other girl's breathing.

"Your body fascinates me," Skye whispered softly "I'm in love with your freckles."

She couldn't tell you what or why, but something in Skye's words sparked in Jemma. With sudden deliberateness, Jemma moved, rolling Skye onto her back and settling over her, the leg she had bent poised between Skye's legs as she found the other girl's wrists, with a bit of unintended roughness she pinned them together on the pillow just above Skye's crown.

Jemma looked down into Skye's eyes, deviously knowing brown ones glinting back at her, "This is your favorite position, isn't it?" Skye barely had time to smirk before her lips were assaulted by Jemma's. Feeling a gentle tug from Skye's hands, Jemma released the other girl's wrists and lips. "Come here." Skye panted into Jemma's ear, starting to kiss her neck while running her hands down the shorter girl's body, coming to rest on her lower ass and upper thigh.

Jemma hummed, feeling Skye's fingers dangerously close to her center as the gently pressed into her soft flesh, Skye was guiding Jemma to move her body up. Feeling a hot trail of kisses on her body, Jemma slowly moved her body up Skye's until her chest was level with her face. Coming to rest in this position, Jemma's leg was now resting against the heat between Skye's legs, causing the other girl to groan and squeeze the flesh of Jemma's legs.

Jemma moaned as well because Skye squeezing her like that caused the skin between her legs to be pulled, parting her warm inner lips to be teased by the cool air of their room. Due to their positioning, Jemma was now resting most of her weight directly on Skye's body, but she didn't seem to mind, not while she was happily sucking on the breast in her mouth.

Jemma couldn't stop the moans even if she wanted, rocking her body gently up in down in anticipation for more, loving how Skye was practically making out with her breasts, making sure each one got some attention. Jemma felt one of Skye's hands move from her leg, trailing up her ass, gently between her cheeks, causing Jemma to moan again, before coming to rest on one cheek, hand splayed out possessively. As her other hand came up, resting on the opposite cheek, Skye released Jemma's breast, pulling her mouth away with a smack. The sound and associated feeling sending a tingle to Jemma's toes.

Lifting herself away from Skye's face, Jemma looked down, meeting Skye's dark chocolate eyes as the other girl looked up. "I want to try something," Skye said in a husky voice. Jemma found herself eagerly nodding immediately, she would've felt a little embarrassed any other time about how quickly she submitted to Skye, but she was way too hot to care right then. "Okay," Skye smiled, gripping Jemma's ass, "Scoot up and kneel over my face."

Jemma grinned, quickly catching on. She grabbed the headboard, using it to assist her movements as she scooted up Skye's body until her legs were on either side of Skye's head, hips hovering over Skye's mouth. Feeling Skye's upper arms rest on her calves, Jemma felt Skye's hands wrap around the front of her upper thighs from behind. Submitting to the guidance of Skye's hands, Jemma lowered herself down, feeling Skye again gently pull at her skin, spreading her lips once more. A small moan from that action quickly grew louder as she felt Skye's tongue, first taking a deep lick along her slit before feeling the other girl gently guide her tongue to her bundle of nerves.

Jemma groaned loudly, bowing her head as she gripped the headboard and pressed her hips down on Skye's face. Coming back to her senses, Jemma realized she might be hurting Skye, but before she could try to relieve some pressure and lift her hips she felt Skye's grip around her thighs tighten, keeping her where she was. Glad she wasn't hurting her girlfriend, Jemma focused back on her lover's tongue on her, moaning deeply and rocking her hips once her whole mind was back focused on what Skye was doing to her body.

Jemma felt Skye's tongue hit a spot that made her abs convulse, she rocked her hips, it felt like a mini orgasm as she cried out. Jemma closed her eyes, resting her head between her hands which were tightly clutching the headboard. She used her hips to ride Skye's face as she felt the other girl's tongue exploring, trying to figure out exactly what she did to make Jemma react like that.

Skye's tongue hit that spot again, and Jemma's hips reacted, rocking and rolling into Skye's mouth and tongue as the shorter girl drew in a shaky breath, humming on an equally shaky exhale. "Mhmm..." Skye licked her again, and Jemma bucked into her, "Oh! Bloody hell! Please, just like that!" Never able to deny Jemma, Skye licked the same spot, over and over. Each time Jemma became more desperate, moaning loudly and calling out Skye's name.

Jemma tried to hold onto her orgasm for as long as she could, the feeling between her thighs so intense and amazing. But she couldn't hold on forever, "Oh! Skye! God!" Jemma yelled as she came, her thigh and abdomen muscles twitching causing her hips to twitch back and forth on Skye's mouth. She gripped the headboard with white knuckles, fighting to stay upright while coming harder as she felt and heard Skye humming in approval, tongue and mouth still eagerly moving. 

The final waves of her ecstasy washing over her, Jemma clamped her eyes shut and rested her head on the top edge of the headboard, barely aware that she was still rubbing her center down into Skye's never slowing mouth and moaning loudly. Jemma's muscles finally gave up, and she lay back, coming to rest on top of Skye's body. She lay with her upper body and head propped up by Skye's gently angled legs. Jemma rested her head back on Skye's knees, feeling Skye lift one of her legs from next to her head.

Skye lifted Jemma's leg, bringing it to hover over her face and lowered it down to her mouth. Jemma felt Skye's warm breath on the back side of her knee, feeling the tip of her tongue gently take a taste before Skye's lips were on her skin, kissing and licking. Jemma loved when Skye licked and kissed the underside of her knee, and Skye knew that. Moaning loud and unabashedly at Skye's kisses, her body from her chest to her center tensing at Skye's lips.

"Did I hear wrong, or did you swear?" Skye gently teased after setting Jemma's leg back down. Jemma took a moment and conjured up as much brain power as she could to try and remember, unsure of anything from the past minutes other than how amazing it was. Finally recalling it, Jemma laughed lightly.

"I guess I did." Jemma smirked as she watched as Skye sat up, shifting their bodies. Before she knew it, Skye had Jemma on her back, she held her face over the other girl's while she rested her weight on her elbows sitting on either side of Jemma's head. Skye was laying on Jemma between her legs, so Jemma wrapped her legs around Skye's thighs, hooking her feet together to lock her in.

"You have no idea how freaking cute you are." Skye stated. Jemma smiled up at her with innocent eyes, bringing her hands up to lazily rest next to her head on the other side of Skye's arms. Skye smiled back, lowering her head, hair flowing down and curtaining their faces as Skye move in pressing her mouth to Jemma's. Jemma returned the kiss, tilting her head to meet Skye's lips before relaxing back into the mattress.

Jemma hummed softly into the easy kiss, kissing Skye had become so natural, it now felt like drinking water or breathing air, something she just _needed_ to do. But unlike those two things, this was never mundane, never lost the magic. There was always something new and at the same time something familiar. Jemma felt grounded with Skye lying on her like this, pelvises resting together, breasts pressed into one another, lips and tongues locked in a widely known dance, this variation of which only they knew.

The kissing came to an end when Jemma's stomach audibly rumbled. The shorter girl felt Skye stop kissing, her mouth forming into a smile against Jemma's as a light laugh came out. Skye's lips came away from Jemma's and pressing their foreheads together, another small chuckle escaped. Jemma's mouth broke into a smile, then she laughed with Skye, which only made the other girl laugh harder. Laughter being contagious, the pair were quickly laughing heartily from their gut. They were high on each other, making them laugh like they were high on something else.

It took a while for them to calm down, mostly due to the fact that everytime one of them started to calm the other would chuckle, setting them off once more. Skye eventually buried her face in the mattress next to Jemma's head, forcing herself to breathe normally and stop laughing, Jemma rested her hands on Skye's hips and did the same, focusing on her breathing. She would occasionally feel a bump in Skye's breathing, signaling a silent laugh and it would almost set them off again.

"What're we laughing about?" Jemma eventually said, the continuing laughter she was suppressing edging in on her tone. Skye raised her head and gazed down at Jemma with a wide smile, she was obviously trying very hard to suppress her own laughter.

"I don't know," Skye had a thoughtful look in her eye, "I guess..." There was a short pause, Skye still gazing meaningfully into Jemma's eyes, "I guess I feel light. Free." She smiled sheepishly, "It's silly..." She finished, looking slightly away.

Jemma couldn't help but smile, bringing her hand from the mattress she placed her fingertips on the tip of Skye's jaw gently guiding her head back so she could look into Skye's deep brown eyes. "No." Jemma shook her head slightly, "It's not silly. I feel the same way." Skye smiled softly down at Jemma, eyes subtly shifting as they searched the shorter girl's.

The couple sat for a few moments, taking each other in and connecting. It was Skye that broke the silence, not forgetting Jemma's hunger. She spoke softly, "Let's shower then get some food." Skye started moving off Jemma, shifting off the bed and standing before helping Jemma up. Starting to casually walk ahead of Skye to the bathroom, looking forward to a hot shower, Jemma was torn from her thoughts when she felt Skye's fingers gently tickling her sides.

Jemma yelped, the surprise of Skye's tickle attack spurring her into a light run to the bathroom. Even though Skye was chasing right behind with a gleeful laugh, Jemma was careful not to go too fast so she wouldn't slip or trip. Running into the bathroom, Jemma caught herself on the sink, placing her hands on the edge of the counter to stop her momentum. Jemma watched Skye come up behind her in the large horizontal mirror over the sinks while she caught her breath from the sudden impromptu run, the other girl had already slowed her pace so she wouldn't run into Jemma and hurt her.

Jemma smiled back through the mirror at Skye's mirthful grin before gently shaking her head with a laugh. Lowering her head and over dramatically panting as Skye came to a rest behind her, Jemma felt Skye's warm body on her back as the taller girl leaned in, placing her hands on the counter on the inside of Jemma's. Skye rested most of her weight on her hands as she leaned against Jemma and rested her chin on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout that, Jems. Completely forgot you were ticklish." Skye said amusedly without an ounce of remorse.

Jemma laughed lightly, raising her face again and looking into Skye's eyes through the mirror. "I'm sure you did, hon." Jemma said with amused sarcasm. She watched Skye's happy face for a second longer before switching up her focus to the bigger picture. Jemma's eyes were of course drawn to her own body first, her smile faded just the tiniest amount as she remembered the time she'd been in doubt about her body and mind, back then she had spent a lot of time just staring at her naked form in the mirror before and after showers. She would stare for so long that the image she saw in the mirror started to become slightly dissociated from herself.

The person standing on the other side of that mirror now was so different as to be unrecognizable to her younger self. Not only had Jemma grown and changed physically as the years went by, and more recently getting into shape with Skye, but she'd drastically changed emotionally and mentally. Before, Jemma studied her body and found flaws and insufficiencies, negatives. Whereas now she found confidence and positivities.

After the short few seconds that those thoughts passed through her mind, Jemma focused on the rest of the mirror image, seeing that Skye's bright eyes never left her own. Jemma smiled at Skye's presence, the girl currently cuddled up behind her was the main reason for Jemma's found self-confidence.

Seeing Jemma's focus return to her Skye gave a warm smile, lifting her chin off the shorter girl's shoulder to speak, "We're gonna be okay, Jem." She said simply. Jemma smiled back, leaning to gently rest her head against Skye's. She knew Skye was most likely talking about her worries about her parents, and even though those weren't the current prominent thoughts, they were always lurking in the back of her mind.

In her peripheral vision, Jemma watched Skye's hands lift from the countertop and securely wrap around her waist. "I know." Jemma responded confidently, smiling into the mirror before turning in Skye's comforting arms to face her, feeling her girlfriend's hands sliding over her abdomen, then her sides, and finally coming to rest on her lower back. Smiling brightly at Skye's beautiful face, Jemma rested her backside on the counter edge with her hands holding onto the lip for balance.

"Good." Skye breathed quietly, moving in with her head and body. Jemma saw Skye's already close face draw in, feeling the other girl's steady breath, she closed her eyes, letting Skye come to her. She moved when she felt Skye's mouth on her's, their motions falling in sync. It was gentle and slow. Deliberate. Passionate.

Jemma's body only let a little kissing happen before it loudly protested it's lack of food with a groan. Skye's gently pulled away with great reluctance, there wasn't any laughing about the interruption after the intense moment they just shared, but Skye did wordlessly lead them to the shower, turning it on and stepping in.

They couldn't keep their hands away from each other as they tried to shower. Both just wanted physical contact with the other too much, whether it was a simple brush of the fingers, a kiss shared between washing hair, or helping one another with the chore of washing, they just wanted, needed, to feel the other close by.

The duo headed down to the hotel's restaurant after completing their morning routine. It was too late for breakfast, so they settled for a sort of brunch. They sat across from each other, but Jemma had captured one of Skye's legs between her ankles and Skye had moved her free leg to mimic the action, locking Jemma's leg into place under the long cloth of the table.

Brunch passed fairly silently, seeing as how both girls were very hungry. The conversation started picking up as they slowed down at the end of the meal. Jemma asked if Skye had anything planned for the day before the party that night. Skye shrugged, "Not really." she pondered what they could do in the hours before the party started, "What about a light workout?" Skye set down her fork, finished with her plate, and focused entirely on Jemma.

Jemma smirked and raised an eyebrow suggestively "Not like that!" Skye exclaimed quietly, gently bumping Jemma's foot under the table before her face expressed that she was deep in thought, "Although..." She mused in a playful tone, resting her elbow on the table in front of her and setting her chin between her thumb and index finger.

Jemma laughed and Skye dropped her hand from her chin with a grin, resting it partly across the table. Jemma set her hand on the table next to Skye's, picking up the other girl's hand and lacing their fingers together. "Seriously though," Jemma suppressed a giggle when Skye laughed lightly "What'd you have in mind?"

"There's a gym in the hotel." Skye tried to get back on topic and stop herself and Jemma from bursting out laughing in the quiet restaurant. "I can't take you anywhere." Skye gently chided as she observed Jemma suppress more laughter, the choked down laugh in her own voice as clear as day. Upon hearing Skye's comment, Jemma snorted as she forcibly restrained a laugh from bursting forth out of her throat.

The couple took a few minutes to calm down, having to force themselves not to look at each other so they didn't feed off their stifled laughs. Neither girl knew what came over them lately, as to be so easily pushed into giggle fits like a couple of school girls, the fact that they _were_ a couple of school girls notwithstanding.

"The gym sounds good," Jemma said once they had gotten ahold of themselves enough not to burst out laughing if they spoke. Skye swallowed hard and nodded, setting a tip on the table before standing, the bill would be added to their hotel room.

Jemma had an idea while on the elevator ride up to their room, "After the gym we could get some sun by the pool." Jemma grinned and looked over as Skye turned her head as well, eyebrow raised.

"Not the beach?" Skye asked, a little skeptical.

Jemma's smile didn't falter as she gently shook her head, "No, I'd rather go to the beach on a day where we didn't have anything planned so we can stay as long as we'd like."

Skye nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, sounds like a plan." The elevator dinged and the couple walked to their room, opening the door and finding the maids had been through to clean the place. They made their way to the dresser, both changing into the gym clothes. Jemma had to make a considerable effort not to just forget the gym while she watched Skye don her yoga pants and sports bra.

With great restraint on both ends, the pair arrived at the fitness center in the hotel. Being early in the afternoon on a Wednesday, the place was empty, completely open to Skye and Jemma. Skye guided Jemma through a warm-up and the start of a low-intensity bodyweight exercise. Just enough to get their heart rate up, but not so much that they would be too tired to dance at the party.

"Hey, Dais?" Jemma asked during a short break.

a muffled "Mm?" Could be heard when Skye hummed through a water bottle she was drinking from.

"I'd like to learn some moves..." Jemma said a bit sheepishly before taking a drink from her own bottle.

"Yeah, sure. I can show you more dance moves." Skye responded quickly.

"No, uh." Jemma chuckled with mild nervousness, "I meant, like, self-defense type, uh, moves." Jemma tapped her water bottle with her finger, suddenly taking an interest in the contents of the container. She didn't know why exactly, but she felt a bit silly asking Skye to train her in hand to hand.

"Oh!" Skye's eyes widened with understanding before she smiled broadly, "I'd love to, Jem!" Jemma looked up from the water she'd been swirling around in her bottle, finding Skye's grinning face. "Yeah," Skye continued, "Once we get back, we can get you a membership to the gym me and mom used."

"Sounds like a plan." Jemma grinned, the silliness she'd been feeling vanishing.

They worked through the rest of the exercises, Skye had been slowing down for Jemma, but Jemma was starting to catch up and hold a better pace with Skye. Skye didn't push Jemma as much as she would have on a day that they didn't have physically demanding plans later on, but they still ended the session panting and sweaty. They shared a victory kiss before heading back to their room, neither caring in the slightest how sweaty they were as they embraced.

They quickly washed up in a slightly cooler shower stream before putting on their bikinis and heading for the pool. Having never worn a bikini in public before, Jemma felt some butterflies in her stomach as she walked to the pool. Walking next to her, Skye seemed to pick up Jemma's nervous energy and scooted a little closer, picking up the shorter girl's hand and holding it securely.

Jemma smiled, gently bumping Skye's shoulder in silent appreciation as they walked, Skye gently bumping her back. It didn't take long to make it to the rooftop pool area. Jemma squinted as they walked out into the bright mid-afternoon sun, hanging high in the sky. Jemma looked around as they paused by the entrance to get the lay of the land. There were a few rows of lounge chairs lined up along the long side of the pool away from the building, a few pairs of lounge chairs were scattered about the pool deck. Next to the rows of chairs was a bar and a few tables sitting on a slightly raised checkered wooden platform.

They weren't quite as lucky as with the gym, as there were a few people dotted around. Jemma first saw the late 20's early 30's couple in the shallows playing with their young son, in the first row of lounge chairs on the side near the shallows of the pool sat a teen girl, about fourteen or fifteen in a red one piece. browsing her phone and looking very bored. A middle-aged guy sat hunched over on a stool at the poolside bar clad in a T-shirt, flipflops and board shorts as the bar attendant blended what was most likely an alcoholic drink.

Skye started walking towards the lounge chairs, Jemma followed and watched as the bored teen looked up from her phone, the new people momentarily intriguing her before quickly losing interest and turning back to her screen. Picking a pair of chairs in the last row, the couple claimed their seats. Jemma turned around and spotted the shaded day beds on the other side of the pool, one was occupied by an elderly couple that appeared to be taking a nap.

"It's surprisingly quiet." Jemma observed, the only noises other than from the city was the laughter coming from the pool that the young family was playing in. And Jemma had to admit, the sound melted her heart a little. She frowned a bit when she heard the parents urging the daughter to join them and her quick dismissal. Jemma shook it off and turned her attention back to Skye.

"Yeah." Skye looked around a bit after resting her towel over the back of her chair, "You'd think it would be a bit more busy in the hight of summer..." Skye shrugged and looked back at Jemma, "More room for us." She smiled, popping open the lid to the lotion and squeezing some into her hand before passing it off to Jemma.

Jemma accepted the bottle, "No loud and crowded pool while we try to tan? Sounds good to me." Jemma laughed while applying the lotion to her skin.

"Baby, you better knock on wood." Skye lightly laughed along with Jemma, "Saying things like that will make a flash mob appear out of thin air." Skye picked up the bottle to do her legs.

Jemma chuckled, pausing her rubdown to knock on the wooden frame of her chair before starting on her legs, "There, better?" 

Skye stood from rubbing the lotion into her legs, picking up the bottle and motioning for Jemma to turn around. "You better hope that's enough." Skye teased while starting to massage the lotion into Jemma's back.

"Fine," Jemma feigned exasperation, "I will take full responsibility for any flash mob 'appearing out of thin air' for the next hour." Jemma couldn't help but laugh along with Skye.

Finished with Jemma's back, Skye slid her hands easily along Jemma's lotioned skin, stepping in and hugging her from behind. "Sounds like a deal to me." She said with a satisfied tone into Jemma's ear. 

"Turn around so I can do you." Jemma said through a laugh, the innuendo was unintended, but not necessarily unwelcome.

"Oo," Skye said in a low voice, letting go of Jemma's waist. "Naughty, naughty." She said teasingly once Jemma was facing her and put on an over the top sexy face. Skye's expression was over the top, but it still had Jemma nervously chuckling and firmly bitting her lip once Skye turned around.

Unable to help herself, Jemma's hands lingered a little longer on Skye's back than was necessary for her goal of making sure she didn't get sunburned. Once she was without a doubt, one hundred and ten percent sure that Skye's back was adequately covered, Jemma dropped her hands. She sat down as Skye turned around, looking up, Jemma saw Skye wearing a sexy smirk, Jemma just smiled and gently shook her head while scooting back on her half of the pair of lounge chairs.

Putting on her sunglasses, Jemma leaned back in the reclined chair as Skye did the same. She relaxed, placing her arms palms down on the cushion. "Jem, what happened last night?" Jemma rolled her head in Skye's direction, eyes widening behind her sunglasses. She didn't think Skye had remembered anything from the night before.

"Oh, uhm..." Jemma stalled slightly, trying to gather her thoughts. Most of the details from her nightmare had become fuzzy. "I had..." She struggled for a second on how to describe it, "A really strange nightmare."

"I know that." Skye spoke softly, shifting in her seat to better talk with Jemma. "What was it about?"

Jemma cleared her throat to give herself a moment to think, "I don't remember much, and what I do recall is really fuzzy." She felt Skye's warm hand wrap around her own, looking over and smiling a little, Jemma loosely closed her fingers around Skye's. "I do remember being dragged around by something invisible though." Feeling a sudden wave of anxiety pulling at the pit of her stomach from recalling the dream, Jemma shifted fruitlessly. "But mostly, I remember being terrified."

"Jemma, I'm sorry," Skye said quietly after a moment without words.

Jemma shook her head, "It's not your fault, hon." She added a squeeze of Skye's hand for emphasis. "It was just a dream, we all have weird dreams for seemingly no reason all the time." Skye nodded, giving Jemma a half smile.

"Do you think the movie...?"

Jemma shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't know, and I'm not that concerned about it. We all occasionally get bad dreams," Jemma shrugged again, this time using the motion to cast off any leftover thoughts or lingering emotions on the matter. Skye nodded, taking the cue to let the subject drop. Jemma changed the topic, "Come up with any plans for today?"

"Just basking in the sun with my beautiful girlfriend." Skye smiled, rolling over to steal a quick kiss.

"Mhm, sounds perfect." Jemma smiled, pressing into Skye's lips when she came into range.

"Yes, it does." Skye chirped happily while holding her face over Jemma's for a second before taking another quick kiss and finally rolling over onto her seat, releasing Jemma's hand so they could both retake their tanning positions.

To the universe's credit, it did give the couple a good forty-five minutes of sunbathing in peace before Skye's cell phone rang. Hearing a slightly exasperated sigh from her right, Jemma just smirked amusedly and chuckled to herself. Skye shuffled to sit up and answer her phone, Jemma's curiosity piqued when there was a pause in the shuffling and Skye let out a 'hm' noise of interest.

Jemma opened her eyes and looked over, seeing Skye sat cross-legged in her chair, phone in hand. The ringing stopped as Skye answered the call, bringing it up to her ear. "Hey, Mace." Skye happily greeted the caller. Jemma couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but she raised an eyebrow as Skye grinned, the laughed genuinely. Jemma surmised that Skye obviously knew the caller fairly well from the tone.

"Jeff, you know that's not true." Skye shook her head with a grin as she laughed again. "Anyway, what's up?" Skye asked once the greetings were over. Skye listened for a minute, 'mhm-ing' every so often. "Yeah, I'm actually in LA right now." She listened for another second, "No, I don't really have anything planned this afternoon, we could do it then." Skye listened and nodded, even though the person on the other end of the line couldn't see her, "Okay, see to then." She nodded again, "Yup, bye." Skye brought the phone from her ear and ended the call, setting it on the cushion in front of her and turning to Jemma.

"That was Jeffery Mace, my lawyer," Skye explained.

"Oh," That made sense, "What did he want?" Jemma assumed from the tone of the conversation and the fact that Skye was still smiling that it wasn't bad news.

"Oh, I just need to sign some paperwork officially turning control of my 'company'" Skye used air quotes "over to me now that I'm eighteen, I completely forgot about it," Skye said offhandedly.

"How could you _forget_ about something like that?" Jemma raised an eyebrow, baffled about how Skye could be so cavalier about such a big thing.

"It's not like mom ever really controlled my company or money or anything." Skye shrugged, "Sure, legally she was in 'control'," She used air quotes again, "but I made the final decisions and always had free access to the money whenever I wanted."

"Right," Jemma nodded. Sometimes she forgot that Skye's relationship with Jiaying was much different than her relationship with her own mother. "Okay, so you need to head down and sign some papers?"

"Yeah," Skye turned in her chair, remaining upright and facing Jemma, "He has some free time in about an hour, want to come with?" Skye smiled hopefully.

Jemma quirked her eyebrows in surprise, "You sure you want to me to come?"

A brief look of mild shock washed over Skye's face before she smiled and laughed gently, "Why wouldn't I want you to come, Jem?"

"I don't know," Jemma shrugged, "I just figured you'd like to go alone to meet with your lawyer."

Skye laughed again, "It's not like that, Jem. Mace is like an uncle, he may be my lawyer, but he's like family to mom and me and I'd love for you to meet him. If you want."

Jemma smiled and nodded, "Alright, I'd love to."

"Awesome!" Skye beamed and moved to stand up, "We should get dressed."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
"They could've picked a better song..." Jemma was leaning against the wall of the elevator they had just boarded.

Skye smiled with a laugh, "Or, ya know, just no music at all. Seriously, this sounds like some 90's top one hundred reject." She shifted on the wall opposite Jemma, crossing one ankle over her other.

Skye's smile was contagious, and Jemma grinned back. She met the other girl's eyes as she looked back down from glancing at the speaker in the ceiling. Skye's smile grew a touch wider as she met Jemma's eyes, and Jemma swore she saw the other girl's eyes sparkle. There was a moment of quiet (other than the awful music...) while the pair waited for the relatively long elevator ride to end.

Jemma registered a change in Skye's features like she just thought of something, "Jem..., about the nightmare." Jemma had time to wonder why Skye was bringing it up again, and now of all times, when the elevator came to a halt and dinged. Skye sighed, glancing at the digital display showing they were at their floor before looking back with a small smile, "Later." She said simply before the doors slid open.

Skye pushed herself off the wall and exited the elevator, Jemma barely remembered to follow as she puzzled as to why Skye was bringing the dream up again. Stepping off the elevator Jemma took a moment to look around, her previous thoughts lost as she took in the modern office. Floor to ceiling windows boasted an amazing view from high in the heart of LA. Although not the tallest building, it was higher than most of the structures surrounding it, so natural light flowed in mostly unobstructed.

Looking around, Jemma saw rich wood furniture and plush chairs complementing the warm decor. An assistant sitting at a desk across from the elevators looked from her computer screen as the girls walked into the lobby.

"Hey," The woman behind the desk smiled warmly, "You can go in." She nodded her head to one of the doors.

"Thanks, Victoria." Skye smiled and headed for the door, Jemma following behind. Walking into another office they were found a man sitting behind a desk, absorbed by the folder resting in his hands.

"Hey, Mace." Skye said casually as she walked into the office. The middle-aged man with close-cut salt and pepper hair looked up. Recognizing who walked into the room, he smiled and moved to stand.

"Daisy," he said cheerfully as he pushed his chair back and stood, straightening his tie before buttoning the jacket of his sharp suit, "It's so good to see you!" Stepping around his desk he opened his arms.

Skye moved in, accepting Mace's hug. "It's good to see you, too." She said, slightly muffled as she rested her head on his chest. After a hearty squeeze, the embrace broke and Mace looked over to Jemma.

Taking a step, he extended his hand out, "Jeffery Mace." Jemma accepted his handshake.

"Jemma Simmons."

"Jiaying said Daisy might be bringing someone very special." Mace winked and smiled his perfect lawyer smile. "Very special indeed if you got her to go out for her birthday." Releasing the handshake, Mace turned back around and addressed Skye, "Speaking of which, happy birthday!"

He wrapped Skye in another hug, "Thanks, Mace." The man groaned dramatically.

"You know I wish you would call me Jeff. Or Jeffery, I hate that you call me Mace." Breaking the hug, Mace stepped around to Skye's side, arm resting on her shoulders as she held an arm around his side.

"That's exactly why I do it, _Mace_." Skye grinned at Jemma devilishly, "Because I know you hate it."

"You always were a bit of a brat, Daisy." Mace raised his arm from Skye's shoulder and swept his hand forward on top of Skye's head, pushing her hair into her face.

Skye pretended to be annoyed, but Jemma could see the smile on her face. "What can I say, Mace? You bring out the best in me." Skye brushed her mussed hair back as Mace walked around his desk. "What have you got for me?" Skye sat down in one of the chairs. Jemma followed and relaxed back in the second chair.

Sitting with a satisfied sigh, Mace picked up a folder, this one different from the one he'd had in his hands when they walked in. "Just some papers for you to sign." He slid the folder over in front of Skye, "Take your time."

"Thanks." Skye picked up a pen and the folder, leaning back and settling into the chair before flipping open the cover. Jemma watched Skye concentrate on the documents, lightly tapping a pen on her leg as she read.

"So, Jemma..." Jemma's attention was drawn from Skye when she heard Mace address her. Looking up, she smiled, waiting for the questions that he would undoubtedly ask her. "What made you want to be an exchange student in America?"

Smiling, Jemma told him what she told everyone who asked that, "I just wanted to experience school in a different country, also to see the difference in culture from two similar but very different countries."

Mace's eyebrows raised as he nodded. Jemma smirked internally, that answer always caught people off guard. "Very thought out." He said with appreciation, "How has it been so far? Not disappointing, I hope."

"I figured that answer would've been apparent." Jemma smiled and shook her head "No, it hasn't been disappointing. Quite the opposite." Smiling again, Jemma glanced over at Skye, who was still intently focused on the papers on her lap. Looking back, she saw that Mace had caught the glance. He was sat back in his chair, kind of studying Jemma.

"I'm glad that your time in California has been rewarding for you." He smiled again, still seeming to be studying Jemma, almost like a witness he was trying to figure out. Jemma shifted in her chair. He broke the silence with another question, "So where in the UK do you come from?"

"Sheffield, England." Jemma knew Mace feeling her out, and it made her feel a little warmer knowing Skye had people who cared so much for her, and she figured Mace probably already knew this stuff, something about never asking a question you don't know the answer to.

"Sheffield..." Mace scrunched his eyebrows as he was recalling, "That's east of Manchester, isn't it?"

Jemma nodded, "Yup, it is."

"How is it up there? Never really been able to go to England, always wanted too."

"It's alright." Jemma shrugged, "I suppose I might have a different view of it if I hadn't grown up there."

Mace chuckled, "Yeah, I could probably say that about LA." Resting his elbows on his armrests, Mace laced his fingers over his stomach. "Are you planning on pursuing higher education in the states? Or heading back home?"

Jemma's eyes flashed when Mace referred to England as "home". She saw Mace register her physical reaction to what he said. Clearing her throat, she answered, "Uh, no. I plan on going to Columbia after high school."

"Interesting, Jiaying was just saying that Daisy had recently decided that _she_ was going to try for Columbia," Mace smirked.

Finished signing, Skye flipped the papers back into place and closed the folder, "You two talking about me?"

"It's nothing good, don't worry." Mace grinned at Skye.

"Mhm," Skye smirked back, offering the folder to Mace. "Anything else?" Mace accepted the folder, setting off to one side of the desk.

"Just an update on the 'Ward' situation," Jemma's heart skipped a beat, or five, at the change in topic, "Or the lack of one, really." Jemma released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, "Haven't heard anything from him, his father, or any legal representative of theirs." A knowing smirk grew on his face, "It seems your mother was sufficient enough in the handling of the situation."

Skye laughed, "Yeah, she was a real momma bear." Skye sat back in her chair while Jemma's heart started calming. "That's good news. I didn't figure we'd have trouble with them."

Mace leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk, his face suddenly solemnly serious. It took him a moment to find his words, "There's also an update on," He cleared his throat, obviously not wanting to say what he was about to, "Cal."

The atmosphere of the room was suddenly sucked out as if they'd just opened an airlock into space. Jemma glanced over at Skye, seeing her expression controlled and blank. She knew that meant that her girlfriend was very not okay right now. Seconds dragged into eons as Mace waited for Skye to process and respond. Finally, she leaned forward and cleared her throat.

"Okay, what is it." Skye's voice was robotically flat, specifically not revealing any emotion. Jemma's heart wrenched at what Skye must be feeling right then. Mace glanced over to Jemma instead of speaking, "Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Jemma, she knows."

Mace nodded and solemnly carried on, "They believe he's in Tijuana." Skye nodded robotically and Mace plowed forward, "They also believe he has reconnected with some of his old Mob ties," He quickly followed up with, "But they have no reason to suspect they know where you two are." Mace barely took a breath before he continued, "Listen, Daisy, I didn't want to tell you this right now, but Jiaying insisted. She said you would be pissed if you found out we knew this and didn't tell you right away."

Skye looked up from the point on Mace's desk she had fixed her eyes too, "No, she was right. It was better that you told me now." Mace started to say something but Skye cleared her throat, cutting him off, "Is there anything else?"

Mace studied Skye with sad eyes for a second before nodding, "Yeah," He slid a binder of papers over to Skye, "You should read up on this." Skye stood and lifted the binder from the desk, bringing it to rest under her arm at her side.

"Thank you." Mace nodded with a half smile and Skye turned and walked out.

Jemma stood from her chair, turning to follow Skye to the exit when she heard Mace say her name, "Jemma," She turned back, not having made it more than a step away from her chair, "Take care of her." He said in a slightly lower than conversation voice.

Jemma nodded, "Always." and walked to meet Skye in front of the elevators.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
The ride back to the hotel was silent, Jemma didn't say anything to allow Skye some time to process. Now on the elevator ride back up to their hotel, Jemma broke the silence. Leaning against the back of the elevator car side by side, Jemma looked over, finding Skye staring at the digital numbers as they counted up.

"It'll be okay." Jemma scooted her hand over on the railing and rested it lightly on top of Skye's. Looking over and meeting Jemma's eyes, Skye nodded.

The elevator dinged and the couple walked to their room. Skye opened the door and headed for the bedroom, Jemma heard her say something about changing into something more comfortable as she made sure the door closed.

Jemma frowned as she slipped off her shoes and walked over to the couch. She sat in the seat closer to the bedroom, leaning back and thinking about what she could say or do as she listened to Skye change in the bedroom. Hearing her walk back out into the living area, Jemma looked over and saw her girlfriend changed into a pair of socks, shorts and a tank top, carrying the binder under one hand. Skye seemed to be on autopilot, moving to the couch and laying on her stomach, head towards the other armrest.

Setting the binder under her face, Skye deliberately scooted so she could set her feet and legs on Jemma's lap. Greatly relieved that Skye still desired physical contact, Jemma wordlessly set her hand on the back of Skye's thigh and started rhythmically running her hand back and forth in a small area.

Jemma was currently stumped as to what to do for Skye, but if there was one thing Jemma knew about herself, it was that there was no problem in the world she couldn't figure out how to solve.


	18. Fourth of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireworks and all that great stuff.

Jemma lost track of time while she sat on the couch trying to figure out a way to comfort Skye. Finally giving up on trying to plan out scenarios and figure out exactly what to say, she decided to just talk to her. "Hon." Jemma paused her leg rubbing and waited for a response. Staring at the back of her head, Jemma didn't see Skye respond in any way. After a few moments, Jemma gently squeezed Skye's thigh, "Daisy." She said a little bit louder.

"Yeah, Jem?" Skye didn't look up or away from her binder. Her voice was controlled but quiet, Jemma's heart panged as she heard the underlying distress in her words.

Jemma chose her words carefully, "Can you talk to me?"

"It's just some documents about the laws of owning a business and other related things." Skye was deflecting and talking about the binder she was reading from, "It's nothing I don't already know, but it's good to brush up."

Jemma held in the sigh that was trying to fight out; she didn't want Skye to think she was disappointed in her for not talking. She decided to push a little more, then back off for a while if Skye deflected again, "Daisy, hon, I know you're hurting," Jemma could feel the anxiety radiating off her girlfriend. "And I know you put up the strong walls to hold in the flood because you think that if you let it out, it will drown you. But I also know that I love you and that I will never let you drown. I am here for you, always." There was silence from the other end of the couch. Jemma stared at Skye's unmoving head, still held over the binder.

After long silence filled seconds, Jemma looked away, looking down at the floor, disappointed that she couldn't help Skye.

"I'm scared." Jemma looked back over to Skye's head, seeing it now drooped, her forehead resting on the pages of the binder.

Jemma squeezed Skye's leg, "I know, darling." Her eyes fell to Skye's back and shoulders, where she saw a telltale shake, Jemma knew Skye was crying. "Oh, Daisy." She felt Skye's pain as she gently moved the other girl's legs so she could stand. Moving to the end of the couch with Skye's head, she sat on her heels on the floor, gently pulling the binder from under Skye's face, Jemma could see the wet spots from where Skye's tears had landed. Placing the papers on the coffee table behind them, Jemma turned back to see Skye's head turned, cheek resting on the cushion.

Tears were slowly and silently falling from her eyes as they locked on Jemma. Jemma brushed some hair out of Skye's face, "It's going to be okay." she instantly knew she'd said the wrong thing when she saw Skye's eyes squeeze shut and her face distort as she silently cried harder. Jemma pushed away the "oh shit" moment she had at seeing Skye's reaction and moved to comfort her girlfriend. "Oh, hon, come here."

Jemma lay on the couch, wrapping Skye up in her arms. Skye pressed her face into Jemma's shirt and clamped her arms around her back, holding her close and tightly. Running her fingers through Skye's hair, Jemma felt the girl's warm tears soaking through her shirt. With the other arm wrapped securely around her back, Jemma could feel Skye shaking as she tried to hold back the sobs and stop the tears.

Jemma felt Skye speak into her chest after a minute, "That's what mom said to me." A choked sob escaped Skye's throat and the taller girl curled more into Jemma. Jemma curled herself around Skye and held her closer as she finished her thought, "That's what she said right before I was kidnapped."

Jemma shook her head, there was no way she could have known that, but she still wished she'd said anything else. "I'm sorry, Daisy." She apologized, but Skye was starting to get hysterical.

"It will never be okay. He'll always find us, we'll never be safe." Skye's mouth was going at a million miles a second, and she was starting to hyperventilate. Jemma's mind raced once she realized that Skye was starting to panic. "I jus- I can't-" Skye's sentences started to cut off as she fought to breathe properly.

Jemma knew she needed to calm Skye down before she made herself pass out. "Daisy," She directed Skye's attention in a calm and steady voice, pulling the other girl's mind out of the rabbit hole. "Focus on me, follow my breathing." Jemma wanted to be able to look at Skye's face, but the other girl was firmly pressed into her body. She continued to run fingers through Skye's hair as she concentrated on measuring her own breathing. "You're safe." She made her voice a little softer as she had Skye's attention. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Relieved to feel Skye's breathing steadying with erratic hiccups in her breaths here and there, Jemma shifted them so they could look face to face. Seeing the unbridled fear in Skye's eyes only made her more determined. "Me, mum, the Marshals, we would never let anything happen to you." Jemma cupped Skye's face, gently brushing a tear away, "And you're not a little girl anymore, you're quite the badass." Jemma smiled, hoping it would help ease Skye's mind.

Skye gave a small nod and scooted back into Jemma's body, pressing her face back against her chest. Jemma held Skye like that for a few minutes before she wore out from constantly combating the feeling of being about to fall off the front of the couch. Scooting to lay flat on her back on the outer third of the couch, Skye moved with her to lay on her side with her back against the rear cushions of the couch, resting most of her weight on Jemma's side and resting her head on Jemma's chest tucked under her chin.

Jemma had her right arm tightly wrapped around Skye's back while reaching up with her left to run her hand through Skye's hair. The girls lay silently, and Skye, tired from the crying, quickly fell asleep. Jemma stopped brushing Skye's hair shortly after she drifted off, her arm having grown fatigued. Resting her hand on Skye's arm across her abdomen, she rubbed her thumb on the other girl's soft skin. Once she was sure Skye was asleep, she slowly stopped fighting her own tiredness and drifted asleep as well.

The odd angle her neck had been in resting against the armrest eventually woke Jemma up. She groaned a little as she moved her stiff neck. Her shifting woke Skye, who shifted as well before looking up at Jemma with sleepy eyes then rested her head back on her spot on Jemma's chest. "Mm. How long did we sleep?"

Jemma picked up her phone from the coffee table, checking the time. "About two and a half hours." Setting her phone back down she spotted the binder that lay open on the coffee table, reminding her of the day.

"It was a good nap," Skye muttered into Jemma's chest. Jemma felt a pang in her heart, knowing that any moment the bliss of waking up from sleep would fade and Skye would remember the day they had just had. As if on cue, Jemma felt her girlfriend's breath hitch and the hand on her side tighten ever so slightly while every other muscle in her body seemed to freeze. Jemma squeezed Skye closer and started combing fingers through her hair.

"It's okay, Skye. We're safe, love." Jemma attempted to quell any possible panic attack before it started, or got worse. Feeling relieved when Skye whispered "Okay." Jemma continued to play with Skye's hair as she felt the other girl forcing her breathing to remain calm, but she could still feel her heart thumping through her chest.'

"Why don't we stay in tonight? We don't have to go to Lincoln's party." Jemma tilted her head and kissed Skye's crown while squeezing her side in a hug. Resting her head back, Jemma closed her eyes to help herself remain calm for Skye, even though she was worried about the other girl.

"No." Jemma felt Skye shake her head, surprising her. She opened her eyes and looked down at the top of her girlfriend's head, "I'm tired of letting him control my life." Jemma nodded even though Skye couldn't see her, knowing exactly how she felt.

"Okay, we can go if you want too." Jemma rested her head back once more and brought her right hand up from Skye's side to her hair to give her left a break.

"Okay, we'll go." Skye shifted against Jemma's side before bringing the quiet conversation to an end with a final "Okay." As Skye lay quietly upon Jemma's chest, Jemma's mind drifted. Imagining scenarios where Skye and Jiaying suddenly disappeared without a trace, whisked away by WitSec and the Marshals. Realizing that it wouldn't be the greatest idea to go down that line of thoughts while Skye was barely calm Jemma banished the thoughts.

"Why don't we go lie down in bed?" Jemma's neck was still stiff and she wanted a bit more room for them. Skye nodded against Jemma's chest, Jemma planted another kiss on the top of her head and started to get up. Helping Skye from the couch, Jemma led the way to the bedroom. She slipped off her jeans and took off her bra while Skye settled in the bed under the covers.

Lifting the covers and slipping between the cool sheets Jemma extended her arm to allow Skye to rest into her side. With Skye's shoulder under her arm and head on her chest, Jemma rested her arm on the bed along Skye's back. Skye continued shifting until she was satisfied that she was as close to Jemma as possible. Trying to think of something to keep Skye distracted, Jemma's eyes fell upon the TV sitting atop their dresser off the end of the bed.

"How about some TV?" She asked while starting to rub Skye's side with her thumb. Skye nodded against her chest, so she reached over and grabbed the remote, switched the TV on. Flipping the channel to some episode of "How It's Made" on the Discovery Channel, Jemma turned the volume down so it was little more than background noise. As the couple watched how what looked like pills, were made, Jemma doubted Skye wasn't completely not thinking about her father.

As time passed and the show swapped to showing how something else was made, Jemma felt Skye's head shift, moving to press her face against her neck. Jemma continued to hold Skye, absentmindedly watching how things were made until she fell asleep with Skye again.

Sleeping in a king size bed instead of on a couch, the girls had more room to move while sleeping, due to this, they woke up in a different position than they'd fallen asleep in. Jemma was the big spoon, one arm securely hugging Skye's abdomen and the other under her pillow and head. Skye was practically curled into a ball, pressing back into Jemma's front, one of her hands holding Jemma's under the pillow.

Jemma woke with Skye's shifting, Skye shifted again, rolling over in Jemma's arms to face her. Jemma opened her eyes to Skye's wide open, appearing to have been awake for a while. "Hey, baby." Skye said quietly to a slowly waking Jemma, leaning in for a lazy, sweet and lingering kiss. As she pulled away Jemma opened her eyes to a moonlit room, studying Skye's face.

"How're you doing?" Jemma asked with a small reassuring smile.

Skye thought for a moment before smiling back, "Doing better, I'll be okay."

Jemma returned a wider smile, "The prognosis sounds good."

"Yeah, it does." Skye grinned and leaned back in for more kisses. Jemma happily closed her eyes, cuddled and kissed Skye for many minutes, until she saw a bright red flash through her eyelids. Jemma opened her eyes and abruptly pulled away from Skye's lips.

Stunned from the sudden departure of Jemma's lips, Skye asked: "What's wrong?" just as Jemma asked, "Was that a firework?" Skye was still dazed when the sudden and loud **BOOM** outside their windows answered Jemma's question. Though Jemma didn't register any outward reaction from Skye, she could feel the other girl's muscles tense and coil like a cobra coiling with the arm wrapped around her back and hand on the back of her neck.

Jemma turned her attention back to Skye, "It's okay, hon, it was just a firework."

"Yeah." Skye said with a practiced calmness and an affirmative head nod. "I'm okay."

Seeing that Skye was fine, Jemma turned back to the realization that it was dark outside and fireworks were starting. "The fireworks are starting!" She said with pure excitement, climbing out of bed and quickly heading out onto the terrace, not caring at all that she was in only her panties and a T-shirt.

"Jem!" Skye called as Jemma stepped out onto the terrace. Flinging off the covers, Skye climbed out of bed and followed Jemma onto the terrace, "Jem, you don't have any pants on!" Skye stepped up next to Jemma at the railing, setting a hand on the shorter girl's lower back as she watched eagerly for more fireworks. Skye smiled at Jemma's excitement, and another large firework exploded in a brilliant display of red, white and blue over the city.

Like that one firework was the detonator for a massive box of fireworks, the whole city lit up. Barrages of colorful explosives streaked up, lighting up the night sky. The fireworks were mostly red, white and blue, but there were frequent splashes of other colors intermixed.

"You know most of these fireworks are illegal?" Skye glanced over at Jemma, " _And_ , that you still don't have pants on?"

Jemma didn't look away from the display over the city, speaking through a big grin, "I'm okay, hon. It's not cold out."

"People could see you..." Skye watched as Jemma's face was lit up by the fireworks saturating the night sky, "and it's not exactly warm, either."

"No one can see me." Jemma said in a reassuring tone, watching in awe at the sheer amount of fireworks over the city. "Besides, I only have eyes for you." Jemma smirked and looked over at Skye.

Skye met Jemma's eyes, the fireworks reflecting off of the both the girls' eyes and making them sparkle, "It's not _your_ eyes that I'm worried about." Skye said in a lower voice and returned the smirk.

"Enjoy the fireworks with me, love." Jemma reached out and brushed the underside of Skye's chin with her finger before turning back to the show, but Skye stopped her turn, using the hand on Jemma's lower back to turn the other girl's body towards her own before using the hand to pull Jemma in. Skye wrapped her free arm around Jemma's shoulder blades.

A little surprised by the sudden action, Jemma stumbled a little, but that only worked to push the couple closer together. Quickly catching on, Jemma raised herself slightly with the balls of her feet, bringing her hands up to rest on the sides of Skye's neck as their mouths met in a deep, intense kiss. Panting as they parted, nothing but their heads moved away from each other. Feeling one another's pants on their lips, Jemma was ensnared by Skye's electric gaze, the fireworks in her eyes giving an outside glimpse into what they were feeling inside.

"I'm not sure this exactly qualifies as watching the fireworks." Jemma teased quietly, feeling Skye's warm breath against her lips and nose. Having gotten their breath back, Jemma leaned in again, rising on the balls of her feet to again meet Skye's lips. Skye leaned in and circled her arms around Jemma's back more, tightening her hold on the shorter girl. Jemma hummed, loving the feeling of being held so securely. Moving her hands up, Jemma wrapped her arms around the back of Skye's neck, holding her in the kiss as she was being held.

Pulling her lips back for some air, Jemma nuzzled Skye's nose with her own. With Jemma catching her breath, Skye brushed her lips down her cheek, along her jaw to her neck, using her nose to brush Jemma's hair out of the way. Jemma rested her forehead on Skye's shoulder, humming at the way Skye's lips touched her neck.

Jemma sat sideways in Skye's lap once they moved to sit and watch the fireworks. Curled up in Skye's lap, Jemma rested her head on her shoulder as Skye's arm wrapped around her back and held her side for balance. Both relaxed and watched as thousands of fireworks filled the sky with thunderous booms. Jemma shifted to a more comfortable position, resting her head back down when she felt Skye's hand slid between her thighs.

Jemma involuntarily jumped, gasping "Skye! Your hand is cold!!" Her thigh muscles contracted at the sudden cold, counter to her desire to get Skye's cold hand off her skin.

"Your legs are warm." Skye looked up at Jemma's eyes with wide and innocent eyes and a pout on her lips.

"You're a brat." Jemma leaned towards Skye's face, gently bumping their noses together.

"You wouldn't love me as much if I wasn't," Skye said matter of factly, using her arm around Jemma's back and the hand between her legs to pull the shorter girl more into her lap.

"Rationalize it however you please." Jemma smiled and moved her lips to Skye's.

"Already do." Skye's last word came out a little muffled as Jemma's lips pressed into her's.

Jemma wrapped her arms around Skye's neck and moved her head and lips for a better angle to deepen the kiss. Skye's hand tightened on Jemma's leg, warm now from her quickened pulse. They both lost time as they got lost with feeling each other's lips and mouths. Jemma moved her hand into the hair on the back of Skye's head, fingers gliding through her brown curls as she held Skye in a slow, passionate kiss.

Tapering off into smaller kisses, Jemma eventually made her way from Skye's lips down the side of her face. Jemma pressed her lips on the skin along the side of Skye's neck. Softly pressing her lips to her pulse point, Jemma could feel her girlfriend's excited heartbeat from the extremely sensual moment. Nibbling on Skye's neck, Jemma remembered their plans.

"What time does the party start?" Jemma paused just long enough to ask but was unwilling to stop kissing Skye's neck, so she went right back to gently nibbling and sucking as soon as she finished speaking.

"Uh. mm..." Skye hummed as she scrunched her eyebrows and took a breath to gather her thoughts, "Um... If it is what time I think it is... about an hour ago?" Skye rolled her head to the side, opening up more real estate for Jemma's lips, obviously not overly concerned with the time at the moment.

Jemma hummed against Skye's neck, moving her lips next to her ear and with a kiss said: "Do you still want to go?" She busied herself with nibbling on Skye's lobe while waiting for a reply.

Skye nodded, "I do."

Jemma moved her lips to behind the curve of Skye's jaw, placing a kiss with a little sucking there. "Okay." She said while slowly moving back to Skye's mouth. Jemma observed that Skye's eyes were closed before she captured her lips, locking them in a deep, lingering kiss. "I suppose we'll want a shower," Jemma said in a low voice before another kiss. Pulling back smiling while feeling Skye's hand slowly inch up between her legs, "We're already late..." She placed a quick peck on Skye's lips, "What's another hour?"

"Hold on tight," Skye said as she pulled her hand from between Jemma's legs and wrapped it under her knees. Jemma secured her grasp around Skye's neck and returned to planting kisses on her jaw as she was carried through their suite bridal style.

///

By the time the couple got to the party, it was already in full swing, apparently being a few hours late has its advantages. The party was located on the rooftop of a condo building in the hills that was undergoing renovations. Stepping onto the roof, they took in the lay of the land while idly moving away from the door. The roof is surrounded by low walls that looked as if they held plants at one time. There was a makeshift raised platform with a laptop, speakers and lights pointed out over the "dance floor", but no one behind the controls. Off to one side closer to the stairway down into the building and further from the dancing crowd sat the drink/food table with an assortment of things.

Skye and Jemma scanned the people around the roof, most were dancing in front of the DJ's booth that held no DJ. Jemma saw Skye raise her hand in greeting and looked over to see Lincoln walking towards them, his own hand raised in welcome. Jemma scooted into Skye's side and wrapped her arm around her waist, Skye looked over with a smile and settled her hand on Jemma's shoulder, arm resting on her back.

"Hey! Good to see you, glad you could make it!" Lincoln had to yell his greeting to be heard over the dance music and fireworks. He leaned in as to be heard better, giving a slight nod to each, "What'd you think?" Obviously directed at Skye, he gestured to the party.

Skye looked around again, "Nice setup you have here." Looking back at Lincoln, she raised her eyebrows, "Not worried about the cops?"

"Friend of a friend, or something like that." Lincoln smiled, and the song was about to change, "I have to get back to DJ-ing." He took a step back towards the booth, "Oh! Red punch is alcohol, blue isn't! Have fun!" He disappeared into the crowd before popping back up on the stage.

The song changed and Jemma turned to Skye, stepping close and bringing her other arm to encircle her waist. She pressed up into her lips for a quick kiss. "Dance with me." She said just loud enough for Skye to hear before grabbing her hand and heading for the dance floor. The music playing was more club-y, so none of the people dancing were doing any of the shuffle style of dance moves.

Skye seemed to have no trouble naturally moving with the music, closing her eyes for a few moments as she let go and just danced. Jemma felt a little lost so she stayed close to Skye and imitated her movements. Skye opened her eyes and they settled on Jemma, she smiled easily and brought her hands down from the air, settling them on Jemma's hips the shorter girl was sucked into her rhythm. As Jemma relaxed she moved more freely, closing her eyes and focusing on nothing but how Skye was guiding her, Jemma felt the rest of her self-conscious inhibitions melt away.

Feeling bolder and a little playful, Jemma turned in Skye's arms and rested her back against the other girl's front. Skye's hands remained on Jemma's hips as theirs swung together with the song. Smiling when Skye's lips found their way to her neck to leave a kiss, she turned back around for a proper kiss, bodies still swaying together. Dancing as close as two people could get on a dance floor for the remainder, the song eventually came to an end, shortly followed by a super high energy song.

Feeling comfortable, Jemma took a step back from Skye so they both had room to dance a bit differently. The energy from the song leaked into the crowd as everyone added a little more bounce to their dances. Jemma grinned as she danced, she just let her body move, though she still took some cues from Skye. They danced for a few songs before feeling tired and taking a break. Both were glowing from the endorphins released from the exercise as they made their way to find bottled water by the refreshments table.

Sitting on the edge of the empty plant holders the couple caught their breath and drank their water. Both were sitting with their legs stretched out in front of them and hunched over in an attempt to relax as many muscles as possible. Jemma was lazily looking out over the crowd and sipping her water when she thought she recognized a familiar head of short brown curls bobbing in the crowd. Straightening and leaning with a tilt of her head she squinted in hopes to get a better look. She saw the face that belonged to the curls and opened her mouth to speak, but she heard Skye steal the words out of her mouth.

"Oh my God, is that Fitz?!"

Jemma nodded even though both their heads were locked looking at the crowd where Fitz was. "I think it is."

"I thought he was in Scotland?"

"So did I..." The crowd had shifted a bit so both girls could clearly see Fitz. Jemma then noticed a girl seemed to be dancing with him.

"We should go say hi." Skye started to stand to head over before Jemma caught her arm, stopping her. Skye looked over in curiosity.

"Wait." Jemma gestured with her chin back to Fitz's general direction, Skye looked back. "That redhead. I think she's dancing _with_ him, not just near him." A smile drew across Jemma's face, making her eyes crinkle as she looked over and saw Skye's head tilt to the side as she watched Fitz. "Who do you think she is?" Jemma addressed Skye with a grin.

"Don't know." Skye shrugged, watching for a second more before meeting Jemma's eyes, "They seem pretty into each other." Skye looked back at the crowd, Jemma saw her eyebrow raise and she sucked in a breath, "Well, guess we won't have to wait long. He's coming this way."

Jemma looked over, seeing Fitz and the redhead girl heading for the drink table. Skye leaned over to be heard over the music and fireworks, "How do you think they met?"

"I have no clue." Jemma watched as Fitz spoke into the girl's ear and she laughed, bumping him in the shoulder while they took their time walking. "He said he was going to be in Scotland, so I have no idea where he's been." Just then it hit Jemma that her best friend had lied to her about what he was doing and that he was seeing someone. Skye saw the change in Jemma's demeanor and was about to speak up when Jemma saw the redhead look around, suddenly seeming uncomfortable.

Jemma realized that the girl's "sixth sense" told her that she was being watched when she leaned over and spoke to Fitz, looking pointedly in Skye and Jemma's direction. Fitz turned around, looking somewhat confused and maybe a little concerned until he saw the couple sitting on the wall. Jemma smiled and raised her hand with a small wave in greeting when Fitz's eye caught her's. His face lit up as he waved back and mouthed "hey" before turning back and speaking to the redhead. She relaxed at his explanation and they made their way over.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you here!" Fitz walked up and opened his arms, Jemma stood and gladly accepted the greeting. Jemma stepped back from the embrace, holding onto his shoulders.

"Hey you! I thought you were in Scotland?" Jemma's hands eventually fell back to her side, but she and Fitz remained close so they could hear each other.

"I was. The trip got cut short."

Jemma raised her eyebrows, "Oh? What happened? How long have you been back?"

"JPL called my dad back with some emergency that apparently only he could handle. Me and my mum didn't feel like staying in Scotland alone." Fitz shrugged, "Anyway, I've been back for about a month." He smiled sheepishly and avoided Jemma's eyes.

Jemma tried not to feel a sting at hearing that Fitz has been back for that long without contact. "I'm sorry to hear that." She knew that his relationship with his mom wasn't the best. "It's really good to see you though." Jemma had missed him more than she realized; he'd left a week before school got out for the summer, so he wasn't around for the Ward incident. She gave in to the urge for another hug and pulled him in for a long "I've missed you" hug.

"You look good, Simmons." Fitz stepped back and gave Jemma a once over, "Have you been tanning?"

Jemma smiled at her best friend, "A lot's happened since you went to Scotland."

Fitz nodded, "It's good to be back, It's not like I'm that close to family there." He shook he head and changed the subject "Anyway, I assume Daisy has been keeping you out of trouble?" He leaned over to pointedly look at Skye.

Skye raised her hands, "Don't look at me dude, she's a wildcard."

Fitz laughed, "Sure." Shaking his head amusedly, "How are you?"

Skye rested her hands back down on the wall next to her legs, "Can't complain." She said with a shrug. "You ever gonna introduce us to your friend?" She was eager to change the subject. 

Remembering the redhead, Jemma looked over Fitz's shoulder and found the girl standing back behind him looking like she was feeling somewhat awkward.

"Right! Sorry," Fitz turned towards the redhead extended his arm, waving her over. She walked over and both Jemma and Skye noticed the way he rested his arm across her shoulders. "Guys, this is Alisha. Alisha, this is Jemma and Daisy." Fitz gestured to indicate who was who and Alisha raised her hand. 

Jemma accepted the handshake, "Nice to meet you, Alisha." She smiled knowingly and glanced at Fitz, the way that they were dancing earlier paired with his arm placement now made it obvious that these two were more than friends. After the handshake, Jemma took a step back and turned to retrieve her water. She felt one of Skye's arms wrap partly around her waist and pull a little. Jemma caught on and sat on Skye's leg, turning a little and resting her side against her with an arm resting on her shoulders.

Jemma saw Alisha's eyebrow quirk a little before she policed her expression. It was also obvious that Alisha was surprised by their existence, Jemma tried to not be bothered by the fact that this girl had never seemed to have heard of her. "So, how did you two meet?" Skye's words jarred Jemma out of her head and back into the conversation.

"I had a layover on my way back from Scotland in Amsterdam, she had a flight out of Amsterdam delayed so she was put on my flight." Fitz smiled as he spoke, "She'd been there for hours and was having issues with her laptop." Fitz couldn't hold back the laugh and Alisha covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head a little, a bit embarrassed about whatever Fitz was going to say next, "She was yelling at her screen, the whole gate was looking at her."

Alisha interrupted to defend her self a little, keeping the mood light, "Okay, I'd been in that airport for nearly five hours and was looking at another two, _and_ my laptop was freaking out with my paper on it."

"Yes, she was very distressed." Fitz joked, Alisha scoffed and playfully slapped his chest. With a laugh he continued, "So I took pity on her, and asked if I could help."

Skye, always the tech nerd, asked: "What was wrong with the laptop?"

"Mm," Fitz smiled at remembering Skye was knowledgable about computers, "Her antivirus had lapsed, a few viruses were eating up her RAM. I wasn't able to conserve her unsaved work, but I did save the computer."

"I lost most of the paper I'd worked on the past few hours, but I didn't have a backup so if the laptop died I would've lost everything," Alisha explained, looking fondly over to Fitz. "We talked while he worked on my laptop, and after he was done we just kept talking."

"We weren't seated close on the plane, but we agreed to do something once we got back to the States. We've been out a few times since we got back." Just then the song changed and Jemma felt excited pats on her thigh. Fitz laughed, "Looks like Daisy likes this song."

Jemma couldn't help but smile when she saw Skye's face, she looked like a puppy that just heard the phrase "Go for a walk?"

"I think we're gonna go dance some more, but we'll talk later?" Jemma wanted to make sure she could keep in touch with Fitz.

"Yeah! Of course!" Fitz nodded, "We're gonna go get drinks, you guys have fun!" Fitz and Alisha gave a wave goodbye and turned towards the drinks table.

Jemma and Skye waved back before they turned, watching them go. As they walked away, Fitz slowed his pace, Alisha slowing with him and he turned his head to speak to her. Alisha nodded a little and Fitz grinned, stopping and turning back to the couple standing from the half-wall.

"Hey!" Fitz called their attention, walking back over, "Hey, some of Alisha's friends invited us to a volleyball game at the beach tomorrow. They said to bring my friends along too. You guys wanna come?"

Skye and Jemma glanced at each other, both nodding, Jemma turned back to Fitz, "Sounds wonderful, we're in."

Fitz grinned again, "Awesome! I'll text you the where later," He said while turning back to Alisha who was at the drinks already "See you there!"

"Sounds fun," Jemma heard Skye say from her side and turned to face her. She got a sparkle in her eye and she grinned, "Let's dance!"

The couple made their way to the crowd of dancers currently motionless as they waited for Lincoln to address the crowd. He paused the music and raised his hands, drawing attention towards the podium, speaking into the mic once it was sufficiently quiet, "Okay dancers!" There was a large cheer from the crowd "Those of you that have been to my dance parties before know what's coming, and for the newcomers, I'll let you in! We!" He dramatically paused a moment "Are having a dance off!"

Jemma smiled, turning her head to look straight at Skye. "No." Skye didn't turn her head, just moved her lips to state the phrase. Jemma only smiled a little wider, knowing that Skye already kinda sorta wanted to do it. "I'm not doing it." This time Skye turned her head to look at Jemma.

"I haven't said a word." Jemma pointed out.

"A picture is worth ten thousand words, Jem, and right now your expression is that picture." Skye cracked a smirk, and Jemma knew that she was going to do it, but she continued playing along for fun.

"Hey, you didn't miss quote that." Jemma commended, Skye nodded. "You could definitely win this."

"You're a huge pain in my ass." Skye theatrically sighed and turned back towards the stage, Jemma knew then she was definitely going to enter.

"It's called _charm_ , love." Jemma smirked a victorious smirk, even though the battle was half won from the start. Jemma turned back to listen to how the competition would work.

"There will be multiple separate rounds for the different sub-categories within the 'shuffle' style. If you want to compete in any one of the categories come up to the podium and you will be assigned a number that will be used for the audience to vote. To keep it fairer each person will only be allowed to participate in one category. For the sake of time, we will be doing the most generally popular. Cutting Shapes, Electro Swing, and Melbourne Shuffle slash Hardstyle. Oh, and each dancer gets to choose their own song." There was a cheer from the crowd at that. "Alright! First up, let's cut some shapes! Anyone wanting to participate come up to the podium, first come, first to dance!"

"Wish me luck," Skye said somewhat nervously before starting for the podium. Jemma reached out hooked Skye's hand with her's.

"Hey." Jemma gently tugged Skye back when she turned around, pressing their lips together once she was close enough, saying "Good luck."

"Thank you, baby." Skye stole another quick kiss before heading for the podium.

Skye was third out of five dancers in line. The first two that went up were pretty decent, they obviously weren't new but they weren't particularly memorable either. Skye picked a song she'd obviously had a dance too, as the other dancers undoubtedly would do as well. Being more than a little biased, Jemma thought Skye was the better of the two so far and figured she would be the best of the next two.

Jemma almost missed Fitz stepping up to her side. "I didn't know Daisy could dance."

"I just found out myself," Jemma said over the music, not looking away from Skye as she lost herself to the rhythm.

"She's good." Fitz watched for a moment, "Better than the first two."

"Yeah." Jemma nodded, her smile permanent as she watched Skye move.

Her song ended to applause, there seemed to be a bit more enthusiasm behind the clapping than there was for the first two, though that could just be Jemma's imagination. Skye did a short wave and a small head bow as she looked to find Jemma in the crowd and head over. She basically bounced back to Jemma, grin wide on her face. When Skye looked like she was going to jump into her, Jemma worried about whether or not she would be able to lift her. Much to Jemma's relief Skye stopped short and reached out for a hug.

"Oh my God, that was one of the most terrifying yet fun things I've ever done!" Skye said into Jemma's ear as they embraced.

"You were amazing, hon." Jemma gave Skye a hearty squeeze before creating a little space so she could see her face. Skye grinned again and gave Jemma a quick peck.

Fitz moved up and patted Skye's shoulder, "Those were some killer moves, Daisy."

"Thank you!" Skye turned to give Fitz a quick hug, "It's really good to see you." She said once they broke apart.

"You too." Fitz replied

"You looked really good out there." The compliment came from Alisha, standing next to Fitz.

Skye smiled kinda sheepishly, "Thanks." She gave a slight nod to Alisha. Just then the next contestant was ready and the music started. Skye stepped behind Jemma as they turned to watch the floor, hugging her arms around Jemma's waist. Jemma leaned back against Skye and watched the contestant start.

The girl dancing to the music was obviously more experienced than the first two contestants but wasn't as good as Skye, but that was Jemma's biased opinion. The fifth and final guy though, Jemma had a hard time denying that he was as good as Skye, if not better.

He had a fluidity in his movements that was mesmerizing, and the confidence he had in his steps was obvious. He ended with a flourish and to large applause. Giving a slight bow, he headed back into the crowd.

Lincoln got back on the microphone, saying, "Let's give it up one more time for all the participants!" He clapped along with the crowd as best he could with the mic in his hand. "Now, to vote for your favorite performance, there are pieces of paper in several locations, find one, write the number of your top choice, and put it in this box up here." Lincoln produced a box, setting it on the edge of his table. "And yes, you may vote for yourself." That got a little laughter and some sporadic clapping.

"C'mon." Jemma grabbed Skye's hand and walked in front of her to find the paper, Fitz and Alisha following. They got paper and pencils, writing their picks down. Jemma obviously voted for Skye and presumably Skye for herself. When Fitz and Alisha put their votes in the four headed away from the crowded box, led by Skye to the drinks table. Skye grabbed a bottle of water, again thirsty from dancing. Jemma was a little surprised when Fitz grabbed a cup of red punch with Alisha.

Lincoln announced that the votes had been compiled and were ready. The crowd moved back onto the dance floor, waiting to hear who won. Lincoln did one more check of the numbers as the last of the crowd gathered.

With a clearing of his throat, Lincoln shared the results, "In fifth place, we have contestant number two. In fourth place, we have contestant number one. In third, we have contestant four. In first place," Lincoln paused, looking out over the crowd held in suspense. Jemma squeezed Skye with the arm she had wrapped around her waist, looking over to see her taking a drink from her bottle, playing it cool. Jemma knew Skye was anxious to hear if she'd won. "By a slim margin, the winner of the $50 visa gift card is. Contestant number five!"

There was an eruption of clapping from the crowd. Jemma saw five walking through the crowd with pats on his back, it was obvious he was known at the party. Jemma looked over to Skye, seeing her clapping along, not looking all that disappointed or even surprised. Skye looked over and caught Jemma's eye. Smirking, she leaned over to be able to speak without shouting. Jemma turned her head back to the podium and leaned over to hear Skye.

"Honestly... I voted for him." Skye leaned back, Jemma looked over, surprise painting her face. Skye smirked again and shrugged, "I thought he was better." Jemma chuckled, placing a kiss on Skye's cheek.

Fitz and Alisha congratulated Skye on second place, the clapping died down as the winner got his prize and headed back into the crowd and Lincoln quickly got things moving along to the next contest.

The next two shuffle styles went by fairly smoothly, both having about the same amount of willing contestants as the first. Jemma loved watching Electro Swing but didn't have much of a taste for Hardstyle. After the contests were all done, the floor was opened back up to everyone. The music cycled from club-y to different flavors of music that lent itself to different styles of shuffling, but generally, club-y songs were played so more people could dance. The fireworks over the city provided flashy colors on the rooftop, simulating a light show of an indoor nightclub.

Skye and Jemma danced with each other as Fitz and Alisha danced together. Jemma tried to decipher Fitz's relationship with Alisha as the group danced in close proximity. They were definitely romantic. At the beginning of the night they were pretty reserved but as time went on, Jemma could see they both were getting a little more loose with the alcohol they'd been drinking.

Skye didn't need any alcohol to be looser, the music and dancing seemed to do a pretty good job. Skye danced with Fitz as his alcohol level increased and he lost the more shy side of himself. Alisha's inhibitions were also lessened as she danced towards Jemma and started dancing with her. They all kind of moved back together and danced as a group for a while before Alisha and Fitz got lost in their own little world.

Skye and Jemma took a water break, finding spots on the old rock planters to relax. They took a few minutes to catch their breath. When someone requested a slower song, Skye stood up and moved in front of Jemma, holding her hand out, "May I have this dance?"

Jemma smiled and took Skye's hand, "Of course." The couple moved out onto the floor. With Skye facing her, Jemma placed her hand on Skye's shoulder, letting the slightly taller girl lead. Skye placed her hand on Jemma's hip and linked her other hand with Jemma's, holding their clasped hands close in as to not bump anyone.

"Ready for a spin?" Skye smiled as she looked into Jemma's eyes.

"A spin?" Jemma raised her eyebrows, a little unsure of herself.

Skye grinned as she said, "Yeah. We can't _not_ do at least one spin." Jemma smiled and nodded. "Okay, here we go." Skye stepped back and raised their hands, opening her grip to allow Jemma to spin. Jemma finished the twirl, and Skye led her back in close together, placing her hand on Jemma's lower back. Jemma wrapped her arm a bit more around Skye shoulder and neck. Skye brought their clasped hands into her chest, resting the back of Jemma's hand just under her collarbone.

Jemma internally cringed a little when she felt the cooling sweat on the back of her shirt against her lower back when Skye's hand pressed it there. But it was a humid night, and she could feel the warmth and perspiration on the back of Skye's neck under her hair from the exertion of dancing.

"What?" Skye asked softly, clearly seeing the gears turn in Jemma's head.

Jemma smiled and shook her head a little, returning focus to stepping with Skye, "Just wishing I had worn a skirt or something other than jeans tonight."

"We could go if you're uncomfortable." Skye watched Jemma with girlfriend-y concern.

Jemma quickly dismissed that motion with a shake of her head, "No, I'm having a wonderful time. Unless you want to go, of course."

Skye smiled and shook her head as well, "I'm having an amazing time with you." Skye grinned, "Besides, I think you look super sexy after a workout, doubly so in that outfit, and gorgeous as ever."

Jemma laughed a little as she felt herself blush, watching the fireworks over the city reflect in Skye's eyes, "Thank you, Skye. Your compliments mean more than you know."

"I might have an idea." Skye pulled Jemma in as much as she could as she leaned in for her lips. Jemma smiled, tilting her chin up just a little for that perfect angle. Coming up for air from the intoxicatingly sweet kiss Jemma rested her head next to Skye's, lips pressing into the girl's shoulder.

As the couple danced, Jemma had a random thought. Turning her head so her mouth was unobstructed she said, "Is this our first date?"

Skye laughed at the sudden and unexpected question. "I think..." Skye thought for a moment, "I think we've done a lot of things that could be considered 'dates', so it's hard to quantify how many 'dates' we've been on. For instance, the trip to the mall could be considered a 'date' by some. Oh, and remember that one time?"

"Oh. God, yes. I remember." Jemma shook her head and let out a chuckle, "So definitely not our first date, but maybe our second?"

"Possibly our second, yes." Skye nodded, shifting her hand on Jemma's back.

Jemma lifted her head, "It's sexy when you talk nerdy."

Skye quirked her eyebrow with a bit of a smirk, "Yeah?"

Jemma nodded, leaning in to the point their noses were brushing, "Yeah." She said low before she pressed her lips into Skye's.

Quite a few people at the party were singles or not interested in slow dancing, causing the dance floor to die quite a bit when the slow songs came on. Lincoln must have seen this because after a few songs he announced that he would be "Turning the energy back up!"

The dance floor quickly filled back up as the high BPM songs returned. Alisha, Fitz, Jemma, and Skye all naturally migrated back into their little dance circle once more. Alisha bumped Skye's hip in a friendly challenge. Skye gladly excepted the challenge, and the two began their own little dance battle.

Alisha, being obviously drunk, had traded in her dancing skills for confidence it seemed. Skye was obviously better, being completely sober and all, mixing in some shuffle with other random moves.

While Skye and Alisha were dueling, Jemma was worried about dancing with Fitz. It was clear he was in a romantic relationship, but she was worried unintentionally playing with his heart and conveying the wrong message. She ended up sort of pseudo dancing where it was a lot of hands in the air and not much else. While Alisha seemed drunk, Fitz was obviously plastered.

Becoming concerned for her best friend, who seemed to barely be able to stay on his feet, she interrupted the two other's dance war.

Jemma moved off the dance floor with the three others in tow, Skye was the first to talk. "Is Fitz alright?" Skye studied him with concern.

"I-I'm alllll good." He slurred heavily, his Scottish accent thicker. He leaned over and nudged Skye's shoulder with his fist, causing himself to stumble. Skye reached out and grabbed under is outreached upper arm, keeping him from falling.

"Yeah. He's not okay," Skye said through the strain of suddenly holding a good portion of someone else's body weight.

Alisha seemed to have sobered up seeing Fitz, "I had no clue he was this drunk." Her speech was a little slurred, but she wasn't having balance issues at the moment. "He didn't drink any more than me."

"He hasn't been drinking before, Alisha," Jemma said, not in a hostile way, more of a factual "I'm worried about my best friend" kind of way.

"I didn't know." Alisha's eyebrows were up on her face and her eyes slightly widened with concern.

"It's okay, we just need to get him home." Jemma shook her head, Fitz was not going to have a fun morning. "What were his plans after the party tonight? Where was he going?"

Alisha shook her head with a shrug, "I- I don't know... I don't know."

It was clear that Alisha was getting upset, Jemma aimed to quell that, "Hey, it's okay, he'll be fine." Alisha nodded very slightly, clearly no longer in the mood for the party, "Why don't we get you home, okay?" She nodded again, "Okay." Jemma turned to address Skye, "Hon, give me Fitz and help Alisha call someone."

"Okay." Skye passed Fitz off to Jemma, who moved over to a spot a short distance away to set Fitz down so he wouldn't fall. Sitting on the ground next to him, Jemma leaned against the wall and looked up, watching the fireworks for a few before Skye headed over, Alisha in tow.

"Her Uber's on the way, I'm gonna go wait with her."

Jemma looked up and nodded at Skye. "Sounds good, I'll be here with Fitz."

"Be back in a few." Skye blew a kiss, making Jemma laugh before blowing one back.

Skye headed down to the street and Jemma started watching the fireworks again, music still booming over the roof.

"Jemma, I..." Jemma's eyes broke from the fireworks and found Fitz's face. She couldn't help but laugh a little, his triple thick accent was kinda comical. "I love you."

Shit.

Jemma was suddenly extremely unamused, her mind raced, this was a very delicate situation. Her voice soft, she said "Fitz... I-"

"Not," He took a huff of breath. "Not like that."

Caught off guard, Jemma wasn't sure what to say, "Oh?" Was all she could say, mind overwhelmed with relief.

"I'm attached to you. You're my best friend and I wouldn't want to imagine what it would be like without you in my life." Fitz was still looking down at the floor between his stretched out legs. "You're more than a friend... Like a sister."

Jemma was still stunned at this conversation. "Thank you, Fitz." Again, she was at a loss for more words. But Fitz wasn't done.

"I think. I think that I confused the feelings I have for you as my best friend slash sister as romantic." He paused a moment before looking over at Jemma who was staring at him then up at the fireworks, "Now that I'm seeing Alisha, I can feel the difference between the... well, feelings I have for you and the ones I have for her."

Jemma's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up, "Fitz, do you... Do you love Alisha?"

Fitz seemed to ponder this for a moment while watching the fireworks before looking down and over to Jemma, his face serious, "I don't know." His eyebrows scrunched together like he was trying to figure out a difficult equation, "Maybe."

Skye reappeared from the stairway and stopped in front of Jemma, "Alisha's on her way home." Skye paused, "I hope. I don't know her home address."

"She wasn't that drunk." Jemma reassured, "She'll be fine."

Skye nodded and looked over at Fitz who was back to watching the sky. "What's the plan with him?"

"His mum will kill him if he goes home like this." Jemma shook her head and glanced over at her best friend, "I'm not being completely metaphorical either, they really don't get along."

"And if he doesn't go home at all tonight?"

"It's better than him going like this." Jemma shook her head again, looking over at Fitz. This was a rather unfortunate situation.

"Okay." Skye sighed and ran a hand through her hair to tuck it back, "So we bring him back to the hotel and he crashes with us?"

Jemma looked back over to Skye, "That's what I was thinking." She shrugged and gave a small head shake, "It's either that or send him home."

"Okay, I'll get a ride." Skye opened her phone, calling a car to take them back to the hotel. They didn't wait on the roof for their ride, knowing it would be a challenge to get Fitz downstairs. Walking out the doors, there were a few people from the party, either smoking or waiting for their own rides.

The SUV pulled up to the curb, Jemma and Skye loaded Fitz into the back and climbed in. Fitz started nodding off on the ride to the hotel. The trip didn't take too long, being so early in the morning/late at night, the streets had cleared a bit since they headed to the party.

The trip up to their room was easier, seeing as how there was an elevator. Getting into the room, the plopped Fitz down on the couch. Jemma went to fetch the trash can from the guest bathroom and set it down next to the couch where Fitz lay half asleep.

"Hon, will you check the mini fridge for Gatorade?" Jemma sat down on the coffee table across from the couch.

"Sure," Skye walked over to the mini fridge, opening it and peering inside, "Should we get him some food?" Skye pulled out a Gatorade knockoff and handed it to Jemma.

"It won't help now." Jemma took the bottle, twisting off the cap, "Thanks, hon." Skye smiled and nodded, moving to sit in the chair next to the table. "He would probably just throw it up anyway." Jemma coaxed Fitz into sitting up for a drink.

"Ugh, I can't handle puking." Skye watched Fitz with a wary eye.

Jemma smiled and looked over at Skye, "Big bad Daisy Johnson, taken down by vomit."

Skye made a face and shuddered, "Eugh, everything about it, start to finish." She shivered again, "Even just talking about it."

Jemma couldn't help but laugh a little, "You better go get in bed then, I'll take care of him." Jemma tilted her head at Fitz.

Skye nodded and stood, "Thank you, baby." Walking over and leaning down for a kiss, leaning back before reconsidering, capturing Jemma's jaw with her hand and stealing another sweet kiss. That was until Fitz groaned and made a face like he felt sick. "Okay, I'm out." Skye straightened and headed for the bedroom.

"Close the door, hon."

"Way ahead of you," Skye said as she walked through the bedroom door then shut it.

A few more minutes and sips later, Fitz abruptly sat up, grabbed the trash can and promptly threw up. That was basically what she was waiting for, so Jemma got Fitz to drink a little more then set the bottle on the counter and headed for bed.

Jemma went through the door to find Skye standing at the french doors with headphones in, already changed into her home regular night clothes. Jemma smiled and closed the door, heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Walking back to their bed, Skye was now sitting with her back against the headboard and legs under the covers.

"How's he doing?"

"Well," Jemma kicked off her shoes indiscriminately, only making sure they were out of the walkway. "He, uhm." Jemma thought how to put it while taking off her socks before sitting on the edge of her side of the bed. She set her hands next to her thighs on the edge of the bed, really feeling the night of dancing that moment. She cleared her throat, "He made a deposit with the trashcan, so hopefully he'll be good and there won't be a mess on our couch tomorrow." Jemma let her shoulders slump and head lull back, "God, I'm sore."

Skye moved out from under the covers, walking on her hands and knees across the bed to Jemma's side, coming to rest behind her. "Hate to break it to ya, but tomorrow won't be any better." Skye placed her hands on Jemma's upper arms, gently rubbing up and down.

"Tomorrow, I'm sending Fitz home then taking a really hot bath."

Skye parted her knees and scooted closer to Jemma, setting her chin on the other girl. "Am I not invited?"

Jemma leaned against Skye's torso, grateful for the support. She rested her head back and said, "You're always invited."

"Good to know," Skye said softly with a kiss to the back of Jemma's jaw, "How about we go to bed now?" Jemma groaned, even imagining getting undressed was painful. Skye shifted back so Jemma had to take up her own weight, to noisy protest. "C'mon, Jem, lift your arms." Jemma complied, and Skye lifted the dirty shirt off.

Skye tossed the shirt away, Jemma dropped her arms, saying "Am I a little girl now?" Jemma teased her, be she really was appreciative.

Skye took the moment to rub Jemma's shoulders, "You took care of Fitz, I can take care of you."

"It's hardly the same, Fitz is hammered, I'm just a little sore."

"Do you want me to stop?" Skye emphasized her point by ceasing her shoulder rub.

"I'll shut up now," Jemma replied immediately.

"Good." Skye chuckled a little, running her hands down Jemma's back to her hips "And I'm quite glad you're not a little girl because it would be really weird to do this." Skye leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the back of Jemma's shoulder next to her spine. "Now lift your arms again."

"That would be quite weird, yes," Jemma said somewhat sleepily as she lifted her arms once more.

Skye pulled Jemma's sports bra up over her head and tossing it away before finally pulling the band holding her pony up out of her hair. Setting that on the nightstand, Skye fluffed Jemma's hair loose. Skye shuffled from behind Jemma and slid off the bed, standing in front of Jemma. "Lie down for me, Jem."

Jemma smirked and lie flat on her back, unbuttoning her jeans. "I'm getting some interesting Deja Vu here." Jemma didn't even bother angling her head up from flat on the mattress, she was so wiped. Jemma pushed the jeans off her hips while Skye pulled them the rest of the way off. Jemma relaxed with her hands resting over her navel, content on sleeping just where she was, she was stirred when she felt Skye's fingers capture the fabric of her panties around her hip. "What're you doing? We're not alone tonight." Jemma still couldn't muster the will to lift her head.

"You just spent hours sweating into these, you really want to sleep in them?"

Jemma pondered this for a second, "You make a good point, Johnson."

"Oh, God. Please, never use my last name like that while I'm getting you naked."

"Noted." Jemma said drowsily, more than half asleep when she felt her underwear be pulled off her feet.

"Jemma. Arms up, baby." Jemma re awoke, feeling the familiar sensation of shorts around her hips, she hadn't even noticed them being put on. Jemma adjusted the shorts before remembering Skye's latest request, she lifted her arms and felt fabric sliding down them, over her head and down her torso. "Now you have to lie properly."

Jemma groaned and propped herself on her elbows, "Why must you disturb me so." Jemma joked with Skye, who reached out her hands. Jemma took them and Skye lifted her into a sitting position with ease. Jemma swung her legs onto the bed as Skye somehow shimmied the covers from under her body.

With Jemma finally under the covers, Skye moved around to her side and crawled in, also starting to feel the effects of the night, but less than what Jemma was feeling due to more experience. Jemma lies on her side, arms tucked under her pillow and leg bent to keep her in position, she sunk into the mattress. Skye cuddled up close behind her, massaging her thigh.

"Mmh. That feels amazing, Daisy. Thank you, love."

"Any time, Jem. Sleep now." Skye placed a good night kiss on the back of Jemma's neck.


End file.
